


Drunken Kisses & Tender Betrayal

by DeadlyBeauty23 (madandimpossible)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Reno x Elena, Set After the events of Advent Children, is the tag i wanted to use but lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madandimpossible/pseuds/DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very drunk Reno ends up kissing Elena. However, with a new threat to the world and to the Turks themselves;  she can't stop to over-analyze what is and isn't there. Alliances are tested as the Turks pull together to root out and destroy the new terrorist organization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this bad-boy up on ff.net, but I moved it just to be safe. I'm actually really proud of this and how it's developed over time. Hurray! I will be updating it since it's nowhere near finished.

Elena could recall the exact details that had her in this situation. The Turks had gone to 7th Heaven for a round of drinks. Elena wanted to go home, take a hot shower, and maybe get some paperwork done. Reno wanted to go drinking. Rude…well he didn't voice his opinion but Elena assumed he wouldn't mind seeing the brunette barmaid.

"You're such a light…weight…" Reno slurred shaking the bottle in her face. "C'mon! Drink! It's the good stuff!"

"Shut up, Reno. I'm not having another drink." Elena said, sitting up properly in her chair while Reno was half-sprawled on the table.

"You afraid? Reno asked with a smirk and that mocking look in his aqua eyes.

"No." Elena rolled her eyes and decided that maybe if she ignored Reno, he would give up. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You can get drunk and have your way with me 'Laney! Doesn't that sound tempting?"

Elena's nose scrunched up in response, ' _more like disgusting!'_ she thought angrily. She forcefully pushed her chair away from the table. The harsh screeching noise made Tifa look up from the glasses she was cleaning. Elena was heading for the bathroom, she heard another chair move, and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

Her body was spun around and pressed against the wall. She gasped, looking up to see Reno, smirking.

"Reno!? What the hell is your—"

Reno grabbed a fist full of her short blonde hair, the strands slipping between his fingers; tilting her head back. Before Elena could react, Reno had his burning lips on hers. She felt her knees go weak. Then her mind remembered that this  _was_  Reno.  _A very drunk Reno_. Her body went rigid before her knee shot up and collided with his crotch. Reno jolted back, letting out a few choice words before he fell onto his ass.

"Damnit Laney!"

"Drunken Idiot!" She sputtered back, her face bright red with a mixture of rage and embarrassment.

She stormed into the back room of Tifa's bar. Her heart was pounding and the heat rushed to her ears.  _'Relax Elena...it was just a stupid...drunk kiss. It meant nothing!'_  She could hear Reno's voice as he casually flirted with Tifa. Who, in return, told him he wasn't getting anymore drinks tonight. Her eyes blinked away the small moisture gathering in her lower eyelids. It was so damn embarrassing! How dare he just grab her like that!

Elena smoothed her hair with her hands; she could still feel the bastards' fingers against her scalp. His other hand firmly on her backside, she heard footsteps and turned around to see Rude.

"..."

"We're leaving?" She guessed. Elena hadn't figured out Rude's 'language' quite yet. The bald man nodded in response before leaving the blonde rookie alone. Elena gave herself another 30 seconds to make sure her heart stopped racing. During that time, she also thought of a few choice words if Reno brought anything up.

She walked out of the back room with her head held high. Reno was on the floor again. She couldn't help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction. He looked better on the floor anyway. Rude helped his partner to his feet and the duo stumbled out of the door.

"See you next weekend?" Tifa asked, the smile in her voice, her back turned to Elena.

"Probably." the blonde replied stiffly.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rude gave Elena a ride home, with Reno in the backseat. Her silent companion didn't say anything until he parked the car in front of her apartment.

"….Have a nice evening"

"You too."

Elena slammed the door shut and walked up the steps. The autumn air was brisk and it bit her nose. There weren't many trees in Midgar, so Elena never saw leaves changing or any of that. She had to rely on her senses to tell her what season it was.

She stepped into her apartment, seeing that it was neat and orderly, just as she left it. Her door made a soft 'click' and the sound echoed through her 'home'.

Elena turned on the hot water for her shower. The steam fogged up her small bathroom. As she stepped into the scalding water, she suddenly thought of Reno. Her hand unconsciously moved and touched her lower lip. Elena shook her head fiercely, sending water droplets into her shower curtain.

"He won't even remember it tomorrow." Elena said aloud.

She hummed to herself as she washed her hair, getting rid of the cigarette-smell. The citrus scent of her shampoo filled her nose and she decided to reflect on the events that happened earlier today. Her mission was a success and she did it all on her own. It was something to be proud of. She was still known as 'The Rookie'.

&3&3&3&3&3

" _Do you understand the mission?"_

" _Yes, sir" Elena said with a determined nod._

" _You must be careful. This is a mission for information, not bloodshed."_

" _Understood." Tseng smiled a bit and then dismissed her. She checked the coordinates on her phone before taking off. They had a civilian vehicle waiting for her in the ShinRa garage._

_ShinRa didn't know who was after them. Their only information that another group was on the rise and AVALANCHE was no longer a suspect. Cloud had left the city, leaving Tifa behind with Marlene and Denzel. Barrett came into the city every week to see Marlene. Vincent had fallen off the face of the earth (or at least Elena thought so.) Yuffie had returned to Wutai._

_Sometimes Elena saw the young ninja when she came to see Reeve. The WRO was still working hard to rebuild the earth and reconstruct what once was. Then…there were the Turks. They had their hands full now with this 'unknown threat'._

_Elena fumbled with her hands as she sat in the backseat. Without Reno's annoying complaints and Rude's soft grunts of either approval or disdain…it was deathly quiet. Elena almost asked the driver to turn on the radio but that would be unprofessional._

_Elena peered out the window as the car slowed down._

" _Please call when you are ready to be picked up." The driver said and Elena felt like some sort of princess. However, this was far from a fairy-tale._

_She stepped out, staring at the building as it crumbled before her eyes. Homeless people were scattered about the area, huddling by fires, staring at Elena with contempt in their eyes. She was a Turk. She had grown to expect these stares._

" _What business do you have here?" A male who was previously crouched stood up. He was much taller than Elena. His skin was pale, with smudges of soot and dirt, but his eyes were strikingly bright. Despite their gray color. Elena couldn't tell if he was muscular, all his layers of clothes gave him a bulky—yet intimidating appearance. His hair was hidden by a black beanie._

" _I'm searching for someone." She said keeping her tone even yet friendly._

" _Who?" The male prompted, crossing his arms and chewing on the toothpick in his mouth. Elena had a random thought of Cid, she figured he was off and married—maybe with kids now. It was weird that she was reminiscing so much today._

" _I…I don't know his name." Elena ran a hand through her hair. "All I have is this." She produced a small photo of a young boy. It was their only lead. This boy had left a package on the front step of ShinRa, addressed to Rufus, when it went through clearance—ShinRa had upped its Security—it held a bomb. The bomb was wired improperly, so it was useless and probably wouldn't have gone off. However, it was enough to raise concern._

_More packages came in but they were never delivered personally again. Always from fake addresses. Then notes began to appear with the boxes. Those notes held cold words of hatred for ShinRa and everything it stood for._

" _Sorry, can't help you."He was lying. Elena could see it on his face._

" _Please!" She tucked the photo in her pocket with tender care. A lie of her own formed in her mind._

" _I have a sister…when she was young…she had a baby." Elena wished she could summon tears, but the best she could do was plastering a frown on her face._

" _She couldn't keep… so she had to give him up…Hell, she didn't even give him a name! When we found this picture..." Elena let the story flow effortlessly from her lips. She explained how her sister only wanted to see her child again, to atone for the sin of leaving him. She went into details about how her sister was so positive that this picture was of her son, that she threatened to lock Elena out of their house until she learned something._

_The male was moved by her story; at least Elena thought he was._

" _The kid might be Allen. He used to hang around here a lot. 'Till some guys starting talking to him and then he disappeared."_

" _T-thank you…" Elena whispered and turned her back on the male. She placed her hand on her mouth, to take in sharp breath. As if, she was holding back tears. She had to admit; she was quite the actress when she had to be._

&3&3&&3&3

Elena ran her comb through her wet hair. Minus the drunken kiss, today had gone well. It would be back to paperwork tomorrow unless a mission came up. She couldn't get the kiss out of her head though. When she set her coffee machine so she'd have a fresh cup for the morning, she just  _had_  to grab the red thermos. Her mind linked the color with Reno's red hair.

"His hair is obnoxious." Elena was thinking aloud, she knew it, but she lived alone—and as pathetic as it sounded; she could talk to herself if she damn well pleased!

"Reno is…the definition of annoying! And vulgar, crude, he's a womanizer, a drunk, and callous about the emotions of others around him." Elena's grip on the counter suddenly tightened.

"He's an idiot…but I should have reacted faster…"

"Then again, I probably gave him a nice bruise." Elena mused, her spirits lifting slightly.

Elena had just settled into her navy blue sheets when her cell phone began to ring. The soft green glow of the front screen lit up her room as if the life stream itself had entered through her window. Elena reached over and clumsily picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Yay! You're awake!"_

"Go to hell, Reno. It's almost one in the morning—can't I get a good night's rest for once?" She could practically smell the alcohol through the receiver.

" _Don't be mean, Laney." He stretched out on his couch. He quirked a brow when she didn't respond._

" _Laney?"_

"It's Elena."

" _I thought you hung up on me…"_

"Why didn't I think of that? Goodnight, Reno!" Elena snapped her phone shut with a grin. Aha! Take that you cocky red-head! She set her phone to vibrate and set it back down on her nightstand. Rolling over, Elena buried her face into her pillow, her hair leaving a damp spot.

' _Bzzzz….bzzzz….bzzzz.'_

She closed her eyes tightly while waiting for the noise to stop.

' _Bzzzz….bzzzzz….bzzzzz!'_

Elena groaned and pulled the covers over her head, "Pass out already!" She ground her teeth and began counting to one-hundred in hopes that it would numb her mind into sleep.

It worked. The annoying buzzing sound from her phone eventually faded with her inner voice counting. She got to three-hundred and twenty-six before she couldn't keep counting and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

&3&3&3&3&3

Reno mumbled a greeting to Rude and Tseng when he walked into the office that morning. His head was killing him.

"Where's Laney?" He asked, kicking his legs up onto his desk that was littered with papers and junk-food wrappers.

"She was here earlier." The raven-haired male responded without looking up.

"That didn't answer my question, yo."

Tseng sighed heavily.

"Get to work, Reno."

The red-head frowned. Tseng never withheld information from him—when he did, it was for a damn-good reason. The only theories that Reno could come up with while sitting there…Elena was hurt, off on a mission—alone, getting coffee, and maybe she just went to the little girl's room.

&3&3&3&3

Elena returned to her shared office, to find that Reno was the only one still inside.

"Where's Rude and Tseng?"

"Am I not enough for you?" Reno asked with a smirk.

Elena didn't dignify him with a response; she sat back down on her desk and took out a folder, browsing its contents.

"Where'd you go this morning?"

"Hm?" Elena looked up, rather dazed.

"You've been missing for two hours."

"I haven't been missing Reno, I just wasn't  _here_."

"Well…where were you?"

"…"

"Laney."

"…"

"LANEY!" His eyebrow twitched as she so bluntly ignored him.

He huffed, "Elena."

"Yes?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"God, if you must know…I went down to floor 66 to brush up on my hand-to-hand combat."

"Oh?" Reno was suddenly interested and this was a perfect opportunity to tease the rookie. "Was it because of last night?" He gave her a smirk while watching her reaction.

Elena felt her blood run cold and the pen she was using fell flat against the paper, leaving a smudge of black in on the pristine white paper. She just sat there, frozen.  _'Oh god! Say something! Be witty or rude or sarcastic…just…say…SOMETHING!'_


	2. Tender Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously…
> 
> "Oh?" Reno was suddenly interested and this was a perfect opportunity to tease the rookie. "Was it because of last night?" He gave her a smirk while watching her reaction.
> 
> Elena felt her blood run cold and the pen she was using fell flat against the paper, leaving a smudge of black in on the pristine white paper. She just sat there, frozen. 'Oh god! Say something! Be witty or rude or sarcastic…just…say…SOMETHING!'

"No." She finally said after a few tense moments. "I've been given a mission that requires no guns…I want to make sure I can defend myself."

"So it had nothing to do with me planting a wet one on you?"

Elena felt her face turn bright red and she quickly stood up to file some folders away in the steel cabinet they had. It was a chance to turn her face away from Reno—who was grinning.

"Nope…" She kept her back turned.

Reno groaned in annoyance. He hoped to his feet and towered over Elena when she turned around. He suddenly had her cornered, yet again. He just loved seeing those deep brown eyes so full of contempt. To see his reflection in her dark irises was an adrenalin rush.

"You liked it!" He accused and Elena shoved him but Reno barely moved.

"C'mon...admit it 'Laney. I'm the man of your wet dreams."

"F-ck you, Reno."

"Lovely choice of words." He smirked. She hated it when he was right. She hadn't stopped thinking about the kiss after it happened. Reno licked his lips and Elena could see that gleam in his bright blue eyes. She went to smack him but he caught her hand. He grabbed her other hand too, pressing them both against the wall.

Now she was really trapped. Reno leaned down and her eyes went wide—if they could get any bigger. He passed her lips. She could scream! That's what people did when they were in trouble. Maybe Reno would back off. Elena took in a big breath, the second she was about to let loose a cry, Reno's lips were on her neck. Her scream melted and just came out as a breath of hot air.

"R-R-Reno! Get the hell off!" She squirmed, wondering if she could get an angle to kick him in the groin again.

"Mm... Laney, you taste like...oranges," he said finally moving his lips away. He left a wet spot on the pale skin of her neck. She was shuddering. Her cheeks bright red. What more did he want from her? He released his grip on her hands. Elena quickly hid her face; she could feel the hot tears of embarrassment pricking at the back of her eyes. She wanted to kill him.

"I hate you." She said quietly.

"You know you love me." He responded going back to his desk.

Elena furiously wiped the skin on her neck with her sleeve, leaving a bright red spot there. She couldn't stand being in the same room as him. This was the final straw. She pulled open their office door and slammed it upon her retreat.

&3&3&3&3

She stepped into Tseng's office. He looked up and just nodded at Elena's presence.

"Sir, I can't stay with Reno and Rude." Elena spoke as clearly as she could. The raven haired man frowned a little and motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Why not? You all became so close…"

"Reno…he…" Elena watched her hands in her lap. She felt like some school girl, telling on the bully. "I just can't handle him."

"Hm." Tseng nodded a little "Understood, Elena. However, I can't just place you in another group…"

"I know, sir."

"Is that all you wish to tell me?"

"Yes." Elena looked up to meet his eyes. She always thought their Wutai leader was handsome. He was brave too. Smart. Cared about the Turks.

"I will speak to Reno." Tseng said before returning to his work. "You are dismissed."

' _I feel like some spoiled little brat. But what Reno did…that was like…borderline sexual harassment! No! It was sexual harassment! He's so rude and loud…he's a good Turk though. But that is beside the point. I never fit in with Reno and Rude. I was just the rookie…'_

&3&3&3&3

Elena returned to find that the office was empty. The silence was heaven. She sat down at her desk, typing away—filling out injury reports. 'Busywork' as Reno would call it.

Speaking of the redhead, he was outside—on the roof to be exact. Having a smoke break with Rude standing nearby.

"Tseng wants to speak with you…" Rude said, a man who rarely speaks but when he does, it's always important.

"Why?"

"You upset Elena…"

Reno laughed, throwing his head back as he did. "I was just playing around!"

Rude didn't say anything and Reno shrugged, taking another drag from his cigarette. He threw the cancer stick on the ground and snuffed it out with the heel of his boot. "Alright, I'm goin'." He gave a lazy wave to Rude before walking back inside with his hands in his pockets.

&3&3&3&

"Yo boss." Reno greeted, plopping down in the chair and stretching his legs out.

"Reno. Did you know that Elena came by to request removal from the team?"

Reno felt his grin falter; he scratched his head and avoided eye contact with Tseng. When Tseng didn't get a response, he figured that was a no.

"Whatever you did Reno, fix it." Tseng gave his fellow Turk a stern look. "I don't want to break the three of you up after everything you went through just because of something stupid."

Reno gave a mock two-finger salute. "Aye, aye." He got to his feet and turned to leave. He half-expected Tseng to say something but the office remained silent. Reno left and was greeted by the empty halls of ShinRa.

When he returned to their office, Elena was sitting at her desk, typing away. Reno felt a sly grin form on his face. He slowly walked up behind her. He brought his hands up over his head, "Hi Laney!" He yelled before bringing his hands down, past her shoulders and onto her keyboard.

Her document now had a whole page worth of gibberish.

"Damnit Reno!" She jabbed her elbow into his chest.

"Ow, that hurt, 'Lena."

"I don't care." She responded while deleting the mess Reno had made. She was lucky he didn't shut off the computer or crash the document. Reno shifted his weight and stood by her desk, wondering if he should just apologize or wait…Reno of the Turks doesn't just apologize.

"How's your hand-to-hand, rookie?"

"It's getting better why? I told you I went training this morning…" Elena made sure to save the document at least six times.

"Yeah, yeah…" Reno sounded bored, "But you didn't train with me." He smirked as she turned around in her chair.

"I'll even make it interesting, 'Laney. If I win…you and I go drinkin'."

Elena rolled her eyes, "We do that all the time, Reno."

"Not-uh. Rude, you, and I go drinking. I want it to be the two of us." The blonde Turk pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered something Reno couldn't catch.

"If I win, you have to go a day not talking to me."

"Deal." Reno stuck out his hand and Elena shook it with a smirk. Oh, she was  _so_  going down.

&3&3&3&3&3

Elena was busy stretching on the plastic-matting floor of the ShinRa training room. Her short blonde hair was out of her face thanks to a few bobby-pins. She changed into black sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Aw. Here I was thinking you'd wear cute short-shorts." Reno's voice made her head look up. He had even changed out of his usual Turk attire. Oh, wait. No, he didn't. He just took off the black jacket and rolled up the sleeves of the white button-down underneath.

"Pervert."

Elena and Reno stood just a foot away from each other. Reno looked relaxed and totally at ease. Elena stood with her fists up and she smiled a little.

"Ready?"

Elena ducked down and did a sweep kick, that Reno dodged easily. She jumped back onto her feet and used her forearms to block Reno's punches. She grabbed his fist and spun around, landing an elbow in the middle of his back. He grunted and twisted, kicking her feet out from under her.

She fell flat onto the mat and quickly rolled to avoid being pinned. Elena bounced back and forth on her feet, "Getting tired?"

"Nope." He answered with a grin. Their fighting became almost a rhythm, a dance, and Elena couldn't help but feel proud. They were evenly matched! Her roundhouse kick sent Reno sprawled out on the floor.

"Alright, enough going easy on ya." Reno said getting to his feet. Elena was confused;  _he was going easy on me this whole time? Argh! Jerk!'_

Elena quickly moved out of the way of Reno's kick, she did a back spring and landed in a crouched position. Holy shit. Since when was Reno so fast? He didn't even give her a moment to catch her breath before he attacked again.

His fist collided with her stomach and she coughed, using her strength to punch him in the jaw. He stumbled back a little. Elena took in a few deep breaths, he didn't hurt her…but it still stunned her senses.

"Game over." Reno said quietly before Elena' felt her back crack against the wall. What? When did he get her from the middle of the room to the wall? She shook her head and her fist connected with Reno's sternum. His grunt made her smile,  _'I'm not weak.'_ She wanted to tell him that but her breath was ragged and her vocal chords wouldn't work anyway.

She took this advantage to escape from the wall, but Reno tackled her. He sat on her stomach and pinned her wrists against the floor. Elena glared daggers at him as she used all her strength to push her wrists away from the floor. It was hopeless though, she wasn't going anywhere.

"'Laney, I think I won." He said with that smug grin on his face.

' _While I was trapped beneath him, I kept thinking all these weird things. Like how he would look with his hair down. I think I got lost in his electric eyes for just a moment because…at that moment I couldn't talk. It was weird for me; I always had something to say—especially to Reno. But the way those bright red strands hung in front of his eyes and the slight glimmer of sweat on his forehead…'_

Suddenly, Elena felt his grip loosen on her right wrist. She twisted her wrist out of his grip and gave a rather foolish attempt to right-hook him in the face. Reno leaned back to dodge—ah—just where she wanted him. Elena shifted and moved her legs and partially wrapped them around his torso. She pushed him down, his grip falling.

Not loosing momentum, Elena straddled his hips and had to use her whole body weight to keep him pinned down.

"Oh my 'Lena. I didn't know you liked it on top."

"Shut up. I win."

"No, you don't." Reno smirked and Elena's brain thought of fifty different ways he could get out of this. He was stronger than she was. He was faster too. Reno just kept grinning. "I had you pinned for ten seconds while you were off in la-la land."

She glared at him, one strand of blonde hair had fallen loose from its pin and now it stuck to her face.

"But…look on the bright side, you got to beat me up for what I did earlier."

Elena's face turned bright pink and she quickly climbed off of her fellow Turk. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her tank top. Reno…he always had some ulterior motive to everything he did. This was no exception.

"Is that the real reason you wanted to fight me?" She turned to see him still lying down on the floor, with his hands behind his head.

"Maybe." He said glancing at her, "or maybe I just wanted to see you in action."

Elena extended her hand to him, "Did you really go easy on me when we first started?" She asked, biting her lower lip. He took her hand and she helped him up with ease.

"You owe me a date." He said—damn he was good at changing the subject.

"Whoa!" Elena brought her hands up in surprise, "That wasn't the deal!"

"I believe it was." Reno smirked "The deal was that you and I would go out for drinks, that's a date…is it not?"

Elena kept opening and closing her mouth, like some sort of fish out of water. "But…" She repeated over ten thousand times. "That's not fair!"

"Whatever 'Laney." Reno brushed aside her comment. "I will see you tonight…" He walked away with a grin on his face. Teasing the rookie was always a blast.

&3&3&3&3&3

( _Flashback)_

" _So who do you like?" Reno asked, even though he already knew the answer. The three Turks were stuck in the office and Reno wasn't about to do paperwork. He sat in his chair backwards, with his arms crossed on the top._

"…"

" _Aw! C'mon Rude!" Reno smirked a little. "We want to know, don't we, right 'Laney?"_

" _No." The blonde rolled her eyes before going back to her papers. Her pen moved quickly across the pages._

" _Fine. Who do you like?" He asked, turning his attention to Elena. She looked up to meet his eyes._

" _No one."_

"… _Is it a girl?"_

" _No, I told you, I don't like anyone."_

" _Is it someone I know?"_

" _No."_

" _It's me, isn't it?"_

" _Hell no! Now could you please shut up and let me get back to work?" She let out a frustrated sigh and her eyebrows knit together in aggravation._

" _You're no fun." Reno grumbled before decided now would be a nice time to take a nap._


	3. Bitter Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously…
> 
> Elena kept opening and closing her mouth, like some sort of fish out of water. "But…" She repeated over ten thousand times. "That's not fair!"
> 
> "Whatever 'Laney." Reno brushed aside her comment. "I will see you tonight…" He walked away with a grin on his face. Teasing the rookie was always a blast.

Elena could barely concentrate on her paperwork. Rude was silent at his desk. Reno hadn't been in their office since their little sparring match. Elena stood up and took her laptop, "I'm heading home." She told Rude.

"Hm." The bald man nodded in response.

Her shoes clicked along the floor tiles as she walked. ShinRa was always quiet, sometimes it was nice and other times it was eerie. This was one of those times. Elena couldn't help but quicken her pace, she wanted to get to her car and get home.

Maybe she could ditch her date. Call Reno and tell him she was—whoa, ' _did I just say date? Damnit. It was a trick, not a date. I'd rather eat nails than date Reno of the freaking Turks! Stupid…womanizer.'_

Elena reached the ShinRa parking garage with a hint of relief in her thoughts. Her footsteps echoed, the bag with the laptop hung heavy on her shoulder and her keys jingled in her hand.

"Lena!"

"God damnit." Elena cursed under her breath. She didn't turn around though, though she knew very well that he was behind her.  _'Why didn't I hear his footsteps? Was I so wrapped in my thoughts? Gotta be sharper than that!'_

"Hey…I just wanted to tell ya that I'm gonna pick you up at seven."

"Reno, it's six-thirty."

He sighed and Elena could imagine him rolling his eyes behind her.

"Fine, I'll get you at seven-thirty. You better look hot."

It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes. "In your dreams, Reno."

"Oh babe, you have  _no_  idea."

Elena threw a quick glance over her shoulder. He stood just like she imagined he would be. His hands in his pockets, a slight slouch in his stance, and that trademark smirk.

Maybe it was just the lighting, but Elena could have sworn she saw his smirk widen when she looked at him. Without another word, the blonde walked off to her car. Setting the bag carefully on the floor of her passenger seat. Elena pushed her hair back and away from her face. Her mind was searching for reasons to get out of this little 'date'.

&3&3

Reno couldn't explain why he teased Elena. It was fun and it got her to stop acting like some proper-stuck up bitch all the time who only care in the world was her job. Reno learned the hard way that a job wasn't someone's whole life. Sure, being a Turk was a lifestyle but Reno was other things…like a womanizer, a helicopter pilot, and a sexy-beast.

Elena could be defined with one word: Rookie.

He took it upon himself to get the rookie to act human once and while. When they argued it was the only time, he saw emotions in her eyes.

Now, he had to wait until 7:30 and show 'Laney a good time.

&3&3&3

_**7:45pm** _

"You're late." Elena pointed out with a matter-of-fact tone.

Reno leaned against the doorframe of her apartment door with a grin on his face. "So?"

"I value promptness; we can't go on the date now. Goodbye." She went to shut the door in his face but a quick hand stopped it. Elena pursed her lips in annoyance. She had taken a shower and even dressed up (a little) in a navy blue dress with black flip-flops. The dress wasn't elegant by any means. It reached just below her knee and the straps were a half-inch thick. But, she liked it because it showed off the slight curve of her hips. Elena couldn't describe her jealousy towards curvy girls like Tifa.

"Come on! It's part of the deal." Reno made no motion to move from his spot.

"I really can't…I have paperwork." Elena shifted her eyes to the floor, one hand still curled around the door knob in hopes to push it shut when she had the chance.

"You do not. How about …come out with me and if you're not having a good time then leave, yo. No questions asked."

Elena raised an eyebrow at his words. Was Reno actually negotiating? Well then, she'd go out for one drink and then leave. Reno's eyes were grinning at her in the soft light of the apartment hallway. Elena let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay…"

"Excellent!" He reached with his other arm and grabbed onto her wrist, effectively pulling Elena out of her home without so much as a warning.

The ride to the bar was quiet. She couldn't figure out w hat was going on in his mind—if anything. She caught his glances a few times but couldn't open her mouth. The silence was nice if it wasn't for the fact that the silence was between her and Reno.

"Are you mad?" He suddenly asked, almost out of nowhere.

Elena was thankful for the start of a conversation. "Not really, I was…but now I'm fine. It's just strange not having Rude here."

Reno gave her his trademark smirk, along with a lingering gaze towards the blonde Turk. She shifted a little in her seat. "What?" Elena snapped.

"Do you like Rude?"

"Wha-? No!" Elena felt her cheeks turn pink and she quickly turned her head to gaze out the window. She heard Reno chuckling under his breath.  _'Tch, So glad my embarrassment entertains you.'_

The rest of the trip was in silence.

&3&3&3&3

Elena pursed her lips when she saw the place. Honestly, all the bars looked the same to her. She didn't mind drinking but it was up to her to keep Reno on his feet most of the nights. There were plenty of men and women in the place and soft blue-gray smoke hovered around the ceiling.

She would have to shower again to wash the smell out of her hair.

Reno led her to one of the small circular tables, near a window. He'd never tell her, but he knew how she didn't like smoke and the window was an escape for fresh air.

"Elena?" Said woman turned her head at the sound of her name. The sight made her heart jump to her throat and her face twist into a delicate frown.

The woman standing before her was her sister. Rosalind. She was a Turk when Elena was in high school. Her blonde hair had grown out, no longer short and straight like it used to be. She had it braided and the braid was hanging over her left shoulder.

Elena had last heard of her sister when she left the Turks. It wasn't a "pack your stuff and leave" job. The Turks knew too much. So, Rosalind had to have a staged death, then go, and live elsewhere. Never recall or retell her 'previous' life even if she was tortured, threatened, or otherwise. Of course, Elena never found out about her sister's fake death until one day she asked Tseng what happens when you quit.

Reno barely recognized the older woman. He could remember her perfectionist attitude and she had a killer shot with a pistol. Other than that, she was just another girl in a suit. How'd she know Elena's name?

"Rosalind. I thought you were dead." Elena replied, her face smoothing into a more relaxed composure. Reno watched her silently; he could see her lower lip trembling ever-so slightly. He couldn't tell if it was from sadness or rage.

"I heard you're following my footsteps."

"No. I'm making my own path." Elena crossed her arms. Her sister, as she remembered her always remained loyal, was polite, and had a serious attitude like Tsengs'.

"Good for you. Too bad you never were great with a gun, being in that profession requires a lot of accuracy."

Elena shifted and her eyes slipped to the floor for just a brief moment. "I'm not here to play stupid sibling rivalry games with you."

"Don't try to act like you're the older sister."

"I liked you better when I thought you were dead."

Rosalind's nostrils flared. The icy attitude the two sisters had been sharing had now been switched to a more intense argument. Elena's words were bitter and held an edge. Reno never saw her like this before, she was always in control of her emotions and now she was struggling.

"You keep acting like we're equals now. You know in your heart it isn't true." Rosalind paused for a moment, watching Elena's reaction.

' _Never hit a girl. Never hit a girl.'_ Reno repeated in his mind. Elena was his team member, co-worker, and friend— whatever else. He couldn't just sit here while her sister tore open old wounds and placed insecurity in Elena's heart.

"After all, you're here on a date with my…" Rosalind cleared her throat a little. Her green eyes turned jade while glaring at Elena. "Sloppy seconds"

Elena wanted to say something. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Listen up, you crazy drunk. Leave 'Laney and me alone. She was having a fine time until you showed up and I don't care if back in the day—you had better aim or whatever. Just get the hell outta here, yo." Reno said while narrowing his aqua colored eyes. In the soft light of the bar, he looked dangerous.

"I'm not drunk." Rosalind placed both hands on her hips.

"Whatever. I'm only asking nicely cause 'Laney wouldn't want me to do anything stupid."

Rosalind smirked a little, "Fine. Have fun with your one-night stand." Getting the final word in, Rosalind left and disappeared into the crowd.

Elena managed to thank Reno with a small smile.

&3&3&3&3

Rude took a sip of his coffee and then set the mug down. Another night with Tifa. "So, where is the rest of the group?" The brunette asked while putting away clean glasses.

"Reno took Elena on a date."

"Really?" Tifa gave a soft laugh. "He asked her?"

"He tricked her into it."

"That's…kinda sweet." Tifa said with a small smile. She turned around to face Rude. It was rather nice of him to keep her company. When Cloud left, leaving his cell phone behind and just a note saying 'Don't worry about me.' Tifa had been left alone and she had been trying to move on.

"How so? I don't exactly recommend fooling someone into a date." Rude found it easier to talk with Tifa. He could talk with Reno too but Tifa held certain elegance, a motherly patience, and a gorgeous face. He enjoyed her presence.

"That means he really likes her if he's willing to try so hard to get a date with her." Tifa was there when he kissed her. She saw his affection every time the Turks came into her bar. It wasn't anything 'soft' like trying to hold her hand, brushing away her hair, or anything like that. When guys gave Elena a hard time, asking her to 'Party with them'. Reno was always right there to watch her back.

At first, Tifa thought it was a brotherly affection. Like Reno was looking over the young rookie. Until Elena proved, she didn't need looking after when one night she punched a man twice her size in the face. The man stumbled and went to attack Elena, but Reno moved so quickly to her side. Watching Reno and Elena at her bar was like watching two little kids. He'd tease her, she'd argue with him and blush, only making him tease her more.

"Reno isn't the type to stick with one girl." Rude pulled Tifa away from her musings.

Tifa sighed, knowing Rude was right. Every man loved the chase. But she felt obligated to stick up for Reno, "People change." She said softly before turning away again. Rude gave a small nod, picking up his coffee cup again.

&3&3&3&3

There was a busty black haired woman blatantly hitting on Reno. Naturally, Reno was flirting back. Elena got up from her chair and said womanizer glanced over at her. She mouthed the word 'bathroom' before getting away from the awkward situation.

If she heard that woman say "That's so funny." Or "You're so funny." One more time she would have thrown her drink into her face just to shut her up. Reno was a flirt and Elena could understand that. She couldn't help but feel just a  _little_ hurt when he ignored her to focus on the newest victim of his charm.

Elena pushed open the bathroom door. She had two choices: Return to Reno and hope the girl was gone. Then again, Reno was her friend…she didn't want to seem like she was jealous or stopping him from getting action. Reno had a word for that but it was far too vulgar for Elena to even whisper it.

Her second choice was to leave.

Elena took the back door out of the bar and she was thankful her many missions as a Turk made her savvy to the streets.

&3&3&&3

"Where'd your friend go?" The dark-haired stranger asked, nearly spilling her drink on Reno's lap.

"Bathroom, I think."

"She's been gone for a while. I don't think she's coming back so…how about me and you…?"

Reno smirked but shook his head. "She wouldn't have left. She knows how dangerous the streets can be."

"I'll check the bathrooms but if she's not there…I can be your date for the night." The woman said with a wink before she walked away. Reno took the opportunity to leave the bar, he knew for a fact that Elena had left. He could see it on her face. She was already a little upset with her encounter with Rosalind.

' _You just can't keep it in your pants.'_  That's what her eyes said right before she left.

&3&3&3&3

Elena couldn't believe she ran into her sister this evening. Shortly after Elena joined the Turks, Rosalind 'died'. Their father didn't even frown when he heard the news. She earned a proper funeral. Elena remained haunted by her sister's shadow.

Now her sister had to come and haunt her in the flesh.

' _Sloppy seconds? She and Reno? They…'_ Elena couldn't finish her thought. Her stomach twisted violently as if she was going to throw up but she wasn't sick. It wasn't disgust either. She didn't want to place her finger on the word just yet.

"My, my, isn't it a little late for you to be out?"

Elena turned around to see four…no…five men. Her hand went to her leg, where her gun was supposed to be holstered. The blood in her veins turned cold when she realized it wasn't there.

' _Shit. I must've forgotten it when Reno dragged me out of my apartment. Shit. Shit. Shit!'_

"Why not stay with us?" One said.

"We'll keep you nice and warm." A man standing in the back.

' _Breathe. You're not some helpless child. You're the greatest at hand-to-hand! You almost beat Reno!'_  Elena moved so she was in a more defensive stance, with her hands up and ready.

The men gave a chorus of laughter.

"You wanna fight us? I like them feisty anyway!"

The group of men came closer until they circled her. Elena needed the element of surprise, with a swift kick, she sent the man in front of her to the ground. Taking no chances, she dodged a fist and connected of her own to the man's jaw. He grunted and stumbled to the side. Thank god for alcohol making them slower—but sadly more dangerous.

She gave a roundhouse kick to another guy. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed a man taking a blade out from his coat pocket. She reached to grab his wrist so she could disarm him, but she miscalculated and wasn't quick enough to dodge an incoming blow to her head. Elena stumbled, her vision turning red for a moment as the man missed his swipe, she could hear the blade cutting through the air and the stinging sensation as the blood exposed itself from the skin. It wasn't deep, just a cut on her cheek, but damn it stung.

"We don't wanna mess up that pretty face of yours!" Someone kneed her in the gut, bringing Elena to her knees.

The men laughed again. "I like her on her knees."

Elena stood back up and to her surprise; they didn't hit her. Just laughed and told her to give up. She saw a black shadow in the alleyway but a man—she figured he was the leader of the group. He grabbed her by the neck.

"Don't scream. I'll kill ya." He said holding up the blade for proof. Elena dug her nails into his hand and he released her after a few moments. When her feet touched the ground, she was going to run, but one of his damn goons grabbed her arm and nearly popped it from the socket.

She couldn't scream. It wasn't his threat that stopped her. It was her pride wouldn't let her give them the satisfaction of knowing they hurt her.

She heard a man yell and then her arm was released. Elena fell, palms out, onto the sidewalk. She pushed herself up from the ground and was going to turn around to fight them but a bug bit her neck, falling again onto the sidewalk, she saw a flash of a black sleeve and then everything went black.

&3&&3&3&3

Elena opened her eyes, seeing the bright red hair of Reno hovering over her. "Thank fuck, you're awake." She felt around to make sure everything was real and not some crazed dream. She was lying in the back of Reno's car. He was standing, hunched over, with the car door open. It was weird seeing his face upside down. He moved his head away, his face back to its relaxed smirk.

Elena sat up as he shut the door and got into the driver seat. "How did I get here?"

"I found you lying in the middle of the sidewalk." Reno answered, glancing back at the rookie from the rear-view mirror.

Elena avoided his gaze. Even after, she had left him with not so much as a goodbye; he still came to her 'rescue'. Elena scooted forward in her seat and carefully placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her in the mirror.

"Thanks…for having my back." Elena finally met his gaze. She saw him raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't. When I found you, there were about five guys knocked out and you on the ground." Elena's hand slipped from his shoulder.

"So…someone else saved me?"

"I guess so." He grinned, "Laney has a secret admirer!"

"I do NOT!" She sat back on the seat and crossed her arms.  _'If it wasn't Reno…then who? It's not like people in this city go out of their way to help others.'_

"Just remember to bring a weapon next time, rookie."

Elena kicked the back of his chair, a smug smile on her face when she heard him curse. "Just get me home."

The cut on her cheek was healing but she wanted to get home and put a proper bandage on it. Then maybe once she was safe in her apartment, she could figure out who the hell saved her.


	4. Harsh Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> Elena kicked the back of his chair, a smug smile on her face when she heard him curse. "Just get me home."
> 
> The cut on her cheek was healing but she wanted to get home and put a proper bandage on it. Then maybe once she was safe in her apartment, she could figure out who the hell saved her.

Elena rubbed her sore neck when she awoke that morning. Five in the morning...but that was only because today was the day Elena of the Turks went running. She determined when she would go running based on the previous night.

If she didn't get a good nights rest, she would do extra push-ups instead of running.

If she didn't have time for the good coffee before she got to work, she'd stay late and do some cardio at the gym.

But today was perfect. Elena felt fine, for once. Her body was a little sore due to the thugs that attacked her, the cut on her cheek was properly cleaned and treated. Yes, today was a good day to go running. She would be able to make it in early to work too...

It was time like these...Elena wished she wasn't so devoted to being a Turk. The picture frames in her house still had the fake-model pictures that came with the frames. She made few friends in the Shin-Ra building...sure, she knew a few names, recognized a few faces, but that was as far as her friendship went.

She hated to admit it. But Rude and Reno were her closest friends. They were as close to friends as she had. That sounded much better.

Elena pulled her hair back with a headband. She hated when it got in her face while she was running. Her Turk suit was folded neatly on the edge of her bed. As if it was calling to her, saying, 'Don't go. You have work to do.'

But running was Elena's only true stress-relief. If she didn't exercise...she'd probably stab Reno with a ball point pen. Oh, god. Reno. Elena got a headache just thinking about him. Some days, she respected him as a senior Turk. Other days—most days, he infuriated her to no end.

At least he didn't try anything last night.

&3&3&3&3

" _Just get me home."_

" _Only if I can crash with you."_

" _No."_

" _Why not?" He glanced at her from the rear-view mirror. Elena reminded herself to choose her words carefully. She pursed her lips as she thought of a logical reason...one that wouldn't give Reno something to fire back with._

" _I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate me bringing another man home." A total lie. A total lie that Reno of the freaking Turks could see right through. He smirked and glanced back at Elena._

" _Uh-huh. Sure 'Laney." Smart ass. But before she could say anything to -that- little comment. He had already pulled beside her apartment building. Just a few more months and she'd have enough to move to a nice house. She wanted out of Midgar...too many memories. She didn't know where she'd go yet...somewhere warm...where she could see the stars every night._

" _See ya." Reno said when she climbed out of his car, it's slick black color practically blended into the environment._

" _Hm." She responded, glad that she was home early tonight._

&3&3&3&3

Elena's lungs were burning, greedily trying to gulp in as much as possible, and she wouldn't stop running. Her body ached and begged for her to stop. But Elena had learned to control these impulses. Midgar had been cleaning up...trying to anyway.

The slums were still pretty bad. But less people were on the streets the more buildings were made. But this time, the new buildings were made out of stronger materials. Elena figured that people were worrying something bad like the Meteor would happen again.

"Hey!" A loud male voice stopped Elena in her tracks. Her gray sweatpants, white T-shirt, and ordinary joggers didn't make her stand out at all. So why was this guy calling to her...then again there were only a few people on the street.

"Yes?" Elena rose her eyebrow as the man took a few strides to reach just a foot away. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. Gray, like the ground and buildings around them. But...bright like the sun.

"Did you find Allen?"

_'Who the hell is Allen?'_ Elena wanted to slap herself. ' _Allen was the kid who dropped off that package? Remember?'_

"No..." She sounded defeated. In all honesty, she was. They had found zero leads...not even with the kids name and picture. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.

"That's...that really sucks." The man hid his hands in the pockets of his jacket. His eye contact never wavered from hers and for some strange reason, that made Elena feel good. Almost as if he looked up to her even though she was obviously shorter.

"Sorry I was so harsh when we first met. Gotta reputation to keep..." He gave her a grin. Elena smiled, keeping her tone and body language friendly. If this guy knew who that kid was...Allen...then maybe he could lead her right to the threatening group.

"I'm Seth."

"Elena."  _'Oh shit. Did I just mess up already!? I gave him my -real- name. Stupid. Stupid. Argh!'_ It took Elena a few extra seconds before realizing his hand was out to shake hers. Elena reached out and grasped his hand, it was warm but rough. Something about this guy...Seth...just made her feel different.

She couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to complete my morning exercises." Elena said with a polite, sugar-coated, smile.

"Oh yeah, sure." Seth rubbed the back of his head while Elena idly wondered why he kept his hair hidden. Was it an obnoxious color...like red? Or was he bald, like Rude?

"Elena, if you ever want to come by...maybe we can search for Allen together."

Elena gave him a real smile this time. "I'd like that."

Then she was running again, her body silently protesting with each step and her heart hammering against her ribs. It was if her heart was saying with each pump 'I-hate-you'. Elena smirked, she knew running would lead her to something great. Tseng would be proud that she was able to get closer to someone who possibly knew more about this unknown threat. Maybe she'd leave out the part about her giving the man her real name.

&3&3&3&3&

Elena sipped her coffee while waiting for Tseng. He had a meeting and requested that she sit patiently in his office, help herself to the coffee, and he'd only be gone a few minutes. Elena was content but her curiosity began to overwhelm that contentment.

Tseng's office was so clean. His desk was nicely polished, no picture frames, no documents, all the pens and pencils were securely in a cup near his laptop. There were no extra sounds—was his office sound-proof? That would come in handy...Elena set her cup down on the desk. She stood up, stepping behind the desk and running her fingers along the wood.

Someday, she'd own a desk like this. She'd have a sound-proof room and anti-Reno locks on the doors. She'd get so much work done...Elena smiled, embraced by all these warm and fuzzy thoughts.

"Elena! There you are!" The office door burst open, slammed, and a voice broke all silence.

Her eyes flicked upwards to see Reno—who else would it be? Who else could be so careless as to practically kick down their superiors door? Reno. That's who.

"What is it, Reno?" She asked keeping her voice level and calm. Tseng's desk must have some magic Materia that keeps the person behind it at ease.

"Rude thinks he found a base. Where's Tseng?"

"In a meeting. A base for what? How did he find it?" Elena's interest was piqued and she moved away from the desk, leaning her hip against the side. If this desk really did have magic powers—she was going to need it. Dealing with Reno early in the morning was not exactly the easiest thing to do. He was always so jacked-up on coffee.

"Rude said he was heading home and saw this unusually busy bar. Now, this was a bar that had shut down three months ago—I only remember that because there was a blonde barmaid that worked there and she-"

"Reno, please stay on topic." Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she crossed her arms.

"Right, so. Rude went to check it out. The bouncer told him that the bar was off limits to non-members."

"So? Reno, it's probably just some sleazy bar that wants to make extra money off people buying member passes or whatever." Elena countered with a small shake of her head.

Within seconds, Reno had his hands on her shoulders and his piercing gaze was burning into hers. Elena found herself speechless—as she always does in these situations.

"Elena." He was always serious when he used her full name. Her real name. Not some nickname like Lena, 'Laney, Rookie, etc.

"Maybe in fancy tourist towns that shit happens. But not here, everyone wants to drink and loose their problems—if only for a few hours. They don't deny entry...that's just how it is. Tifa never denied us any drinks even though we were a part of ShinRa." Reno had a point. She couldn't deny that. Tifa used to say 'Turks or not, they're still paying costumers.'

"M-maybe you're onto something..." Elena couldn't help but inwardly grin at the excited look in Reno's eyes. Now that she thought about, he was rather close. Why hadn't he tried anything? Did she want him to? Hell no. But it was unlike Reno to pass up an opportunity such as this. Was she leaning closer or was that him? Elena bit her lower lip.

"Ahem." A short and abrupt cough made Reno's hands retract from her shoulders as if they were on fire.

"Sir!" Elena squeaked, taking a large step away from Reno and nearly tripping over her own two feet. Elena, bright faced and avoiding eye contact. Reno, completely relaxed and now telling their boss about what Rude found.

"This is excellent. Elena, did you have something you wanted to tell me?" Tseng turned his attention to the blonde.

"Ah...yes...sir."

"Tseng."

"Right. Tseng..." Elena cleared her throat and adjusted her suit jacket, as if it needed adjusting. "Today I spoke with a man named Seth. He knows of the boy, Allen, the original delivery boy of the inactive bomb. I believe that if I can get close to him...he may be able to give me more information about whoever it is that's after us."

Tseng gave a rare smile. Elena felt her heart give a small flutter. "Great plan. Elena, get closer to this...Seth. Actually..." Tseng's face returned to his stoic yet wistful expression. "Let's recruit him."

"What?" Reno and Elena said in unison.

"Take him under your wing. Train him. Give him something to live for, to fight for, and then he'll give us all the information we desire. Because he is just a pawn in leading us to our true goal, we will give him only false information."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Elena asked quietly. Reno was thinking the same thing. Some random guy off the street? Slightly connected to the terrorist group and suddenly Tseng wants to make him a Turk?

"All missions are dangerous, Elena." Tseng answered and he returned to his desk. "Good luck."

Elena knew she was dismissed and she wanted nothing more than to get out of Tseng's office. On the outside, she looked composed.

Reno knew she was freaking out just from her eyes. He quickly followed after her, catching the door in her wake and letting it slam behind him.

"'Lena!"

"What?" She snapped. Oh damn. She was a lot more upset than he thought. Her blonde head whipped around to meet his eyes.

"It sounds like an easy mission to me." Reno scratched the back of his head, shifting his weight as if he was bored.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm sure I'll find someway to screw it up."

"Whoah." He rose an eyebrow. "Where the hell did that attitude come from?" Elena was so damn confusing. One minute, she'd be in your face and claiming she's stronger. The next, she's an insecure rookie all over again.

Elena ran a hand through her hair, brows knitting together as her mind scuffled through her disorganized thoughts.

"I just don't like that we have to deceive him. He was a really nice and genuine guy..."

Reno gave a half shrug. "Turks are the bad guys, remember?"

Elena shot a glare at him before she walked away. Her heels clicked noisily against the hallways linoleum

"Where are you going'?" Reno called after her. He smirked a little, at least he enjoyed watching Elena walk away.

"I've got a mission to do." Elena said over her should before she disappeared into the elevator. Reno was left standing in the hallway like an idiot. Seriously, what the hell was up with this woman? Not even thirty seconds ago she was ready to bail on the mission and now she was off to go and do it.

He'd never understand her.

&3&3&3&3&

The elevator numbers blinked above Elena's head. She stared at them but wasn't really paying attention.

_'A Turk's mission is placed above all else. It's our job, it's what we do. Who cares if we kill this person when it benefits a thousand? I'll play my role in this. I'll earn Seth's trust...his friendship...and he will join the Turks. But what if he's not connected at all? What if Allen was really just a kid who hung out around him and just got tangled in the wrong crowd?'_

63...

62...

61...

_'I really don't want to do this. But our missions aren't always easy...I need to be hopeful. Seth won't be killed because it's not like we are going to tell him any -real- information. He won't know any ShinRa secrets. Tseng will make sure to keep a close eye on him so he doesn't steal any information.'_

59...

58...

57...

_'The Turks aren't always the bad guys. There are other evils in this world. Reno doesn't know what the hell he's talking about...'_

The elevator came to a halt and Elena looked up, the letter 'L' in neon green above the doors. Said doors chimed open and Elena briskly walked out. She had a mission to do. She was going to see it through.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Elena is alone on this mission?" Rude asked as the two sat in their office. It was strangely empty without the petite blonde sitting at her desk. Reno took the chance to poke around through said desk.

"That's an invasion of privacy." Rude had said but Reno just shrugged.

It wasn't like Elena had anything of interest anyway.

"Yup. Rookie is growing up." Reno said with a light chuckle. He yanked open her desk drawer, finding pens, paper, paperclips, sharpies—boring,boring,boring. Reno puffed out his cheeks, a sign of both boredom and annoyance.

"She's got nothin'. No dirty magazines, no family pictures..." He shut the drawer with an audible huff.

"Hm." Rude looked away from his partner deciding to focus on his paperwork. He found it odd that Reno was able to put family pictures and pornography in the same category. Then again, he was never the most modest of people. Always blunt, to the point..Rude focused on his work again, thinking that his partner had shut up for the rest of the day. Reno didn't stop his little talk there, oh no.

"The only time she goes out is on missions or when we drag her out. She doesn't talk to anyone. Her desk reminds me of Tseng's...empty. It's just so freaking creepy. Today, she went from 'Oh I can't do this mission' to ' I have a mission to do' in a matter of five seconds. Fucking ridiculous." He stared up at the ceiling before continuing.

"She must have multi-personalities or some shit cause I can't figure her out. I mean, what the hell is her problem?" Reno kicked his feet up onto her desk. He hoped the dirt on his shoes would fall onto her paperwork. She'd be so mad and it would be  _so hilarious._ The question he had asked moments before was rhetorical so he was a little surprised when Rude cleared his throat.

"Elena...didn't have much time for friends when she grew up. She preferred solitude instead of being constantly compared to her sister. In that solitude, Elena trained and tried to find a way to define herself—step away from her sisters shadow..."

Reno remembered the night before, that bitchy blonde chick—Rosalind? Yeah, that was her name.

"When she was put into our group, she felt out of place. Insecure. You and I have known each other for years...while she was just a replacement after you were injured. To this day, she struggles and pushes herself—and even with us as her partners that she's known for more than two years. Elena keeps to herself, to her solitude, because that's all she's ever needed and known."

Rude finished and didn't say another word after that.

"Damn." Reno let out a low whistle. "That's depressing." He couldn't help but wonder how the hell Rude knew all that. Did Elena tell him? Nah. When would that have the time for a gal-pal chit-chat? The three of them were almost always together and Reno was with Elena more than Rude was. At least, on a one-on-one basis.

"When you're as silent as I am. You learn to read people. Elena's...easy to read."

"Ha!" Reno let out a bark of laughter. "You've gotta be shitting me. I can't read her at all."

Rude smirked. "That's because you talk too much."

"Che." Reno rolled his eyes. "I do not."


	5. Bloody Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> "Ha!" Reno let out a bark of laughter. "You've gotta be shitting me. I can't read her at all."
> 
> Rude smirked. "That's because you talk too much."
> 
> "Che." Reno rolled his eyes. "I do not."

Reno rolled over on the bed. His aqua colored eyes glanced at the woman in bed with him. Honey-blonde hair, built like Tifa, and wide glossy blue eyes. One problem, the woman was ticklish. It really killed the moment when everything Reno had done made her giggle.

Eh, what did it matter?

He got up and searched for his discarded pants. He didn't leave a note. He didn't make coffee. He just got dressed and left. 'Love 'em and leave 'em.' In his profession, there was no point in getting close and trying to have a normal relationship.

At least he remembered to go to her place and not his. Her house reeked of perfume. How did he not notice that last night? Oh whatever...he checked the clock. He was already ten minutes late.

The door shut with a soft  _'click'_  behind him.

&3&3&3&3&3

Elena sat with Seth on the sidewalk. "So...you're a Turk? I have never heard of them."

"We are just part of the information and research department at ShinRa."

"ShinRa? Doesn't everyone hate them?

Elena let out a small laugh. "Yeah. Mostly everyone."

"But...you say that if I join as a Turk, we could work together?"

Elena stared off into the distance, "Yeah, it would help...to find Allen."

"I'll have to think about it." Seth said crossing his arms as he sat. Elena just nodded, ShinRa was hated—it was natural to approach with caution. Tseng gave her a whole 'script' of sorts. He said to be as honest as possible without revealing too much.

"How's your sister?" He asked quietly. Elena reminded herself of the lie she told; her sister wasn't the bitchy over-achiever that she knew and hated. The sister that Seth knew was a heartbroken mother searching for her lost child.

"Still won't let me inside her house. I've never seen her so torn up..." she sighed a little, but her cell phone interrupted any other parts of the conversation that might have happened. Elena spent a short time on the phone and Seth was watching her with careful gray eyes.

"I have to go." She said while hanging up.

"Will I see you again...?"

"Maybe." Elena responded with a wink. She felt strange flirting; it wasn't exactly her strong point. But the smile that Seth gave her—that had to be a good sign.

&3&3&3&3

Elena was the first to arrive, their target—a building. She cautiously approached the entrance, only to be stopped by a man looking much like Rude. Only far more muscular and with a dragon tattoo sliding around his neck.

"No member. No entrance. Get lost." The man spat at her, his breath reeking of tobacco. The man gave her an once-over. "And we don't like our women wearin' clothes."

Elena felt her face heat up with rage. How could someone be so rude?! How dare he! She had to bite her tongue and back away, politely apologizing. When the blonde's back was turned—that's when she heard the click of a gun. Her heart froze in place.

"Ugh!" She spun around to see the bodyguard slump to the floor, his white tank top coated in blood. Her brown eyes searching the scene quickly for whomever took the shot, but her eyes could not place it.

"Sir? Are you..." Elena felt her words go dry in her throat.

&3&3&3&3&3

" _A bullet straight to the heart, wanna know what that is called...Rookie?"_

" _No."_

" _A love letter."_

" _Whatever, Reno."_

&&3&3&3&3&3&3

That's when the commotion started inside the bar, Elena backed away as a flood of men and some scantily clad women poured out. There was a lot of yelling and mumbling, but all eyes fell onto her.

"ShinRa Bitch!" One shouted. They were all just faces to her.

Elena took a step back, tripping over her own two feet.

She saw someone reach for their waistband. The yelling, shouting, and points in her direction intensified.

"Get her!"

Elena jumped to her feet again at that point and darted for the nearest cover, just as a bullet collided into her shoulder. "Oh my god..." She took a deep breath, hearing more clicks and shuffling. How many were armed?! Elena reached inside her coat, pulling out her own weapon.

She wasn't going to die here!

She fired a few rounds, taking down three enemies. Her right shoulder was burning with pain but she ignored it. A Turk was a Turk. Easy as that. The blood was soaking into her shirt; god knows how many washes she was going to have to do to get all the red out.  _'Alright, breathe. You caught them off guard and only three are armed—the rest are tending to the wounded or have fled. You can do this.'_

She ducked behind the car, hearing the rain of bullets smash against the side. The glass shattering around her. Elena covered her head with her hands as little shards of glass cut into her skin. She waited for the comforting sound of her enemies reloading.  _'God! Why is their aim so...perfect? They must be in a gang...most people aim high or low wanting to avoid their target. These men shoot to kill'._

She sat back up, if she wasn't so used to being crouched, her knees would be killing her.  _'Turk training at its best, I suppose.'_ Elena steadied her arm on the side of the trunk of the car.

"Laney! Get down!" a rough voice yelled before one hand yanked her back and onto her butt.  _'Reno?'_

A flash of red hair and another cascade of bullets. Elena smiled to herself.

Turks never fought alone.

She felt a familiar swell in her chest, just like the time when Don had her tied up on the cliff—and she honestly didn't believe that Reno would come to her rescue. She could easily recall the rush of emotion to see her two Turk friends, to watch Reno step on Don's fingers before sending him to his doom.

It was one of her more vivid memories.

Elena got back to her feet and she could only stare at that idiotic womanizer. He had taken them all down, by himself, and he didn't look the least bit tired. She should expect that from him—really. Elena saw Reno take down more men, women, and machines than she could count. But, every single time she was impressed by the skill hidden underneath the mop of red hair and disheveled clothes.

"Elena, are you alright?" The blonde turned to see Rude standing beside her; she could only assume he was looking at her blood-coated shoulder.

"It's nothing serious." Elena responded with what she hoped to be a professional nod.

"Patch yourself up, Rookie. Then meet us inside." Reno said with his back turned.

"Okay." Elena suddenly felt so weak and useless again, she had managed to take down some of her targets but she still needed to be helped. She was grateful, but she wanted just once to take on a mission—without help.

Rude followed Reno into the bar, "She hates being left behind." Rude said as he put on his gloves.

Reno made a non-committal grunt. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar, the blood splatter on his clothes and skin. The dim lighting of the bar making his eyes glow slightly. Reno stepped on broken glass, even stepped over a few bodies.

"What happened?" Reno muttered

"The commotion outside must have caused a riot…" Rude leaned down and his lips set into a frown. He carefully turned over one of the face-down bodies; it was a woman with long dark brown hair. His heart was racing and jumping into his throat.

' _Thank god…it's not Tifa.'_  Rude straightened himself back up and continued to follow Reno.

Reno placed his palm on the wall, his eyes narrowing slightly, there had to be some sort of hidden doorway.

"I found something!" Elena's voice cut through the silence. Reno spun around to see her crouched beside a body, but her brown eyes were doing their best not to glance at it. Her hands were flat against the dirty wood of the bar and she must have left her jacket outside because she was only in the white undershirt of ShinRa's uniform. More than half the shirt was coated in blood.

Unlike Reno, who looked dangerous with blood on his clothes and face, Elena looked less like a warrior and more like a victim. Possibly, because it was her own blood and not the blood of her enemies but, Reno could waste time thinking about it another day.

"What is it, 'Lena?"

"It's like…a hatch." Elena's hands took hold of the iron ring and she tugged the hatch door squeak in protest. Rude helped her open it the rest of the way but, none of the Turks could speak. It was just an old ladder leading down into who knows what death trap.

Elena looked to Reno, "Do you have a lighter?"

Reno shuffled around in his pockets before holding out the silver Zippo to Elena. "Thanks." She said before the little orange flame erupted and cast an eerie glow down the dark hatch.

A million thoughts were running through Elena's head. By the time her thoughts collected themselves and prepared to talk her out of it. Elena was already descending the ladder.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Looks like a wine-cellar…" Rude glanced around at all the liquor and some scrap pieces of metal and other junk. The place had a musty scent to it. Elena passed the lighter over to Rude so that she could explore.

"Careful not to trip" Reno teased, glancing behind his shoulder at Elena. She knew that he was just teasing her in hopes to take the edge off. Somehow, it worked.

"ShinRa!" The voice was hoarse and it bounced off the walls of the cellar. Elena felt her blood rush again and she turned quickly to see if the voice came from behind them. Reno was in the lead, his electro-mag out and twirling in his hand. Rude stood behind Elena holding the lighter, he too looked as calm as ever.

The wine cellar was organized in aisles. Dust coated each bottle, spider webs clung to corners, and it smelled awful. Elena wanted to get out of here as soon as she could.

As they exited one aisle, Elena wished she was an animal with super-sonic hearing. Where did the voice come from? Why weren't Rude and Reno talking? She wanted to bad to tug on Reno's sleeve and whisper to him about this bad feeling she had.

"Aha!" The hoarse voice felt closer now. Too close.

A dirty hand seemed to reach out from the darkness and grab Elena by the back of her head. She was pulled into the darkness, but she wasn't going to be rescued this time. She knew how to get out of this. Elena dug her heels into the ground and her hand grabbed a wine bottle from its rack.

"Elena!" Rudes' voice cut short as a loud crash was heard—the small light they had went out.

She gripped the bottle in her hand and smashed it against the wall. The man—she assumed it was a man because of his voice. He roughly let go of her hair by tossing her backwards to the ground. Just as her back hit the concrete, Elena sprung back up and chucked the broken bottle at him.

"Ugh!" Thank god she didn't miss. What a lucky shot. Elena moved forward, her hands swinging in the darkness. She grabbed a hold of fabric and kneed her capture in the stomach. The man fell to his knees and Elena wanted to tie him up but she didn't have rope or handcuffs with her.

_Crash!_

No doubt Reno and Rude could take care of themselves.

"Who are you?!" Elena demanded but, she could barely see the man's face in the darkness.

"Please don't hurt me." The man squirmed in her grip but Elena wasn't planning on letting go at any point.

She heard a rush of footsteps behind her and an orange light flickered across the man's face. He was much older than Elena expected. His eyes were brown but dull and sick with age. His hair was just a white stringy mess on top of his head.

"My name is Lucas, please don't kill me!" He said bowing his head in defeat.

Elena felt a hand on her uninjured shoulder and she let the man go. "You're gonna tell us everything, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Why'd you attack us?" Rude asked, he roughly picked the man up and set him on his feet again.

"You're from ShinRa! I thought you had come here to kill me!"

"Why the hell would we kill you?" Reno crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of wine.

"B-because of the…well…I shouldn't tell you. What they'll do is worse than anything you could come up with…" The man's face paled at Reno's smirk.

"Elena, call Tseng." Rude instructed to the blonde. But she knew that they just didn't want her to see the darker side of the Turks. The torture…the various ways to get information…it made Elena physically ill to think about. She couldn't even imagine it.

Elena used her cell phone for light as she clumsily felt around her way back to the ladder.

"You'll tell us everything." Reno smirked as Rude held the man's arms behind him. Reno brought back his fist and…

&3&3&3&3&3

"His name is Lucas; he's one of the bar's owners." Reno sat against the wall as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear. The man known as Lucas was cleaning up his destroyed bar as Reno and Elena sat inside and kept an eye on him.

"He said some 'shady characters' have been coming into the bar and talking about ShinRa. How they should be taken down, Lucas was afraid ShinRa would think his bar was a hideout. So that's when he started having people buy memberships. Didn't help though, people still left what he called—'calling cards'."

Elena sat down beside Reno, she was eager to hear about everything Reno and Rude found out.

"Yeah, Lucas said he threw them out—but he found one. It's a ShinRa logo with red paint. Maybe we can get prints or trace the brand of paint…who knows? Rude is gonna bring that to you soon." Reno moved the phone to his other shoulder.

"Alright."

The second Reno hung up and passed the phone back to Elena, the words flew out of her mouth. "What did Tseng have to say?"

He ignored her question. "How's your shoulder?"

Elena blinked a few times before looking down at her shirt. "Doesn't hurt…I'll have it properly taken care of when we return to ShinRa."

"You've been getting pretty beat on this mission, yo." There was a soft, underlying tone to his voice. Or maybe it was just Elena's imagination. "Can I see it…?"

"Huh?" Elena felt her breath catch in her throat. Reno took that as a yes because his hands were already on Elena's blouse. "Whoa-! Reno!" Elena nearly jumped six inches in the air had she not been sitting down.

"Relax, I promise to behave." He smirked a little but the truth was that Elena trusted him completely and without fault. He helped Elena move her arm out of her sleeve and Elena did her best to make sure her blouse still covered up everything.

Surprisingly, Reno's eyes didn't move from her injury. He carefully peeled off the medical tape holding down the square piece of gauze. Her skin was dried with blood but Elena could pretend it didn't bother her.

"Clean shot." He muttered before closing back up the wound.

"I used…some materia to stop the bleeding but..." The Rookie turned her head to the side to avoid any further embarrassment. Barely any of her skin was exposed and yet to even have Reno's fingertips brushing against her made her stomach flutter.  _'Oh come on, Elena! He's kissed you, flirted with you, but you won't be another notch on his belt. Pull it together. Sure, admit to yourself that you're just a tiny bit attracted to Reno. But that's no reason to start blushing or stuttering…just…nothing has changed. Nothing. Got it?'_

"Yeah, you'll need stitches." His words pulled her away from her confused thoughts.

"Oh…" Elena quickly tucked her arm back into her blouse and through the sleeve, her hands re-adjusting the fabric and re-buttoning. Reno let out a soft chuckle and got to his feet.

"Let's get back to ShinRa…" Reno held out his hand and Elena gratefully took hold of it.

"Lucas." His attention was on the frazzled man with a now-broken nose and a few missing teeth. In Reno's opinion, they could have done a lot worse. "I think you should shut down your bar."


	6. Training Rookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously…
> 
> "Let's get back to ShinRa…" Reno held out his hand and Elena gratefully took hold of it.
> 
> "Lucas." His attention was on the frazzled man with a now-broken nose and a few missing teeth. In Reno's opinion, they could have done a lot worse. "I think you should shut down your bar."

Elena rubbed her shoulder, the wound was still tender but the medical staff assured she would make a full recovery. Reno had his feet on his desk and he was napping—classic. Rude was scratching away with a ShinRa pen on some reports. She felt…anxious for some strange reason.

The phone ringing on her desk made her jump. Rude looked to her but Elena quickly shook her head and answered. Reno grumbled in his sleep.

"Hello?"

" _Elena, could you please come down to the lobby?"_

"Yes sir!" She didn't know why Tseng needed her there but, she wasn't going to deny such a simple request. It wasn't like she was doing anything important, the woman always kept herself up to date on her reports. Had she been sensing a phone call? Maybe that was why she felt anxious. Oh, enough thinking! She had to go.

"Elena!" The voice called out right when the elevator doors opened.

"Seth?" Elena briskly walked forward, seeing the man standing with Tseng. His hair was still hidden by the beanie he wore. This time though, it was red rather than the black she usually saw him with.

"I came to take you up on your offer…" Seth explained quickly, his gray eyes flickering over to Tseng, who simply nodded.

"You understand the risks…? You could die, Seth. You could be asked to complete orders that may not be…morally just."

"I know, I know!" Seth rubbed the back of his neck. "Allen was my friend, he was a good kid. If busting my ass to become a Turk helps to save him or find him...I'll do it."

"Excellent." Tseng said before giving his full attention to Elena. The female felt her cheeks flush suddenly, she was so proud! She got Seth to join the Turks! Even if it was just a ploy to weasel out the threat…it didn't matter! She did something right!

"Elena, for the next week you will be training Seth. I assume that will be satisfactory since you know each other already. Seth, please follow me. I have some paper work you must fill out…" Tseng turned on his heel and Seth followed with a grin on his face.

**Day One:**

' _Today, I'm going to be a mentor. I guess Reno can't keep calling me a Rookie…I just have to remember to keep acting…'_

Seth sat in Tseng's office waiting for Elena. He pulled at the cuffs of his suit, it was strange to wear something like this when he was used to wearing layers of clothing to keep warm in the Slums.

"I expected your hair to be some ridiculous color…" Elena said when she entered the room.

Seth gave her an easy smile, it was better to smile than to frown, right?

His hair was golden; he wore it short and shaggy. The choppy style was only because it was pointless to waste gil on a haircut when he could spend the gil for food.

"So, m'am…" He chuckled a little, "What's first on the agenda today?

Elena giggled, "Please, just call me Elena."

"Okay! Elena. What's my training for today?"

"I figured it would be best to keep it simple…" Elena said and, he had to admire how she stood in that suit. He felt out of place and a little awkward while she looked so confident but, maybe it was just a side-effect of being a Rookie.

"Come on, I'll show you around." She held the door open for Seth and he followed like an eager puppy. His energy was refreshing; he was always asking questions or smiling. Elena felt herself relax—but only a little. She showed him to the training room where an obstacle course was set up.

"Okay, Seth. Turks have to be in top-shape at all times…" Her mind drifted to the lanky form of her superior. She idly wondered if he was in top-shape.  _Elena! Focus!_ "Tomorrow you're going to be timed when you run this course."

" _Elena…I like you in shorts."_

" _Shut up, Reno."_

" _Careful, I'm the one with the timer."_

" _Whatever."_

" _Alright Rookie, get ready, set, go!"_

"What about today? What will we do today?"

"I'll wait here while you get changed…" Elena took a seat on one of the metal benches against the wall of the large gym. "Then you will run the course at your own pace."

"Okay!" Seth punched his gloved fist into the air and took off into the locker room.

&3&3&3&3

**Day Two:**

' _I expected Seth to be fast but, he ran the course—nearly beating Reno's record! This is just a guess; we'll see when he runs it today.'_

Seth stretched his arms over his head, Elena standing behind him in her Turk attire with the stopwatch in hand.

"Get ready…set…go!" Then Seth was running forward, diving onto the floor and crawling under a net of ropes. Elena watched him with something similar to pride swelling in her chest. Even if he never would be a Turk…even if this was all an act…

_For the first time, I feel like I'm doing something right. I'm doing something important. I'm not just the blonde rookie; I'm a superior for once._

"Great job!" Elena congratulated him, though he was drenched in sweat and panting like a dog, he did an amazing run.

"You almost beat Reno's record." Seth was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Thanks!" Seth gave her a tired smile before hanging his head down again, trying to regain his breath.

"We'll try again tomorrow."

Seth fell over at that point and cursed Elena with a mumbling breath.

She just giggled.

&3&3&3&3

**Day Four:**

' _It's strange…something about Seth puts me at ease. He's so carefree and eager to learn whatever he can to help Allen. I keep reminding myself about the mission. I haven't seen Reno or Rude in four days. I hope Tseng is keeping them busy…'_

"Where the fuck has Elena been?" Reno asked his long-time partner.

"She's training Seth…the man connected to Allen, the one who placed a faulty bomb at ShinRa…"

"Oh right." Reno yawned and his aqua eyes went to her empty desk. It was organized, clean, and if anyone asked—he could have said that desk had been empty for years.

Rude looked up from his work, his dark brown eyes hidden by dark shades.  _You miss her._

"Don't give me that look, Rude." Reno snapped, well aware of his partners' non-verbal language. "It's boring without someone to bother." Reno folded his arms across his chest and snorted. It really was a little dull without Elena around.

"Stupid Rookie taking up all of 'Laney's time! She has shit to do yet, Tseng is making her train someone who doesn't even matter." He mumbled and blew a crimson bang out of his face.

"We could go see what she's up to." Rude suggested knowing that Reno would turn down the offer, unable to admit that he missed Elena.

"Nah."

"It would get us out of paperwork." Rude also knew that this excuse would get Reno to his feet.

"I like the way you think, Rude." Reno jumped up from his chair and headed for the door, his partner a few steps behind him.

&3&3&3

"Why don't you ever wear shorts when you train, 'Laney?" Reno said when he entered the sparring room.

The blonde whipped her head around, her ears tinted pink with embarrassment. She sent him a glare and crossed her arms. Rude took a moment to look at Reno again, the redhead was grinning with his hands in his pockets and a slouch to his pose.  _I haven't seen him look this happy in days. He's already enjoying himself._

"Shut it!" She snapped back, the ShinRa logo on her gray T-shirt was covered by her arms.

"That's Reno and Rude?" Seth piped up from his spot on the floor. He was sporting a rather nice bruise on his cheek.

"In the flesh." Reno answered with a swagger in his step as he walked to stand beside Elena. He threw an arm around her shoulders and smirked. Elena just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

_Possessive. Reno, you have no idea what your body language tells people who pay attention. Elena is…more in control with what she lets her body say. To the untrained eye, someone may think she's annoyed with Reno. But, her hip is cocked slightly to the left to brush against his. She enjoys having him close—whether or not she realizes it…_

"Elena's mentioned you guys." Seth said, raising an eyebrow at the redhead's actions. "I almost beat your obstacle course record."

Reno looked to Elena and she nodded.

"Too bad I've never run the course sober." Reno smirked again and let Elena go. He went and leaned against the wall next to Rude. Elena gave Seth another few minutes of rest before she helped him to his feet and they resumed their sparring match.

Rude glanced over at Reno, watching the man's eyes that were glued to Elena. Every punch, kick, dodge she made, Reno reacted. Sometimes, his smirk would twitch—he was proud. Other times, especially when Elena got hit, his brows would knit together for a smooth second. He was worried.

_Affection, everything you do—I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I thought you were just teasing her or flirting with her to get in her pants. Reno, do you realize how deep this affection lies? Or will you ignore it and hope it goes away? Or deny it and hope she finds another?_

"What do you think about him?" Reno asked his partner.

"Elena seems fond of him."

_She does seem fond of him. She smiles but the smile does not reach her eyes. I don't think Reno can tell when she's acting. He's the one who said he couldn't read her at all._

"I said you, not Laney."

"He's smart."

_I don't trust him. However, he is only a stepping stone to reach our true goal to find out who is after ShinRa. It's only a matter of time before the threats get violent._

Reno rolled his eyes, seeing, as he wasn't getting an answer out of his long-time partner.

"What do you think?" Rude prompted. He knew the answer already.

"I don't like him." Reno answered bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rude smirked ' _because he hangs around Elena? He can make her smile. You're jealous.'_ Those words never left Rude's mouth.  _'Not only are you jealous, for the past few years—Elena has been –your- Rookie. To see her spending time with someone else is driving you insane._

"You did amazing!" Elena beamed with pride at her 'student', who was a Turk in the making.

"Really?"

Elena just nodded with encouragement. Seth grinned at her, taking her hand with his own gloved one. "Sorry for the cut." He said looking at her knuckles and Elena just shook her head.

"It's fine." Elena pulled her hand away from Seth's. She suddenly felt…strange…with Reno standing a few feet away. She felt like she had to hold back and not let Seth touch her. It seemed so ridiculous!

_Oh great, I'm already confusing myself about pointless things._

_Focus on the mission, Elena!_

Elena turned her head and saw that Reno was gone. "Wher—"

"Probably went to get a drink." Rude answered pushing himself away from the wall.  _'I wonder if he realizes how jealous he is. He just stormed out of here the second Seth took Elena's hand.'_

&3&3&3&3&3

Tifa ran a rag along the bar, Rude and a few others were sitting around and talking. The sounds of the bar were a mixture of soft music and the mummer of voices.

"Where's Reno…?"

"He must have gone somewhere else to drink." Rude set his empty glass down and shook his head when Tifa offered another.

"Really? Is it because of…?" She tilted her head at the booth where Elena and the golden-blonde haired boy were sitting. Elena was drinking some fruity drink and Seth had water, they were talking to each other, Elena giggled and Seth smiled.

"Yes." Rude said with a small nod, "I don't think he realizes that Elena acting friendly to Seth is a part of earning his trust and thus, earning information from him. "

"So…he's jealous?"

"His jealously is blinding him. He  _knows_ what Elena's mission is but…"

"Turks have it tough, don't they?" Tifa sighed and leaned against the bar, her chocolate eyes on the pair. Rude just nodded once more and asked Tifa about Marlene and Denzel. He no longer wished to talk about Elena and Seth; he wasn't the type to gossip.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

**Day Five:**

' _Last day of training Seth before I hand him over to Tseng. We are going to run the shooting range for a little bit…I hope I do alright! I'm the superior, I have to impress!'_

Elena was at the shooting range early because she wanted to get some practice shots in. The door opened and she turned her head, expecting to see the grinning shaggy haired male but instead…Reno.

"Whaddya doin'?" He stood beside her, seeing the gun in her hands. She stood without her Turk jacket, her tie slightly loosened and her blonde hair pulled back with a headband.

"Practicing before Seth arrives." She answered honestly; her eyes were watching his as they moved up and down her body. Holy shit. Reno was…checking her out?

She felt a little daring, so these words came out of her mouth. "See something you like?"

His gaze moved and met hers.  _Possibly._

"Hey Elena!" The door opened and Reno let out a huff of disappointment. The first minute he got alone with Elena all week and Seth had to interrupt. He really hated the non-Turk. Elena took a reflexive step back and waved with her free hand.

"Ready to do some target practice?" She smiled and passed her gun over to Seth.

"Are you staying, Reno?" He asked the redhead but the man gave him a hard glare.

"No. Got shit to do." His piercing gaze went from Seth's face to Elena's, "See ya."

&3&3&3&3&3&3

' _I don't understand what's up with Reno. He's acting so strange lately. I hope he isn't sick.'(Elena)_

' _If Reno is complaining about paperwork, he's complaining about how quiet the office is. I hope Tseng gives them a mission soon—it's upsetting to see him so stressed out.'(Rude)_

' _Five days of training and I could get used to this Turk thing! It's pretty easy! Elena is wicked nice, I'm glad she's my mentor.' (Seth)_

' _I hope we get a mission soon…I hate bein' stuck in the office yo.' (Reno)_

&3&3&3&3&3

Tseng looked up from the file, a ghost of a smile on his face; the paint that was found could be traced.

They finally had a lead.


	7. Watery Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously,
> 
> Tseng looked up from the file, a ghost of a smile on his face; the paint that was found could be traced.
> 
> They finally had a lead.

The four Turks and the non-Turk sat in the briefing room. Rude noticed that Reno, rather than sit next to his partner, immediately took the seat next to Elena.  _'Jealous fool, he doesn't want Seth anywhere near her. Possessive, jealous, fool.'_

"Glad you all could make it." Tseng said, standing at the head of the table. Reno grinned a little and kicked Elena's foot under the table. He noticed her lips twitch into a frown and she lightly slapped his leg. "I believe we have found a lead..." Tseng continued—oblivious to the two Turks fighting under the table.

Reno slapped her leg back, so (she really shouldn't be encouraging him, but she can't help it), she slapped him back. Elena couldn't keep her eyes on Tseng because she had to constantly watch her own body to see where Reno was going to hit. He pinched her hip and Elena fidgeted, smacking his hand away.

This is the longest amount of time that Elena has been in a room with Reno and here she is  _fighting_ with him like they're in preschool. Elena puts her hands in her lap and interlaces her fingers so she won't be tempted. Take that, Red!

"The three of you will go to the destination and..." Reno huffed slightly, oh she was playing that game now, huh?

Rude wanted to sit somewhere else. He was right across from the two. Elena kept twitching, Reno was smirking and his hands wouldn't stay still. Ridiculous. They were like  _kids_ and Rude was the one stuck babysitting.

"Ah!" Elena jumped and all eyes were suddenly on the blonde. She shot a nasty glare to Reno who looked at her with fake-innocence in his eyes.

"Problem?" Tseng asked and Elena shook her head, her ears bright pink as she crossed her arms and gave her leader her full attention. The stupid redhead on her left tried to grab her butt! She decided that she would never sit beside him again.

"Continue, sir. You said the three of us...?" She secretly hoped it would just be her, Reno, and Rude—like the old days.

"Seth will remain here, it's time to teach you the basis of all our work..." Seth raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Paperwork." Reno chuckled under his breath and he and Elena shared an understanding glance. Paperwork had to be the worst part of being a Turk. Elena always got it done, Rude did his share, but Reno...maybe he could convince Seth to do his part of it. Tseng probably wouldn't allow it.

"The files are on your desk." Tseng gave a nod, which was the universal sign for "dismissed" in the Turk world.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"I cannot believe you!" Elena fumed throwing her arms into the air.

"I thought ya knew me better than that." Reno teased, the pair following Rude down the corridor.

"What if I got in trouble?" Elena's face was pink with anger, something Reno found more amusing than threatening. "What would I have said to our superior!" She angrily stabbed the elevator button with her thumb and turned to face Reno once more.

Despite her anger, it was  _really_  difficult to stay upset at him. He always got this impish look in his eyes and this boyish grin that made him look mischievous and innocent at the same time. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets, grinning, while Rude stood beside him like a statue.

She huffed and crossed her arms while waiting for an answer.

The elevator chimed and Rude was the first one in, brushing past Elena who was still glaring at Reno.  _'I swear they really are kids. At least this argument will lessen the tension between them.'_

"Well?" She resisted the urge to stamp her foot.

"Were ya talkin' to me, 'Laney?" There was that boyish grin again. Ugh! Elena wanted to scream and strangle him. He  _embarrassed_  her in front of Tseng! The last time that happened was when...well, that wasn't too bad...they were just close to kissing. Elena flushed and gave up on this argument, spinning around to catch the elevator before Rude decided to close the doors.

"You coming?"

"Nah. I'm gonna head to the helicopter, yo. Destroy my folder with the mission details in it. I don't want anyone takin' a peek."  _mainly Seth._ His inner voice added.

"If I find it, I will." The elevator doors shut.

Reno ran a hand through his hair once his two teammates were out of sight. What was with that blush before Elena went into the elevator?  _On this mission, I'll try to read her. Rude says it easy..._  "Aha!" Reno exclaimed aloud to himself.  _She mighta been thinkin' about that time I kissed her or in Tseng's office when she tried to kiss me. She was the one leaning forward, not me._  Reno smirked at the memory and then turned on his heel to head up to the top floor.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Costa Del Sol, here we come baby." Reno said adjusting his head-set. Rude was to his right and Elena was sitting in the back. His hands flipped a few switches, his face a cool mask of excitement. He always impressed her when he flew his helicopter. Mainly because Reno was so damn immature and childish sometimes...

But, when push came to shove—he knew his stuff. Elena's eyes moved down to the file on her lap.

**Name:**  Simon Mendoza

**Age:** 42

**Location:**  Costa Del Sol / Owner of a paint shop that sells art work of the island to travelers / Connection to ShinRa? No previous history with ShinRa. Refer to page 15C form 2 to update any information on this person.

Elena ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. ShinRa...did they have access to everyone's files? They couldn't have information on everyone in the world! Maybe Tseng just could make some phone calls and get information from anyone he wanted...ShinRa had connections...so...

Elena sighed and opted for staring out the window at the clouds, she didn't want to think about it.

" _Reno! Your...god...what happened?" She struggled to maintain the level of her voice—she couldn't sound too panicked. The redhead plopped down on his stomach, the blue fabric of his suit drenched in blood, his own or his enemies...Elena didn't want to ask._

" _Help me out here, Rookie."He muttered from his spot on the floor. It was all so unexpected! She wasn't prepared for Reno to just show up at her house. She carefully pulled the jacket from his body, her stomach twisted when she saw the gash on his back and the white shirt torn._

" _R-reno?" She peered down at him, it was her third month on the job after being set for Reno's replacement. She never thought that she would stay a Turk, she thought after he was healed, they would shove her to a desk job. She figured she did something right to be able to stay._

" _I'm alive."His words brought a rush of relief. She couldn't have a Turk dying in her entryway floor, now could she?_

" _O-okay...I'll be right back!" Elena hurried to throw the jacket away, there was no way he could wear it now. She went to her bathroom and pulled as many supplies as she could into her arms. She pooled the supplies by her fallen Turk and then went to get towels and a bucket of water._

" _Reno?"_

" _Still here." He responded even though his eyes were closed._

" _Can I ask you...a question..."_

" _Mhm."_

" _Why did you come here...?" She couldn't understand the logic. She was flattered and proud that her superior came here—even though he was a total pain at the office and he was constantly making rude remarks. It was nice to consider he trusted her enough to put his life in her hands. 'I just...can't screw up'._

" _Your place was closer than Rude's and I don't like hospitals."His eyes opened and struggled to look at her._

" _Okay..." Now it made sense, he didn't come here because he wanted to. He came here out of convenience. She wasn't so flattered and proud anymore. She cut the shirt the rest of the way and cleaned the wound, sometimes hearing a wince escape Reno's throat. She kept blinking away tears...why did she feel so disappointed? She wanted to impress him, Tseng, and Rude so badly._

" _Reno, you need stitches..." She sighed softly, she cleaned up the wound but it was deep and just wrapping it wouldn't be a good fix. Temporary, at best._

" _Left pocket...of my jacket...cure materia." talking seemed to be difficult for him to do, so Elena 'shushed' him and scurried off to get the jacket she threw away._

_15 minutes later..._

" _Amazing." Elena breathed, the wound had healed but it was still an ugly rouge mark on his back._

" _I am pretty awesome." He smirked and slowly got to his feet, Elena jerked her head away and glued her eyes to the floor. She did not need to see her superior shirtless. Now now, not ever._

" _Good job, Rookie." He ruffled her hair but Elena made no sudden movements. She was just focusing on the floorboards...she heard his footsteps and then the sound of her front door opening, closing, faint footsteps...Gone._

_Elena wrinkled her nose at the blood on her floor. "I wonder if he'll ever tell me how it happened..."_

"LANEY!" Elena's eyes snapped open, her chocolate eyes meeting his aquamarine ones. His face was directly in front of her own. She didn't dare move a muscle. He backed away with a smirk.

"Sorry, dozed off." She yawned, glad for the sudden space between them.

"Have a nice dream?"

"More of a memory, really." She answered and then wanted to slap herself.  _Why! Why did I tell him that!_  Reno's interest was instantly spiked and he leaned in closer—how else was he going to read her face?

"A-h...um..." Elena busied her hands with organizing the file on her lap. "It was nothing special." She said hoping to convince him. It was such a vivid memory—even more vivid in her dream. The colors felt so bright, so alive.

"I never did look at his file..." Reno muttered, his hand touching hers as he slipped the folder from her fingers. Elena was trying to remember what she wanted to ask him. It was at the very end of her dream, just lingering beyond the surface of her awake mind. Think, Elena, think!

"What happened!" She blurted out—Reno didn't even flinch.

"While you were asleep? Oh we ran into some flying chocobos—I didn't even know they could fly. So we hit them with the chopper blades, ya know, kinda hungry and-"

"No! The night you came to my house!" She cut him off, she was afraid the memory would slip away if she didn't ask him right now. Reno grinned and closed the folder, it had lost his interest the second he pulled it away from 'Laney.

"Oh? Refresh my memory, sweetheart. What  _did_ happen?" All sexual innuendos implied, he read her face carefully. First she was embarrassed, noted by the way her ears tinted pink. Then she was just annoyed by his comment, noted by the way she rolled her eyes.

"Pevert!" She muttered before continuing "...three months after I joined the Turks, you showed up at my home with your back all torn up...and you never told me..." Now she was thoughtful, by the way her lower lip stuck out ever-so slightly. Damn! How did he not notice this before? Elena nearly wrote her emotions on her forehead. She was still such a Rookie.

"You really wanna know?" He lowered his voice as he leaned closer and Elena, hesitantly, leaned forward. She really  _did_  want to know. She nodded slowly afraid to break eye-contact with the red haired Turk in front of her. Reno remembered that night just as clearly as she had. She was still as green as ever. Still trying to impress him, Rude, and Tseng. Still talking far too much. Still an over-eager, nervous, mess.

"What's in it for me?" Reno asked with a smirk, he watched her eyes narrow and darken in anger. She hated it when he did this! What could she possibly have to offer him? Elena shifted in her seat, she didn't have much Gil on her.

"I don't have anything." She sighed, unaware that her breath ghosted over Reno's lips. That's when the blonde realized how incredibly close he was. She could feel his breath and his nose just barely touched her own.  _No! This is Reno! He's just...messing with your head!_  Elena wished she could back up but she was sitting and there was no where to go. He always found a way to trap her.

"How about this...if ya ever see the scar, then ask me." He backed away, pleased with the shocked expression on her face. How would she ever see the scar? It was on his back! Unless...Elena's face paled as she was confronted with the mental image of Reno shirtless.

"Stop messing with me!" She grabbed the folder from his lap and whacked him with it. Reno just laughed at her outburst. Things felt normal between them again.

"I'm back." Rude announced and the two Turks in the back of the helicopter turned towards the voice. Rude raised an eyebrow and sighed, "You didn't even notice I was gone, did you?"

"Nope!" Reno declared joyfully, "So did ya find the place?"

Rude nodded, "Let's go."

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

The building was painted around the sides with palm trees and coconuts—even a few pineapples with sunglasses. The windows were open to receive the oceans misty breeze. The door chimed when the three Turks walked inside. It smelled of paint. Canvas's of landscapes hung all over the walls and shelves were decorated with painted sea-shells, glass bottles with ships inside them, boxes of sand that proclaimed to give relaxation.

"It looks more like a tourist shop to me." Elena muttered with Reno right by her side.

Rude was at the front of the store near the cash register.  _'Reno, do you even notice how you follow her? How everything she does or says, you instantly pick up on. You have always stood with a slouch or a lean but, when Elena is near...it's like your body gravitates towards her.'_ The bald man shook his head and tapped the bell on the desk.

"One moment!" A voice called out from the back. A chubby hand pushed aside the decorated beads hanging from the door frame. When the owner, Simon, appeared Elena was not surprised at his appearance. He had a dark tan like most of the residents in this town. He was a short, chubby, and overall round man with beady little eyes and a tiny mouth. His colorful shirt of blues and greens had two buttons unclasped to show off his hairy chest.

"Hello!" He greeted the two males, his beady little eyes going to Elena. "Hello..." his voice came out slower, making Elena feel  _very_ uncomfortable _._ Reno and Rude shared a glance as if to say  _"this guy is a total sleazebag."_

"My, my, I don't see many blondes around here." Simon acted as if the two intimidating men weren't even in the same room. It was just himself and the pretty, cute blonde. "Although, it makes me wonder if you're a natural blonde...hmm..."

"I'm a Turk!" Elena said suddenly, her eyes narrowing. "I ask that you treat me with some respect since I have shown respect to you and your tacky shop." Reno wanted to hug Elena and ruffle her hair. That was freaking awesome. She could be a real spitfire when she wanted to be. Elena folded her arms over her chest and Reno and Rude shared another glance.  _"Rookie is growing up."_

"Ah...I was wondering why you were wearing suits in such lovely weather..." Simon sighed and took out a paper fan from under the desk. He proceeded to fan himself, pursing his tiny mouth in thought. "So? Female Turk...which one of these gentlemen did you sleep with to get your position?" He grinned, his teeth looking far too big in such a small mouth.

His words felt like a bucket of cold water on her head. She would never do that! How dare the man assume such a foul thing! She was so wrapped up in her rage, her mind whirling with responses, that she didn't even realize Reno had moved.

"Reno." Rude warned his partner that had Simon by the collar of his ugly green and blue shirt. Elena's mind quickly processed what had just happened. Simon made a crude comment, she was stunned, and Reno was hissing something into the man's face.

"Threats, hm? Empty?"

"Turks don't make empty threats." Reno nearly growled, he was getting tired of this cocky bastard. He wasn't just doing this because the man had said that to Elena. Reno was a Turk, Turks had pride and Turks looked after fellow Turks. He hurt Elena's pride and like a ripple effect—he hurt Reno's pride. He disrespected Reno. He disrespected  _The Turks._

"Neither do I." Simon countered, slanting his beady eyes. Reno didn't loosen his grip, if his eyes could light fires, Simone would be a smoldering heap on the floor. Simon lifted his fan...

"Reno!" Elena didn't even think, her body acting on it's own. Her voice had caused the ace Turk to loose his grip—she shoved Reno away from Simon. That's when Rude and Reno realized at the same time  _why_ she had done that. The folded paper fan that Simon was holding had four hidden blades.

Elena had just saved Reno's life or at least saved him from serious harm.

"Observant and pretty, my, my, I may have to keep you." Simon said with a lecherous grin. Rude's hidden eyes went to Reno, seeing the redhead clench his jaw in hidden anger. Elena was standing so close to Reno that her sleeve was brushing against his arm. She wasn't  _afraid_. She just didn't like that mans grin—it was more of a leer and it reminded her too freaking much of the filthy pimp; Don Corneo.

"How about you give us a log of all your customers. A shop like this must have records." Rude figured he was the only one fit to negotiate. Reno wanted to rip Simons' throat out and Elena would rather place a few bullets of her own than talk or get near Simon.

"Records that you will never see." Simon spat and Rude noticed the yellow tint on his teeth. The man must smoke. "However...I'd be more than willing to trade." Simon moved his gaze to Elena once more. She felt like snakes were coiling around her skin even though she was covered in her black suit.

"A person is hardly worth those documents." Elena said when she found her voice. She very faintly felt Reno's hand touch her own. It was just a butterfly touch, light and free. He probably didn't mean to, it was an accident. So why? Why did that one feather-touch make Elena feel like all the snakes coiling around her suddenly died? She pushed away her thoughts before she said anything stupid.

"Then...I guess I have no need for any of you." Simon turned his back and Rude felt like there was someone—"Elena!" "Rude!" "Reno!" Three voices shot into the air in unison.

&3&3&3&3&3

Elena numbly thanked the nurse as she placed the ice on her head. They were ambushed by Simons' henchmen. When she was knocked out, a sense of fear had gripped her heart. She had trust in Reno and Rude but, what if they were overpowered? What if she was captured? What if...

An image of Simons' smile burned in her mind's eye.

Elena trembled, "Do you need a blanket?" An attentive nurse asked, her eyes briefly looking up from Elena's chart.

"No, thank you." She had just woken up at the clinic. The nurse told her that a bald man had carried her inside and said that she was mugged. So, Elena went with that story. Rude must have been relatively unharmed—the man was good at hand-to-hand combat. He probably wiped the floor with those worth-two-Gil henchmen! Elena felt a little better at that thought.

_What about Reno?_

"If you'd like, you can sit in the waiting room..." The nurse offered an understanding smile. Elena gratefully took it. She did not want to sit in this examination room when others could use it and she wasn't even terribly injured. Her back would be bruised and her head hurt...she was fine. The last thing she remembered was seeing Reno out of the corner of her eye get his arm grabbed and twisted.

_I am sure they are both alright..._

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Nononono! Please! No!" Simon cried out as Rude poured the foul-smelling liquid on him.

"Not in the mood for a smoke?" A voice practically sneered from the darkness. Simon struggled but he was bound to the chair.

"I will tell you everything! Please!" Simons' beady little eyes that had looked at Elena with perverted interest were now swelling with tears.

"We have all the documents we need. You were expecting us but, I think ya forgot  _who you were messing with._ "

"They will find you! My men will hunt you down!"

"What men?" Rude asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Monsters! MONSTERS!"

"We're the monsters?" Reno smirked, tossing the file under the man's feet. "All those girls you killed..." Reno shook his head, "We're the monsters?" He repeated and let the words hang in the air.

"They were nobodies!" Simon was crying, salty tears pouring down his tanned face. "Nobody missed them!"

"Nobody? Every. Single. Girl. Was. Here. On. Vacation!" He enunciated each word by splashing a little of the oil onto Simons' face. The man was whimpering apologizes, making bull-shit excuses. Rude came over with the duct-tape.

"Please!" Simon tried one last time but, he knew this would be the end. Rude wrapped the tape around his head once.

"Sooo...ya like cigars..." Reno twirled the blade in his hand. Simon shook his head fiercely. The two Turks shared a glance, no words needed as always. Rude held the man's head perfectly still and Simon was afraid to move—what if moving caused the Turk to break his neck? Reno cut a small hole into the tape and slid the cigar into it.

"Consider it...a gift. A  _trade_." He whispered darkly, aqua eyes narrowing until they were slits. Rude stepped back and Reno flipped his zippo open. The little orange flame jumped and danced before it settled on the end of the cigar. Reno quickly moved back, the hot ashes falling onto Simons' lap.

The Turks quickly climbed the stairs, smoke slowly engulfing the basement as Simon smoked his last cigar.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Rude!" Her heart nearly leaped from her chest when she saw him. "Reno!-wait...your...arm." Reno had managed to make a sling using his jacket. They both smelled like smoke but not cigarette smoke...fire smoke.

"I'll be back in a bit, yo." He winked at Elena before some random nurse pushed him away. Rude and Elena stood in the waiting room just staring at one another.

She was afraid to ask but, she wanted to know what happened while she was here. "Rude?"

"..."

"Rude, tell me." Elena wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. If she didn't know it would feel like they were keeping something from her. If she did know, maybe she wouldn't sleep tonight. Then again, she might sleep better...just knowing she was safe from the creep.

"Reno and I took care of Simon. He's having a smoke and thinking about what he said." Rude took a seat on one of the plastic chairs. She let her mind digest the words and she swallowed the tightness in her throat. At least she didn't have to worry about some pervert capturing her and hanging her on a cliff again.

Elena quietly sat beside him and together they waited for Reno...

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Let's go get a hotel or some shit. The locals say it's gonna storm pretty bad and I sure as hell ain't flying in that type of weather." Exact words when Reno came into the waiting room. Elena eyed him suspiciously. His arm was in a proper sling now, Rude was ironically enough—the first one to speak.

"You can't fly with that on." He said, pointing to the cast.

"For three weeks, I know. I could do it if I tried." Reno shrugged off the comment.

"..."

"Fine! Can we leave now? I hate hospitals."

"It's a clinic." Elena said with a small smirk, she was just relived he was okay.

"Shut it, 'Laney." He returned the smirk.

_'Do you see the guilt in her eyes, Reno? How she takes the blame for this one small injury because it was you—always you—protecting her. Even though she had a fight of her own happening, she still worried enough for your well being and my own. I don't think I will let Elena see the cut on my side. No need for her to feel more guilty.'_

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

It was pouring by the time the three reached a local and nearby hotel. Rude mumbled something about needing a drink, Reno mumbled something about needing a smoke, and Elena mumbled something about needing to use the bathroom.

All three Turks went their separate ways.

When Elena exited the bathroom, she asked the receptionist where people could smoke. "Oh, funny. A man with red hair just asked me the same question a few minutes ago." The woman, who was in her mid-thirties, suddenly gave Elena a knowing smile—like she had solved some great mystery. Elena tugged at the zipper of her jacket.

"Yes, well...where?"

"The courtyard is the best place, should shield you from the rain and there's grass and plants...down that hall and to your left—can't miss it."She smiled another one of those weird know-it-all smiles.

"Thanks."

Once in the courtyard, which was just the space in the middle of the rectangular building, Elena searched for red hair. There were a few potted plants with cigarette-butts sticking out of them. It didn't take her long to find him sitting in the rain on the poorly-taken care of grass.

Elena stared at Reno, the rain...she hated it. It reminded her of how much she could blend into the walls. For so long she tried to stand out against her sister. She sat next to him in the wet grass. The cigarette in his mouth was already burnt out. He didn't even flinch or acknowledge her presence. He wasn't mad, was he?

"Yo." He greeted. He wasn't mad...she could tell from his voice.

"Hi..." Elena responded awkwardly, wrapping her arms around herself in some weak attempt to hold in some of her warmth.

"Reno...I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." She said quietly before resting her chin on her knees.

"Eh. It's nothing." He said glancing over at his now-soaked companion.

His arm was in a sling because his wrist was broken. His only complaint was that he wasn't going to be able to fly his helicopter for a few weeks. That would mean Rude would be flying them out of Costa Del Sol and Reno really loved his helicopter. He trusted Rude with it but, he trusted himself more.

"No, Reno. It's not...I made a stupid...rookie mistake. You could have died." Reno rolled his eyes at her words. "I shouldn't have let him get under my skin like that—I should have been more observant."

"Don't start blaming yourself." He paused for a moment, "And do ya really think those assholes coulda killed me?"

She smiled, despite the awful feeling in her chest. "No. You're too stubborn to die."

"Exactly."

They fell into a companionable silence. Elena sighed and looked up at the gray clouds, the rain sliding down her face. Reno wasn't watching the air in front of him anymore. He was watching the girl to his right, the blonde Turk that felt guilty over his injury. She could be  _such_ a Rookie. Had she forgotten that her eyes catching the blade in Simons' fan had saved his life?

Leave it to Elena to focus on her mistakes rather than her accomplishments.

"You okay?" He asked, wondering why he was even asking.

"Good. I'm good. My back hurts like hell, but...no worse than you." She hadn't moved an inch. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted to the sky. Reno smirked and copied her pose. His cigarette fell out of his mouth and to the wet grass. Reno stuck his tongue out to catch the raindrops.

Elena giggled when she opened her eyes. "You are so immature."

He just shrugged, not moving, not opening his eyes, and Elena sighed loudly before coping him this time. Two Turks catching raindrops on their tongues.

_'Today...has by far been one of the strangest.'_ She mused  _'I guess...it's all being part of a Turk, right? Expect the unexpected, enjoy the little moments of sanity, and always look out for your teammates.'_

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"There is one double room left, sir." the receptionist said to the bald man with the sunglasses. She took his credit card and gave him the room key. "Who are you staying with? Should I be expecting another guest?" She asked politely.

"No." Rude shook his head slightly, his eyes moving in the direction of the courtyard. The receptionist somehow picked up on this tiny detail.

"Oh! That's right...you came in with the blonde girl and redhead." She nodded, smiling, a perfect white smile to contrast with her sun-kissed skin.

"Thank you." Rude left and he felt his little plan was safe—the receptionist didn't seem the type to ruin such a perfect plan like this. He had a certain brunette bar maid to thank for the idea. Her phone call made Rude's heart swell, she was just calling to check up and see how everything went. She didn't ask details, Tifa never asked details, and Rude was grateful for that.

He would tell her someday.

" _You should get them a room together—you said the other day that they are dancing around each other. I know, I know, Reno loves the chase."_

" _Hm."_

" _But...think of it...as a friendly push in the right direction." She laughed a little then, making Rude crack a rare smile._

&3&3&3&3&3

The receptionist gave the two a small frown. "I'm sorry but there are no separate bed rooms left."

"What?" Elena's outburst caused a few heads to turn.

"Looks like we're bunking together." Reno threw his arm around her shoulders but Elena quickly slipped away from him.

"You're sleeping on the floor." She muttered as Reno handed over his credit card to the receptionist. Both Turks missed the quick smile the receptionist gave them.

The room was standard, nothing special, dark green walls and brown curtains. She was exhausted from the day's events—she just wanted to sleep. Reno went into the one bathroom and soon enough, Elena heard the shower turn on. She shook her head fiercely to shake away the mental images. She had thought of him  _twice_ today like that. Ugh! Stupid...Costa Del Sol sun! That was it. It was the heat.

However, Elena used this opportunity to change out of her Turk attire. She peeled off the damp layers, glad that Turks always came prepared. Well, she always came prepared. Elena had thought about the weather and with their luck, she had a feeling there would be a storm. So she had packed a small duffel back with her own clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, and extra underwear. She frowned slightly, making sure to shove the extra panties at the very bottom. No need for a nosy redhead to go through those.

She hung her suit on a rack near the heater to let them dry. She dressed quickly, not wanting to be out here clad in her bra and panties when Reno was done in the shower. Pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and an old-t shirt, she could already feel her body relax as she tugged the covers back on the bed.

The shower turned off just as Elena settled into bed. The bed sunk a little as Reno collapsed beside her. She sat up and turned to Reno,

"You're sleeping on the floor." Elena pointed to the carpeted floor. Reno yawned and turned on his side, ignoring her. If it was any other day, Elena would have shoved him off the bed. But her eyes caught the cast on his wrist and her stomach sunk a little. Just for tonight…

" _However, I'd be more than willing to trade..."_ Reno's eyes opened as if he was struck with his EMR. He sat up frantically, his eyes searching in the darkness for Elena. She was right there. She was  _fine._  Reno bit his lower lip in thought. He couldn't even imagine... _'If he laid one finger on you...I would have made his death ten times more painful.'_  What had gotten into him? When he killed Simon it wasn't just because the guy was a murdering sleazeball that didn't deserve to breath. It wasn't just because he insulted the Turks. It was...because of...

Reno wouldn't let his mind finish the thought. He was tired, his mind was just running away with things—he was reading into this far too much. Reno turned on his side and grinned. Elena was facing him. This was too good to pass up. He scooted closer and put his injured arm around her waist. He closed his eyes, hoping for a hilarious reaction in the morning. He tensed when she leaned into his chest but soon relaxed.

Tomorrow morning was going to have him on the floor laughing, he was sure of it.

&3&3&3&3&

The smoke clung to the ceiling and moved about in puffs and circles.

"Too soon...too soon...we must act with caution."

"But Sir!"

"Silence. I think you forget who is the director of this play...you are only a supporting role and you will do as I say, understood?"

"Yes...Sir..."


	8. Another Farewell

Elena snuggled closer to the exquisite warmth, letting a soft sigh escape from her lips. Her mind was half-awake, idly wondering how a hotel room was the best nights sleep she got in weeks. She took a deep breath through her nose and the scent of soap filled her nostrils. Funny, hotel pillows don't smell like soap.

Hmm...

Her eyes fluttered open to see Reno's chest covered by a thin shirt. Her heart rate suddenly quickened and Elena squirmed to move out of the embarrassing situation.

A grip around her waist kept her close. Elena peeked up to see that Reno was still asleep. Wow, he looked  _almost_  innocent. She was surprised to see that his smirk didn't remain on his face even as he slept. Elena closed her eyes again when she felt him stir. Maybe if she pretended to sleep, Reno wouldn't tease her about this. Had they wound up in this situation subconsciously? Or did she, like a child, curl up to him during the night?

"Morning…" His voice was low and warm. The sound of him abruptly clearing his throat made Elena jump—here comes the teasing...right? His arm around her waist relaxed. But, Elena couldn't stay here in his embrace—oh no. She quickly scooted away and back to her side of the bed. Reno yawned and sat up, his eyes still tired but slowly he was becoming more awake.

"Does this place even have a coffee machine?" Reno kicked aside the blankets and Elena stole a moment to admire his broad shoulders as he had his back turned. She watched his shoulder blades move as he stretched his arms in front of him. Well, stretched as much as he could with a cast on one wrist. She blinked when she realized exactly  _what_ she was doing. This was Reno! ' _well, he does have different clothes on, I am used to seeing him in that suit. So...I'm just observing the changes. I'm not checking him out or anything!'_

"I wonder where Rude stayed...he probably got a bed all to himself. Bastard."

"What would we have done if we got a double-room?" She asked, pulling the blankets off her body.

"Hm." Reno cracked his back, causing Elena to roll her eyes rather than make a face. "Double-rooms usually have a couch that pulls out into a bed. So we all woulda slept comfortably without any...situations." He plopped back onto the bed, once again, another amazing opportunity. He wrapped both arms around Elena's waist, causing the blonde to shriek.

"Reno! Get off!" She pushed at his shoulders. "Come on! This isn't the time for games!" They had to get back to ShinRa! Rude was probably waiting for them—she actually had forgotten Rude until Reno mentioned the bald man.

"Why, baby?" He nuzzled his head against her side.

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend! You're always trying to cop a feel!"

"I haven't tried yet, 'Laney." He grinned up at her blushing face. "Unless you want me to...?"

"No!" Elena huffed out a sigh and crossed her arms. She was not going to play this game. She hadn't even had her coffee yet, or a shower, or anything to eat. Reno just stared up at her, his arms still around her waist, even though it was uncomfortable for his injured arm to be doing this. It was worth it. Poor 'Laney was going to faint with all the blood rushing to her cheeks. Any second now she was going to start nervously rambling...

"Reno, really. We're on a mission and there is a time and place for everything. Not that I ever want there to be a time and a place for this! It's just, do you even take anything seriously! Wait, don't even answer that. We have to get back to Tseng and give him those reports you found...don't you want to catch the people who are after us? I do! I really do! I don't wanna be paranoid each time I get into a car that it's going to explode! Or that someone is going to poison my food."

_Does she even breathe when she talks like this?_

"Not that there isn't a threat or anything...like, I get it. ShinRa is hated but we haven't had a threat like this in a long long time with the WRO and the new order of things—we're trying! We aren't the bad guys anymore, Reno! Sure...we do...bad things sometimes...but it's our job and-"

"'Lena." He cut her off, letting go of her waist and sitting up to be at eye-level with the little Turk.

"When was the last time you had s-" Elena clamped her hand over his mouth, seeing his aqua eyes laughing with amusement. He simply had to ask, she turned red with the lightest of touches, what else could he assume? Either it's been a long time or 'Laney was a virgin.

"THAT is none of your business!" She hissed into his face, "And it will never be your business!" She let her hand drop from his mouth and turned away from the redhead.

"So it's just me then?" He asked with an arrogant grin. "I make you blush and stutter without even doing  _anything,_ trust me Elena—I can make you loose your voice if ya want me to." He watched her move about the room, gathering her clothes from where she had placed them last night to dry.

"No!" Why was she even discussing this? Elena fished out her toothbrush from her duffel bag and quickly grabbed a clean pair of underwear. She balled up the clothes in one arm so he couldn't tell shirt from pants. "I'm going to shower and then we are getting out of here."

"Damn, I never thought The Rookie could call shots like this." He sat up a little straighter on the bed. "Tell me, 'Laney, is that any way to speak to your superior?" She froze mid-step. Not fair.

"No...sir." She smirked, knowing how Reno loathed being called 'sir'. He always complained how it didn't fit him and they should change the protocol to 'Sexy' at least that way he would acknowledge it. Reno just glared and Elena took that as a win. She made her way to the bathroom and locked the door.

&3&3&3&3&

Tseng looked up from his paperwork as his three Turks came into his office. Seth had been sitting, quietly, beside his desk.

"Elena." He addressed the blonde Turk first, "I have to speak with you." Reno caught her eyes widening.

"Of course, sir." Her back straightened, Reno almost chuckled. She'd was going to snap in half one day.

"Reno, Rude, Seth...if you would." Tseng motioned for the door.

"What was that about?" Reno said the second the door shut behind them.

"I dunno." Seth responded, "Maybe he's debriefing her on the mission we got."

"What?" Reno turned abruptly to stare into the man's face.

"Elena and I have a mission..." Seth crossed his arms and Reno at that moment realized how much he hated this non-Turk. His stupid golden-blonde hair and his failed-attempt at the 'don't give a shit bedhead'. Rude stood nearby, shaking his head.  _Reno...please don't kill him._

Reno smirked, "Yeah, whatever." As if Tseng would give Seth and Elena a mission. The redhead turned on his heel and headed back to his office for a nap. Seth looked to Rude, confusion clear on his face. Rude did not give the man an explanation. He did not dislike Seth as much as Reno did. However, Rude wasn't going to make this job any easier for Seth.

Rude fixed his glasses on his nose and then followed his partner. No words exchanged and the bald man hadn't even changed his facial expression.

&3&3&3&3&

_One short nap later..._

Reno shoved open the door to Tseng's office and the dark-haired Wutian man didn't even look up.

"Yes, Reno?"

"Seth and Elena went on a mission?" He demanded, he was second-in-command, how did he not know about this?

Tseng set his pen down, feeling a migraine coming along.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why can't Rude and I go along! We're THE TURKS!" Reno fumed, running a hand through his hair.

"He's just a...he's not even a Turk! Why does he get to go with-?" He proceeded on a rant.

"Reno, this mission...it's not real." Tseng responded calmly.

"What?" He frowned a little, baffled as to what Tseng meant.

"They found the body of the boy, Allen. I sent Elena and Seth to go and retrieve it. Seth thinks it's a rescue mission but Elena knows the truth."

Tseng pauses. "Also, the sight of the boy might shake him...make his tongue a little loose. He trusts Elena; he will tell her whatever he can." Tseng leaned forward on his desk, pressing his fingertips together.

"Wait...so..." Reno tugged at the crimson strands of hair. He thought of Elena, seeing the body of a child, dead.

"She's strong." Tseng muttered seeming to read his subordinates mind.

"I know." Reno exhaled through his nose. "Just...let me know when she gets back."

"I can do that. Now, get to work."

Reno smirked, "Ha. In your dreams!"

Tseng just shook his head. If Reno wasn't such a damn good Turk he would have been fired a long time ago. But, Reno was loyal, a professional, and his greatest talent was being able to think on his feet. Tseng watched him leave his office and he sighed, his Turks were his family.

_(Flashback ; Reno's Birthday)_

" _Holy—NO WAY!" Reno threw his arms into the air and ran towards the helicopter. "All mine?"_

" _All yours." Tseng chuckled lightly at the redheads childish nature. The helicopter was jet-black with no ShinRa logo. Reno could paint green flames on it, if he wanted. Not that Tseng would enjoy that but it was his helicopter._

" _Thanks, yo." Reno smiled sheepishly before climbing into the helicopter and touching every control. His eyes were bright with excitement. "Yo Boss! Can I clock out early? Come on! It's my birthday!" Reno celebrated his birthday on a different day of the year, every year. Since no one, not even ShinRa, knew his birth date. This year, his birthday was in the autumn. Reno had explained, 'I choose my birthday based on the best thing that happened on the previous year.'_

" _One question, Reno." Tseng said walking forward, Reno blinked a few times._

" _What's up?"_

" _Why this date? What happened last year that made you choose?" Tseng could recall the events of last year being difficult ones. It had only been a year since AVALANCHE, Meteor, and loosing Aerith. He couldn't understand what made Reno choose this date. It wasn't like last year was full of happy memories._

" _Oh um..." Reno scratched his head, his aqua eyes looking upwards, hoping to find the answer in the black sky. "You'll have to check the mission files for that one!" Reno snickered and put on his headset. Tseng shook his head as the helicopter blades fiercely spun, causing his hair to go off in every direction possible._

_That evening, Tseng did look in the mission files..._

_October 10th_

_Reno is hospitalized due to injuries caused by AVALANCHE._

_Elena is promoted to rank of "Turk" and will be his replacement until he is fully healed._

_Tseng had smiled a very rare smile._

"I wonder...he's kept October10th as his birthday for almost three years now." Tseng just shook his head, continuing his work.

&3&3&3&3&3

When the car pulled to a stop, Elena couldn't help but feel nervous. The place was an old shelter, didn't look like many people used it after the cleaning-up of Midgar. Seth was right behind her as she pushed the door open with her shoulder. The shelter was just one room, the windows smashed, and it was constructed from scrap-materials.

As she stepped into the room, seeing a body covered by a blanket. Soft perfume is stirred by the expected draft from the windows. It was as if someone had spritzed the perfume to extinguish the scent of decaying flash.

Seth was wearing his black gloves as he pulled the blanket back. "It's Allen." A boy, few years older than Marlene, with dark brown hair—past shoulder length. Allen was badly bruised and terribly skinny. His skin was beyond pale, taking a more gray color with his lips stained blue. His skin was almost translucent...it was terrifying. Worse than any horror movie she ever watched. Seth pulled the blanket back over the child.

He sunk to his knees, "He shouldn't have...died..."

"The medics said he died from abuse and malnutrition..." Somehow, that didn't soften the sight.

"He at least deserves a proper funeral!" Seth nearly shouted, as he wiped at his eyes.

"Of course!" Elena placed a hand on Seth's shoulder, her only act of comfort and still it felt forced. The sight had shaken her but she would survive, she would recover, because she was a Turk. Elena walked out of the stuffy shelter and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"I need a medical unit to transport a body to a proper burial site..." She kept her tone sharp and clipped.  _'I thought I was going to break down after seeing the body...I haven't seen that many...strange, it doesn't feel real to me.'_

Elena sat on the curb and waited, she never thought she would actually miss her two partners.

" _I can't believe we came all the way out here for this, yo." Reno would have said. And then she would have said, "Reno. Have some respect!" He would say, "Laney, slum-kids die every single day. Stop being so damn emotional." He would have pushed her shoulder or ruffled her hair to take the edge of the comment._

Elena sighed her chocolate eyes looking upwards into the gray skies of Midgar.

&3&3&3&3&3

Elena had only been to a graveyard twice in her life. The first was for the death of her grandfather when she was young, the second was for Rosalind's staged death and funeral. She could recall Rosalind's funeral with stunning detail. It was only a few months after Elena finished her training at the academy and had the choice to work at ShinRa. She had originally turned it down, wanting nothing to do with ShinRa as long as her sister still worked for them.

_October 1_

_Autumn was fast approaching and Rosalind's coffin was decorated in red roses. She couldn't understand it. If the Life stream took the body, what was the point in all of this? Elena figured it was just for show—her sister always was a show off. Or maybe it was so that everyone could say goodbye. Elena watched her parents reaction as the casket was lowered into the ground. They didn't cry. They didn't frown. Her mother went back to Icicle the next day and her father went back to ShinRa. Elena was left alone in their big house in Sector 3._

_She had shattered two picture frames that held her sisters' picture. Out of anger or sadness, she didn't know. Then, she picked up the phone and nearly stabbed the numbers into the dial pad._

" _Elena." The voice sounded pleased, "have you given our offer some thought..?"_

" _I have. I'll work for ShinRa..."_

" _Excellent...Rosalind-"_

" _Don't say her name." Elena nearly snarled, "I want nothing to do with her memory."_

_A few days after that, Elena cut her hair and was working for ShinRa. Thanks to her sisters' status and good-standing with Tseng and the President, Elena was a first-choice when they needed a replacement for Reno._

This funeral wasn't as pretty as Rosalind's had been. With co-workers, friends, and a sparse handful of family gathered around in mourning. But at least this funeral was real, raw, emotion. Seth set the body down and knelt beside it.

"So...Allen..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I hope you find peace." His stormy gray eyes looked to Elena. She was at a loss of what to shook her head and looked away as a green flow of light came down from the sky.

Elena could feel the warmth radiating from it as it wrapped around Allen's body.

"See ya, kid." Seth choked out a sob, "Be good and we'll...be thinking of you..." The body was enveloped in the green light, sparkling, twisting, twirling, and then...gone. The ratty blanket left behind on the grass.

"He's free." Elena muttered, causing Seth to look up. "Free from the pain..." She clarified and Elena looked around the graveyard. She could faintly smell roses—but maybe that was just her imagination. Seth sighed,  _Elena is such a strong and beautiful woman..._

"I remember Allen talking about this old building—he said ShinRa was building it and then stopped after the Mako reactors were destroyed. He always said it was haunted..."Seth stood from his spot, taking the blanket with him. "Maybe there's a clue to his death there."

"We can look into it."  _Tseng was right...I wonder if I can press for more information?_ "His death was out of the ordinary, the medical staff said that it was possible he had been tortured."

Seth curled his fist, "Someone hurt him. I am going to find out who and I am going to kill them."

"I just don't understand  _why._ He was just a kid!" Elena said as they walked back to the car. "He wasn't a threat to ShinRa or anyone else..."

"I don't know." Seth replied uselessly.

"Let's just get back to HQ." So much for trying to find out more information. Oh well, she would take what she could get.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

  
**To:**  Reno

  
**From:**  Tseng

" _Elena has returned from her mission."_  


Reno jumped up from his chair, causing Rude to raise an eyebrow, but then the bald man decided not to question it. He pulled open the door to his office and walked briskly to Tseng's. He caught Elena just as she was entering the elevator.

"Hey 'Laney!" He stopped the elevator with his hand and slipped inside.

"Yes...?" Reno took in her appearance first before answering, she looked okay. Her eyes were bright, that excited look in her eyes when she succeeded in something. Otherwise than that she looked terrible. A mixture of exhaustion and sadness. If anyone could cheer up Elena, it was Reno.

"How did it go?" He leaned his shoulder against the elevator wall and grinned as she turned to face him.

"Another lead." She responded with a small smile.

_There's something off about her smile...it's...haunted. I can fix that!_

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, "Reno!" She gasped as he messed up her hair. Injured arm around her shoulders, her back to his chest, and his hand ruffling and tousling her blonde hair. "Stop!" She squirmed against him, laughing a little.

She jabbed him in the chest with her elbow and he backed off.

Elena smoothed down her hair with her hands, shooting him a dirty look to which he responded with a smirk. They fell into an enjoyable silence as Elena continued to fix her hair while using the elevator doors like a mirror.

"How was it here without me?" She asked, just a little curious.

"Boring."

Elena debated telling Reno about how she missed Rude and him during her mission.  _No way, that will be a boost to his ego that he doesn't need._

"Wait..." Reno's eyes finally saw the numbers on the elevator. "Floor 66...training?"

"Yeah.." Elena pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. His mind went to yesterday when they were ambushed. His eyes glanced at his cast and the sling, then to Elena, injuries hidden by her suit. He knew of most of them though. Bullet wound on her shoulder that had healed nicely thanks to materia. Her back was badly bruised—materia couldn't help that. It could ease the pain but bruises healed on their own.

"'Laney, you don't need to brush up on any of your skills—at least not in hand to hand. You're good."

"Thanks..." He smirked, watching her eyes widen from shock and her cheeks flush pink from embarrassment.

"You should be practicing with your gun." Anger flashed in her eyes. Oops?

"I won't ever be my sister." She snapped, twice today she had been reminded of Rosalind. A person she would rather forget and bury beneath the dirt. Reno didn't expect that, truly, he had forgotten all about her sister. They were two different people to him—he never compared them, Rosalind barely left an imprint in his mind.

Reno blocked her from leaving, "I never said that."

"Reno, move." Her eyes didn't meet his. He slipped his arm from the sling, probably a bad idea, but he needed his hands. Reno grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the elevator wall. Elena brought her hands up to his chest and pressed, keeping a distance between them. He grabbed her chin with his good hand, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.  _He's so close...what the hell is he planning?_

"I never said that." He repeated, all humor from his eyes gone. His grip tightened when she tried to jerk her head away. "Elena, get this straight. You are not and you never will be your sister. That is fine with me, yo." He paused just for a moment, making sure to keep her eyes locked with his.

_Was that his idea of a pep-talk?_

"You're way more fun than she was." The humor returned to his eyes. He let her go and pressed a different floor number, to lead them to the VR-training room. Elena's face had flushed pink and she kept her back pressed against the elevator wall as Reno stood with his back to her. She didn't know whether to kick him or thank him. She felt...better. Elena watched him move as he put his arm back into the sling and grumble curse words.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked, Elena gave him a halfhearted glare and a small smirk of her own.

_Her smile is less haunted. I am amazing._

"C'mon, Rookie."

"You can't call me Rookie anymore now that I have been training Seth." She said following him.

"Ha!" He chuckled a little as he slid is ID card through clearance and typed in the pass code. "You'll always be my Rookie, 'Laney. Now come on!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room.

_Your Rookie?_ She didn't have time to think about what he meant—which was probably  _nothing_.  _He just meant it as he's the only one who calls me Rookie...and he's been training me and supervising me since I joined the Turks._

&3&3&3&3&3

"Wanna take a break?" Reno said as he slumped beside her as they took cover behind a green-colored metallic crate. The Virtual Reality training wasn't challenging for either Turk but it was a good way to blow off steam. Holographic enemies that didn't hurt, but too many shots on the vest you wore and it was 'Game over'. It was almost like laser tag in some aspects. The enemies would disappear and the exit would open.

"I'm good." Elena answered with a nod. Reno peeked around the side of the crate, "Two enemies, three o' clock." He said to Elena and she got to her feet, taking them out while running to new cover. Reno smirked,  _Always eager to prover herself._ He got to his feet, twirling his EMR in his hand.

Elena needed practice with a gun while he just wanted to fight something with his injury so that he could prove to Tseng that the missions didn't need to wait.

"Environment Changing. Prepare Yourself." Elena moved to Reno's side. Her back leaned against his as she stood with her gun pointed, ready for anything. The world around them shifted...

"Training Canceled." The room reverted back to its normal state. Empty and boring. No cover and no enemies.

"What?" Reno and Elena shouted in unison, they turned to one another, confusion clearly written on their face.

"Reno, Elena, I'd like to see you in my office." Tseng's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Fine." Reno grumbled taking off his vest, it was similar to a bulletproof vest but less bulky and with a number near the heart, indicating how many shots you could take before you 'died'. The pair exited the room, setting their vests in the rack and Elena left the specialized gun—couldn't have real bullets shooting in there.

"Tseng is going to give you an earful for training with the sling on." She said, shaking her head and wondering why she hadn't stopped him earlier.

"If I took it off, he would be even more upset."

"Can't you use materia to heal it...?"

"This injury keeps me from doing paperwork. I can let it heal the ol' fashioned way."

"Lazy." She teased, making Reno grin ear to ear.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Once Reno is fully healed, then we will investigate the building Seth mentioned. We have some interviews to go through with ShinRa employees who have been placed under suspicion. Also, we still have to look through those records you found at Costa Del Sol. That should keep everyone busy until we can get back on track. We will continue to train Seth as well." Reno mumbled something that only Rude caught. It wasn't anything nice, of course.

"This delay may actually be a blessing, the terrorist group might be expecting an attack—since I am sure they have gotten word of the death of Simon and the attack on Lucas's bar. It is safe to assume that the group is on the defensive...I don't want you to let your guard down though, not even for a moment."

Elena and Rude nodded, Reno was struggling to stay awake.

"Dismissed."

As Tseng's back was turned, Elena slapped Reno's shoulder, rousing him from his half-sleep state. "Mornin' 'Laney." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. The three Turks left the briefing room, Elena walked in step with Rude while Reno trailed behind.

"Hey, 'Lena...you want a ride home?"

"What?" She spun around, failing to notice Rude's smirk.

"Just offering. Tseng wants us to be on our guard, best if we stick around each other." Reno shrugged.

_Very smooth, Reno. Very smooth._ Rude thought as he held the elevator for his companions.

"Well uh...I promised to go for a drink with Seth after work."Elena turned around and joined Rude in the elevator.

"Oh yeah?" Reno raised an eyebrow, glancing at Rude, "Elena! You have a crush!" He exclaimed practically jumping into the elevator with a big grin.

_Really...instead of being jealous like his eyes are showing, he's acting like that is fine with him. I'm not too sure that's a good idea, Reno. I would be less worried if you suddenly started acting the same way your eyes are showing._  Rude pressed the button and focused on the ceiling, which was very, very interesting.  _In such desperate times, we cannot afford a rift in our partnership._

"I do not." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Reno, I go out with you and Rude for drinks but that doesn't mean I have crushes on either of you!"

_Saying that was a bad idea, Elena. You know or you should know how Reno will use that against you._  Even if the ceiling was interesting, it didn't block out the sounds of his two friends and it didn't stop his thoughts from forming.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever 'Laney. We both know how you feel about me." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Annoyed?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Besides that." He sounded exasperated possibly even disappointed. But that tone only seemed to reach Rude's ears. Just what did Reno want out of Elena? What did he want to hear?

"I guess..." The elevator chimed, "You'll never know!" Elena practically sang before rushing out of the elevator, Reno chuckled as she left.

"She's back to normal." Rude commented.

"Yup." Reno sounded happy with that information.

"What did you do?" For the past few days, Elena had been stressed out with her solo-mission and guilty about tricking someone into trusting her. Her and Reno's playful banter seemed to diminish and Rude found himself hating the silence. Reno could get anyone out of a slump. He just had that effect. It took some time with Elena but he had done it—she was acting like Elena again.

Rude saw it when she hit him with the mission file in the helicopter.

"I didn't  _do_ anything." Reno smirked, "Although..." his tone changed and Rude turned his head to properly read his partner's emotions on his face. "I still don't like Seth takin' up her time, drinks after work is like  **our** thing!"

"Hm." Rude nodded a little, letting Reno continue on his tangent.

"If she gets too close to him...that could be bad, yo." Reno said on a softer note.

"I know." Rude knew Reno wasn't talking about competition, if Elena got close to Seth that could make things very complicated for her and the rest of the Turks. Seth  _was not an ally._ Once this was over, there would be a slim chance Seth would make it out alive. Reno, Rude, and Tseng didn't trust Seth...but...did Elena trust him?

Rude hoped not.


	9. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously,
> 
> Seth was not an ally. Once this was over, there would be a slim chance Seth would make it out alive. Reno, Rude, and Tseng didn't trust Seth...but...did Elena trust him?
> 
> Rude hoped not.

"Alright..." Tseng stood tall in front of his group of Turks. "Seth, you must stay behind because you are not yet a Turk and cannot go on such high-profile missions."

"Oh bummer." Seth looked at Elena, Reno, and Rude. He wanted to see the Turks—including Tseng, in action.

"I'm sorry." Tseng said but there was no apologetic tone. Tseng did not trust Seth to go on this mission. He needed his best Turks and could not be babysitting.

"That's alright." Seth shrugged and his eyes were on Elena. Tseng caught Reno's left hand twitch, the electro-mag rod hanging by the leather strap on his wrist. Seth moved and all the Turks in the room tensed. He put his arms around Elena.

The three males in the room exchanged glances. Rude's eyes were hidden but they mirrored Tseng's confusion but lacked Reno's jealousy.  _'Why is she letting him hug her like that? Jeez, are they all buddy-buddy after one fucking drink? I don't even hug her! And we've known each other for years.'_  Reno exhaled sharply through his nostrils. Rude adjusted his glasses on his nose. Tseng smirked sightly, amused by the redhead's facial expression.

"Be careful." Seth muttered to the blonde before taking a step back. Elena laughed softly, her cheeks tinted a soft pink. She was more embarrassed about being hugged in front of her fellow Turks. If Seth had hugged her in private she wouldn't have this blush. That's what she told herself.

She held up her finger and wagged it at him, "Turks don't hug."

Seth just smiled and shook his head. He gave a slight wave to the other Turks before leaving. Seth wasn't aware that Tseng had him under heavy surveillance, people watching, cameras watching, and it was all to protect the few Turks left. Tseng did not have time to babysit but other people in ShinRa _did_  have the time.

They ascended the stairs to the helipad. Reno and Rude would by flying and Tseng and Elena would sit and go over the plan. Reno and Rude walked in front, Tseng and Elena trailing behind. "Elena."

"Yes sir?" Elena's stomach fluttered a bit, she admired her leader...the way her name sounded on his tongue made it sound important. She was still unable to break the habit of calling him 'sir' even though he had mentioned a few times that she may call him 'Tseng'. It just didn't feel right.

"Are you properly equipped for this mission?"

"Uh...I believe so, yes sir."

"Good. I fear we may be heading straight for a hornet's nest." With that they fell silent, leaving Elena to mull over his words. The building was abandoned, old ShinRa property, why did Tseng feel anxious? Elena went through her equipment in her head. She attached a ice materia to her gun and had the barrier spell with her. What could go wrong? She should have brought more...but...if she was going to be with Tseng then Elena wasn't too worried.

&3&3&3

"Alright, Rude and I will be checking the lower floors." Tseng said looking over the blue-prints for the hundredth time today. "Reno will then take the chopper to the top floor where he and Elena will make their way down, we should meet in the middle around floor...22 or so."

Elena blinked. Once. Twice.

"Wait, sir. Did you say Reno and I?" Elena adjusted the headset on her head, hearing Reno chuckle, she shot a glare in his direction. But, he was busy flying the helicopter not looking at her. Tseng sat across from Elena with the blue-prints on his lap. Tseng gave her an amused look.

"I did. You'll cover more ground, trust me." Truth was, Tseng changed the plans at the last moment. He felt more secure having Rude check the lower floors with him. They could push aside rubble and whatever else with ease. And Tseng just wanted to keep Elena close to Reno. The redhead would be a ball of hidden anxiety if Elena was away from him in a mission like this.

They were stepping into unknown territory, unsure of threats or if the building was even safe to land on.

"If you make contact with any hostiles, do not engage. Knock them out but do not kill them. We may be able to gather information from them." Tseng instructed as the chopper slowly hovered to the ground. Elena peered out the window, the building looked decrepit and dangerous.

"Yes sir." All Turks responded, except Reno, who just grinned and gave a thumbs up. Once Rude and Tseng were out of the chopper, Reno hovered back up into the air and went to land expertly on the roof.

"You sure the building can hold the weight..." Elena's voice drifted into his ears.

"We'll find out."

&3&3&3&3

"Basement then we work our way up." Tseng said, seeing Rude nod out of the corner of his eye. Tseng liked Rude. The man was quiet, loyal, and wise. He was the perfect balance for the loud, rash, and cocky Reno.

The building was falling apart and bursting at the seams. Trash littered about the building, some of it usual garbage and some of it data that was destroyed. Tseng read in the file that ShinRa was building this to have it be a back-up science department to house recent but not as dangerous experiments. The building was never finished. The basic structure was there but now it was falling apart.

Tseng heard the whirl of helicopter blades above them.

"Reno found a way to land on the remains of the roof..." Tseng said, looking at Rude.

The bald man gave him a 'are you surprised?' smirk.

Tseng shook his head a little, no he wasn't.

Their footsteps echoed with each stride taken. "Tseng." Rude's voice cut through the silence. The leader walked over, seeing a poster of Rufus with darts stuck into it.

"Hm." Tseng nodded a bit. It could have been just some fool's prank or something else but Tseng didn't feel a threat coming from something so childish.

They continued their search for clues.

"Rude." Tseng crouched down and examined the burned paper on the floor. There was a logo on the corner of a burned slip of paper. Tseng took out his phone and took a picture before collecting the evidence.

"Murders...worthless...must...do not..." Rude was trying to piece together a burned document. The pages were yellowed and brown and the ink had bled off the page. He could get bits and pieces but nothing more.

"Murders must die." Tseng said with a light snort as he looked upon a blank wall. Red paint with the words he had just spoken smeared across. "I believe these people have true hatred for ShinRa. More so than Avalanche. They do not care about the environment or the Planet...they simply want us dead."

"..." Rude stared at the words on the wall.

&3&3&3&3

"We could have died!" Elena tossed her headset to the helicopter's floor and spun around to meet Reno's gaze. He was gone. Aw what the hell! She followed him out onto the roof, "Reno?" Her patience was wearing thin.

"Hm?"

"Did you hear what I said? Why couldn't we put the chopper somewhere else...I don't...like this place." Elena shifted her weight carefully. She was afraid the concrete was just going to collapse and she was going to fall god-knows how many floors and die in a twisted, crumbled, heap of bones and—HEY! Reno was walking away again!

"Reno!"

"What?" He drawled, turning his head slightly to look at her. The little hug she shared with Seth earlier today had put him off. He didn't know why it bothered him so , it did. He wasn't going to tell her because it was her job to earn Seth's trust...but...

"I...are you even listening to me?"

"Not really. Let's get this over with, yo." Reno shrugged and pushed on the door to the stairwell. The door squeaked eerily and Elena took brisk steps to catch up with him. She gave a soft sigh of relief when she saw the stairs were still intact.

She got to the second step and tripped, only to have a grip on her arm save her from tumbling down. Elena looked up to give Reno an appreciative smile but he had already let her arm go and was walking down the stairs the rest of the way.

What the hell?

What was with this sudden distance he had placed between them? Where was the teasing? The nicknames? Elena never thought she'd actually miss the word 'Laney' rolling off his tongue. The way he drawled out the 'a' to make it extra annoying.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Reno was leading the way—still. Not even glancing at her. Okay that was it.

Elena hurried her pace and stepped in front of him. He stopped as she grabbed his shirt, "What the hell is your problem?" She yelled into his face. His expression didn't even change. He wasn't smirking—why wasn't he smirking? His face was a mask of cool composure.

She didn't like it.

He shoved her away and her grip fell from his shirt. "You're unbelievable."

"Wha—I'm not the one acting like a complete asshole! I think you've lost it."

"I think you've just forgotten who your friends are!" He snapped before storming off. The words stung like salt in an open wound.  _That's_ what this was about? Was he...nah...Reno didn't get jealous. She hadn't forgotten him or Rude. Every time she was with Seth, she wanted to be with her friends. Elena couldn't tell him that, not now. Elena swallowed down her words and followed Reno silently.

_'Dammit...I didn't mean to say that. She just...whatever. If Elena wants to put her mission, Seth, above our friendship...I can handle that.'_

_'I don't get it. He's making me feel like I cheated on him! Why do I feel so guilty? Ugh! What the hell do I even say?'_

"I'll take point." Elena stepped in front of Reno and pushed open the next door. There was a long hallway out in front of them with a gaping hole at the end. The support beams of the building stuck out and looked as if they were trying to reach the cloudy sky.

Elena frowned a little but kept walking forward. Her eyes could see something at the end of the hallway, just on the ledge where the hole was. It was sparkling in the dull light. What was it...was it materia...or...

"ELENA!"

Elena turned a bit at the sound of Reno's panicked voice. She had never heard his voice take on that tone before.

A crimson warmth sprayed from her chest and her chocolate colored eyes went wide with shock. The blood splatter hit the walls and the floor before Elena fell back onto the concrete. She saw white spots dancing around her vision as her head connected with the floor. A searing pain was ripping through her body combined with the throb from the back of her head.

"Shit!" Reno ducked behind one of the fallen pieces of ceiling for cover. A bullet just barely missed him.

"Elena?"

She shut her eyes as hot tears collected in her eyes. The blood was in her throat, she could taste it. The blonde turned her head to the side and coughed up the foul liquid. It was burning and metallic tasting as it stuck to her tongue and teeth.

"Elena? Talk to me, baby, please."

Baby? That was a new one. A little too affectionate. Elena struggled to open her eyes and get them to focus on the redhead nearby. He was crouching behind a piece of sheet rock—wasn't very good cover...but...he wasn't going to stay. She wasn't going to let him get killed over her.

"Come on, 'Lena..."

_'His voice...how come I never noticed how...nice it sounds...'_

Reno was cursing as he took out his PHS and connected Tseng. He put the wireless device in his ear so he could talk to Tseng with his hands free.

"Tseng! There's a sniper, Elena's hurt..."

" _The sniper must be positioned at the opposite building. Can you see?"_

Reno took a deep breath before peeking around the side of his cover. He ducked back into cover nearly a second later. "Barely."

" _Damn...you can't reach the sniper, Reno. Get out of there."_

"I am not leaving her!"

" _Reno! We will send a team to aid her once we handle the sniper."_

The redhead let out a growl of frustration, his eyes on Elena who wasn't even moving—gods let her be breathing. Reno flattened his body so he was lying on his stomach and he cursed himself for not bringing any restore materia. He didn't think they'd be attacked. He was an idiot...

"Laney..."

"Go, Reno."

_'Gods, I never thought I'd be so happy to hear her fucking voice.'_

"No. I ain't leaving you!"

" _Reno? Are you there?"_ Reno disconnected his PHS connection with Tseng. He would talk to the man later. Sure, doing that would cause alarm, but he only wanted to hear Elena's voice right now.

"Reno, please..."

"No!"

"Reno, Reno, please...please...go...I'll be fine." The hot tears had spilled from her eyes and were mixing with the blood around her and the little droplets on her face. She turned her head to meet his eyes and felt a swell of emotions overtake her being. She didn't want to die. She, especially, did not want Reno to die. She didn't want to die  _in front of_ Reno.

"Reno! Go!" She was bordering on hysterics now. Her voice threatening to crack with each desperate plea. "You have to! Tseng said..."

"I don't care! You're not dyin' here and I'm not going anywhere! So shut the hell up and let me think!" Reno huffed and his eye contact didn't waver. Elena was thankful for that. He was begging her too...with his eyes...he was begging her to hold on.

Elena swallowed the blood in her throat. A heavy silence hung in the air. Elena counted her heartbeats and Reno was going over battle strategies. He couldn't move her, he couldn't go near her, he needed to get rid of the sniper. But HOW? He was running out of time. Elena was loosing blood and he didn't know where the bullet had hit.

"Hey...Reno..."

"Hm?" Even though a minute ago he asked her to shut up, he didn't mind hearing her voice. It was comforting to know she was okay enough to still talk to him.

"Do you remember..." She took in a shaky breath, her eyes closing, she was so tired. "What a love letter...was...?"

"What?" He didn't have time for riddles.

"It's a bullet...straight...from the gun...to...to...the heart." Elena couldn't contain it and she let out a small sob. She composed herself after that cry had escaped. She would not give her enemy the satisfaction of tears. She could at least have her dignity.

"Laney! You are not going to die! Do you hear me? Listen to me. You are  **NOT**  going anywhere." Reno scowled. She wasn't giving up already, was she?

"I'm not giving up on you, Elena! So don't you  _dare_ give up on me!"

Elena opened her eyes again and managed a weak smile. She mouthed, 'Okay' to him. It would hurt to talk. Elena took in a breath even though the pain was increased when she did that. A raging fire spreading from her ribs to her toes.

Elena sat up a little bit—maybe she could crawl her way over to Reno? She grit her teeth, ignoring the pain, and focusing on Reno. Just Reno. Get to Reno.

**'BANG!'**

Elena shrieked as dust flew up from the floor and into her face, the bullet making a dent in the ground dangerously close to her head.

" _Stay down, blondie. Or next time...I won't miss."_ A cruel female voice broke through the static on their PHS. The static resumed and then was replaced with Tseng's worried voice.

" _Who was that?"_

"They hacked our connection? Holy shit." Reno muttered, his eyes lingering on the spot where the woman shot. Elena was trembling with fear or pain...he didn't know. And he was helpless! What was the point of being second-in-command when you couldn't do anything? He wasn't going to watch her die...she wasn't...he wasn't going to leave her.

"Reno, we have to go." Rude's voice said behind him near the door.

"Hell. No."

Elena held a secret smile at Reno's devotion to her. To the Turks, not just to her, of course. It it was Rude or Tseng lying here...he wouldn't abandon them either. His loyalty warmed her heart...did she even deserve such loyalty? When she spent more of her time with someone who wasn't even a true Turk or friend?

Rude sighs, "Sorry...partner..." Rude grabbed Reno from the back of the collar and dragged him back. The sniper didn't take the shot. Reno is thrashing and flailing around, knowing it was useless against Rude who was bigger than he was. "Rude! LEMME GO! ELENA!" Reno bellowed as the door shut and Elena disappeared from his eyesight.

"NO NO NO!" He struggled against Rude's hold. "ELENA!"

She shivered at the sound of his voice...desperate...but so far away.  _'Reno...I'll be fine. I'm a Turk, remember?'_

Tseng gave Rude a short nod and Rude let out another sigh.

"ELEN-" Reno's voice was cut as Rude knocked him out with one fist. The redhead fell limp in his partner's arms.

"Let's hurry." Tseng said, he didn't want to leave Elena, but they could not reach her right now. The sniper would kill them before they got close enough to heal her or move her into cover.

&3&3&3&

Reno blinked as the blurry room came into focus. His office? The details of the day came back in sharp contrast to the gray surroundings of ShinRa. Reno stumbled to his feet, his head still foggy, but quickly recovering.

_'Elena...'_

His mind was abruptly shaken from its dazed state. He grabbed his EMR from his desk and headed to Tseng's office.

"Where is she?" He demanded the second his foot was on the carpet of Tseng's office.

"We just sent out a task force to retrieve her."

"No."

"No?" Tseng raised an eyebrow.

"It's my fault she was hurt, I gotta go back...I swore I wouldn't give up on her." Tseng saw the look in his aquamarine eyes. Once Reno had a his mind set on something there was very little Tseng could do to change his mind. When it came to the safety of another Turk, not even Sephiroth himself could stop Reno when he got  _that_ look in his eyes. It was an feral, protective, and irrational gleam that held his eyes with such intensity, Tseng always found himself surprised when he saw it. Maybe because the look was so rare to see.

"It's personal this time, Tseng." Reno couldn't hold back the snarl in his voice. That sniper was going to die. She hurt his 'Laney, his Rookie, his closest friend besides Rude...she had gotten hurt while on a mission with him. And this wasn't a little scratch...no...no...she could by laying there  _dying!_

"Understood." It was as much permission as he could give.

Reno's back exiting the office was the last thing Tseng saw before he covered his face with his hands and took in a deep breath.  _'Don't get yourself killed, Reno.'_


	10. No Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> "Understood." It was as much permission as he could give.
> 
> Reno's back exiting the office was the last thing Tseng saw before he covered his face with his hands and took in a deep breath. 'Don't get yourself killed, Reno.'

_'Reno...'_  Her hand twitched as her body regained consciousness. Her back was against something soft—it was so dark. Oh! NO NO NO! She wasn't in the ground, was she?  _'I'm alive! I'm alive!_ ' She forced her eyes to open and saw more darkness, her hands digging into the softness beneath her. It wasn't dirt.

Her anxiety was put to rest but more worries filled in its place. Where  _was_ she?

Elena's eyes felt heavy as she moved them across her body. The bed was stained with blood...her blood? She moved her arm to touch the bare skin of her chest—where did her shirt go? She looked down and saw the bullet wound had been treated. Elena ran her finger along the stitches...restore materia would have fixed this up...but wherever she was must have not had any to spare.

She looked at her other arm—a tube was placed in her arm and a bag above the bed was dripping down with blood. Elena blinked and ran a hand through her hair, she wrinkled her nose, the back of her head was dried with blood.

"We don't want you dying just yet..." A voice said as the door opened, a bright light entered the room and Elena lifted her arm to shield her eyes. The light extinguished and she heard someone flick a light switch. A light bulb above the bed buzzed with life and illuminated the room.

Her eyes adjusted to the new light and she eyed the room skeptically. There was a sink in the corner, no windows, one door, the room was all gray. It felt more like a cell to Elena. Hell, it  _was_ a cell. Elena heard heels click as the person who just walked in came to her bedside.

Her hair was a sandy brown, pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a black suit with a blood red undershirt. "It's Elena right?" The woman's voice was too light, too warm, it didn't fit her intimidating appearance.

Elena kept her mouth shut for once in her life.

"I'm Samantha!" The woman says with a smile. A smile that doesn't reach her eyes Elena notices. The blonde Turk tenses as the woman, Samantha, places her hands on the railing of the bed.

"I'm the one who shot you…I was aiming for Reno. Turns out, this situation actually works in our favor." Samantha motions to the blood and the fact that Elena's sitting up in a hospital bed. Elena frowned, completely distrusting of this woman and what her plans were. If they wanted her dead...why didn't they just do it? But, if they were aiming for Reno—why keep her alive?

"It was almost a clean shot, too bad you moved at the last second. You thought the bullet hit your heart, but it just barely missed it…" She clicks her tongue against the back of her teeth. Elena wonders if she can rip the IV out and stab Samantha with it.

Finally, Elena opened her mouth...

"Why are you keeping me alive?"

"For Reno." Samantha answered with a shrug and she pushes away from the bed. The bed shakes slightly and the bag of blood sways back and forth. As Samantha moves to pull up a chair, the light bulb is giving the room an orange glow—almost angelic. This place was far from heaven.

"Where am I?"Elena asks, her next question will be how Samantha knows her name and Reno's. Or maybe her next question will be why they think Reno will be the one to rescue her? Elena knew for a fact that Tseng would send out a task force. He wouldn't let Reno go alone into a hornets nest!

Would he...?

"The building across from the one you were in. After Reno was dragged off, we went in and got you. I know, your head must be swimming with questions." Samantha paused, her mind lost in thought for a moment.

"…but how about you relax? After all, the party has only just started." Samantha said with a light giggle at the end of her sentence. She sits in the metal chair and crosses her legs, keeping that smile on her face. It's a fake smile...

Elena feels her stomach twist and she looks away from Samantha. Her body is far too weak to move right now...but just with some time, Elena knows she can break out of here, it's not like they have her tied up or anything.

&3&3&3&3&3

Reno runs his fingertips over the dried blood on the concrete.  _'Elena...'_ so the body was moved and Reno knew exactly  _where_ it was moved to. Elena was in too critical condition to move too far so he needed to go where the sniper was stationed and find a hint there. Reno reached into his pocket and took out his PHS, he opened the back and removed the tracker, setting it down on the dried blood. He needed to do this alone.

The redhead turned up the voltage on his EMR and did what any Turk would do—walk in through the front door. The building was identical to the one he and the other Turks scoped out earlier today.

There was red paint on the walls.

Reno scratched a bit off with his thumb and looked at it. It's the same as the paint they found on those calling cards and the paint that Simon once sold in Costa Del Sol.

"Intruder!" Reno looked up from his thumb and three men were running towards him. Reno could already tell by the way they are running that they are just hired thugs. He sighed but a light smirk was on his face. As if he was gonna be taken down by a bunch of hired goons!

Reno side stepped, dodging a punch, and swung his arm back—the EMR connected with the back of the thug's skull. The crack and singe of electricity didn't even phase Reno. He kicked the next man in the jaw, causing him to stumble in to his partner. Reno didn't loose any motivation as he punched that same man in the sternum and shocked him with his EMR.

The second man fell to floor and the third thug wasn't even trying. He released a sloppy haymaker that Reno easily dodged, grabbing the man's fist, spinning him and twisting it behind his back. Reno kicked the man behind the knees and then shocked him right in the spine.

Reno didn't even break a sweat.

The Turk kept moving, following the splotches of red paint, and bullet casings.

"There!" Reno turned on his heel and saw six, no, seven men and two women heading towards him. His aquamarine eyes were quick to assess the situation, three had weapons and only one had a gun. Two can play at that game.

Reno flipped the safety off on his pistol and fired before any of the thugs even reached him. They all froze—like deer in headlights and looked among themselves to see who was shot. A man a few feet away, the only one with a gun, suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Kill him!"

Reno refused to be over powered not when he needed to find Elena. "Heh, you guys don't know who you're dealing with!" Reno yelled as the EMR connected with someone's shoulder, Reno was a blur of red and black as he dodged, parried, and connected more attacks than he could count.

The smell of burning skin and clothing from the lightning attacks of his EMR ran through the hallway.

Reno wiped some blood from his lower lip before he kicked a thug in the head, rendering him unconscious.

_'Don't worry, 'Lena. You just better not be dead when I get there.'_

"Oi, Turk!" Reno looked around for the sound of the voice. He grabbed his neck suddenly as a sharp pinch made his eyes go unfocused.

Then...everything went black.  _'Damnit...'_

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Reno opened his eyes, the room around him coming into focus, it was gray...

_'ShinRa?'_

No way. The room had splotches of dark brown on the walls and floor...no doubt old blood. He felt a weight pressed against his side. "E..." He couldn't even get her name out as he saw the wonderful Rookie asleep next to him. Asleep or dead?

He moved his arms, quickly noticing that his hands had cuffs with long chains attached to the wall, and gently shook Elena.

"Laney..."

He watched her eyes widen upon seeing him. His hands fell from her shoulders and they just stared at one another. "Re..no..."

_'Why are you keeping me alive?'_

_'For Reno.'_

"Hey." He smirked and that sparked something of a smile on Elena's face. But, her eyes were filled with worry.

"Where's your backup?" Elena looked around the room just as he did a few minutes ago. Another cell. She rolled her eyes. Great.

"No backup." Her eyes snapped back to her red haired partner.

"What?" She hissed, her voice low, she wasn't sure if anyone was listening or not. Reno didn't seem too put off by the fact that they were  _trapped and without backup!_ Elena wanted to hit him. Since she had been moved from the hospital cell to a holding cell, she must have drifted off or been drugged or something. She didn't remember moving at all.

"I guess they didn't shoot you in the heart..." His eyes on the stitches on her chest. Elena looked down and saw that her captors, how nice of them, had put her in a white tank top that fit a little loosely. It was a little strange since the tank had buttons but, she wasn't going to complain. Her Turk uniform was drenched in blood.

"I'm fine." Elena didn't understand why he got so...guilty over her injuries. Her mind drifted back to Lucas's bar and the way he examined the bullet wound—now a scar—on her shoulder. Then she thought about how guilty  _she_ felt when he broke his wrist back in Costa Del Sol. Maybe that's just how partnership worked. You had injuries, you felt bad for not being able to prevent them, and then they heal.

"You're lucky." Reno met her eyes and gave her one of his patented smirks.

"They took care of me..." Her eyes suddenly dropped to the floor. "To  _use_ me as bait to get you. Reno...I'm..."

"Don't say you're sorry." There was an exasperation to his tone. Honestly, it wasn't like she could stop bullets or anything.

"But they were aiming for you!" Her eyes met his once more and there is a desperation to her tone.

"Then I should be thanking you, 'Laney. You took a bullet that was meant for me." Elena feels his fingertips run along the few stitches and it's sore but she doesn't push him away. The small touch is the most comfort she's gotten in the past few hours. Reno had still saved her though—he had yelled and she was able to move at the right second.

"So...thanks." His fingers slid away from the stitches and his hand fell back onto his lap.

"Yeah, thanks for yelling." Elena felt a small smile tug at the corners of her lips.

They saved each other.

&3&3&3

Their moment of tranquility was ended with the heavy door opening and Samantha walking inside.

"Hello sweetie!" She croons to Elena, who flinches in response, and Reno just leaned against her. The only comfort he can give to what he knows is going to happen. Two men come into the room and he felt Elena tense beside him.

_'Be strong, Rookie. Don't think the worse...they could be here for me.'_

"Turks are  **so** loyal to each other but... **soooo** very blind." Samantha said as Elena is pulled to her feet by the two men.

Reno jumped to his feet but the chains keep him from going anywhere. He can stand and sit but he can't reach her. They are painfully tight. He can only watch as Elena is roughly tied up, her hands behind her back, but she struggles. She manages to head butt one of the thugs.

Elena curses herself for still being weak—she lost too much blood and didn't get enough back. Her legs feel like jell-o and her head is foggy after that assault. At least the man now has a bloody nose. The two thugs hold her up by her forearms. Their grip is tight and Elena frowned, knowing she was going to be bruised. Didn't she get hurt enough?

"You should let her go." Reno hears the snarl in the voice but makes no effort to tone it down. "She's already hurt." Elena's stomach flutters at the tone of his voice. It's protective.  _'Reno has always been protective over the Turks...they are his family...that's why he's taking on that tone.'_

"Not until Vivian is done playing with her!" Samantha giggled again and the door was opened as if on cue. The two Turks can only assume this woman is Vivian. Her eyes are icy blue that contrast greatly to her tanned skin. It's an unusual combination. Her hair is long, thick, and wavy and frames her round china-doll face.

Her outfit is similar to Samantha's, with the same black jacket and red blouse underneath. Unlike Samantha, who has pants on, Vivian is wearing a black skirt and there is a knife strapped to her long, dark leg.

"Reno?" Vivian's voice is cold like her eyes as she takes out the blade. "Why did you come here...?

Elena frowns,  _'Why are they asking that? They knew Reno would come for me...they knew he'd rescue me...'_

"Because I just _love_  what you've done to the place and I wanted some décor ideas." He retorted with a smirk.

Vivian mirrored his smirk, "Why did you come here?"

"To bring Elena back, duh." The male rolled his eyes and then glared at her. It was a stupid question and he didn't have time for stupid questions. He pulled against the chains, wanting more than anything, to kick their asses and get Elena out of here.

"Why?" Vivian tilts her head and feigns innocence. Samantha giggled behind her hand as she watches the little showdown between the two.

"She's a Turk!" He nearly growled, "She doesn't deserve to die by the likes of you!"

Vivian twirled the blade in her hand as she watched Reno with amused blue eyes. "She's a Turk. She doesn't deserve to live. Period."

Reno feels his heart sink to his stomach as Vivian moves—faster than he imagined—and the blade meets Elena's stomach. The blonde Turk let out a sharp cry of surprise but quickly recoils, biting her lip, and silencing her pain. Vivian seems more annoyed by this than anything. She stared into Elena's face with cold, cold blue eyes.

The blade twisted a little and Elena could feel the tears in her eyes. Reno is shocked and frozen in place. His subordinate is being tortured and he...can't do anything! WHAT THE HELL! Vivian pulls the blade away and Samantha steps forward with a green colored materia in her hand.

"We can't have you dying just yet, missy!" Samantha said with an eerie happiness to her voice. Reno tugged the chains once more, the cuffs cutting into his wrists, he was so damn helpless! He couldn't save her. AGAIN. He couldn't help her. AGAIN. The green light surrounded Elena and she stopped biting her lip as the warmth of the spell healed the fresh wound. It was a dull pain now.

"STOP IT!" Reno yelled, seeing Vivian lift up her blade again. "She doesn't  **know** anything!"

"Idiot." Vivian brings her attention to Elena again and leans in close. Elena can feel the woman's breath on her face and it's cold. Everything about this woman is cold. Like winter in human form. Yet, it was so out of place with her tan skin that must have seen plenty of sunlight. "Elena..." Vivian dragged the back of her hand across the side of Elena's face.

"You must understand...there are no heroes in this world." Vivian twirled the blade in her hand again and this time Elena was ready for another attack. She bit her lip again to stop herself from crying out. The blade was dragged across the skin behind her ear and Elena felt the warmth of the blood spilling out, following the curve of her neck and collecting on the collar of her borrowed tank top.

"Why are you doing this?" Reno ground his teeth in anger. "She doesn't know anything! I'm second-in-command! Torture me!" He couldn't believe he was actually asking to be tortured.

"We don't want information...and I can already see..." Vivian smirked wickedly, " _This_ is torture enough for you, Reno." Vivian checked her watch and the blade was placed back in the strap around her leg. Samantha walked over to Elena once last time and the cut behind her ear was healed.

"We'll be back!" Samantha poked Elena's nose before following Vivian out of the cell. The muscles holding onto Elena, untie her and drop her to the ground. The door is slammed upon exit and the Turks are left alone again.

Reno leaned against the wall and slid down it. His eyes are on Elena as she crawls towards him, pushing herself, because her wrists hurt and her body aches and her legs still feel like jell-o. She collapsed against him, her head on his chest.

_'Come on, Elena! Don't you dare fall asleep...you need to get Reno out of those chains.'_

Her hands press on his stomach and she sits upright. "We'll get out of this...don't worry." Elena grabbed his wrist closest to her and frowned at the sight of angry red marks on his pale skin. "These are so tight..."

"I know." He chuckled weakly as he watched her try to figure out the cuffs. There wasn't a key hole or any type of locking and unlocking mechanism.

"It might be magical...do you have any materia?" Reno shook his head at her question.

"They looted me before they shoved me in here. Otherwise, I'd have my EMR." His hands went to her face and he titled her head to the side to see the cut behind her ear. Reno leaned in and Elena's fluttered shut. She felt his lips brush past her cheeks before he spoke into her ear.

"Don't let them do that again." He whispered, voice barely audible even with it so close to her ear. The warmth of his hands on either side of her face vanishes and Elena couldn't help but actually  _want_ the comfort. Reno watched her with an amused smirk, secretly glad that his touches still managed to get the Rookie flustered. Even in such a tense and dark environment.

Her brown eyes opened and met his again for the umpteenth time tonight. "I'm tough."

Reno just chuckled and Elena settled herself beside him, his arm went around her shoulders, and Elena closed her eyes. Any other day she would have pushed him away. She couldn't push him away tonight, she needed his closeness, his smirk, and that stupid grin of his. She  _needed_ it if she was going to endure another torture.

By the way Vivian and Samantha were talking...they didn't want information, they just wanted to cause pain for her and Reno. But why? Because they were Turks? Elena didn't know and she didn't know how to find out that sort of information.

"Rookie." He muttered before sleep claimed him. At least, Elena was beside him and alive. He wouldn't know what to do if he found her dead. He decided not to think about it. He'd enjoy this moment, the calm before the storm.


	11. Damp Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> "Rookie." He muttered before sleep claimed him. At least, Elena was beside him and alive. He wouldn't know what to do if he found her dead. He decided not to think about it. He'd enjoy this moment, the calm before the storm.

Reno was jolted awake by the weight of Elena being moved from his side. "Where are you taking her?" He demanded, but the hired thug just gave a disgusting smile. Elena looked like a rag doll in his arms.

"Elena!" The blonde didn't stir.  _How much blood has she lost? And how exhausted and dehydrated her body must be. If they used Elena as bait to get me...is she...not needed anymore?_ "ELENA!"

The heavy metallic door slammed shut. Reno's wrists were a violent red from his struggles against the cuffs. It wasn't long before the door opened again and Vivian entered, a wicked smirk on her face. "Reno? What do you value more...legs or arms?"

A thug entered behind her with a crowbar, "How cliché!" Reno spat.

"You didn't answer my question..." Vivian twirled the crowbar in her hand, all too similar to how Reno twirled his EMR.

"I think it's  _my_  turn to ask questions, yo."

Vivian waved her finger at him, "Ah-ah-ah, that's not how this works, Red."

&3&3&3&3

Elena's eyes snapped open, she had been returned to the hospital-cell. There was a soft dripping (probably the sink), a muted buzzing nose (the light), someone clicking their tongue in annoyance (Samantha...).

"You're awake." She stated in a flat tone.

Elena turned her head to the side, expecting another bed, expecting Reno—seeing a wall.

"He's being...questioned." Samantha answered like she could read Elena's mind.  _Which is impossible, she's just reading my body language...and my expressions...wear a mask, Elena._

"He won't talk."

"We know."

Elena stared blankly at the wall listening to the repetitive drip of the sink.

_Drip, drip, drip..._

_Drip, drip, drip..._

_Drip, drip, **WHOO-OP**!_

Elena twitched at the abrupt sound and then the alarm was blaring through the building. Samantha was on her feet and out the door before Elena could ask questions, not that she would get any answers. Elena sat up in the bed, swinging her legs over the side and uneasily standing on her own.

Elena took a deep breath before disconnecting the blood drip from her arm. "Okay, I need..." She looked around the hospital-cell.

**WHOO-OP!**

"Alarms like that...must be the rescue team." Her brown eyes caught sight of a red box below the sink. Elena's legs felt like rubber as she walked, stumbling and catching herself, using the wall as support.

She slipped to the floor, sitting in front of the box. Her fingers shook as she opened the box and dressed the puncture where the IV once was.

**WHOO-OP!**

"Gotta find Reno...gotta...get out..." Elena gripped the sink and pulled herself up. She knew the rescue team would find them but... "You better be alive when I get there."

&3&3&3&3&

"Reno." The redhead looked up to see his bald partner at the door. His shoulder was throbbing in pain but in all honesty, it could have been a lot worse. Vivian liked to banter so Reno was able to distract her for an amount of time, just arguing and being clever.

"Hey, what took ya?"

"Heavy traffic." The two shared a small smirk. Rude used a lightning spell to break the cuffs. Reno rubbed his sore wrists once they were free, "Thanks, yo."

"Hm. Where's Elena?" Reno's stomach tightened at the mention of her name.

"They carried her off earlier...she was in bad shape. We gotta find her."

"Right." Rude stopped, reaching into his jacket, "You might want this." Rude passed Reno's EMR to him, Reno wasn't going to ask where he found it and frankly, he didn't care. He had his weapon back, he was out of captivity, and now there was a Rookie suffering from blood-loss in this building that needed to be found.

**WHOO-zzzz**

&3&3&3&3

Elena pulled open the door,  _I can't believe it's unlocked._  The hallway was deserted and the alarm had stopped.  _We...we couldn't have been outnumbered or...why has it stopped?_ She gingerly stepped over empty bullet casings and her eyes scanned around the floor for any important documents. Most of it was trash. Burned papers, empty cans, empty bottles, snack wrappers and that vibrant red paint splattered about.

Elena couldn't stand for long, her vision would become blurry and her legs still weren't working properly. Damn. When her vision did get fuzzy, Elena just pressed her shoulder against the wall and kept walking.

_Turks survive. It's what we do. We survive!_

"LANEY!" Her vision was still blurry but she could recognize that red hair in the dark...wait...what? That didn't...

Her forehead pressed against something soft and two hands were spanning across her back. Something was tapping against the back of her leg, it was swinging gently back and forth, oh...Reno's EMR was strapped to his wrist...right, that made sense.

Elena sucked in a ragged breath, "Keep moving." Her eyelids were being tugged by an invisible weight. There was no time for sleep. Wake up...stay conscious...keep moving.  _Turks survive!_

Rude didn't say anything, only observed. He saw the look on Reno's face. He understood the emotions. He saw the way Reno collected the blonde into his arms like it was second-nature. Comforting her and keeping her upright, if all for the chance to touch her. Rude would never say anything about it...not now, not until Reno said something first.

"You're not-" Elena's voice increased upon the realization, "Carrying me! Put me down! I can walk."

"Sure you can, that's why I found you leaning against the wall struggling for breath." Reno answered smugly as he carried Elena to the extraction point.

"Reno!" Her tone was whiny so his response of "Elena!" in an equally whiny tone was expected.

But, it was still annoying.

Her eyes slipped close, "Just...don't use me as a meat shield." She muttered.

&3&3&3&3

The helicopter buzzing is the most comforting sound Elena has ever heard. She's sitting next to Reno and her cheek is leaning against his bony shoulder—well, it's not bony, it's just...Reno is so skinny. His shoulder isn't exactly comfortable,  _to think...just a few hours ago, his shoulder was like a security blanket in that...that..._ Elena's thoughts drifted away as she felt a gloved hand take her own.

"Elena, I'm so happy you're alright." Seth's voice.

"She's a Turk." Reno replied with an icy tone, "Turks don't go down so easily."

Elena opened her mouth to scold Reno for being so harsh but he's right. Turks were stubborn when it came to death and this wasn't the first time she was tortured. A vivid flashback of her time in the Northern Crater made her shoulders stiffen.

"Still..." Seth doesn't let go of her hand, "You're only human."

She heard Reno snort and then her mind slipped back into unconsciousness.

&3&3&3&3

Elena blinked a few times, the fuzzy room coming into focus very slowly, and she realized that she was in one of the many medical rooms of ShinRa. "Elena."

"Oh..." Not the person she really wanted to see, "Hey Seth."

Even though she had gotten close to Seth, enjoyed laughing with him, found his open-concern for her safety heartwarming and refreshing—he was a mission. Being so human was making it difficult.

"Get some rest, 'Laney..."

"Don't."

"Huh?" She met his gray eyes, swallowing down what she wanted to say, wanted to tell him only Reno called her that. Only Reno could.

"It's nothing...forget it, I'm so tired."

"Sleep." Seth said fluffing her pillow, "Doctors say the medication might make you tired anyways."

"Yeah..." A pause. "Thanks."

He grinned an award-winning grin, "No problem."

&3&3&3&3&

The one thing about being in the medical wing is that there is no track of time. Elena woke up a few times due to nurses and a few times, she spoke with Seth, but most of the time—she slept.

Her dreams were cloudy and she couldn't recall them when she woke up.

A few hours later? (She guessed) Seth was asleep on the chair beside her bed and Elena really need a breath of fresh air.

She ran into Rude in the hallway, "Hey, where's...?" Elena didn't need to finish the rest of her question. Rude gave a small nod towards the staircase leading to the rooftop and Elena smiled a little. Of course he would go to the roof. Probably smoking. He always did like a few drags of a cigarette after a mission.

As she took the stairs, she wondered how he was, how injured, wondered if they found anymore information and wondered what he'd say. Would he tease her? Shut her out? During their short captivity, he was Reno, the same Reno...while she tried  _so hard_ not to show any emotion to her enemies.

&3&3&3&3&

It's raining when she reached the roof and he's leaning against some cooling device bolted into the ground. Elena relished the feeling of the cool rain against her skin, it felt marvelous and pure, even if she did hate it. Elena wrapped the thin robe around her form as she walked towards him. The robe was a dark blue and her hospital gown was white—but, the gown was covered by her robe.

Elena let out a loud sigh, "I hate the rain."

"Small talk, how unlike you." Reno grinned a bit, the cigarette dangling from his lower lip. He tossed the smoke to the ground. "I don't mind it." He shrugged. Silence enveloped them, the two Turks looking over the misty buildings of Midgar.

"So...why do ya hate it?" asked Reno, "Too depressing for ya?" He guessed. Elena shook her head, the blonde strands now damp.

"It blurs everything...distorts it...everything just blends in." Elena felt the color rise to her cheeks at telling him this. It wasn't a big secret, her dislike for the rain, but the reason behind it was. It sounded so stupid. No matter how talkative she was, Elena did like to keep some things to herself.

"Ya ever...do something awesome in the rain?"

Elena lightly punched his arm, "Pervert."

"Hey!" Reno rubbed his arm where she punched and he glowered at her. "I wasn't talking about that kind of awesome." He smirked suddenly, "Unless you wanna...?"

"NO!" Elena turned away from him, embarrassed.

"Have you ever danced in the rain?" His question caught her off guard.

"Wha..." Elena turned back to Reno, eyes wide, "Never thought you were into that mushy-stuff."

Reno rolled his eyes giving a dramatic sigh. "Oh shut up."

Elena thought the conversation would be dropped there. She thought that this was just one of Reno's little games and it would end once he got bored. Then, he held his hand out to her and Elena stared at it dumbly.

"But you're injured..." She tried to object, eyes moving the sling on his opposite arm. How could they dance anyways? Elena thought to the dulled pain of her leg. The dull pain everywhere on her body. His aquamarine eyes are surprisingly honest.

"Not as bad as you." There is guilt laced within his tone.

Elena took his hand and he moved it up to his shoulder and his good-arm went around her waist. As Elena expected, it wasn't much of a dance—just a sway back and forth. It feels wonderful. It feels childish. Elena giggled into his jacket and she felt his own chuckle reverberate through his chest.

"So unprofessional..." Elena said quietly when they stopped moving. Reno looked down at her,  _if you really really wanted to...you could kiss her. Heh. She'd slap you, she hit you the first time...but oh her flustered face would be so worth it. It'd be a good way to chase away some of the tension between us._

Elena swallowed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Her heart picked up in speed.  _Medication...I'm on pain medication, that's why I'm...I'm..._

His breath ghosted over her lips.

"Ah-hem." The moment is broken, shattered, and unrepairable.

"Perfect  _fucking_ timing, Rude." Reno moved away from Elena, reaching into his jacket to get another smoke.

"Elena. You must get back to bed..." Rude said in a tone that was even and cool. As always.

"Right...yeah...right..." Elena mumbled, casting a look over her shoulder as she walked away. Reno was leaning against that same green-colored cooling device-thing and he was re-lighting a cigarette. That's when Elena realized something.  _The rain doesn't blur Reno, doesn't make him fade into the background...must be the hair._


	12. Dream Chaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> "Right...yeah...right..." Elena mumbled, casting a look over her shoulder as she walked away. Reno was leaning against that same green-colored cooling device-thing and he was re-lighting a cigarette. That's when Elena realized something. The rain doesn't blur Reno, doesn't make him fade into the background...must be the hair.

Elena blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the golden light.  _I can't breathe..._

_Oh god...I can't..._

She inhaled abruptly and tears stung her eyes. "Shit." She looked around, her body was covered in a white cotton dress, and said body was surrounded by grass, trees, and other foliage. "Where..." It was unlike any other place she ever saw...green, beautiful, and bright...warm...

Elena ran her fingers over a leaf, surprised by its softness. The sky was overcast but still glowing, like the sun was setting...or rising...she couldn't tell.

Birds and other woodland creatures were scurrying about. "I have never been here in my life."

"Course not, dummy." Elena turned to see Reno, wearing his white undershirt with the first few buttons undone and his black pants.

"So...where are we?"

"Your head." He made a look as if to say 'duh.'

"Right." Elena sat back down on the grass and picked at the blades, "Why here?"

"Dunno." He paused, "We can be anywhere."

Then, Elena was  _freezing_  and she was also alone again. She liked it though...the cold. She took in a big gulp of frigid air. Elena wrapped her arms around herself but found that she was warm, very warm, in fact. Reno's words of 'your head' echoed in her mind.

Okay, so this was all some elaborate drug-induced dream. Elena stared at the snow-capped mountains, the wind and small snowflakes twirling in the air. She heard snow crunching behind her and felt the fabric of a ShinRa suit brush against her arm.

She turned, expecting Reno, but seeing Rude. He said nothing.

"Hi."

He nodded.

"Why...um..." Gosh, this sounded so lame! Asking her imaginary-Turks questions that she should already know. This was her head after all! This was her drug-induced dream! Elena huffed loudly and looked back at the snowy mountains.

"Comfort, you see Reno and I as friends, and when you need us most while your body is recovering from the trauma...your mind creates us, brings us to you." Rude paused, crossing his arms, "It's a part of the healing process."

"Did you dream up anyone?"

Rude smirked a little, "You'd have to ask me."

Elena made a mental note to actually ask him, and who knew if she'd even remember any of this once she woke up. Soon, Elena was tired of the unknown mountains and the cold, cold air that she wasn't really feeling.

She was in the Turk break room with her comfortable, safe, Turk uniform and her warm cup of morning coffee on her lap. It was quiet, blissful, wonderful silence.

"God, 'Lena..." She looked up to meet Reno's bright eyes, and then her heart began to beat wildly as he leaned forward. The coffee on her lap disappeared and Elena tilted her head back,  _What's going on?_

"Live a little." He teased, his lips ghosting over her neck, "It's just a dream."

_No. I am not going to fantasize about you while I'm in the freaking hospital!_

Reno looked at her with a small pout tugging at his lower lip but, he faded away. Elena let out a loud sigh—this was a dream therefore, she should  _not_ feel disappointed for sending him away. Not one bit.

&3&3&3&3

"Morning sleepyhead!" Seth was sitting in the same chair that he was sitting in last night.

"Hey..." Elena felt a twinge of something in her chest. Seth was here, he probably slept over night, and where was Reno? Where was Rude? Tseng? Her partners? ...her friends? She didn't expect them to be there twenty-four-seven. Elena rubbed her eyes, that was ridiculous—they had business to attend to and if Reno, Rude, or Tseng were hurt, she couldn't be expected to sit by their bed.

_Come to think of it...Seth is probably here because Tseng doesn't want to deal with him, Reno would rather bite his head off than train him, and Rude has more things to worry about—I mean—Seth is MY mission, my responsibility._

"I was so worried, 'Laney..." Her heart clenched violently at the nickname coming out of the wrong mouth.

"Stop."

"Huh?" He frowned, stormy-gray eyes meeting her brown ones.

"I hate that nickname."

"Oh." He's embarrassed, "Sorry."

Elena leaned back into the pillows and hoped that the sleep would return to take her. She wanted to go back to the strangeness and the comfort of her dreams. Even if she couldn't fully remember them, that didn't matter, it was the feeling that mattered. The feeling of warm, safe, happy, peaceful... _healing._

"I meant it though, about being worried." Seth took off one of his gloves and Elena is alarmed at the warmth of his skin on hers. She stared at him for a long moment, attempting to read him, but finding nothing but genuine emotion of relief.

Elena looked down at his hand on hers and her mouth opens, "The scars..." they are tiny scars that are scattered on his pale skin of his knuckles and top of his hand. Elena closed her mouth and shook her head, "Sorry..."

"No, no, it's cool." He smiled and Elena wished, truly, she wished her mission was some terrible, unbearable, evil person...it would be easier to betray him. Elena pulled away her hand and placed it in her lap, not wishing anymore contact with Seth.

She closed her eyes, "Elena...I really was worried, I know Turks are all about hiding emotions...but I'm not very good at it...and I don't want to be." Elena can feel his hand on her cheek, it's so very  _wrong_. She wants to slap him and tell him to back off, tell him she's no less than a monster, tell him he's wrong for trusting her and that ShinRa is using him and he needs to run, run far far away!

Elena opened her eyes, hoping that her eyes could just tell him all the disjointed thoughts in her head, but then—Seth is kissing her. His lips are dry and hers can't be any better and Elena stiffens. She can't move, she can't kiss him back, she just wants to sleep. So she shuts down, she doesn't move, doesn't even blink and he can sense that.

Seth moved away and his eyes are searching hers, Elena can't give him anything for a response.

"Goodnight, Elena." Seth moved away and left the room without another word.

Elena wiped her lips, "Shit." This has gotten a lot more complicated...or maybe not...Elena tries to imagine what Tseng would say.  _Good, he's trusting you...use that...but keep him at arms length. We need him for information, but that's all Elena, you know that. You know your mission—don't let me down. Don't let the Turks down._

&3&3&3&3&3

Elena clutched her dress and let out a heart-wrenching cry. Her beautiful landscape of trees, flowers, and overcast sky is gone. A barren desert is at her feet and her dress is soiled with mud and sand. The sky is a burning orange and she can feel the heat lick at her skin.

"Reno? Reno. I need..."

"Shh...'Laney, I'm here..." Elena collapsed into his form, burying her nose into his shoulder and taking big, gulping breaths. He's here...he's here...to comfort, just as Rude said, her mind creating her support, creating her own Reno and her own Rude to be there when she needs them most. In this dream-world, she can collapse, she can be vulnerable, she can be  _broken—_ and that's okay.

"I can't...I can't do it..."

"Yes, yes you can..." He hugged her in a way that she'd never imagine Reno to hug her. Innocent yet firm and there's so much strength in his grip. "You're a good Turk."

Dream-Reno said words that Real-Reno would never say.

"Just...just..." Elena closed her eyes tightly and the wind is less burning against her skin.

"I've got ya."

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Reno kicked his feet up onto Tseng's desk and the raven-haired man pushed them back down. "Look at this." Tseng dropped the file into Reno's lap. It was a lot of numbers, even more charts, some graphs, and a few scribbled notes.

"How about a quick summary, yo."

"Celestial Tonic." Tseng sat down behind his desk and continued to explain, "A proto-type. ShinRa labs never finished it and..."

"And?"

"It was found in your system."

Reno shut the folder and tossed it back onto his superior's desk. "More details would be nice." As if he was going to thumb through that file. Ha! Not when he had Tseng here who could and would explain everything just to keep the mission and the investigation moving smoothly.

"A ShinRa made tranquilizer that never went past the testing stages. When you went off searching for Elena and you were knocked out…that tonic was still in your system when we saved you. It's administered by a small needle usually…a heavy dose is rarely needed…"

Reno felt his jaw slack open, "I knew it!" He jumped to his feet and began pacing Tseng's office like a caged animal.

"Knew what?"

"Vivian and Samantha. Sound familiar?"

There was a flicker of recognition in Tseng's eyes. "I remembered them from a few years ago, but I just...I thought maybe they were stealing identities or some shit...but this proves it! ShinRa technology that wasn't put past the testing means only ShinRa employees could even see these files..." Reno plopped back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wild with uncovering some lingering truth.

"They...they're alive?" Tseng was on his feet next and he unlocked a file cabinet before pulling out two files. Reno caught glimpse of the red tags on the front, ShinRa was so damn organized. Red tag meant death on a mission, line of duty, whatever else you wanna call it. Or just, ya know, death in general.

Vivian and Samantha were ghosts of the past.

"Vivian, Turk, best noted for her excellence in the academy and skill with both a blade and human psychology." Tseng's eyes skimmed over the document with the pretty black and white picture of a woman, early twenties, eyes: blue, hair: black, "Vivian was killed on a mission Costa Del Sol. Body was never recovered but due to the state of previous injuries along with the hostile situation, there was no time for a proper search and rescue or search and recovery."

Tseng made room for a heavy pause, "Agents came to believe that Vivian fell into the water and drowned, others believe she bled out, the search and rescue mission was soon dropped and Vivian was pronounced dead on October 11."

Reno pointed to the other file, "And Samantha?"

"Samantha, Turk...main weapon...sniper."

Reno's grip on the arm of the chair tightened. That confirmed that. Samantha was the one who shot Elena but, who was aiming for him. The one who hacked into their radio connection. The one who  _smiled_ as she watched fellow Turks be tortured.

"Samantha was deemed emotionally unstable and unfit for the job after a mission gone wrong, she was placed under surveillance for six months...until the President deemed the task to be a waste of money. A call was made a week later that Samantha took her life by jumping from the Midgar bridge..."

Reno finished the rest of the report, "Body was never found."

When Turks needed to disappear, they did so, and they were damn good at it. Tseng rubbed his forehead, now he wondered if all that training had returned to bite them in the ass.

"They deserted the Turks...and now what? They're trying to kill us?"

"Why didn't they change their name? It's like…they want us to know that they were once Turks…" Tseng said with a frown.

"They do. It has to be a grudge thing." Reno tugged at his hair, searching desperately in his head for answers.

"A grudge? No." Tseng shook his head, meeting Reno's eyes, "This is a whole organization, Reno. It's more than just two rouge Turks." They fell silent which was eerie for both for of them. Reno usually was talking, spitting out ideas that made no sense or that made perfect sense and Tseng was using his energy to come up with his own theories It's how they worked, subordinate and superior, but still very much a team.

Tseng looked back down at the file, the smiling picture of the sniper; Samantha.

"But now we have a lead, yo."

Tseng nodded, "Yes." He stood to put away the files, "However, we can't go investigating every Turk who ever died..."

"Nah." Reno leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "But, it's something...it's personal...they fucking tortured Elena and I. It's more than wanting us dead! It's...it's..."

"There's a bigger picture here, Reno." Tseng folded his hands in front of his face as his elbows rested on his desk. "A much bigger picture and I'm afraid we aren't seeing it."

The phone rang and Tseng immediately answered.

"Okay, I'll be there." Tseng set the phone down and looked at Reno. Color was returning to the man's face but his eyes were more haunted, distressed, because every Turk was one that Reno trained. He knew Samantha and Vivian far better than Tseng did.

Thankfully, Reno was a man who could shove his past behind him and move forward.

"I have to go to a meeting."

Reno quirked an eyebrow, "You're not inviting me, are you?"

Tseng rolled his eyes, "No. I think you should get some sleep." Tseng paused as he pulled his jacket from his chair and looked at Reno once more. "They aren't Turks anymore..."

"They hurt..." Reno didn't finish his sentence, instead he changed it, "They targeted us, Tseng. Vivian and Samantha were dead to me the moment their file was closed. The women I saw the other day, they weren't the Turks I knew..."

"Do you think they're being manipulated?"

"No." Reno's tone was harsh, "Turks don't get manipulated. Vivian and Samantha are now part of something...something reckless, stupid, bloodthirsty, and they won't stop. I know they won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

Reno smirked as he stood from his chair, "Turks never give up. Ex-Turks or not. There are still some habits that are hard to break even after you've retired."

It was times like these that reminded Tseng why he appointed Reno as second-in-command.

&3&3&3&3&3

Elena stared at the once snow-capped mountains that were now boiling over with lava, spitting and hissing at her, a visual representation of her inner turmoil. The sky was black and her skin was getting dark with soot. Elena couldn't move, she was frozen, watching the ash swirl in the air.

To think her brain could create such devastation and actually make it so real—that Elena could feel tears running down her cheeks.

There was the smell of gunpowder even though Elena couldn't hear any guns going off.

"Reno."

"Right here."

She turned and saw him sitting on a white, marble slab and it looked so clean against the black rock of the world. Elena sat beside him without a second thought.

"Help."

He grinned, "How?"

"I dunno." Elena closed her eyes tightly and his hand caressed her shoulder, a gentle and soft touch compared to the harsh and brutal destruction surrounding them.

"Doesn't have to be like this, yo." He said and Elena just nodded, not really listening. "It's your head...your mind...your world."

Elena looked at him, her lips turned down and a slight crease in her brow, "I deserve this."

The volcano hissed loudly and gave an echoing boom. "For what I do, for what I am, I don't deserve pretty white winter wonderlands and gardens of Gaia. I don't."

Reno faded away again and Elena was left alone—feeling worse than before but still feeling like she deserved it.

She was trying to disconnect herself from her job, this one mission with Seth, but really—it was so much harder than it sounded. Elena covered her face with her hands and a small sob rocked her body.

_Goddammit!_

&3&3&3&3

"Elena!"

She took a unpleasant gasp of air, realizing that her body was covered in cool sweat and her bangs were sticking to her forehead. The second thing to notice was that her visitor today (or night) wasn't Seth but it was Reno.

Elena touched her cheeks to find that they were dry.

"Jeez, one helluva dream, I'm guessin'."

"Yeah." He sat on the side of her bed and Elena is too tired to push him off, but the frown tells him it bothers her, and that's enough for him.

"Any news?" Elena asked as she ran both hands through her damp hair to get it out of her face. She probably looks terrible but, really she could careless at the moment. At least she is away from that twisted, terrible nightmare world.

"Yeah, Vivian and Samantha were Turks."

Elena suddenly feels like her own betrayal to Seth is going to be so insignificant—Turks betraying their company. Elena tried to imagine betraying Reno, Rude, Tseng, Rufus, and everyone else. She catches the fleeting look in Reno's eyes, the look quickly masked by humor and mischief and that 'I don't care' libertine attitude that he has.

"You knew them?"

He rolled his eyes, "Course I did! Been a Turk for a long time, Rookie."

"How long?"

Elena will blame the drugs for wanting to pry open Reno's life and peek inside. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes,  _how much do I know about Rude and Reno? Or does the past not matter once you're a Turk?_

"So what did ya dream about? Was I there?"

Elena huffed and looked away, "No, you weren't."

"You sure said my name an awful lot."

Her eyes snap back to his and a heat rushes to her ears, Elena opened her mouth to say something but, words always loved to abandon her at a time like this.

"You're lying." She accused even if she knows it isn't true.

Reno tilted his head back and laughed, the jarring sound echoing in the practically empty room. "You're too easy." He poked her forehead because it's the only place he can touch without Elena wincing in pain.

His eyes looked down and saw the bruises around her wrists from the ropes. Elena watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and Elena hastily looked away, finding the wall far more interesting than her red haired co-worker.

Reno's thumb touches the bruise so lightly that Elena isn't even sure he's touched it at all.

"You should get some sleep."

Reno chuckled again, "Come on El, you know me better than that, I'm not going home."

"El?" Elena frowned at the new nickname, it's a little better than 'Laney, that much she can admit. Addressing the nickname is easier than asking him why he isn't going home or if he's planning on staying with her...or...whatever else it is that Reno does.

"'Lena, 'Laney, Rookie, and El."

Elena can't help it, for the first time that day; she laughed.

"What?" He slid off her bed and crossed his arms, like she had just insulted him or something.

"It's just...when you say them..." Elena took a deep breath to steady herself, laughing made her ribs ache, and she doesn't want to be given anymore medication. "It makes it sound like they're all different people!"

Reno smirked, reaching out and messing with her hair, "Maybe."

Elena blinked at him.

He stretched his arms over his head, "I'll see ya 'round, 'Laney. Gonna go meet up with Rude."

Elena can already see the night ahead of him, he'll go out to Seventh Heaven or some other bar, he'll find some pretty girl, and he'll drink, he will buy drinks, and he will flirt the skirt off whatever girl he finds interesting enough to bang.

"Stay out of trouble." Elena smiled a little, setting her head back down on her pillow, and Reno tosses her a grin before leaving the room. She doesn't hear him if he responds because Elena is already back in her dream world.

She's happy to see the snowy mountains again.


	13. Cheap Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> Elena and Reno were captured and tortured by assailants who were once ShinRa operatives. Their names; Samantha and Vivian. Though it would seem that they are part of a force much larger and more organized than Tseng first believed.
> 
> To add to their pile of complications, it would seem that the young man Seth is harboring romantic feelings for Elena.
> 
> It's now been a few weeks, Elena's injuries are healed, and the Turks have been following cold lead after cold lead to try and track down the ex-Turks.

Elena rubbed her forehead, her coffee gone cold in the mug beside her elbow and Rude, Reno, and Tseng were just as quiet as they scoured through old file after file. Tseng wanted to find 'what went wrong'. You know, when did the ex-Turks go bad? Turn rouge? But in all honesty, their files were squeaky clean—perfect Turks.

No discipline reports. Very few failed missions.

Reno yawned loudly and the phone on his desk rang; causing Elena to jump. "Helloooo? No. He's not here. He's busy snorting coke off a stripper's stomach." Reno smirked and passed the phone over to Tseng. Reno looked at Elena, possibly expecting some type of reaction—but she was just too damn tired to even glare at him.

"The President requires us to escort and protect him to Junon tomorrow evening." Tseng said after setting the phone down.

"Thank god! This paperwork was getting old." Reno leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk. Tseng ignored him.

"In Junon, the President is celebrating a new recycling plant that ShinRa will be funding. He'll need us there as bodyguards—I expect to see all of you in the briefing room in two hours so we can look over the building plans of the mansion where the party is taking place." Tseng stood and left their office without another word.

&3&3&3&3&3

Elena smoothed her suit and adjusted the ear-piece in her ear. It wasn't often that the whole team went out on a mission like this. The three of them stood out in the parking garage, waiting for Tseng and Rufus.

"Why can't I join you?" Seth scowled and Tseng shook his head.

"Protecting the President is a job for a Turk. You're still in training, Seth."  _And you will remain in training...I hope Elena has gained your trust enough for you to give her information._

"I want to help."

"You are helping." Rufus said with ice to his tone, "By staying out of our way."

Seth huffed but was unable to argue any longer. What could he say? Take the rookie on a dangerous mission where the President's life is in your hands? Tseng watched Seth's retreating form,  _I hope Elena doesn't get too attached to Seth. When this whole ordeal is over, we can't allow him to live…even if we have been giving him false information; I do not trust him at all._

"Took you long enough," Reno looked at his watch, "You're gonna be fashionable late, Rufus."

The blonde man smirked slightly, "I always knew how to make an entrance."

&3&3&3&3&3&3

The mansion was decorated in gold and silver, men walking around carrying wine and champagne, women in elegant dresses with their hair done up and sparkling jewels (Trophy Wives – Elena thought with a small grin). Everyone was schmoozing, the sound of chattering voices creating a thrum through the large building, only dampened by the small group playing violins in the corner.

Elena took a glass of wine off one the trays for show but doesn't drink it. Reno moved about, sometimes appearing at her side, his fingertips touching her elbow and making a soft chill run up her spine. Then he would walk away and to her knowledge—he wasn't drinking anything.

It's a good hour into the party when he shows up again. "Drunk yet, lightweight?" He teased.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I'm not drinking on the job, Reno. Are you?"

He smirked, "Why? You thinking about getting me nice and drunk and then taking advantage of me?" His aquamarine eyes were dancing with amusement.

Elena snorted and pushed the glass of wine into his hand, "Drink up!" He laughed, finding her humor refreshing in such a dull environment. He always hated these political parties. The women were always married and if they weren't—then they were the daughters or sisters of some over-weight bastard who took it personally when their family had a little fun.

He downed the glass in one go and made a face, "Ugh. 'Laney! This is the cheap shit!"

Elena slapped his arm, "Keep your voice down!" She snapped with a glare—and that's when he noticed the eyeliner on her lower lid and the soft rouge to her cheeks and the glimmer of gloss on her lips. It was all so subtle, so simple, but  _wow._ She lifted her hand to her ear piece and was talking to Rude a second later—completely oblivious to Reno's widened eyes.

There's a crackle inside his ear and Rude's voice appears, "I need you two to scour the floor. There's a rumor of a bomb threat. One of the cleaning staff said she saw a suspicious character in the mansion before the party started."

"We can't have one nice night, can we?" Reno snarks back.

"We're on it, Rude."

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

They worked through the crowd and made their way upstairs. Bottom floor clear—who would put a bomb on the second floor. Elena looked at the chandelier and the intricate metal twisting that wrapped around the architecture and glass roof of the building. Okay, so maybe if the bomb is here, the person placed it on a top floor so the building would collapse on itself.

As they searched, Elena was made more and more painfully aware how dangerous this place was! Look at the windows! Perfect for a sniper attack. Many people, crowded, and exits being blocked.

"Any luck?" Reno's said through the ear piece.

"None on the second floor."

"Okay, let's hit the third floor. Meet me at the stairs."

And the top floor is completely clear. Elena huffed, running her hand through her short blonde hair. Reno leaned over the railing and looked down at all the people, chatting away, drinking, unaware of the danger. Oh, he could never be that blind. They say ignorance is bliss but in his eyes; that's bullshit.

"Reno?" Elena stood beside him and there's a knit in between her eyebrows. "The basement."

And it clicks in his head what she's thinking. The mansion is sturdy enough that an explosion from the top floor would do a significant damage—but to do more damage would be to break apart the foundation. "Shit."

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Elena has to lock pick the basement door for them to get inside. But they do and once their down the steps—on every wooden pillar supporting the mansion there is a bomb strapped to it.

"We've gotta get everyone out of here." Elena suggested immediately and she turned around, her hand on the banister to walk back up. She's about half way up when she heard Reno on his communicator.

"Rude - Tseng, it's Reno, we've got a  _fucking_ big problem. You need to get the President out."

"Reno! Come on!" Elena shouted, looking back at the redhead at the bottom of the stairs.

 **BAM!** The basement goes dark.

Elena jumped, her head whipping around to see that the door has been shut. "You've got to be kidding me!"

There's a low buzzing noise and then a light bulb hums to life, Reno's fingers curled around the string, and his other hand still on his ear-piece. Elena huffed again and made her way up the stairs and banged on the door in a futile attempt to tell someone that they were in here. She tried the knob but it just jiggled uselessly.

"Elena, get down here! I need your help!" Reno's voice was nothing short of an order.

"How many of these do you recognize and can diffuse?"

"What?" Reno suddenly turned and faced her, his eyes flaring, because well...they didn't have time for this. Elena felt her blood run cold and she quickly scanned the bombs surrounding them. It was a mine field.

"Three."

"Out of ten." Reno cracked his knuckles, "Okay rookie, there's no room for mistakes here. Rude can give us support on the ones we don't know, but he's busy focusing on getting the President and everybody else the hell out of here."

"How many do you know?" Elena dared to ask.

"Four-ish. Bombs aren't my specialty, I never really bothered to pay attention when it comes to making or disarming them." His honestly floors her but she doesn't have time to comment.

Thankfully, Turks almost-always come prepared for anything. They have to improvise, of course, Reno is using a pocket knife to cut the wires. And Elena is using a proper pair of wire cutters. The only sounds are the shuffling of feet above them, people shouting, and the soft beeps of various bombs. They are all beeping off-key and out-of-order but they're all timed the same.

They have five minutes.

Five minutes until they turn into nothing more but ash and a pile of rubble.

Her hands shook and her heartbeat is so loud that it's downing out most of the noise. Elena focused. She makes sure her hands don't shake before she cuts a wire. And she let out a breathy-laugh of relief when the first clock freezes after cutting the green wire. It's a small victory since they have nine bombs to diffuse and they could be rigged, wired, and altered some way and they could accidentally detonate one.

Little does she know that Reno glanced at her again and again—silently checking on his Rookie and smirking slightly with pride.


	14. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> The Turks and Rufus go to Junon for a celebration party in honor of a new recycling plant that ShinRa is funding. The evening seems calm until a bomb threat—now Reno and Elena have five minutes, five very short minutes, to diffuse ten different bombs.

The mass of bodies scrambled their way through the doors, champagne spilling and glasses shattering to the floor, voices raising and falling with orders, curses, exclamations of love and Rude's only concern was the President. They swerved around the cluster of business men and women, "Sir, I know of another exit." Rude told Rufus with a cold confidence.

They went up one level of stairs and Rude looked back at the people nearly trampling over one another to get out. Tseng, trying desperately, to keep the peace as he used the podium at the front of the main area. "Stay calm! Leave the building in an orderly manner to reduce the risk of injury."

 _That podium –_ Rude reflected as he led the President to another exit –  _was to be where Rufus would give his speech, a new beginning, ShinRa returning to its place at the top. There is only one group who would want to explode this building and kill both the President and his Turks. They tortured my best friend and Elena—and I fear that I once called them friends as well._

 _Ruthless._ Rude kicked open a door on the west side of the mansion and its door jam splintered.  _Cruel. Won't stop until they reach whatever goal they may have...far more advanced than Avalanche ever was..._

The thought of Avalanche suddenly brought Tifa into his mind. He had been so caught up in everything else that he hadn't thought of her in a while. He hadn't visited either. Truth be told, he was...afraid. A Turk – afraid?

_When you have something worth loosing, then naturally, you are even more afraid to lose it. I am not ashamed of my feelings towards Tifa, nor am I keen of her becoming aware of them, but with everything that's been happening..._

_Being with a Turk is never safe._

_But we did have our moments of peace—didn't we?_

He motioned for Rufus to follow him as he pulled open a sliding glass door. "A fire escape?" Rufus said, astonished, and Rude nodded calmly. As they made their way down the metal steps, Rude could almost feel the heat of the flames that would no doubt burst if Reno and Elena couldn't diffuse the bombs in time.

There was a group gathering a couple feet away from the mansion and Tseng's voice was still floating over the chaos. Calm like a gentle breeze during a thunderstorm. The security, personal bodyguards, and the like were urging the guests to move farther back.

Rude stopped in his tracks as the communicator crackled in his ear.

" _Rude."_

It was Elena—and she was terrified. He could hear it in her voice, trembling, unsure, reaching out for him in the darkness. Worry washed over him but he quickly pushed it away. He would be no use to them if he let his emotions get involved.

One breath; in through the nose and out through the mouth.

"Yes, Elena?"

" _I'm going to...describe it to you...I don't. I know—I think I've seen it. Maybe."_

"How many cylinders?" He responded calmly, his eyes narrowing behind his dark glasses.

" _Three."_ Her voice shook.

"Wire color?" Rude asked as he walked Rufus back to the armored car, one hand on his ear piece, and the other curled into a fist. Guests, even in their fear and nervousness, backed away from the intimidating bald man and his companion with his impeccable white suit.

Rufus and Rude were quiet the pair when they were together. Rude was the silent and stoic bodyguard, well known for his hand to hand, and Rufus just oozed self-importance and a 'I can crush you with a phone call' attitude.

It was all about the way you presented yourself.

Turks would always be intimidating.

" _-R-"_

"Elena?" Rude didn't catch what she said because it was masked in static.

" _Gray. Every one."_

Rude shut the door to the car and stood outside of it, Rufus was the safest out of everyone, and they would be driving him straight back to Midgar had the President not requested to stay. "I wish to stay here and see how this pans out. I don't know why these terrorists keep thinking they can mess with ShinRa and get away with it. We'll show them."

"Elena, that would be an Echo892 – it's an older brand-"

" _Thank Jenova that Rude's older than dirt then!"_ Reno's voice cut into the communicator. Rude could practically feel his friends smirk through the wire.

"It's got six wires, right?" Rude would ignore Reno's jab and get him back later.

" _Yes."_ Elena answered with no hesitation.

"You need to cut the third wire down and the first wire up."

" _At the same time?"_

"Correct." Rude didn't hear anything after that, so he waited, staring at the mansion. The lights on the outside were still burning bright and a yellow-white glow was coming from the large, expansive windows. Tseng's voice had stopped speaking and soon enough, Rude saw the Wutain man walking from the mansion with a grim expression.

At least everyone was out...

Everyone except Reno and Elena, that is.

&3&3&3&&3&3&3

"Reno, c'mere, I need your help." Elena said looking at the bomb, her eyebrows knit in confusion—Rude had said the third one down and the first wire up. At the same time.

"One second."

"Like we have those to spare." She snapped and he rolled his eyes.

How could he still make jokes at Rude and smirk and just...be...Reno at a time like this? At a time when they could very-well mess up and kill themselves? Did he not feel that weight against his shoulders? Was he so immune to death, so unattached, that he simply didn't care?

Elena's heart quivered and jolted in her chest.  _No._

_Reno does not want to die. He loves being alive too much—and he is just acting like himself because that is just how he IS. No amount of pressure is going to effect that._

"Yeah, yeah, I heard Rude. Keep your pants on, or don't—actually." He smirked at her, "We do have two minutes to spare and hey, I'd love to have my last minutes be  _that._ "

Elena felt her cheeks burn and she wanted to murder him. Yes. If they got out of this alive (which they better) she was going to murder him. "Reno!" She hissed through grit teeth, her eyes flicking back to the countdown in front of her.

"Aye, aye." And then his pocket-knife was positioned on the first wire and Elena had a moment to ask herself  _why_ is this man second-in-command and he doesn't come prepared for everything and anything on a mission?

"On three." Elena said, steadying her hand. They were crouched side by side, Reno's arms over her head, one hand curled delicately around his pocket-knife and the other resting against the wooden support beam. His eyes were a steely blue in concentration.

"One."

"If we fuck this up, we might die." He smirked even though he knew she couldn't see him. He counted the cylinders, wires and came to a sudden realization. The dirty-glow of the light bulb being their only light, it distorted certain things, and he couldn't blame her.

"Shut up. Two." She glared at the wires. He needed to do something. Not a lot of time—think! Elena is clumsy and emotional—he could work with that.

"I love you."

"WHAT?" Elena, in her surprise, dropped her wire-cutters. Reno cut the first wire and Elena let out a short cry of surprise before the clock on the front stopped. He let his arms fall to his sides and he looked at her, wide-eyed, hands still hovering in the air.

"There are five wires, not six. This is a phantom wire." His index finger touched the air where a wire she could have sworn was there. Her stomach dropped to her knees. "Just a shadow of the other wires."

"I..." She sputtered, embarrassment and shame filling her up like the most bitter wine and coldest rain. She could have messed it all up. All of it. "Bu-But Rude..."

"Shouldn't have led you on by asking if there were six wires. Yeah, I'll get him for that."

Elena couldn't say anything but, she was glad that he turned his back to her and they still had one bomb between the two of them. Two bombs left with a little more than a minute left. She swallowed, a heat behind her eyelids that she pushed away.

&3&3&&3&3&3&

"Reno. Elena. Come in. Reno. Elena. Do you copy?" Tseng looked at Rude and then back to the mansion. "Do you think they hacked our connection again?"

"Impossible." Rude assured him—though he wasn't so sure. They manged to plant a mine-field underneath this mansion without anyone taking notice.

"Sir." Rude gave a slight incline of his head to the mansion and Tseng immediately understood. He gave a short nod and Rude was walking away. The car's tinted window rolled down and Rufus met his eyes with Tseng's.

"Turks never abandon each other."

"What about you then?" Rufus asked with a raise of his blonde eyebrow.

"Someone needs to protect you, sir." Rufus leaned back in his leather chair and rolled the window back up.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rude felt like he was searching for a needle in a stack of needles. He shut his eyes and focused, just for a moment, because he remembers Elena and Reno talking over the communicator as they searched the building. He recalled the slight echo in their voices.

Rude opened his eyes; "Basement."

He found it soon enough—with a chair stopping the doorknob from turning. This wasn't on accident. Someone was here, someone made sure they knew about the bombs, made sure it was the Turks who knew and once they saw Elena and Reno enter—they trapped them. This was elaborate. This was planned and had to be planned for days.

It was not a threat against all the guests, business partners, and their kin.

But a trap for the Turks.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

A flood of light entered the basement, "Rude!" Elena exclaimed as the bald man hurried down the steps. He took a quick look at the bombs—deactivated from what he could see—and the last two. A sharp beep cut through the air—and Reno looked up at Rude with a smug grin.

One bomb left.

"Allow me." Rude said as he put on his gloves.

"Ohhhh show off." Reno smirked but he stepped aside. Elena felt a rush of relief. The bomb expert was here. Their friend.

"The President and Tseng are safe?"

"I wouldn't have left otherwise."

Elena bowed her head, a tiny smile on her face, as she realized that everyone was safe and they managed to keep this under control. Just her and her Turks. This thought was soon smothered by the bomb-that-almost-blew-up.

Her head snapped up at the feel of Reno's hand on her shoulder. Brown met blue. "Would it kill ya to smile? We handled this, yo." She wished his confidence was contagious. Elena shook her head and looked back at Rude as the bomb's clock went slower and slower until it stopped completely.

Rude straightened his spine and gave a rare smile to the two. He would not know what he would do if he lost them. "You wouldn't believe what I had to do in order to stop 'Laney from cutting the wrong wire..."

Elena felt her face go full flush again and she shoved away from him. "That was the worst joke ever!"

Rude raised both eyebrows and waited to be filled on the details. "You see, Rude..." He winked at Elena and proceed to fill his friend in on the details while Elena contemplated how exactly she was going to murder him. Perhaps smother him? She would need to bring a pillow to work...or...get him into a bed. Neither of those things she was going to do anytime soon. Strangulation? No. He's got long arms and she's ticklish.

"I thought she was going to stab her own eye out when she dropped the wire-cutters."

"Not funny." Elena crossed her arms, her blush having faded away after many-thoughts about how to get rid of her annoying red haired partner. Rude simply adjusted his glasses on his face and cleared his throat. He was in a rather good mood today, so he would humor them.

"I would be severely wounded if I was not the best man at the wedding, Reno."

"I'd rather marry Cloud Strife." Elena retorted quickly.

 _Now that was actually funny_. Reno laughed so loudly that Elena was afraid the noise might collapse the ceiling with the way it bounced off the walls.

"I'd rather marry Tseng's left nut." Reno said when he composed himself.

Elena made a screwed up face, "Ew."

"I wouldn't marry either of you." Rude deadpanned.

By the time they made their way up the stairs, they had a rather long list of who they would rather marry then marry one another. Laughing with Rude and Reno felt a hell of a lot better than sulking or crying about her almost-failure. Turks didn't sulk and Turks didn't cry.

She would pay more attention next time and she would be grateful to have had Reno there with her. Even if his joke was  _stupid_  and didn't mean anything at all and he didn't sound sincere or honest and he probably says 'I love you' to a hundred different girls if that means that he'll get them in bed.

Still, when she peeked at his profile as they made their way outside, crimson hair illuminated by the large chandelier, high cheekbones with the bright tattoos and always-amused azure eyes...Elena swallowed and thought of his lips pressed sloppily against hers that night so long ago in Tifa's bar.

"Oh jeez, El President is speechin' it up." Reno rolled his eyes, seeing Rufus standing amongst the crowd, his voice very-loud and very-powerful and apparently very motivating. People were nodding and clapping.

"Someone out there wants to hurt all of us. They want to hurt our families. They are against the positive change that we are attempting to make! We cannot stand by and let them do this!" Rufus spread his arms like he was going to give a group hug to everyone. His face was a mask of determination, a fire behind his ice blue eyes, and the crowd was eating it up.

"I ask you, my friends, my colleagues, to stand with me. This attack is just ONE of many. We have seen and dealt with terrorists before. I admit, my father's company was in the wrong so long ago. But, how dare they try and push us back! As we make so many steps forward!"

Reno yawned and Elena nudged him with her shoulder. He grinned at her.

"We search for new energy, pure and clean, we seek to fix the slums and bring Midgar to the top once more! ShinRa cannot do this alone, my friends, let us unite in one cause. Just as we were going to do tonight—unite in joyous celebration of the new recycling plant. Let us unite against these terrorists and show them that you  _do not_ threaten us!"

The crowd cheered.

"You do not spread innocent blood without justice!"

The rest of the speech was lost in animated chatter and cheering. Elena felt Reno's hand at her elbow a tiny gesture that it was time to go. She welcomed the expensive leather seats of ShinRa's armored car and she wanted nothing more than to go home and go to sleep.

Even if she was positive she would dream of red numbers ticking down.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&

Reno smirked at Elena seated next to him. Her blonde hair splayed out across her pale cheek, her jaw slacked slightly as her head leaned against the window and her eyes danced behind her eyelids. He knew she'd wake up hating him for letting her 'fall asleep on the job'.

"You shouldn't have said six wires." Reno looked over at his partner seated across from him.

"I know." Rude took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. He looked as tired as Elena had been. Reno, on the other hand, was still buzzing from adrenaline. He wanted to go out. He wanted to drink a little and play a little loose. This evening was far too tightly wound for his tastes.

"You miss her." It wasn't a question. Reno leaned back and draped his arms on the back of the seat. His fingertips on his right hand brushed lightly against 'Laney's hair. He had a not-so-fleeting thought if she still used that citrus shampoo.  _And it's not weird that I know that. When you spend forty-plus hours with a person...you get used to certain things. She chews mint gum in the mornings before her coffee. She uses some type of citrus shampoo and her skin both smells and tastes like oranges—maybe not anymore after that incident. She could have filed me for sexual harassment, but she didn't which was cool 'cause I like being a Turk._

Rude put back on his sunglasses. "More than you know, Reno."

He wanted to talk to Reno about Elena but, he couldn't. Even with the blonde sleeping beside him he didn't know if she was actually asleep or not. On top of that, Elena hated being left out of the loop and she'd hate it even more if they were talking about her behind her back with her in the same car.

"You're so whipped and you haven't even banged her yet!" Reno chuckled and that was all that was said for a long time. Silence was easy with Rude. It was almost always comfortable as well. The two men kept to their thoughts, Rude thinking of Tifa and Reno thinking of the nearest bar.

 


	15. Chasing Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> The Turks managed to get the bomb threat under control and call it an evening. The next morning would only prove to be more chaotic than the previous night...

"Seth is missing." Tseng said as they were all seated at the conference table. Elena stared at the Styrofoam cup holding the murky brown liquid of her coffee. Reno tapped his pen against his knee, restless, as always. Rude simply cleared his throat.

The conference room was hardly used by the Turks. A table long enough to fit fifteen people looked massive when only four were in the room. The water cooler bubbled in the corner and the large windows illuminated the room in the orange-glow of sunrise.

"Good riddance. Maybe he got himself killed." Reno tossed his pen onto the table.

"I should hope not." Tseng replied calm as ever.

"Maybe he's just late?" Elena suggested with a small shrug.

"The camera's have him leaving the building not even twenty minutes after you escorted the President to the event." Tseng opened a manilla folder and displayed the black and white photographs on the table. Elena sat up a little straighter and squinted at the images. They were crystal clear in quality, but she couldn't quite believe that it was Seth. Why would he leave?

"I thought you had a team keeping an eye on him." Rude crossed his arms.

"It seems he's a good enough Turk to sneak away from them."

"He's not a Turk." Reno grumbled, clearly annoyed by the notion. Tseng nodded slightly and caught Elena's expression. She was deep in thought – her eyebrows knit, eyes focused on the space in front of her, and lips pursed in a fine line.

"Tseng – sir – do you have a map of Midgar?" Elena said, her hands removing themselves from her coffee cup. Tseng arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"What? Need directions to the nearest salon, Rookie?" Reno jested, but Elena's lips didn't quiver into a smile like they would have. Reno huffed and stole her coffee – Tseng recognized the action. The redhead was constantly doing things to impress her, to get her attention, to tease her, to shove her, to comfort her – Tseng sighed and placed the folded map of Midgar on the table.

Elena snatched the pen that Reno had thrown and spread the map out, "From what we  _know_ and what we think we know, we can gather a handful of points and spread outward from there." She marked a spot on the map, "Here. That's where we met Seth." Elena drew a circle around the dot, "Using that spot as a radius, we can spread out from there in this direction."

Reno smirked and Tseng nodded in approval. Elena beamed at her supervisors' pleased expressions. "We also know that Seth frequented this restaurant." She made another mark – this time in another color. "Here is ShinRa HQ – seeing as his current apartment is paid for by the company and we know that exact location, we can also use this as a point of interest. So, that's four areas."

By the time the map was finished, Elena had marked four places on the map, each in various colors and each had their own search radius. "Once we sweep one area, we'll move on to the next. ShinRa and I imagine it's accompanying radius has already been searched, correct?" She looked to Tseng.

"The building itself, the parking garage, and nearby businesses have all been searched, yes."

"Damn, Rookie. You actually  _learned_." Reno tossed the empty coffee cup towards the bin and fist-pumped when he got it in. Elena was humble enough to blush and it only went noticed by Rude. The silent observer.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

" _You ready to turn in?" Reno asked over the phone._

"No, no...I'm going to do another sweep of the third hot-spot. He could have back-tracked."

" _Alright."_

&3&3&3&3&3&

" _Elena, where are you?"_

"I'm fine." She grumbled into the receiver as she got into the owned by ShinRa vehicle. It was a sleek design, all black, armored to stop bullets and withstand a small explosion. ShinRa technology at its finest.

" _Didn't answer my question."_

"Shut up. I know it's getting dark and I know Tseng wants us to stop – regroup – but I am  **not** giving up on him." Elena started the car and pulled her seat belt on. She heard Reno's annoyed sigh.

" _Why not? He'll turn up!"_

"This is my mission, Reno!" Elena slammed her fist on the wheel in frustration, "It was my job to gain his trust. To keep an eye on him! A mission given to me by Tseng and I can't fail! I won't fail! You got that? So, if you want to turn in – fine! Fine! Go. Have a drink and I'll catch up with you later, but I'm not stopping, Reno. I'm not stopping. Okay!"

" _Jeez, calm down. You're gonna get your panties in a twist." He huffed, "I'll talk to you later."_

&3&&3&3&3&3&3&

Elena slammed the car door shut and headed down the alleyway. She checked the GPS on her phone to make sure she was on the right route. Her feet were sore, her head was aching, and she was getting her routes confused. She should have made a list to check off and cross-check her locations.

Elena stepped from the alleyway into an open market-place, but the vendors had already started packing away their wares. Seth was known to come here to get supplies. ShinRa knew about this place, it wasn't on 'black market' level, but not everything that was sold was legal.

"Elena." A smooth, yet icy voice said from behind the blonde.

She turned and met the green eyes of her sister; Rosalind.

"You." Elena grabbed the gun holster at her hip but Rosalind was a step ahead of her and already had her weapon drawn.

"What a greeting." Her sister smiled cruelly. That's when Elena noticed that her sister had cut her hair again, back to it being short and straight, and she was clothed in a black suit with a red tie. Elena knew the suit. Her mind recoiled violently into a flashback when she and Reno were tortured.

"My, my, are you sick? Your face has gone all pale." Rosalind clicked the safety off her gun.

"Rosalind – why? Why are you doing this? Why are you on their side?" Elena was desperate for answers. For anything. Why was this terrorist group after ShinRa? Why the Turks? Where was Seth? Why didn't they kill Reno and herself when they had the chance?

"Sides?" Rosalind snapped back, "Don't be such a child! This isn't about sides!"

Elena drew her gun and pointed it at her sister – her own flesh and blood. If anyone asked, Elena would tell them that she would shoot her own sister in a heartbeat if she had to. This was a lie. She may hate Rosalind – hate her for being perfect, for being better, for putting her down at any and every chance, for leaving a broken family for Elena to try and fix.

Things were never the same after Rosalind faked her death to resign from the Turks.

Their father retired from military training and spent his days in Icicle. Last Elena had heard, the man was slowly loosing his mind.  _And that's Rosalind's fault. He loved her – she was his favorite. His perfect, older daughter._

Even with this hate boiling under Elena's veins, she could not will herself to pull the trigger.

"I thought so." Rosalind gave her sister a light smirk. "Tell me, dear sister, did you spread your legs and earn yourself a promotion? Has all the courage been sucked from your soul due to a lover's kiss?"

Elena felt her face go hot. She fired – but aimed to miss and her sister took off running. It was a trap. Elena could feel it in her bones – but it didn't stop her from chasing after Rosalind. Her sister whipped around and fired – the bullet missing and hitting the side of a gray building. The shot echoed. Elena reached into her pocket and pressed the Ice materia into her palm.

Her sister ducked into an alleyway and Elena followed. Another shot. Another miss. Rosalind stopped and Elena saw her opening – she clenched her fist and then released it, a gust of icy-wind knocked her sister back a few paces. "Materia." She heard Rosalind mutter with distaste. Her sister always thought materia was a weak way out of a fight.

Elena rushed forward, her knee connecting with her sister's sternum. Rosalind gasped and staggered before quickly composing herself and launching a right hook. It caught Elena's jaw and she stumbled. The metallic tang hitting her mouth as her lip cut open.

Elena used another blast of ice at Rosalind – this time a more concentrated attack and it froze her sister's legs to the ground. Rosalind growled and fired her gun in the air; three times. A signal. Elena steadied her weapon, pointing her gun at her sister, aiming right in between her eyes.

"Go on." Rosalind scoffed, "Shoot me."

Elena narrowed her eyes – but then she saw her sister's expression change.

And she was too slow to react.

A purple flume of smoke surrounded her and her estranged sibling. Elena coughed but, inhaled the toxic smoke on reflex. She watched through bleary eyes as her sister was released from the ice trap and ran off. Elena could vaguely hear voice's but her mind was too befuddled to comprehend anything.

 _Confusion..._ She gasped, coughed, and then forced her feet to move away from the spell. Her knees wobbled and her head swam. One foot in front of the other. One more. Just one more step. Good, one more. One more.

Elena coughed as her lungs sought greedily for some fresh air. She broke away from the noxious gas and leaned against a garbage can. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes burned. But – she was alive. They could have killed her again. Could have. But still didn't.

When the smoke cleared and Elena could think properly – she almost went after Rosalind again. She could follow her sister's trail. She could.

_No. No. I can't waste time chasing ghosts. I have to find Seth._

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"She should be back by now." Tseng said, aggravation lacing his tone. Aggravation and worry.

"We'll go look for her." Reno stood from his chair just as the door to the Turk briefing room opened. And in walked the man they had been searching for. "You little mother fu-!"

"Reno." Tseng cut him off. "Seth, where have you been?"

"I got a tip – it's important." He was holding a folded piece of paper in his hand. "It's about the next attack."

"We need Elena here." Reno quickly protested. "She's still out searching for your stupid ass."

"Reno – Rude – Call her. Tell her to get here ASAP." Tseng looked at Seth, his expression stern and serious, "I need to have a conversation with Seth."

The two Turks took that as their cue to get out of the room and quickly. Tseng had a cold temper. He wouldn't shout or yell – he'd speak quietly and do a lot of glaring. Enough to make your bowels turn to water.

&3&3&3&&3&

"Elena." Rude acknowledged the blonde woman as she walked into ShinRA corp. Besides looking a little worse for the wear – she was unharmed. Her right hand was covered in frost from using ice materia, but that would fade once she removed the materia. He didn't have to ask if she got into a fight. He could see it all over her face.

And it was one of the rare times that Reno could see it too.

The redhead stepped forward, his body angled over hers in a forward slouch. Rude watched, unblinking, as Elena looked up at him with a subdued scowl on her face. She had grown use to his lack of personal space. Enjoyed it, even.

"What?"

He smirked, "Want me to check for injuries? I can be very...thorough."

She slammed her foot down on his, growling "Pervert" as she stalked past and led the way back to the briefing room. Rude shook his head slightly. Would Reno ever learn? Innuendos would never win Elena over. They only proved to annoy her.

"Aw, come on 'Laney!"

 _Pulling on pigtails at the playground._ Rude sighed.  _I should be hired for a babysitter when these two are together._

He would call their sexual tension a distraction and he hoped, for the sake of the Turks, that they would hurry up, get drunk, and sleep with each other soon.


	16. Wutian Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> Elena and her sister, Rosalind, had a close encounter but, that is the least of their worries. Seth, returning from falling off ShinRa's radar, informs the team that the next attack is soon and it's going to hit home.

"Seth came bumbling in, Tseng is giving him 'the Talk', and not the good one." Reno informed her as they made their way to the conference room. Elena couldn't hide her small look of relief when she heard that Seth was safe. Their informant. Her mission.

She hadn't failed.  _Yet._ A small voice reminded her.

To be fair, Seth hadn't delivered any concrete information – nothing to bring them any closer to taking out whoever was after them. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a stress-headache pressing itself against her skull.  _There was that building he told us about..._

Elena absentmindedly touched her collarbone, a few inches from the scar from her 'love-letter' bullet wound she received that day.  _But, Seth couldn't have known it was a trap. He just knew it was a building that Allen went to..._ Paranoia settled in her chest and Elena felt jittery as they entered into the conference room. Tseng and Seth were silent – Seth looked like a scolded puppy.

Tseng had spoken to the man, warned him about not following protocol, about how delicate his situation was being a Turk in training - "I can't afford to have mistakes on my team. Mistakes mean life or death and your little disappearing act was one that both showed carelessness to this team and a lack of respect."

The raven haired man stood from his seat, wordlessly, and pressed a button on a tiny remote in his left hand. The room darkened slightly and a holographic map appeared at the center of the table, all the Turks knew this map, it was Wutai.

"We found our next target."

Tseng continued with his explanation, "Seth received a tip while doing some non-issued surveillance in Midgar."

"Don't tell me our lead is gossip-fueled." Reno said, quietly, but giving a pointed look at Seth.

"If you want the details of the information, Reno, I suggest you look over that file in front of you." Elena took that as her cue that it was safe to read the file while Tseng was talking about the mission plan. It seemed that Seth, aside from his work for the Turks, had been going to what he called 'hot-spots'. He was able to go without his uniform and blend in rather easily, especially since he's been to the places a few times before.

His report noted that people were acting rather anxious and Wutai was being brought up more and more often. He reported that his informant, who would remain classified at this time, told him that something big was being planned. Something to knock ShinRa back – universal hatred was a battle that not even the great President could fight.

Elena thought of the party in Junon.

She thought of all the progress being made and her fingers tightened around the paper.

"Elena and I will be going through the village, North to South, while Rude and Reno take the East to West." Tseng glanced over at Seth and motioned with a vague gesture of his hand that it was time for the Turk-in-Training to leave.

"We are on limited time and must leave immediately."

"What's the threat?!" Elena blurted out, having finished reading the file.

"They – whoever  _they_ are – are going to destroy Wutai and have ShinRa take the fall for it."

"And Seth got that from his little classified informant?" Reno spoke up again, and Elena couldn't mask her surprise when she realized that he actually read the report.

Tseng shook his head, "No. I got that from my informant in Wutai. He said he's been seeing a lot of men and women in suits, acting shady, moving around merchandise. ShinRa logos – so he thought it was just another energy building, didn't pay it any mind – until I called him today..." Tseng sighed, shaking his head, a slight concern in his eyes for the friend back home. If they find him out, if they find out that the Turks are on their way, they might blow the place up before they even arrive. "My informant did some surveillance of his own and said there's enough bang to remove Wutai from the map and leave a crater."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go be the good guys - again." Reno smirked, kicking his feet off the table.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Elena took the co-pilot seat with Tseng, something that would have sent her heart into overdrive a lifetime ago, but now her heart only raced with the pre-mission anxiety. She flipped a few switches, adjusting her headset, and giving Tseng a small nod.

" _We should have radios that play us a theme song." Reno's voice crackled over the headset, a chuckle lacing with his words._

" _..."_

" _I swear to god, Rude – if you say our theme song should be 'Men in Black' – I will shoot you."_

Tseng rolled his eyes, muttering; "Children", as the helicopter lifted from the platform and ascended into the thick, Midgar clouds.

"We are looking for suspicious activity, unauthorized ShinRa merchandise, and if any of you see Vivian or Samantha – it's a code 752 and you are authorized to use force in order to subdue them. Don't kill them, they're only leads to the organization behind this."

Elena glanced at Tseng and felt  _honored_ to have him as their leader. It would be nice to be working on the field with him – they always made an effeciant team.

&3&3&3&3&3

It was the size of Wutai that never failed to stun Elena.  _How will we cover this much ground? Just the four of us?_ Elena checked her equipment as they landed, to be prepared was to stay alive, and she and Tseng took off down the north road. They started with obvious places, large warehouses, shops, and heavily populated areas.

"Anything?"

"Nope." Elena said upon meeting with Tseng in the square.

The Turk leader contacted Reno and Rude through the comm-link, "Anything?"

" _Negative." Rude responded._

"Sir, it could be a red-herring..." Elena hated to admit it, but it was possible for it to be an empty chase. Yet, as those words tumbled from her mouth, Elena saw someone wearing a black suit and a red undershirt. She knew that uniform - "Tseng!" the Rookie was on her feet in seconds, with Tseng following close behind.

Whoever this was, they weren't very good at shaking someone from their tail.

They had them cornered in an alley within minutes, the man staring down the barrels of two guns.

"Drop any of your weapons and get on your knees." Tseng instructed, voice calm and collected. He was of stocky build with a tattoo of a spider on his neck, his features thin and drawn out, eyes slanted with contempt boiling inside.

"Don't be silly, I'm just an extra." The man clapped his hands – just once –  **BANG!**  A bullet was between the man's eyes and he was on the ground within seconds.

"Elena!" Tseng spun around and she followed his lead, just as they were ambushed by men and women wearing the same uniform. Black and red. Red and black. It's all she could see – all she could feel, blood rushing, gushing, and pumping – shouting, screaming, guns firing and bones cracking.

Ice materia had layered her hand in a thin frost, a bite that burned when she hit her attackers. Her and Tseng's fighting styles were similar, but they were vastly outnumbered. Every person she took down, two seemed to sprout in their place.

She heard the click of a tongue hitting their teeth and everything...slowed. Her heartbeat hammered in her ears, Tseng was fighting a few feet away, but she saw the glint – the laser sight of a sniper. " _TSENG!"_ Her scream was sharp, but it echoed with the blast of a bullet.

The blood arched in the air, spraying like a terrible, red fountain. It coated the white undershirt of Tseng's suit into a deep crimson color. His eyes were wide open as he fell, gracelessly, onto a heap of dirt and blood.

Elena fought her way to him, hearing Reno and Rude running up behind her and taking down the last of them, but she wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were focused on the blood steadily pooling around Tseng. She needed to reach him. She needed to reach him. It'd be okay! It'd be okay! Once she got to him, it'd be fine...

"They're falling back." Rude noted, his eyes following the blonde as she dropped to her knees next to a body – one that he really did not wish to identify.

"Tseng? Tseng. Can you hear me? Hey, hey, we're gonna get you help – okay?!" Elena was rambling as she rolled her superior onto his back and stared at his lifeless, dark eyes. She placed both her hands over the bullet wound – cut right through the heart – and applied pressure. "Tseng, it's nothing. We've all had worse, right?"

Unblinking, glassy eyes stared up at the bright blue sky.

"Elena..." Rude's voice was soft and he placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling it tremble beneath his glove.

"NO!" Elena bowed her head, forehead touching the sticky, warm wetness of his chest. Reno stood by, a silent guardian to everything that was unfolding before him, watching as Elena fruitlessly attempted CPR and trembled – not allowing herself to cry. His blue eyes flickered up to Rude, who was quiet, hand still on her shoulder, waiting to call it in – waiting to go back.

" _You're a smart kid..." Tseng said, folding his hands across the desk. "I'm giving you a chance, here, Reno."_

" _It's be a Turk or die in the slums. Whaddya think I'm gonna choose?!" Reno snapped, all bones and rough attitude, his cheekbones without their tattoos and his hair short, red, and spiky. "I have a request, yo."_

_Tseng lifted one slim eyebrow._

" _My friend Rude, he gets to be a Turk too." Reno bit his lower lip, "He's good – with bombs and stuff. A real natural. So – you let us both in to your secret club – or you don't get either of us." Reno smirked, barely eighteen, and already calling the shots._

_Tseng gave a nod, "I see."_

_Rude and Reno were inseparable. They were brothers, with no real blood between them, just years of bullshit and having eachother's backs. Tseng couldn't deny that they worked well together and even flourished under the training and schooling that ShinRa provided._

&3&3&3&3

"I'm going to kill her." Elena whispered to Tseng, her hand lifting up and closing his eyes, the blood smudging on his pale skin.

She doesn't remember standing, or getting into the helicopter, or washing her suit of the blood. It's like the world was moving without her being present. Elena sat up a little straighter, trying to focus on the President, and the other men in the room.

Bullet to the heart.

_It's all my fault._

Dead before he hit the ground.

_This can't be happening…_

Killed by a sniper named; Samantha – an Ex-Turk.

_I feel like throwing up…_

Elena ran out of the debriefing room with Reno calling behind her. She hunched over a trashcan. Her stomach muscles tightening violently and a guttural _bleh,_ going through the motions of vomiting over and over again. In between gags and coughs, she sucked in as much air as she could.

_I should have known it was a trap…_

_I am such an idiot…_

_I should be dead, not Tseng. Keep the Turks alive? The Turks are dead without you…!_

Styrofoam cups were splattered and the young blonde heaved violently until she was positive nothing was left…unless she was going to start throwing up internal organs.

She lifted her head, her hands shaking on the rim of the trashcan.

Someone pressed a napkin to her lips and Elena glanced down at the hand, Reno's, of course. She could tell from the long fingers and pale complexion. She stood up straight and wiped her mouth before tossing the napkin into the trash.

"I'm so sorry." Elena's knees buckled but Reno caught her, she hid her face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" Her cry was muffled into the fabric of his jacket as her arms tightly wrapped around him. She was shaking and screaming and crying and god, Elena couldn't recall a more unprofessional moment in her life.

Reno shifted and he picked Elena up, one arm under the bend of her knees. He opened the nearest door, thankful for an empty office, and then shut the door with this foot. She was still sobbing into his jacket and was whispering the words "I'm so sorry…" over and over again.

Reno sat down on the carpeted office with his back pressed against the door. Elena was clinging to him like he'd disappear if she let go. (Which, like hell he was going to do that, she needed him.)

Elena's sobs came and went, sometimes she was loud and other times she was soft. Reno just sat there with one arm hooked around her waist. For the first time in his life, he didn't  _want_ this to be anything more than comfort. He didn't  _want_ to manipulate her grief to get into her pants.

"Why'd…you…" A hiccup stopped the rest of her sentence. She didn't look up, she kept her bloodshot eyes focused on the file cabinet in the corner of the room.

"I didn't think you wanted to stand in the hallway and cry…"He shrugged, trying to make his statement seem nonchalant. Reno caught the look Rude had given him when he bolted out of the room after Elena. It was a look of understanding – that's what was so confusing. What did Rude know that he didn't?

Elena drew in a slow, shallow breath, in hopes to calm herself down _…you know how I feel about professionalism, but you don't relate, you just understand. I know it sounds silly…maybe I should just stop thinking about it._

"Thanks." She muttered and closed her eyes, exhausted from crying for god knows how long. Her head hurt, her eyes were over-saturated, and Reno's jacket was damp with her tears. She felt his other arm move and wrap around her waist, keeping her there—not that she wanted to move. His chin rested on the top of her head.

"Don't mention it."

Reno was lanky, all limbs – really, but he was warm. Reno didn't know how to handle his grief, he figured he was in shock. His mind kept whirling as to  _how_ this could have happened, how could just one bullet take out Tseng?! The redhead sighed, leaning his head back onto the door with a soft 'thump'.

&3&3&3&3&3&

"Rude." It's Tifa's only word as she sees the man entire, his lips pulled into a frown and he gives a small nod to the back room. Cloud's old room – now turned into a storage space. "Barret, watch the bar."

The Turk fell to his knees once in the cover of the room, "Tseng is dead."

"Oh...Oh, Rude." Tifa crouched down and enveloped him, letting his weight lean into her, and squeezing hard – reminding him that she was here. Rude closed his eyes tightly, his head swimming with old memories and conversations.

Tifa had long since forgiven the Turks for the part they played all those years ago. Rude had transformed from a sunglasses wearing stranger into a friend. She could rely on him and looked forward to the three Turks drinking at her bar. Tifa leaned away and pulled the sunglasses off his face, her eyes locking onto his, the distress in them would have brought her to her knees if she wasn't on the floor already.

Tifa reached her hands up, cupping his face and letting her thumbs drag along the bags under his eyes, "I'm here for you."

"I know." Rude sighed quietly, enjoying the touch, the feel of her hands on his face. They had only hugged once or twice before, an awkward stumbling kiss in the dark, a hand brushing another – but, Rude was too shy to go any further. He wouldn't. Not now, not while his world was falling apart and she had Marlene and Denzel to care for and her business.

"Thank you."

It was her smile that reminded Rude that there still something  _good_ in the world.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Reno stepped out of the office, leaving Elena to try and fix her hair because she refused to leave the office looking like a "chocobo-head".

"Hey, Reno!" A vein pulsed on his forehead. The last fucking voice he wanted to hear today! Reno spun around, all unbridled rage and pent-up frustration coiled up and ready to spill out onto to Seth like a motherfucking volcano.

"We lost a good man today, I know." Seth said, sounding like he was reading the words off paper.

"You don't know shit!" Reno snapped, his jaw clenching and eyes narrowed – his body tense like a panther ready to pounce on its prey. "This is an order, stay the fuck away from all of us! You're not a Turk!"

Seth's jaw unhinged slightly, but he recovered quickly and went for the jugular. "Just because Tseng is dead, you can't make calls like that!"

"THE HELL I CAN'T!" They were toe to toe and someone was going to throw a punch. It was just a matter of when.

"I was second-in-command!"

"AND FOR ALL WE KNOW, YOU LET TSENG DIE TO USURP HIS POSITION!"

_**CRACK!** _

Seth went sprawling onto the linoleum, an angry red mark on his jaw, and Reno was standing with his arms at his sides – with how fast he moved, Seth wasn't sure if he hit him at all. "You got your orders." Reno said – his voice the perfect imitation of Tseng's; calm, collected, and without any room for argument.

Rude

 **Subject;** Drinks?

(Message received)

"God, I thought he'd never fuckin' ask." Reno groaned, forwarding the message to Elena and adding;  _'We can have a toast to Tseng'._

Her reply came a few minutes later, a solitary 'ok'.

Reno rubbed his face, sighing and leaning against the elevator, and he could feel a slight stinging pain in his knuckles. Alcohol would numb that pain...along with others.


	17. Blissful Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> The mission to Wutai saved the city, but the Turks lost their leader and friend, and now they have to pick up the pieces and keep moving forward – no matter how much it hurts.

"Let's get something to eat. You hungry?" Reno asked upon seeing Elena step out of the elevator. She shrugged. He knew she hadn't eaten since the start of the day, and most of her food had ended up in the trashcan after the conference meeting, and her eyes were dull. He wanted to bring some life back into them.

  
Tseng was gone, but their fight was far from over.

Tseng was gone. Reno let those words play over in his head as he and Elena walked to 'The Choco-Burger'. _Gone_. He lit a cigarette, watching the little embers burn as he inhaled, and the ashes fall to the sidewalk as he flicked them. _Gone_. Reno watched Elena's hair get tossed around her face as the wind caught up, her arms circling around herself – holding herself, shielding herself, and he wanted to reach out again... _Gone_.

He lost his mentor, his teammate, his boss – the man who trusted him enough to give him the second-in-command position.

Reno tossed the cigarette to the ground, snuffing it out with the heel of his muddy boot, _Gone_. Maybe if he said the words enough, it'd actually start sticking. He felt like his phone was going to start vibrating in his pocket and Tseng's voice would say; _where are you two?_

"Reno." Elena's voice was a sharp wire snapping him back into reality. "C'mon." She held the door open for him – her eyes meeting his but not really seeing him.

He ordered the most fattening, juicy, burger on the menu with fries – waiting for a comment from Elena about an early heart attack. She didn't give one. Elena chewed, swallowed, spoke little, and inhaled/exhaled – that's what he noticed the most – she was breathing. He wanted to shake her shoulders and say _'Tseng is gone but, we're still here! You – me – Rude! We're still alive and we can kill all of those bastards who did this!'_

That's when Reno saw his opportunity in the shape of a ketchup smudge on the corner of her mouth. He needed to get a rile out of her, needed to be shown that Elena was still with him and didn't get replaced by some Laney-bot.

The second his thumb hit the side of her mouth and swiped the ketchup away, Elena was stunned – her eyes impossibly wide and her jaw slightly slack.

"Wha-..." Elena grabbed her napkin and quickly wiped her mouth, "What was that about? You could have just told me!"

"You know, Laney..." He drawled, his eyes on the fry he was currently swirling in a blob of ketchup, "I can do a lot more with my hands if you're interested." He looked up as he popped the fry into his mouth, watching the blush creep up from her neck and inflame her cheeks.

He winked for the hell of it, glad to see color on her face, and something other than emptiness in her eyes.

Elena huffed, annoyed, and looked down – stabbing her food with renewed vigor. Reno chuckled under his breath.

_I can't believe...he's flirting with me...Tseng died and he's flirting? Why isn't he mourning? Is he keeping it all bottled up—that can't be healthy! We're going for drinks after this, is that how Reno deals with death? Is that why he always goes drinking after a mission that involves killing?_

Her head was swimming with questions.

It was unfair that Reno could read everyone else so well, but she was grasping at straws when she tried to read him. Elena peeked up at him, his eyes on the windows, scanning the area(she knew he was looking for threats, she knew that much) and she felt a pang go through her chest. Reno knew Tseng better that she ever would.

"How're you holding up?" Elena took a shot in the dark, expecting him to lie, or deflect the question.

He looked right at her, a smirk tugging at his mouth, "I'd be better if this had liquor in it." He shook the empty soda cup, rattling the ice around for emphasis.

The smile that breaks its way onto her face feels foreign, forced, like someone replaced her flesh with plastic and it stretches uncomfortably along her bones when she tries to express something other than a frown.

Elena doesn't notice the way Reno's shoulders tense as her smile crumbles and falls.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Seventh Heaven is full of patrons, the air heavy with smoke and booze, and Elena can think of only one thing; Tseng is dead. I didn't – couldn't - save him. I was supposed to have his back.

Elena had processed the scene a million and a half times, she understood that there was a slim chance she could have reached Tseng in time, or seen the sniper at all, or been able to take her out. It was all down to being at the wrong place at the wrong time. It didn't reflect on her skills as a Turk, but knowing that didn't make any of it hurt any less.

She could break the fight apart, punch by punch, bit by bit, and Tseng would still be dead.

Elena sat between Rude and Reno – letting the alcohol and the noise drown out her thoughts for a while.

"Rufus wants to have a ceremony."

"Flowers and all that shit?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." Reno titled his head back, feeling the burn as the alcohol slid down his throat. "Laney?" She would have an opinion on this, he was sure of it.

Her eyes were in her empty glass, wordlessly setting it down and leaving her spot without so much as an 'excuse me'. Very unlike her. Reno looked back at Rude with a small shake of his head. Tifa refilled their glasses, on the house, and wiped down the spot where they were sitting.

Rude and Tifa shared a small glance.

"I think it would be nice, Tseng knew a lot of people...his death won't just be affecting you – the Turks." She was trying, a sincere smile lifting the corners of her mouth, but the effort was lost on them. "I know ShinRa still has enemies but, you have to have friends too, right?"

They were suffering silently and suffering in solitude; unable to voice their feelings for the fear of being weak or criticized. Tifa wanted to slam her glass onto the bar and tell them to let it out – be angry! Be sad! Stop trying to be so strong for each other and let yourselves feel the loss. The only person she saw truly feeling anything was Elena – who in turn – Reno was trying to be strong for and Rude was trying to keep both his partners on their feet. She could see the creases of worry around his eyes when he removed his glasses.

Perhaps the ceremony would be the best choice of action. A way for closure. A proper goodbye.

"Tseng was a good man. Best man I ever knew." Reno said quietly, raising his glass in a small salute.

"Hm." Rude replied, mimicking Reno's toast.

Tifa let her knuckles graze over Rude's hand as she took his glass from him again. His eyebrows raised in question and he nodded once – she had gotten used to these types of conversations with Rude. One with gestures and movements rather than words.

&3&3&3&33&3&

"Take care of her." Tifa said, gripping the door frame of the bar as Reno and Elena stumbled out together. Reno had one arm around her waist and she slumped and slurred against him, blonde hair sticking to her forehead from sweat and her eyes glossy, but not from tears. Reno was only staggering slightly, his body always in a natural slouch or lean.

"Yeah, you know me – c'mon lightweight." He gave a small wave to Tifa and Rude, Elena making a small noise that might be interpreted as a 'thank you'.

Tifa turned back into the bar, shutting the door softly. The three clicks of the locks sliding into place were the only sounds in the bar. She heard Rude sigh from behind her, the ruffle of him sliding off his dark jacket to hang on the coat rack.

"Talk to me." Tifa made a grab for his hand and he shifted away, unable to meet her eyes even behind his sunglasses. "Rude." She tried again, her voice less stern and more pleading.

"Loosing Tseng.." Rude couldn't even try to put into words how that made him feel, how it affected the entire team, but he knew what the loss made him realize. "I...Tifa – Life is fragile, I've always understood that, but for so long it seemed like Tseng was invincible. He always survived."

This time, when Tifa reached out for his hand, he let her take it.

They were quiet, somber, as Rude fought to keep his composure – she needed to know. He wanted her to know.

"I am not half the man Tseng was." Rude took off his glasses then, their eyes locking onto one another, and he drank in her features – her pale skin, her warm brown eyes, the shape of her lips, her hair frazzled from the heat and smoke of the evening. "Tifa – I don't want to loose you."

Her smile made his heart jump, as it always did. "I'm not the one blowing up buildings."

"Yes – well -...what I'm trying to-" His words were cut-off as her mouth collided with his, arms thrown around his neck and he enveloped himself in her kiss, wrapping his arms around her like she was an anchor in a storm.

When she pulled back, she buried her head into his shoulder and whispered; "I know, I don't want to loose you either."

It wasn't a declaration of love, but it was the closest Rude ever received.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Reno had made it to his apartment in one piece, even with the blonde stumbling and trying to pull him down with her with each step. He let Elena lean against the hallway as he unlocked his door, oblivious to the looks the blonde woman was giving him.

"Reno."

"Mm?"

"I need you." He stopped mid-step after hearing her words, feeling her moving around him to stand in front and look him dead straight in the eye. It almost made him uncomfortable.

"Err..well, I'm right here, 'Laney." He shrugged, studying her, the sway in her stance – god, how much did she drink?

She giggled until her cheeks were red and sore from laughter. Reno just let her laugh it out, idly wondering if she was laughing instead of crying in front of him. She sobered up after a few minutes and staggered away, collapsing on the couch with an ungraceful plop.

What the hell?

" _Renoooo_...c'mere."

"'Laney, I don't think I'm going to get you drunk anymore – you're really not that fun." He came over to the side of the couch and muttered a silent prayer that she wasn't going to vomit on his shoes.

"I'm not fun?" Elena blinked up at him, her eyebrows knit in confusion. Her hand snatched out, quicker than he recalls her ever being, and pulled his collar (and by default, him) down to her level. Their teeth clash as her lips claim his.

This was the second time he kissed Elena. Oddly enough, she was the one who was drunk. Not him. It was strange but enjoyable, kissing 'Laney who actually wanted to kiss him back. Once she found her rhythm and softened her mouth, he found that yes – Elena was a great kisser.

"Is this fun?" She mumbled, pulling away for just a breath.

"Oh yes." Her arms encircled around his neck and he pulled her off the couch, stumbling, his hands roaming and giving her ass a quick squeeze. He delighted in her squeal of surprise against his mouth. They moved as one, peeling off clothing and grumbling with frustration when a button got caught or their noses bumped awkwardly.

Elena expected the bedroom, but he brought her to the adjoining bathroom. Her shirt was missing, her pants unbuttoned, and her hair thoroughly messed up from Reno's fingers. Reno pressed her back to the wall, pulling down the front of her bra – "Oh, Reno!" He kissed along her collarbone and dipped between her breasts, one hand cupping and his mouth moving to the other, her back arching with the sensation of his tongue swirling and teeth gently tugging her nipple into hardness.

Her fingers twined into his crimson hair, her mind unable to process exactly what was going on here. She felt his hands slip down and pull her pants off half way, allowing her to kick them off. She watched him pull off the rest of his shirt and do away with his own pants – too shy to sneak a glance at him, even if she might be too drunk to remember this in the morning.

The shower turned on and he all but dragged her into it. When he touched her, Elena didn't feel the pain anymore. She allowed her mind to block the loss of Tseng and accept the fact that at least Reno was here. Reno was alive, Reno was touching her – his mouth on her neck, sucking, one hand between her legs, stroking, her hips bucking into his fingers.

"I want you, I want you _so_ fucking bad." Reno purred against her skin. The tiles were cold against her shoulders but that only added to the electricity buzzing through her system. She felt his finger slide inside of her, pumping and Elena gasped, her own hands clutching his shoulders for support.

It had been too long, far too long, and she had forgotten how good it felt. "Oh fuck, Reno." Elena jerked her hips into his hand impatiently, the hot water plastering her hair onto her face. His tongue traveled up the length of her neck, capturing her earlobe between his lips and sucking softly. It made her squirm.

His fingers were matching the pace of her hips and Elena couldn't – even in her fogged mind – think of a time when she was this turned on.

"What did you say? I can't..." Elena gasped, arching as his finger curled, curiosity still overwhelming her desire for him.

Reno sighed against her shoulder, his fingers slowing until pulling out of her. "I said I can't do this."

"What? Why?" Elena could feel hot tears pressing against her eyes, the bitter taste of rejection in her mouth – he doesn't want you.

"Because...it's you" Reno stared down at Elena. His crimson red hair laid flat against his forehead and sprawled against his back. "You're not some one-night stand. You're a co-worker...a fellow Turk." He gulped down the rest of his words. _Tseng just died…you're not in a proper emotional state, Elena. You want me because you're drunk. You want me because our leader died and you need comfort. I won't do this to you, I can't._

Reno kissed her forehead in apology and stepped out of the shower, leaving Elena to her thoughts. He hated to do this – but he had to. Reno crawled into his bed, uncomfortable with the raging hard-on, but he could deal with it.

He was half-asleep when he heard Elena leave the bathroom and return to the couch.

&33&&3&3&3&3

Reno groaned when he woke up, the clock blinking that it was 5:07AM. He needed coffee and to take a piss.

In the living room, Elena was still asleep. Reno sat next to her curled up form. She had been crying...although she didn't know it. He started her petite body. Her cheeks were still damp and every now and then, a whimper would escape from her lips.

Turks, hell people in general, dealt with everything differently. He drank away the pain. Rude...well maybe he talked to himself. Who knew? Elena...bottled it up inside and cried alone. It made his heart twist in a way that it hadn't twisted in a long time. He wanted to reach out and hold her. When Tseng died, that was the first time Reno saw her crying. He remembered how they sat in that office for hours, he just held her and didn't say a word. God, why was he left speechless at the most crucial moments?

Now, he was sitting here and he just wanted so badly to pull Elena into his arms and tell her that she was strong, that she was beautiful, that Tseng would be proud, that he was proud. But they were Turks…they were Turks…

And they could _never_ be Reno and Elena.

He stood up and the slight movement made Elena jump.

"Where am I?" she asked, alert and glaring up at Reno.

"My place." He couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

Elena's eyes darted down to her disheveled appearance. Her hair matted on one side, her cheeks sticky and the top few buttons of her blouse undone.

"Oh god, we didn't..?" She stared up at Reno with a doe-like innocence in her mahogany eyes.

"No..." Reno said; he was unable to tease her at that moment. She was too vulnerable.

"Oh." Elena smoothed her hair, feeling foolish of her sudden assumption. Her and Reno? Ha! Yeah right.

"Do you have anything for hangovers?" She asked now rubbing her temples.

"Sure Laney." He said with a slight chuckle. She didn't remember anything from last night which was...good right? He wasn't disappointed, was he? Hell no. Reno could have any girl he wanted—so why the hell did he want Elena so badly? And more importantly – since when did he start wanting her?

&3&&3&3&3&3

Elena called his coffee a 'poor excuse for caffeine' and wouldn't drink his hangover remedy – but she looked better leaving his apartment than she did coming into it.

The usual Turk uniform was scarily similar to what someone wore to a funeral. _When you see a Turk, it's practically your funeral anyways._ Reno mused as he pulled on the black tie that usually stayed tucked away in his dresser, surrounded by socks and boxers, just another piece of fabric. He couldn't tame his wild red hair, but he did slip off his goggles and tuck them into his jacket pocket.

Reno of the Turks looked almost respectable.

"Alright, let's do this." His first stop would be ShinRa to get everything back in order, he was going to have to scratch a few signatures on various papers, after all; he was second-in-command and with Tseng gone; The Turks were his responsibility.

Fuck.

At least he could name Rude as his lieutenant and it really would be like nothing changed.

After ShinRa would be the tough part; the ceremony.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Her head hurt. Her heart hurt. Her body ached.

 _Hey, at least you're alive._ Elena reminded herself, a slight bitterness to her thoughts as she combed through her wet hair.

Every pump of her heart against her chest reminded her, heavily and guiltily, that she was alive.

"And what for?" She asked aloud, Tseng's death hadn't brought them any closer to the threat – the ghost – they were chasing. Elena tossed her comb down in frustration, taking a deep breath, and turning her heart into stone. She would not cry anymore. Not today. She would mourn in secret, in the confines of her apartment, the safety and warmth of her old wool blanket.

She could scream, throw things, and rage and cry out in here.

But out there? No.

"You're a Turk." She stared fiercely at her reflection, the makeup hiding the dark circles under her eyes, and doing well to draw away from the signs of emotion that had been wrecking through her like spontaneous hailstorms. She had done well at the bar, the restaurant, and now she just had to muscle through ShinRa and the ceremony.

_You can do this._

The door clicked softly shut behind her.

&3&3&&3&3&3&3&3

They go the church – of course they go to the church – the structure shaking but somehow surviving.

Elena finds something metaphorical in it and keeps it to herself.

It's all black and white, suits and ties, and stoic faces (with the exception of a few). Elena stood beside Rude and Reno, front row, and it finally hit her – seeing his body – washed away of the blood and prepared for the ceremony. He didn't look real. This didn't feel real.

Tseng laid amongst the flowers, his hands folded at his stomach, the suit pressed neatly and firmly – like it was made out of paper instead of cloth. Elena noticed the gifts placed around his body, just on the edge where the concrete ends and the flowers begin, ribbons, embroidered blankets, bottles of fine wine, and Elena didn't know why they had this tradition.

Most people believed that when you died, your body and your spirit went to the Life Stream, and it's energy moved on to the next body, the next animal, or the next stage in your life. But, gifts were still brought, maybe to show affection or maybe some people believed there was a completely new life after this one – with all the comforts in the world, no pain, no loss, and no sorrow.

Elena drew in a slow breath. She was proud and surprised by her calmness. She really could do this.

There were no priests, but rather – Spirit Guides. Men and women who studied the body, watched it age and die, and they studied the world around them. They went on journeys throughout the world to learn of new cultures, learn new ways of life, to become wise men and women – healers, mostly, but their craft was a sacred one and one that blossomed under the new peace their world was having. More people were getting married, having children, passing away gently and with a quiet and loving ceremony.

There was nothing gentle about Tsengs' death.

All the more reason to have someone to guide him and ensure his spirit has proper rest.

The Guide raised his staff, adorned with ribbons of various color and a silver bell that jingled softly and echoed through the quiet church. As most Guides were, this man, was very old. White wisps of hair covered a splotchy pink scalp, his green eyes hooded and, his face weighed with wrinkles.

"Celebrate life." His voice was surprisingly loud and it made Elena flinch. "Celebrate death – no matter how sudden or cruel the passing. For we are given many lives and therefore, many deaths." He shook his staff over Tsengs' body. "It is the natural cycle, the natural way, and if you accept that...your heart will feel pain, yes, you will feel loss and love...but, you will heal." He paused, eyes focused on the three Turks. "– acceptance is key. Do not bury your spirits with denial and drink and guilt."

The Guide reached into his robes' pocket and sprinkled dirt onto Tsengs' suit, "From Wutai, his home, may his spirit find its way back and find peace within the roots of that town."

A soft, cool breeze came down through the open roof and Elena saw, with stunning clarity, the aquamarine sparkles of the Life Stream. She felt Reno shift beside her, the back of his hand brushing against hers.

The Guide began chanting, a tongue that Elena didn't know, perhaps it was ancient, or lost, or secret and only known to the Spirit Guides. The light was pouring into the church now, enveloping Tsengs' body, and the Guide tossed another handful of dirt onto his body; "From here – this very place – where this man opened his heart."

Elena's brow furrowed, how did the Spirit Guide know about Aerith? She minutely shook her head to clear the thought. It didn't really matter – did it? The Guides were always mysterious folk who had ways of discovering even the most well kept secrets.

"May his heart find rest and find love anew as his spirit travels to a new body." The Guide began chanting again, loudly, with feeling and shaking his staff with the rhythm of a heartbeat, throwing his hands in the air as if he was praising the sky.

The light glowed, bursting, and Elena felt her eyes burn with tears as Tseng slowly melted away, dissolving into the Life Stream, not even leaving a speck of dirt behind. The chanting dimmed and so did the light and just like that; it was over.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Wake up. They're all waiting for you!" A familiar cheery voice made Tseng open his eyes. Everything was white, pure, and a face slowly came into view. Her face.

"Wha-?"

"Come on! UP!" He felt her hands wrap around his and suddenly he was being pulled upwards, into a bright, warm light, and he could smell his hometown – his favorite meal, his mother's perfume, and the sound of the leaves brushing against the branches during Spring.

Then there were flowers, all white and yellow surrounding him, and her lovely face was still hovering – eyes so beautiful, "Come on!" He felt alive, but he knew it wasn't true. Tseng sat up, seeing his mentor standing in the doorway of the church with Aerith only a few feet away.

"We're all waiting." Her melodic voice pushed him to his feet, deeper into the light, and Tseng felt his arms go around her in a tight hug without even meaning to.

"Your friends will miss you..." She said as she hugged him back, feeling so solid and real, Tseng knew this had to be heaven (or something close to it). "But it's going to be Ok. You can trust me on that. C'mon, follow me."

"Tseng. That's an order." His old mentor said fondly.

Tseng let go, of his worries for Elena, Rude, and Reno, trusting that they would be okay as long as they had each other. He let go of his guilt for the weight he now placed on them, the hole they would have to fill. He let all of it go until it was nothing but dust behind him. That's when he gave himself to the light, with Aerith and Veld beside him.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

"So, what do we do with all this stuff?" Reno asked, picking up the bottle of wine and checking the date.

"Donate it." Elena quietly suggested as her eyes remain glued to where Tseng was.

"Leave it." Rude looked down at all the small things people brought, "They are his gifts."

"What? For some slum-punk to waltz in and steal it?"

"We'll put it in his office then." Rude pushed his sunglasses up on his nose, clearly not in the mood to argue over something like this.

"Alright...c'mon, Turk and Turkette, help me lug this stuff into the car." Reno picked up another bottle and a small bouquet of flowers, wrinkling his nose at their smell.

Elena gave him a look, "Turkette? Really?"

"Shut it. It's been a long day."

Somethings never change. Elena counted that as a small miracle.


	18. He Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> Tseng has passed away and it's been three days with no incident. The Turks are getting more and more restless and paranoid by the minute – silence after a hit this big can only mean something bigger is coming and soon.

It takes three days, an entire seventy two hours, for things to feel just a fraction of normal back at ShinRa. Some might call that inefficient. Tseng's office was a no-man's land, the Turks had donated some of his gifts, gave some of the wine to Tifa, and then cleared the whole place out – top to bottom. 

It was just an empty office now, space for anyone to slip in, although technically reserved for Reno.

Seth had been almost too present. Elena used to look at her job of training him, getting information from him, as solid proof that she was a true Turk who deserved Tseng's respect and confidence. Now, her mission gave her headaches. 

It wasn't his fault, really. 

Seth was a sweet kid – but that's all she could see. 

Elena finished her report. Her fingers numb from the cold and cramping from her rapid paced typing. She pulled her black jacket around her shoulders a little tighter. At least I know I can feel cold. Other than temperature differences, Elena hadn't been feeling much at all. 

“You're finished?” Seth asked, looking up from the folder he was reading. All false information, of course, but still - Elena mentally winced at what they were going to do to him once this was all over. There was a risk that he could have snooped, or seen too much, or read something classified, and Turk intel was delicate – Seth had signed his very own death warrant the second he shook hands with Tseng.

“Yeah.” The blonde's eyes listlessly roamed over the boy's face and she hated him – for just a moment – from the blossoming bruise on his jaw from Reno's fist to the striking gray of his eyes. She hated that he was her mission, her responsibility, and the last one ever given to her personally by Tseng. Elena clenched her fists and unclenched them. 

She hated that he wasn't a real Turk, that she couldn't confide in him like she could with Reno and Rude, and she hated that he didn't really know Tseng. His death barely affected Seth.

She envied him for that.

“You headin' out, Rookie?” Reno asked, his eyes not moving up from the file on Samantha. She saw Reno read and re-read that file over a hundred times. She watched him pick apart mission details, take notes, and ask Rude a question or two about her. The truth was staring them all in the face.

They had nothing.

Tseng's death had uncovered nothing new.

It only made it personal.

“Yeah...” Elena shut down her computer and stored away the paper documents. The office held a stuffy silence to it. It made her uncomfortable, but mostly, it just made her sad.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Elena ran the water from the tap, the ladies' room was always the quietest – either other female ShinRa employees had bladders of steel, or they all went together in packs and Elena was never invited. Actually, thinking on it (because she didn't want to think of anything else right now) the employee rate of males to females was very askew. She saw a handful of female secretaries, even a few security, but it was a male dominated workplace.

“All the more reason to show them how good you are, eh?” 

Her reflection did not answer back.

She pooled the lukewarm water in her hands and splashed it on her face, her eyes sore from staring at a computer screen, and her fingers tingling as they came back to life. 

The door to the bathroom opened and shut almost noiselessly. “You okay?”

Elena remained hunched at the sink's basin, hands soaked, and bangs dripping wet. “Healing.”

“He left something for you.” Reno walked over, waiting for Elena to meet his eyes – something she hadn't done since the funeral. He felt her eyes on him every day but, whenever he looked up, she would conveniently be looking elsewhere. He heard her sigh and his heart twisted awkwardly in his chest. The words of comfort had dried on his tongue.

“Why would he leave something for me?” Elena wiped her hands on her pants, finally meeting the blue gaze of her new superior. 

Reno shrugged and held out a closed fist.

What he dropped into her palm made her heart stop in her chest and then pick up in double time. The small green orb pulsed gently with energy in her hand. It's Materia – Elena took an extra moment to identify it. “This is...Full Cure Materia – this could have saved him.” 

“It was in his office with this.” He passed the note along to her as well, feeling more like a messenger pigeon than the leader of the Turks. Reno left Elena with her confusion and her questions, no more than he had. 

“He knew.” Elena whispered, tucking the precious Materia into her suit pocket, “He had to have known it was a set up. Did – Tseng want to die?” She quickly unfolded the note, hoping it would provide her with some answers, and calm the racing of her still-beating heart.

Elena,

If you are reading this then we have already gone to Wutai. I am leaving this here for you. I do not feel right about the mission ahead, and I fear it could be my last – call it an old Turk's intuition. I am leaving this Materia for you because you are the support, you are the heart of the Turks, and I know you will use it wisely. Please, forgive me, Elena – but I must ask Reno to wait before he delivers this. I do not want you running to my corpse and trying to use it in a fit of grief and madness. So, Reno, if you are reading this and I'm sure you are because you are a nosy son-of-a-bitch who never learned any manners; wait at least three days before giving this to her.

If I can leave you with this one last thought – I want it to be this: I could not imagine the Turks without you, Elena.

Take care of yourself and of your team and remember me well, for I will never forget you.

Regards, Tseng.

Elena clutched the letter to her chest as an onslaught of emotions waved past. Pain was prominent, but it was dulled by the knowledge that she had made him proud – he trusted her, even when he knew he was walking to his death, he trusted her.

“Tseng.” Elena choked out a sob, the feel of the Materia pressing close to her hip reminding her what she lost and what he left behind. Her voice was thick, but the words slipped like water from her mouth,“I love you.” 

She didn't mean it in the romantic sense, no, that infatuation had long since ebbed away with the passing of time. Elena meant 'I love you' in the sense of one loving their brother or father. Wasn't that what Tseng was? He was the father of their little messed up family. He was the older brother who looked out for the younger siblings.

That night is the first night Elena sleeps for a full five hours – the Materia glowing faintly on her nightstand right beside a framed picture of the Turks. The green glow shadowed over Tseng's face and possibly, perhaps, for a split second – it seemed as if he was smiling. 

 

Reno twirled the cigarette between his fingers, the wind pulling its fingers through his hair as he sat in the windowsill of his apartment. It was damn near suffocating everywhere he went. ShinRa, the bar, his apartment, the apartment of a stranger – he felt like the walls were closing in on him. The sweat of his chest made his white tank stick to his skin. One gangly leg was tucked up, his chin level with his knee, and the other dangled from the window with the heel of his barefoot scraping against the stone of the building. 

“Can you see me now?” Reno spoke to the night sky, eyes scanning the rooftops and windows, just wishing to catch a glimpse of the woman who shot Tseng. He wanted her to be tracking him. He wanted to crack his EMR across her skull, to grab her chin with his bloodied fingers, and make her last words be something like; sorry, or, please. 

Despite the job, Reno didn't relish in violence. He wasn't sadistic about it (though, he could be, if that was what the job required). The only time he wanted to genuinely hurt a person is when they hurt his friends. 

For the past three nights, that's all his dreams were. Sometimes, Elena was there too, he'd see her lifeless brown eyes staring up at him instead of Tseng's. He'd feel her heart stop beneath his palm. Those were the nights he barely got sleep at all – a night much like this one. His dream still clung to him much like the sweat on his skin. He felt the warm, sticky blood on his fingers as he cradled Elena's head in his hands. 

“I trusted you.” She had whispered to him the dream, her voice laced with anger and blood seeping out of the corners of her lips. 

Reno inhaled deeply and held the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before exhaling through his nose. The ashes fell from the windowsill and he imagined it landing on some poor souls' head. 

Rude had gone to Tifa's after work and Reno didn't feel like joining them. The television spoke softly in the other room, basking his living room in a gray and blue light, while his bedroom was mostly dark – his silhouette pressed against the carpet – the light of Midgar never dulling and always invading the cracks of everyone's lives. There could never be complete darkness in Midgar.

His thumb flicked the ashes again. 

Reno didn't know what made a 'good' Turk Commander. He had Rude as his second-in-command, and Rufus was in agreement to the Turks working as they always had – a team. Still the responsibility to find these fuckers who killed Tseng, tried to blow up the President, and mail a bomb to ShinRa...it was on his shoulders. 

Talk about a promotion.

He harrumphed and snubbed his cigarette out on the side of his building. Those idiots are my first priority, but the protection and safety of my team is a close second...and those priorities can always get shifted depending on the situation. He climbed back into the apartment, leaving the window open in a vain hope for the night breeze to come this way and peel away the humidity. 

Reno didn't sleep that night.

 

Rude shifted uneasily as he waited for Marlene to finish finding a book for Tifa to read. “Here, Rude, you can read it.” She held the book up to him, it pictured three chocobos on the front and a big metal machine chasing them. 

The man cleared his throat.

How was it that he could interrogate men twice her size, yet, he could not look this little girl in the eyes?

“Please?” Denzel asked, polite as ever, already in bed.

“I believe Tifa was going to read.” He tugged at his tie, wondering where the barmaid had gone. He was in dire need of a rescue right about now. Marlene pouted and set the book on her own bed before she climbed beneath the sheets, a large moogle plushie occupying most of the space next to her. 

With Tifa nowhere in sight, Rude felt his defenses break and he walked over. Marlene's mega-watt smile could have lit up the entire shopping district of Midgar and then some. The bed drooped under his weight as he sat at the corner and picked up the book, delicately, as if it might bite him. 

Tifa came into the room to find both the kids asleep and Rude with his head lolled to one side, snoring lightly. She woke him gently and took him hand-in-hand to her room. 

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

“Morning Elena.” Seth passed her a mug of coffee, even though she didn't feel as if she needed it. 

“Thanks, Seth.” 

“I've got news.” He was brimming with excitement, she could feel it, the way his step pounced, the way he was grinning at her. Elena tried to get herself in a good mood today. She owed it to the mentor who believed in her – she owed it to him to keep going forward with the mission.

Elena pushed her short bangs out of her face with a flick of her hand. “Alright, I'm listening.”

“I've found – what I think might be – some place of meeting for the people who are attacking ShinRa.” 

That information perked her up more than the coffee ever would.

Seth continued, a grin on his face, “See, I keep my head low and just sort of listen, it's no secret that people still aren't happy with ShinRa after the past few years. I've noticed this group, they leave the bar at the same time – together – and I followed them. I recognized a girl...” Elena felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, could it be Samantha? The one who killed Tseng? Were they really so lucky?

“Brunette?” She asked, unable to help herself. 

Seth shook his head. 

“She would talk to Allen from time to time – I figured there had to be some connection. Why bother talking to some slum kid and then staying around that area – even after he's died - if you didn't have a reason?” Elena nodded, opening the door to their office.

“I'll change into civilian clothes, you do the same, and we'll meet outside.” Seth's eyes went wide as she said this, unbelieving that his mentor was taking his words to heart and they were really going to check the place out.

“We're not going inside without Reno and Rude.” Elena made her voice firm, unmoving, “But, I want to see where it is.” 

Elena genuinely smiled back at him. 

&3&3&3&3&3&3&

She didn't have civilian clothes at work, so she settled for her training clothes. ShinRa issued black track shorts and a black camisole from home. Seth was waiting outside the parking garage looking like an ordinary Midgarian, baggy pants, loose shirt, and his blonde hair flat against his head without the beanie to cover it. 

They fell into step together, talking little, but Elena could feel anxiety gnawing at the back of her throat. 

The shopping distract was clustered, busy, and heavy with smoke and the chorus of voices.

Magic Elixir here! Don't travel too far alone without it!

Seth's blonde hair was like a beacon for her to follow through the crowd. 

Sale on suits! Fine suits! Sir – Sir – you look like a respectable fellow ---

She felt him take her hand as he led her through the crowd and Elena frowned. She did not need to have her hand held like a child. Elena shook her hand out of his gloved grip and scowled when he looked at her.

Seth gave a shrug. Elena liked to think it was meant to be apologetic. 

The shopping distract bloomed out and away, into the living district, and where a few restaurants and stores resided. Most businesses preferred to be clustered together, safety in numbers, but the shops out here guaranteed discretion and also – hey – it was cheaper. 

The farther from the center of the city, the more renovations could be seen, however, that didn't make it any less dangerous. 

“This is where I saved you.” Seth said, nonchalantly, stepping over a broken glass bottle.

Elena couldn't have heard him correctly.

“Excuse me?”

“You were wearing a navy blue dress and flat shoes.” 

It took a moment for the memories to click in her head – her 'date' with Reno, seeing her sister Rosalind alive, storming off, getting cornered by four men, and then waking up in the back of Reno's car.

“Creepy.” Elena wrinkled her nose, “T-that you remember what I was wearing – I mean. Not that you saved me.” 

“I wanted to tell you for so long.” Seth admitted, slowing to a stop.

“Why did you wait so long?”

Seth held his hands up, “Everything happened so quickly! You started talking to me and then next thing I knew – I had a new job and you were my mentor.” He scuffed his sneaker on the sidewalk, “I guess I never...I could never find the right time to tell you.”

Elena felt a betraying gratitude swell in her chest. She doesn't want to acquire any close feelings for this – pawn. The word stings but, Elena buries it beneath her professionalism, her duty, and her promise to Tseng.

“Thank you.” The blonde woman turned to look at the building, it's an old costume store with windows guarded by iron bars and caked with dust. “They meet here?”

“So far, every night this week.” 

Elena rocked on her heels, face twisted in confusion; the windows are barred, the door is boarded up, the upper floors are falling in on themselves – either they don't care about their safety, or this is simply an entrance to another place. A pit-stop. 

Elena removed her phone from her pocket, “Stand in front and smile – let's make it look convincing.” and takes a quick picture of the front, if anyone asks – she's a student doing a report on the forgotten, quaint little shops littering through Midgar.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?” Reno's palms slam onto his desk. 

Elena noticed Seth flinch, but her own body did not betray her. “We had a lead, we went to check it out.”

“Without informing me? Or Rude?” Reno is fuming, but it's now smothered under a calm that's pushing on the edges of something Tseng could do. He'd be furious, but he'd be so calm, that the calm was more terrifying than if he was actually yelling.

It doesn't help that Rude is standing beside his partner with such stoic silence that Elena understands why men spill every little secret when confronted with the pair. 

“Elena.” Her name is clipped, no affectionate nickname, no smirk, no humor - “I expected better of you.” Reno's eyes are suddenly on Seth, “And you – Elena may be your mentor but, she is not your superior. You find something out? You tell me – or you tell all of us – as a team.” 

“Nothing happened.” Seth's tone was flat. 

“Something could have.” Reno countered, his glare could melt steel “We are not loosing anymore Turks this week. You are both on probation --” 

“That's not fair!”

“Reno!”

“ – Desk work only. No field missions until further notice.” Reno sat back down into his chair, his shoulders still tense, and his eyes still glaring. Elena never thought she'd be on the receiving end of that glare. Maybe in teasing, in jest, combined with a playful smirk and a laugh – but never like this. She had been so pumped at the idea of finding who killed Tseng that she overstepped her boundaries. She should have told them, they were her friends. 

“With the threat at large, still, I suggest we make it harder for the bastards to track us. Randomize your route to work, stay with someone else for a few days...” Rude nodded in agreement. 

“I can stay with my aunt Vi, I guess.” Seth mumbled, “Reno – sir – I didn't mean any disrespect when...”

Reno shook his head, “You're dismissed, Seth. Elena? Can I talk to you?”

The tension in the room deflated once the pretend-Turk had left. Rude went to his desk, having taken Elena's phone earlier to download and analyze the few pictures she snapped of the old costume shop. Reno raked his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. 

“I hate being a dick, Elena, but you really had Rude sooooo worried – he was pacing around the office, I was getting dizzy, and then he was making these god-awful posters.” His smirk made Elena relax and go sit at her desk without feeling like her mistake had cost her everything.

“Am I really confined to desk work?” Elena turned in her chair to look at him and his grin was all she needed for an answer.

“You're an asshole.” 

“And yet, you still hang out with me.”

“Not willingly.”

Rude smiled behind his computer screen, watching the pair go back to their familiar banter. The prospect of a new lead had given them much needed morale.


	19. Sweet Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno has ordered that the Turks randomize their work route and stay with a friend or relative. Rude decides to stay with Tifa and Elena has Reno as her honored guest at her apartment. That's when she learns: all it takes is a spark and then everything goes up in flames.

Rude pulled at his tie, loosening it, and freeing it from his collar. He stood in front of the mirror in Tifa's bathroom, watching his dusty reflection.

His calloused hands flipped up his collar and thin fingers began unbuttoning the pristine white shirt. Rude folded it and placed on the counter, next to his tie, watch, and fighting gloves. His sunglasses were left in the other room.

The shower turned on behind him, the heat fogging his mirror, and Rude glanced quickly at Tifa. She stood with her arms crossed, a dark blue towel covering her body from him. He knew that look in her eyes - had learned it from years of being in her company. It was nothing but concern and fondness. Rude spun around, hiding his back from her.

"No, let me see..." Her hand brushed against his shoulder. Rude faced the mirror and the sink again, feeling her fingertips graze across each and one of his scars. After her hand, came her mouth, dragging soft lips across each injury and making his cheeks flush under dark skin.

"Did you get all of these being a Turk?" Tifa asked, looking past his shoulder and into the mirror to see his face.

The man shook his head.

"Come on," Tifa's face lit up, "I'll show you mine."

His entire body felt as if it was on fire.

He waited, politely, with his eyes on the tile floor until she was in the shower.

A long scar reached from her shoulder blade and down to her hip, just a shade lighter than her fair skin. Rude let his hand travel over it, reveling in the sigh she made at his touch. As of late, it had been mostly just touching and kissing, and Rude was fine with that. He'd be fine with that forever, as long as he was with her.

There was a spiderweb spattering of scars on her thigh, a smaller crescent shaped one on her wrist, "That was from a dropped glass." Tifa explained, idly trailing her hands along his ribs and chest. She circled her finger over a starburst shaped scar right below his ribcage.

"Bullet." Rude answered, calmly. They went back and forth for a while, adding details when they felt comfortable or keeping their answers short, until the pads of their fingers were wrinkled from the lukewarm water. Rude reached past her and shut off the shower, slipping out of the curtain to grab her towel and wrap it around her shoulders.

He pressed a quick kiss to her brow.

"Rude?" She did not need to wait for any conformation that he was listening to continue. Rude was always listening to her. "Sometimes, I worry that you're not going to come back. Especially now. Tseng is dead and you don't know who's after you and now you've been promoted..." Tifa took a slow, steady breath. "I won't ask you to promise that you'll always come back. I know what your life is like. I just need...I need to know that you'll be careful. You're my anchor, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rude cupped the back of her head, fingers clinging to the wet strands of her hair.

"Tifa, you give me a reason to come back. Every Turk must find something to hold onto. Sometimes - it's each other. Sometimes, it's someone you never expected."

She smiled, "You've got me, and Reno and Elena have each other. Is that what you're getting at?"

Rude nodded. He didn't think Tifa had noticed, but how could she not? Reno was obvious in his affections for Elena. Even if he played them off as "teasing." Elena could understand him in a way no one else can. She could offer him more than just a one-time fling. She knows the horrors of this job, yet she's less jaded. Maybe that's what love is. A person who can know you, all the secret places of your heart, and know which wounds they can heal and which ones they cannot.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. The towel fell to the floor, unnoticed by the two fighters.

 &3&3&3&3&3&3

Elena twisted the key and held the door open for her new leader. Her apartment was modest, clean, decorated with blacks and dark blues. The kitchen was the first room, it led to the living room, and then two doors led to the bathroom and her bedroom respectively. It wasn't much, but it was home.

At least, it was like a home.

Reno sniffed, "You haven't changed it at all since the last time I was here."

Elena frowned, "When was the last time?"

Truth was, she knew when the last time was - three months after she was assigned to the Turks. He came in, bloody and battle-worn, asking for her help. Well, not really asking. He made a stain on the floorboards that she kept covered with a small rug, told her he was only here because it was convenient, and left without an explanation about what happened.

"Ages ago." Reno commented, plopping down on her couch and picking up the television remote. He was already getting comfortable with his dirty boots kicked up onto the coffee table.

Elena wrinkled her nose and stalked off to her room to get changed.

Her work clothes were set aside neatly. They needed to be pressed and ironed properly after she washed them. Her closet was just as sparse as her apartment. Two dresses, ShinRa uniforms in both black and blue, and her winter gear. Her dresser had a few pairs of jeans and sweatpants and a handful of shirts. It could all be fit into one bag, which was important, if she ever needed to pack up and go in a moment's notice. Elena went to ShinRa and she came home - she didn't need anything extra. She bet Reno and Rude's options when it came to clothes were even more limited.

She heard the television click to life in the other room. Elena combed her hair and slipped into her pajamas. A grey t-shirt with the ShinRa logo and black sweatpants. Fleetingly, she thought of the silk nightdresses and lacy sleep-things she saw in store windows from time to time. Elena snorted, because it wasn't like you could hide any weapons in those things. So, what was the point?

Her fingers froze on the knob of her door, _just how much have I changed since joining the Turks? Anything that isn't practical...I now see it as a waste of time._

"What do you have to eat here, anyways?" Reno asked, craning his neck to see her exit her bedroom. Elena shook her head and shrugged.

"You've made yourself comfortable in one room, I don't see why you haven't gone and looked for yourself."

Reno chuckled. "Laney, going through another persons' fridge would be rude."

Elena paused, taking a moment to shove his feet off the coffee table with a swift kick to his calf. Reno yelped. "Shoes off, I'll go see what I can dig up."

The blonde Turk went through her cabinets and fridge, picking around, and trying to think of what Reno would eat. At work, he survived off fast food, candy stashed in his desk, and the occasional microwave meal. She decided her best choice would be something simple and filling. She heard the television change in the other room. Judging by the music, and the sound effects, it had to be a cartoon of some type. She caught herself smiling while she stirred the tomato sauce.

Reno remained quiet (which was unusual) until she finished making dinner. Elena had almost thought he had fallen asleep, until he came waltzing into her kitchen without his standard black blazer on. Her eyes darted back to the pasta. It was strange how removing the jacket that was a size too big for him, suddenly made his lanky physique more appealing.

"Smells good."

"Thanks." Elena lifted the pot from the stove, maneuvering over to the sink to drain it. "You'll eat this?"

"I'll eat anything so long as it doesn't poison me." He looked skeptically at the sauce as she drained the water from the pot, "That won't poison me, right?"

"Lucky for you, I'm in no mood to poison anyone tonight." Elena said, her smile slowly dissipating from her face. Poison would be an unlucky way to go, wouldn't it? Tseng was given a clean death, a shot through the heart, lung, and breastbone. The pain lasted only seconds. If he was even conscious to register pain at all. Elena liked to believe he was gone before any pain reached him, that he heard the shot, and that was it.

She had read his note over and over again. If she had not placed her hand over the bleeding wound or stared into his lifeless eyes, Elena would have thought it was a staged and fake death. She wouldn't have believed the leader of the Turks was dead.

_Reno is your new leader now._

When she looked up from the spaghetti, Reno was staring at her - studying her. It made her feel exposed. Naked. A feeling she very much did not want to have around him. "Let's eat!" Her voice was tight and the smile felt unnatural on her face.

Reno was quiet throughout dinner, too.

Elena twirled the last bit of her pasta on her fork, "...Why are you being so quiet?"

Their eyes met. A heartbeat passed and then Reno sighed, loudly and heavily. "Because...I'm tired."

"I can make up a bed for you on the couch--"

"No, not...no." Reno shook his head with a small smirk, "Not that type of tired."

Elena nodded. She understood. She was tired of the fear, the chase, the mission, the unknown enemies, the need for avenging Tseng weighing on her chest, the threat of dying at any moment - even the best of Turks feel it. All the pressures of the job pile up and you're left feeling like your bones are made of iron and steel.

A knock at the door interrupted their dinner.

When she opened the door, there was no one in the hallway. Instead, a bright pink box had been placed on her welcome mat. Elena gave a small shrug and picked it up. Before she could get it into the fridge, Reno had snatched it from her hands and opened it up.

"I hope this isn't a bomb." He peered down at it.

“It’s a cake…” She examined the frosted chocolate lump. “I bet it was from the elderly woman down the hall…she must have heard about Tseng’s death. She always sends the neighbors baked goods when someone passes away.” Elena dipped her finger into the frosting and inspected it on her index finger.

“What if it’s poisoned?” She joked lightly, her eyes meeting his.

His hand curled around her wrist and pulled the digit into his mouth. Elena felt her cheeks burn as his tongue twirled around. He pulled his mouth away, his breath dancing across her wet finger. Elena wanted to say something but she couldn’t. Her eyes hadn't moved from his - had she even blinked?

“I don’t care.”He muttered and his grip loosened on her wrist. “Do you?” She finally tore her gaze away from his and pulled back her hand, it fell to her side. She could still remember the feeling of his mouth. A shiver ran along her spine. Reno was smirking. Elena hadn’t said a word. He reached into the box and ran his finger along the top of the cake. He held the chocolate coated finger out to Elena.

“Do you?”

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Even if the cake was poisoned - she shouldn’t live in fear just because Tseng died. Sure, there was always danger. But, there was danger when you crossed the street. She had been walking on glass and eggshells since his death, holding herself back, and refusing to acknowledge that her caution was a risk too. She needed to grasp her life in her hands while she still had it. Take control, take revenge, and purge the guilt. Her pink tongue slipped out of her mouth and she grazed it across the chocolate. She nervously kissed the sweet off his finger. Reno was watching her with wide, lustful eyes. The box was suddenly dropped to the floor.

Elena should have seen it coming. Reno kissed her. This time she didn't push back. His hands slipped up her shirt and cupped her breast above her bra; she idly wondered if he could feel her heartbeat under his fingertips. His mouth tasted like chocolate, mints, and just a hint of alcohol. She fiercely kissed him back. Reno just couldn’t restrain himself any longer, he wanted to kiss her and touch her and taste her. His lips moved to her neck and she still tasted like oranges.

“Oh god, Reno.” She could feel him smirking against her neck. Her hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and with his help, pulled it over his head. She closed her eyes and felt his hands run along her sides, grasping her hips and pulling her into him. Their mouths crashed together again as they mostly-stumbled into Elena's bedroom.

She felt the back of her knees hit the bed and Elena let herself fall back onto the mattress. His mouth dipped down to her neck again, one hand pulling the collar of her t-shirt down so he could nip at her collarbone. Elena grabbed a fist full of his wild red hair with both hands, giving a light tug so he'd start kissing her again. Their lips met and melded, their mingling hot breath tickling her chin and nose. Kissing Reno was a new and exciting experience. He wasn't too sloppy, a little aggressive with his tongue, but otherwise - well - how could she complain? He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, catching it between his teeth.

When he let her go, pulling back with a wicked grin, he said two words: “Beg 'Laney.”

“What?” He had to be joking. Please, let him be joking. They kissed again; she nibbled on his bottom lip, hearing him make a soft hum of satisfaction.

“I wanna hear you beg.” He talked against her lips between kisses, talking and kissing; classic Reno.

“No way!”

“Really? Fine. Go take a cold shower then.” Reno propped himself above her, trying to act nonchalant. Elena huffed. She was somehow more annoyed than she was aroused. She glanced down at herself and then to her red haired companion. Her shirt was pushed up, exposing her black bra, and Reno's lanky body was poised above her with an obvious tightening in his black trousers.

“Damnit Reno!” Frustrated, she slammed her palm onto the mattress.

“Beg.” He repeated with a light shrug.

She stared as his shirtless form in the dim light. There was more than the desire to touch, it was the desire to explore, to kiss and be kissed, feel the muscles of his chest and biceps. Years of training had sculpted him and marred his pale skin with a few light scars.

“Please?” Her hormones getting the better of her. She reached up and traced the contours of his stomach with her finger tip. She smiled slightly when she saw and felt his muscles shudder.

“That's a start.” He winked.

“Fucking hell, Reno. I want you." She spat the words out, "So you've got two choices. Have sex with me or don't.” Elena pulled her shirt down and crossed her arms over her chest, challenging him. Elena looked away, her cheeks burning.

"I'm sure I could find someone else--maybe someone whose name starts with 'S'" It wasn't much of a plea and the last words were a low-blow. She glanced at him and saw something flicker in his eyes. Could he be jealous?

Reno leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Once you've had me. There's no one else in comparison.”

His words sent another chill down her spine. “We'll have to see about that.” She said, trying to keep cool. He captured her lips again, a bit softer this time. Her hands got tangled in the mess of crimson hair. He moved down to her neck and ran his teeth along the skin of her throat, then collarbone, and his hands slipped behind her. She felt the clasp of her bra come undone. Elena reached down, in a brief moment of confidence, pulled her own shirt over her head and helped toss aside her bra.

The confidence didn't last.

Elena felt her face flush at the sudden exposure.

“Nervous?” She wasn’t sure if he was teasing or not.

“A little.” She admitted softly. He just winked before running his tongue around her nipple, his other hand groping her breast. She let out a moan, feeling Reno's bulge press against her inner thigh. He sucked and licked her nipple to hardness before moving to the other, giving it as much attention as possible - he was relishing in the sounds she was making. Tiny gasps and restrained moans. Whenever he looked up, hoping to catch her eye, she was biting her lip and holding back. He'd change that soon enough.

His cool hands and hot mouth went lower, slowly peeling away her sweatpants and panties. She could already feel the pressure building in her lower abdomen. His hands ran along her legs and held her hips down. He rubbed against her, grinding into her. What did he want? To drive her insane? Elena was already panting as her knuckles turned white while clutching the blankets. He hadn't even done anything yet! Just kissed her and got her clothes off. Not to mention the heavenly things he was doing with his tongue. Reno’s head moved down, his tongue trailing across her stomach. This same tongue she had seen him stick out at her in playful banter. Somehow, it wasn’t the same tongue anymore.

He nestled himself between her legs and Elena let out a shrill moan as she felt the muscle of his mouth inside of her. Her eyes shut tightly and she could only get out gasps and his name twisted in between breaths. His tongue worked its way along the folds of her, and then his mouth closed over her clit and sucked. Elena's back arched. The intensity of it was overwhelming. It was sensitive to the point where she wanted to squirm away, but it felt heavenly at the same time. She felt a finger slide into her wetness, "Oh fuck." His mouth still on her clit, flicking his tongue across it as his finger began sliding in and out of her.

Elena moved her hips in time with his hand, well, as much as she could while her body trembled on its own accord.

Now, Elena wasn't a virgin. She had sexual partners in the past, and a few went down on her, but somehow - Reno perfected it. He wasn't being random in his movements with his tongue. Everything felt calculated, responding to all her nonverbal clues.

He made her come faster than she ever had on her own. Her fingers tugged on the crimson tuffs of hair. This was so unfair, so unprofessional, so dirty, so…so…words failed her. Her body tensed, trembled and then relaxed, lights flashing behind her eyes. She laid in the afterglow for a moment, aware of his belt jingling and pants falling to the floor. A new heat rose to her cheeks. He crawled back up to her, his tongue licking his lips. Their bodies intertwined again, rolling over and lips smacking as they kissed.

While straddling him, she bit down on his shoulder and ran her tongue over the teeth marks. His hands had moved to her chest, toying with her nipples again, she nuzzled her nose against the side of his neck in response. Elena squirmed above him, feeling his cock between her legs. He was so close to her. All she would need to do was take control.

Reno cupped the side of her face in his hand and Elena tilted her head up to meet him. His thumb dragged along her cheekbone. They kissed again, not getting enough of one another. She felt the movement of his hand brushing against her inner thigh as he touched himself. Elena wanted to reach down, to feel him, watch his face as he writhes beneath her - but she couldn't. Well, she could. But, her nerves were getting the best of her tonight. Reno flipped her onto her back, smirking, and delighting in her gasp. "Reno, please, I don't know how long I can..."

"Resist me?" He teased easily, his finger slipping inside of her wetness and making her back arch upwards at his touch. Elena felt her eyes slip close, hips moving in the rhythm of his hand. She whimpered when he pulled away.

"I can't resist you right now, either." He whispered, positioning himself and guiding his cock into her.

Elena gasped. To see him towering over her was like a dream. He leaned down to kiss her again, a passionate and sloppy kiss. It made her chin wet with saliva and caused her lips to tingle. He pushed inside her, moving slowly, letting her body adjust ot his. “Fuck 'Laney.” He growled. In that moment, Elena was so gorgeous to him. He savored the way she writhed beneath him. Her blonde hair was sticking to her forehead and her chest heaved with each labored breath. Her brown eyes locked onto his and Reno quickened his pace.

“Ren-“ Elena couldn’t work her vocal chords at the moment. She buckled against him. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink. He dug his hands into the blankets. She moved her own hands to his shoulders, her nails leaving a soft impression onto his skin. It was heaven. She wasn't going to deny it any longer. The feel of him thrusting into her, the scent of sweat and sex in the air. She kissed his shoulders, his collarbone, his neck. Her hands slipped from his body to grasp at the sheets.

"Faster, please, Reno..." Elena groaned, working to keep up with his pace. She wanted more of him, more of this. Wanted him to fuck her in every room in her apartment, wanted him to fuck her slowly, and wanted him to fuck her rough. One of his hands grabbed her hip, pinning her to the bed as he slammed into her. Elena clamped a hand over her mouth to hold back the screams.

"No." Reno gasped, breathing roughly. She met his blue eyes, "I wanna hear you."

Elena dropped her hand and gave him a slight smile, before she arched her spine, and screamed his name as he gave another hard and full thrust into her. She could feel her body tensing, begging for another release. Her nails clawed at him. "Reno!"

"Fuck, I'm not going to be able to..." Reno let out a loud groan. He cried out her name, full name, not a nickname. He cursed and slumped, his forehead pressed into hers, bracing himself with his arms so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

The heavy moment hung in the air, they just stared at one another, breathing heavily.

“Was I right?” He asked. She closed her eyes, memorizing his lop-sided grin and bright aquamarine eyes. The way his tattoos on his cheekbones stood out even when his face was flushed.

“Sure.” Hopefully, he wouldn't take it as sarcastic. To be honest, it was the only thing she could get out at that moment. It was true; Elena had never thought something so mechanical like sex could be so passionate. She usually looked at it with apathy; sex makes babies, so that the human race could continue.

With Reno, it was a whole new experience.

"I'm not done with you, yet."

The words made Elena's eyes go wide "W-what?"

"Relax," He chuckled lightly, carefully pulling out of her. "I was kidding."

Elena hoped she hid her disappointment. It wouldn't happen again. Not after tonight, so why couldn't she have more of it? More of him? Just for tonight. Then, it'd be done. They'd have gotten the years of sexual tension out of the way and could function as strictly platonic partners. She pulled her sheets down, slipping her legs under the covers.

"You can sleep in here, if you want..." She shrugged, lying back into her pillows. Reno stood at the end of her bed, having pulled back on his boxers. She wanted to act like it didn't matter if he stayed in bed with her or slept on the couch. But, it did. Even if Reno didn't seem like the cuddling type, it'd be nice to have someone next to her. Not for protection, but for comfort. Maybe she'd get a full night's rest.

"I'm gonna stay up for a bit longer."

Elena yawned, "Okay."

He woke her up two hours later, with a smirk, and his hands all over her body. "Like I said. Not done with you. Not yet."

 &3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Reno lifted his head from the expanse of dark blue sheets and pillows. Elena was lying beside him, her nakedness covered by the navy sheet curling around her body. He grinned a little, seeing the hickey on her neck. Oh, she was gonna be so pissed about that.

He couldn’t stay…

He shouldn’t stay…

They had one amazing night. It tore away the sexual tension that had built between them. They finally had their chance to earn a release and they took full advantage.

He pulled himself up from the bed, heading for the bathroom.

He caught his reflection in the mirror and smirked, a bite mark on his shoulder. Granted, they had fucked more than once…but it was still interesting to see the aftermath. Reno splashed water onto his face, his trained ears listening to Elena’s steady breathing in the next room. He didn’t want to wake her.

He pulled on his boxers, pants, buttoned his shirt half-way, and shrugged on his jacket. He didn’t leave her a note, he didn’t make her coffee, he was gone within a few minutes, and it was like he wasn’t ever there to begin with. Reno tried not to let it bother him as he headed to ShinRa.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&

Elena worked on her report in silence. Reno hadn't said anything when she entered the office. Most of the day had gone by and he hadn't even mocked her, teased her, or called her funny nicknames. Reno moved about the room and Elena made a grumble in her throat. Whatever. As long as he was keeping himself busy, why should she care what he does?

She should have known he wouldn’t be there when she woke up. It shouldn’t have hurt so much to see the side of her bed empty.

Is this how it was going to be?

Elena clutched her pen tightly as her writing became more slanted, more aggressive.

How could he? The nerve of him! How could she think she wouldn’t be just another notch on his belt? Why? Why was she so stupid to think it meant something…? _'Elena, you’re an idiot!'_

She couldn’t stand meeting his eyes. He had touched every part of her. His mouth and hands had explored every inch of her skin. She knew what he looked like underneath that rumpled suit.

She heard his phone flip open, his long fingers made a soft sound as he sent a text.

_Elena nibbled on his earlobe. His hands were aggressively clutching her hair. The feel of his fingers pressed against her scalp as his teeth ran across the side of her neck and then latched onto it - sucking and biting. He made a mark, she was sure of it._

She focused on her work. She had to focus.

“’Laney? Whatcha doin’?”

“Working. Like you should be.” She answered shortly, not looking up. She didn’t expect his hand to grab the pen right out of her own.

“Reno!” He carelessly tossed the pen aside as he leaned against her desk.

“You have a dozen pens.” He drawled, leaning closer.

What game was he playing? Ignore her for most of the day, leave before she woke up this morning, and now - blatantly flirting at work. Elena scowled. She wasn't going to play along. She pulled open her desk drawer, grabbing another pen, and resuming her report. He let her finish her sentence before his hand curled around her own. They remained there for several moments, his hand on hers, stopping the pens' motion.

Elena gave in and met his eyes.

"Rude and..." Her mouth felt dry, "Seth could be back any second. Get back to work."

"So bossy." He teased, letting go of her hand and reaching up - Elena thought for a moment his hand was going to cup her cheek, but no. Instead, his fingers traced a very specific spot on her neck. It was well covered with foundation but, of course he knew exactly where it was.

This couldn't happen here. Not in their office. Elena twisted her face away, "Reno."

"E-len-a." He drawled out each syllable, moving to sit on her desk. Her knee was brushing against his shin, "I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to."

"I know what you're thinking and -" She shook her head.

Reno remained silent, letting the minutes tick by. He slid from the desk, pushing back her chair and then kneeling in front of it. At this height, Reno was at eye-level with Elena, as long as he straightened his spine. She tried to stay focused on the spot on the wall. His hands were idly running up and down her thighs.

"You haven't expressly told me no, yet."

Elena chewed at the inside of her cheek. "It's our work, our job, Seth and Rude--"

"Won't be back for at least an hour. He's training Seth. Fifteen minute warm up, thirty minute training exercise, with at least three five minute breaks for water and critique."

His hands slid to her waist and waited, patient as ever (though, how long that patience would last was a mystery). Elena ran though her mind. Yes, she wanted him. One night didn't destroy all that built up sexual tension as she had hoped. They weren't dating, she wasn't going to marry him, this was just a healthy stress relief. Wouldn't they work better with less emotions involved?They could focus more on the mission and less on the attraction between each other. That spark.

Elena threw her arms around his neck and kissed him - their teeth knocking together awkwardly with the impact.

"Oh, god, yes." Reno mumbled, arms curling around her waist and pulling her tight against him.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

_To: Rude_  
 _From: Reno_  
 _Text Message sent at 12:01pm._  
 _“Yo dude. Keep Seth busy for a while…I’ll explain everything over drinks tonight. Laney and I need some time to talk.”_

Rude shook his head at the message. Talking was the last thing on the redheads mind, Reno could see that just by the way he was staring at Elena all day. Something had happened between the two of them last night. Something Rude figured would happen eventually and it was also something Rude didn’t want to talk about.

However, he would do what he could to keep Seth busy and allow the two kids to have their fun. It's what a good friend wouldl do, right?

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

“I can’t believe we just did that…” Elena held her blouse in her hands; it was missing a button thanks to Reno nearly tearing it off.

“At least you were quiet, yo.”

Elena didn’t bother with a response. She had self-control, unlike the half-naked man beside her. Her desk was ruined, every file, every paper, every single pen was on the floor. Why couldn’t they use his desk? It was already a mess!

She pulled her arms through the sleeves and quickly buttoned, well aware of Reno’s eyes on her. He was sitting at his desk with his feet kicked up and an unlit cigarette between his fingers.

“Are you going to get dressed?” She asked, wondering if it was a good idea or not to bend over to retrieve her things from the floor.

“You're not enjoying the view?”

Her face turned a bright pink, she wasn't going to answer that. He was enjoying the view, that much could be said. Elena hurrying around the office in just her white blouse, her black cotton panties just peeking out at the bottom. Where did her pants go? Did Reno hide them? That would be like him - store her pants away in some locked file cabinet for a laugh.

Reno sighed and slid the cigarette behind his ear. He would smoke it later. He got to his feet and helped Elena pick up the reports, his eyes catching a small smile on her face. When her desk was semi-back together, Reno grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest. His arm wrapping around her slim waist, his other arm went around her shoulders. Elena stiffened, she never knew how to react when he did things like this. It was suprisingly tender for a man so laid-back as Reno.

“Reno?”

“Let me enjoy you to myself for a few more minutes.” He muttered to the hair on her head. She sighed and allowed herself to relax into his embrace. If it hadn't been for the sharp clarity in the memories before hand, Elena would have called this a dream. Here she was, in her office with just her white blouse on and Reno in just his dark pants. He had her in a gentle embrace, he wasn't teasing her, he wasn't flirting, he hadn't even moved. She closed her eyes and pushed away...

“We...Rude...” He smirked and his arms fell away from her petite form.

"We better find your pants then."

They were under his desk. She's still not sure how they got there, but she's convinced he hid them for the sake of seeing her half-dressed.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

 

Reno punched in the keys to the vending machine, waiting for his chocolate bar to drop. Elena wasn't a one night stand, how could she be? He saw her everyday. He hadn't meant to jump her bones in the office. It just happened. Rude was gone, Seth was gone, and they were alone.

All he could think about was her. Not just in a sexual way. He thought of her smile, and her determination, and her rather painful right hook. Not speaking to her for the entire morning was eating away at him. He thought it would be easy. Just - don't talk to her and it would go away. The night would be a memory.

He tore open the plastic wrapping on his chocolate.

They were compatible. On the field, working together, and now - well...he smirked at the thought.

It wasn't just comfort sex, or grief sex, or "get rid of this tension" sex. He didn't know what it was. He'd never experienced it before. Reno munched on his chocolate, striding back to their office.

_Vivian._

The name was so sudden and out of nowhere that Reno stopped in his tracks.

_That was the name of the woman who tortured Elena._

There was something else, though. Something important. He tossed his chocolate in the trash bin and ran the rest of the way to their office. Rude raised his eyebrows at Reno's quick entry and his flailing through files and paperwork. Rude said nothing and simply waited for his friend to calm down enough to tell him what he's realized.

"Vivian." Reno shouted, holding up a classified file.

Rude waited.

"A Turk, noted for her excellence in the academy and skill with both a blade and human psychology." Reno took a large breath, a memory surface of Tseng saying this same words to him - a lifetime ago.

"Vivian was killed on a mission Costa Del Sol. Body was never recovered. Due to the state of previous injuries along with the hostile situation, there was no time for a proper search and rescue or search and recovery."

Reno skimmed the rest of the file, "Agents reported that Vivian must have fell into the water and drowned, others reported that she must have bled out, the search and rescue mission was soon dropped and Vivian was pronounced dead on October 11."

Rude pushed his sunglasses up on his nose.

"Who did Seth say he was staying with? When I ordered that every Turk randomize their routes and remain with someone else for a few days?"

"He's not that stupid." Rude shook his head, but answered the question. "He said he'd be staying with his aunt Vi."

"Vi - short for Vivian - yeah? Tseng wanted him to get info on our enemy, what if the kid is just dumb enough to double-cross us?"

The realization hit Rude, ice cold water running down his spine. "Or - he was never working for us in the first place."

Reno looked around the room for the first time upon entering it. Rude was already getting to his feet.

"Where's Elena?"

He knows the answer and it makes his heart drop into his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like. I moved into my boyfriends and I let him read this chapter (lol) and he was like "You should write more sex scenes." and I was like "no. that has nothing to do with the plot. you're such a boy." but, I'd write more for YOU guys. Not him. He hasn't bEEN WITH THIS STORY FOR 87 YEARS LIKE WE HAVE.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. :) All mistakes are my own.


	20. Tender Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Reno realizing there could be a connection between the street-rat Seth and the vicious ex-Turk, Vivian, he hurries to tell his partners. Only to find that Elena has left the building with their suspect and something in his gut tells her she's in trouble.

"Thanks." Seth looked up at the bartender, smiling kindly. No one questioned why there were two Turks in this dive. No one really cared all that much. They just stared into their drinks, made crude jokes to one another, and watched the Chocobo races on the dingy screens at each corner of the bar.

Elena had never been to this bar before and didn't plan on ever returning. Her hands felt grimy after touching the counter. _Why did I agree to this?_ She glanced at Seth, who was straightening his tie.

But, she knew why she had agreed. It was all in the presentation. Seth had come into the office, looking like a wounded animal, and asked Elena if she wanted to go out with him. _"Not in a romantic way!" he had said with an embarrassed smile,_ he just wanted someone to talk to and he really looked up to her - as a mentor. Her answer had to be yes.

At least she had the hindsight to tell Rude where she was going before she left. Reno would have a heart attack if he found out that she and Seth had vanished, again, without telling anyone.

"Loosing Tseng must have been hard..." Seth said quietly, his voice unsure.

"He was a true leader." Elena nodded, feeling numb and disconnected from the conversation. Seth sounded as if he didn't want to talk about it or was afraid to after what happened with Reno. Seth began talking again, but Elena had tuned him out. She didn't mean to - really. It just happened. She went to adjust her blouse, found a button missing, and her mind went reeling back to a few hours ago.

_"Shh, 'Laney!" He laughed into the nape of her neck, his fingertips digging into her hipbones. The warmth of his chest expanded across her back when he leaned down to kiss her shoulder or whisper in her ear. Her hands splayed across the desk, moving loose-leaf papers with each thrust into her. Some ended up crumpled in her hands._

_"You shhh!" She hissed back at him, biting back a moan. It was slightly uncomfortable, being bent over her desk with the edge digging into her lower abdomen. But, she found relief and delight by rocking herself back into him with each thrust until they found a steady rhythm together. For a time, anyways, until Reno was groaning under his breath, holding her in place and slamming into her - their skin slapping together. It was Reno who had trouble keeping quiet, not Elena. For she had thought ahead and kept her blouse bunched in front of her. She could bury her face in the fabric and muffle her sounds._

_"Shit, why didn't I do this with you before?" He spoke in a low, frustrated whisper._

_Elena chuckled into her blouse._

"Are you even listening?" Seth suddenly snapped her from her thoughts.

"Yes!" Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sorry. I'm just...digesting everything, still. I feel like my life has been turned on its head. I'm having trouble focusing...I'm sorry..."

Seth narrowed his gray eyes. But, the look quickly faded and he smiled again. "It's okay. As I was saying -- Tseng seemed like the type of guy who was always willing to lend a hand, y'know?"

Her traitorous mind thought of Renos' hands instead.

_"Right there." Elena breathed, bucking her hips into his mouth, as he kneeled on the floor with Elena sitting on her desk._

_"Whatever you say, boss lady." He smirked, one finger holding her panties aside and the other curling inside of her. His kissed and sucked her inner thigh. Elena let out a needy whimper. "Reno..."_

  
"Come on, let's get some fresh air." Seth puts down his empty glass. Elena was unaware he even ordered anything. She was eager to get out of this place, eager to return to ShinRa, to finish her work for the day and head home. Her body was sore from last night and this morning - a nice bath would be her first priority. Especially after visiting this excuse for a bar.

"Are you feeling any better?" Elena decided to try and be conversational as they walked. He did ask her out here. Even if Seth had no idea ShinRa was using him, it would be beneficial to keep the wool over his eyes - let him think Elena was a trusted friend. She'd never feel right about fooling someone like she has with Seth. But, the Turks were willing to be the bad guys if it meant getting the job done. She could endure an hour of friendliness. She had to.

"I will be in a little while..." Seth said, turning his face away from her.

His answer confused her, but she brushed it aside.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you - the Turks have become such a tight-knit unit - I don't think anyone really accepted you into our circle..."

"You did." Seth grabbed her hand while they walked. Elena gently pulled it away from his grip, her eyes connecting with his and seeing that kicked-puppy look on his face.

"Seth..." She began, her voice gentle, motherly but, he shook his head and raised both hands in defense.

"I know, I know, you're my superior."

She let him believe that was the reason.

Even if Turks did what they had to, it didn't stop her from feeling terrible about it. Because you're still human. Elena tucked her hands into her blazer pockets, letting Seth lead her back to ShinRa...

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

A cool breeze ruffled her hair and for a moment, Elena swore she could smell Renos' unique scent. It's cigarettes and coffee, his musky cologne that he wears far too little if he's trying to cover up the thick smell of smoke, and sometimes (especially after a fight) it's mixed with sweat and the faint scent of gunpowder.

Elena allowed herself to enjoy the moment.

It wasn't like they were going to keep having sex. They had to stop. Turks didn't date...did they? Elena screwed her face up in confusion, glad that Seth was walking in front of her and couldn't see her expression. She didn't want the questions. _'Maybe I'll just...casually ask Rude? I know he's a good man to keep a secret. That way, Reno will never know that I was actually considering--'_ Elena pulled that thought back and stuffed it into the corner of her mind.

This was Reno! She couldn't be his girlfriend! Reno doesn't know how to date, or be in a serious relationship, he's all about the fun of casual sex with no strings. _'Get a grip, Elena! Just a few hours ago, you called the sex a "healthy stress relief" and now you're thinking about asking him out!? Stick to the original plan! Get it out of your system and you'll be able to focus more on the job.'_

Wait...

Elena jolted from her reverie. There's a shelter, dilapidated and decaying, the windows are smashed and the door is broken off it's hinges. She expected Seth to walk her back home, or to ShinRa, not here. Why here?

_'This is where we found that little boy, Allen - the one who left the faulty bomb at ShinRa, the one we searched for, the one I lied about...oh...no'_

The details fell into place and Elena felt her blood turn to ice.

"This is where Allen was found, remember?"

She swallowed, "Yes."

"The boy that you told me was your sisters kid. I knew it was a lie."

He's staring at her, both fists glowing faintly with the use of materia, and she knows he's got his gun on his holster. It makes him more intimidating. _'He wants to hurt me with his hands'._ Elena narrowed her eyes, _'I'm at the same level in hand-to-hand with Rude. I didn't obtain the Elite Emblems in the Academy with just luck...'_

"I took care of Allen, he was my friend - his mother died a few years ago."

'Keep him talking until your chance...'

"Then why bother joining up with the Turks if you knew?"

Seth smiled a little.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure it out in your own time."

"That is - if you let me leave here alive."

"You don't deserve to be alive." The malice in his voice shocked her. His face was contorted in anger. The materia pulsed with the strength of his emotions. "You killed Tseng! If you had been a better Turk - you would have seen it was a trap! You're a failure! You don't deserve that uniform! You're a killer! The Turks should be a symbol of justice - of - of protection! But really, you're just a bunch of thugs!"

'Keep him talking'

Elena took a cautious step forward, "We're not - really - we're not!"

"Shut up!"

"We're not always the good guys, but we're not bad people."

"Really? How many people have you killed? How many?"

If a heart could flinch, Elenas' would have.

"Have you been working with them this whole time?"

Seth shrugged, "What's it matter?"

"If you're going to kill me, it really doesn't matter what I know, now does it?"

Elena has taken another step forward without Seth realize. Her slow, steady advance upon him while he's distracted. He's still too far to hit with her fist - but _'I can land a kick if he's not paying attention. Get him to say something!'_

"Was the affection real?"

"What?!" Seth snorted, "No. You're too mousy and scrawny for me - I mean - have you looked in the mirror? You look like a B-BOYUGH!!"

Her kick did connect, just as she planned, and Seth cradled his jaw in his hand.

"Bitch, I'll kill you for that."

"I'd like to see you try."

_It feels like some Reno's natural confidence is rubbing off on me._

 &3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Seth isn't as quick as Elena. His hands glow faintly - a muted green - but Elena can't identify the magic. She won't know unless one his blows connect and so far, she's done a great job of countering and evading. As long as she kept her distance and remained close, he won't be able to cast anything on her. He'd be stuck with melee attacks.

He threw his fist forward, the move clumsy, and Elena swiftly grabbed the bend of his elbow - the pull jerks him forward and she yanks him past her body, one leg out slightly to trip him as she executes the move. Seth went sprawling onto the sidewalk. He's quick to recover and he's less than pleased at her street-style move. Elena is not full of grace when fighting hand-to-hand (Not like Tifa) and she doesn't have the upper body strength of Rude but, she does have one thing; her determination. She won't loose this fight.

"You're lucky you caught me off guard." He spat.

Elena said nothing. She had no words left for him.

An off-step ruins her evasion and his fist slammed into her solar plexus. The air in her lungs came out suddenly and with a painful grunt. The unnatural chill burns through her bones. _Ice - his right hand is charged ice materia..good..he doesn't know what I have on me - I don't go into the city empty handed. I'm not an idiot._

The effect of the materia made her limbs cold and her heart slow. The effect faded quickly and Elena side-stepped out of another one of Seth's punches. With his confusion to her advantage - Elena planted a swift kick to his shin and then a consecutive blow to his stomach.

The bracelet on her wrist, the Minvera band, was a gift from Tseng. Her first day on the job and he had given it to her. No wrapping paper, or bow, or special note. Tseng handed it over with the faintest of smiles and said, _"I wouldn't be much of a leader if I let my subordinates walk into danger without some protection."_

She wore it everyday since then.

"Your materia isn't of use to you, now." Elena knew that was only partly true. He still had materia in his left hand - equipped with a mystery spell. The Minevera band did not protect her from everything. Her hope was that because he was right handed, the battle would tip in her favor.

"We'll see."

His left-hook was clumsy, but Seth was still a formidable fighter.

Elena needed a distraction. She needed to find a way to get in contact with them, but with Seth attacking relentlessly, there was no time to call for back up. There was no guarantee that Reno and Rude were already looking for her.

_'Tire him out. He's a big guy, sure, but you're smaller, faster, and more heavily trained. Wind him up and watch his own stamina be his downfall.'_

Her plan almost works.

Almost.

Until, he caught her ankle during the arc of a kick and tossed her to the ground like a rag-doll. Seth advanced on her, pulling his left hand back and slamming an open palm into her chest.

_'No!'_

Elena recognized the materia instantly. The pain shot through her veins. Seth held her by the collar of her blouse and punched her face - again and again - until the blood is filling her mouth and hitting the back of her throat. She's vaguely aware that he's saying something, swearing at her, maybe, or at ShinRa. Her mind is concentrated on fighting the poison - it's sludging through her body, making her sweat; the fever is the first sign. It's a slow process.

Her fingers dug at the gravel, desperately hoping to find something, and she snatched her hand back in pain. _'Glass!'_

She grabbed the shard of glass. There is no time to waste. The glass isn't much bigger than her palm, but she finds the pointy end, accidentally pricking her finger with it and held it tightly. His hand comes back down onto her, smacking her head to the side as he hit her jaw.

Elena pushed through the pain, the blood, and the toxin - the glass shattered against the side of his head.

Seth and Elena howled in pain.

There was a chunk of glass in his eye, blood gushing like a faucet down his face. The smaller shards were stuck in her hand. Elena wrestled him off of her with little grace and more blood. The road was painted with the crimson color. Seth knew he had lost this - he could not win.

"Give up, Seth. Give up and maybe you'll get a fair trail."

A grunt was her answer.

"Fine."

Elena had no other choice.

She drew her weapon and fired without another thought. It wasn't a deadly shot, it wasn't meant to be, and Seth collapsed. He cradled his leg, shouting in pain, cursing her, and Elena fought with every ounce of strength left to keep her body upright. She needed to call her partners. Her bloodied hand is throbbing at her side.

"Reno -- I'm"

The phone fell to the sidewalk.

The poison had reached the second stage. She was hot all over, sweating, feeling as if her body was being burnt alive. Elena slowly, carefully sat on the ground. Seth was quiet. _'Fever...then...your body slows down...possible hallucinations...'_ Elena listed off the effects in her mind, it calmed her. It made her know what to expect.

_'Third stage is...dehydration?'_

_'If you don't get an antidote by the fourth stage, you're dead.'_

It wouldn't come to that. Reno and Rude would be here. They would.

Elena shut her eyes - the blurred grey of the sky was too bright.

 &3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

The bar was covered in dust. Elena coughed, waving her hand in front of her face, the dust motes swirling in the air.

Three people in dark suits were sitting at the bar.

Red, blonde, and bald.

"Guys?"

Reno turned in his bar stool, "Open your mouth, 'Laney."

"What?"

Suddenly, he was in front of her with his hands cupping her face. "Come on, please?"

"Why?"

"You trust me, right?"

His fingertips ghosted over her eyelids, they brushed aside her hair that was sticking to her forehead, and then his thumb was on her lower lip. She felt his thumb pull her lower lip down slightly and Elena oblidged. Her mouth opened slightly, "Good."

The taste was tart. Someone had squeezed an entire lemon into her mouth. Her lips puckered and she lurched her body away from Reno's hands. She did not want to swallow this liquid.

A firm hand clamped over her mouth - but Reno was still standing by the bar - who had grabbed her!? She struggled, pleading with her eyes for Reno to help her out, to have her back like he always did. The sour liquid went down her throat, mixing with the blood, and Elena jerked her head to the side. She wanted to vomit.

"Easy, easy."

Strong hands were clutching her shoulders, her back was supported and someone...someone with cool hands was touching her face and checking her pulse.

"She left it at the office."

She knew that voice. Her eyelids fluttered.

There was warmth and fizz all over her body, as if she was being dropped into a glass of champange and then wrapped in the softest, fuzziest blanket and cuddled next to a fire.

Her eyes opened to the concerned faces of Reno and Rude.

"S-Seth - is he?"

"Detained." Rude answered shortly.

"You kicked his ass." Reno smirked, both hands hovering over her body. "It was cheap of him to use materia in a hand-to-hand fight, though."

"What're you doing?" Her words slowly fell out of her mouth.

"Full Cure - it felt outta your pocket back at ShinRa, I picked it up and brought it with me."

Elena smiled to herself, letting her boys take care of her. If not for Tseng, she would not have the Minvera band. If not for Tseng, she would not have the Full Cure materia. He had been looking out for her since day one and hadn't stopped even after his untimely death.

"Thanks."

"Mhm, just try to lie still. The antidote hasn't cleared your system of the poison."

Elena craned her neck to look up at Rude, who held her upright and watched stoically as Reno healed her, she felt such gratitude for them. She would never be able to thank them enough. _'I would have died today - I could have...'_

She shut her eyes again.

"Don't pass out, I don't wanna carry your heavy ass, yo."

 &3&3&3&3&3&3&

His heart was pounding when they had found her. His hands were shaking. Reno had never lost control so quickly before. Rude propped her up and handed Reno the antidote. Her lips were pale. Her skin was drenched in sweat. The sight of her chest steadily rising and falling made him want to cry out in joy and high-five someone.

She was alive.

They had made it in time.

Now, with Elena half-asleep in the passenger seat, Reno couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't ever promise that she wouldn't be put in the line of danger again. That was their **life**. She had handled herself. She was a good Turk, a good friend, and it reeled him back to reality each and every time she surprised him like this. Elena had more close-calls than he cared to count.

_'She's invincible'_

He walked her into her apartment. The materia had saved her life. Elena didn't have a scratch on her. A few small scars on her hand were her only record that this fight even happened.

"Thanks, again." Elena said, almost shyly.

"We're Turks. We've got eachothers' backs."

Her lips collided with his. A sloppy and forceful kiss.

"Hmmm want me to stay the night?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Elena rolled her eyes and slapped the back of her hand against his chest.

"You can stay, but you're still sleeping on the couch."

Reno smirked and shut the apartment door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, fight-scenes suck to write. Happy Reading!!! Thanks again for all your support and Happy New Year!!
> 
> Special shout out to TanShoko, who PM'd me on FF.Net to ask if I'd be continuing this story, their kind words were the motivation I needed to complete this chapter :)


	21. Fatal Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth attacked Elena, nearly killing her, but Turks don't die easily (especially this one). After one week of recovery, Elena is back on the field, but this time - she's alone. Seth betraying her was only the beginning.

  
She wasn't completely alone - she would have access to back-up, just not the back-up she wanted. Reno and Rude were on another mission. 'If Tseng were alive, he'd be my partner in this'.  
  
There was an open file on her coffee table, the complete details of Tsengs' classified mission. It was available to only herself and the President. Elena hadn't finished her report. She didn't know how to end it. Seth was 'detained' (a kind word for executed). She hoped that wasn't the case, of course. Seth tried to kill her, but he was acting on someone’s orders. The Turks had tried to take down Cloud and his team and they were acting on orders, too. Elena gave one last look at the grainy monochrome picture of Seth and locked the file away.  
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&  
  
She took a small sip of her coffee. Her face hidden by a pair of large sunglasses and a newspaper. It was cliche, but it worked. Her target was an imposing man with a thick, sweaty black beard. His head shined in the fluorescent light of the store. She could imagine Renos' smirk and his sly comments 'does he get up every morning and polish his head or what? I bet he combs his beard, too'. That's what she missed about information-gathering missions like these. Reno always had stupid comments to lighten the mood.  
  
The man finished speaking to the store clerk with a loud laugh and a slap to his round belly. The Turk rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. She waited for the man to start walking down the sidewalk - counting briefly to seven in her head - before getting up and following him. 'It's so lonely'. Elena admitted to herself. 'But, do I miss my team, or do I just miss Reno?'  
  
He had spent two days at her apartment after her battle with Seth. He claimed that he just wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she had a full recovery. She felt like he was making up a bullshit excuse, but she let him stay. They spent an afternoon on her couch in front of the television. At first, they were just sitting next to each other, but then...she found herself tucked under his arm with her head on his chest. It had all been so relaxed, so easy. Reno was his annoying, overconfident, flirtatious self, but she found that she was more tolerant to it.  
  
'It's probably just the sex. All the hormones and everything, I just find him less annoying because of all the stress-relief'.  
  
She had yet to find a moment alone with Rude to ask him if Turks dated and if Reno said anything about her. Even if it felt like she was back in highschool. Elena caught sight of the sparkling bald head of her target and she followed him to a tall, gray building with a large sign in the front window 'For Rent!'.  
  
Her follow car pulled up on the opposite curb and parked.  
  
A slight static picked up in her ear, "You gonna go in?"  
  
Elena scratched her nose.  
  
"Alright, I'll keep the car running."  
  
The building smelled of cat urine and alcohol. Elenas' hand jolted up to her mouth to cover her gag. 'This sucks'. She could hear music thumping in a room above the entrance and the stairs were covered with a slight sheen. The elevator door was crisscrossed with yellow tape and someone stuck an 'DO NOT USE' sign. 'Lovely.' Elenas' shoes stuck to each step as she ascended the stairwell. She tried not to think about what she was stepping in.  
  
A boisterous voice came from a few more levels up, "I don't care! Just give me what I want."  
  
Elena ducked and slowly, slowly continued her journey upwards.  
  
"Not until I get what's mine!"  
  
"I already paid ya!"  
  
"No, that was the deposit!"  
  
"You're a fucking scam!"  
  
There was a sudden scuffle - a door slamming into a wall, two loud voices arguing, and then the crash of something fragile hitting the ground. They were either fist fighting or violently redecorating the man's apartment. Elena crept up the final few steps until she saw the open apartment door.  
  
"I'll kill ya for this! You rotten, good-for-nothing, scum!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try, you fucking---"  
  
The sudden silence was deafening.  
  
Elena felt her entire body freeze. She counted to seven, again, to see if either man would exit the apartment. 'I have to go in.'  
  
She stood up straight, smoothed her blouse, and began walking down the hall like she lived in the building. No one else had even peeked open their doors to see what all the ruckus was about. She could only assume this was the type of living space where you're better off not knowing your neighbors.  
  
She noticed the open window. A light breeze caused the moth-eaten curtains to flutter softly. Then, her eyes fell on the pair of men's boots sticking out from the kitchen. Those boots happened to be attached to a pair of legs. 'It's not my target, please don't let it be him' If it was, they lost valuable information-- if it wasn't, then he could still be in the apartment and Elena would find herself in an even worse situation.  
  
Elena tip-toed into the living space. The man on the floor had his neck broken, his eye swelling from a well-placed fist, and his knuckles were bloodied. She couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
It wasn't the target.  
  
'Wait -- oh no,' Elena looked around frantically, this was a one room place. The bathroom door was ajar, enough space for a shower and a toilet, and not much else. The living space was attached to the kitchen where the body lay lifeless and soaking blood into the carpet. Her eyes jumped back to the window.  
  
'He escaped through the window!? Seriously?' The fire escape was right below the window and it led out into the street. Elena poked her blonde head through the window and searched desperately for that shiny bald head.  
  
"Damn." She slid her gloves on and searched the apartment. She picked through the dirty laundry, the cabinets, the dead man's pockets, she checked his address book and his missed messages. Elena took pictures of what she could but, there wasn't much.  
  
Whatever her target was looking for, he must have found it and bolted.  
  
Another dead end, thanks to you.  
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  
Reno felt as if someone delivered a swift punch to his stomach. "Fire her?"  
  
"Do you refuse to acknowledge the evidence, Reno?" Rufus said, his voice cool.  
  
"That evidence is fucking bullshit!" Reno pointed to the opened package on Rufus' desk. The surveillance photos of Elena and Seth. There was no return address, just 'To President ShinRa' typed on the front, and the security team had opened it for precautions sake.  
  
The image of Seth and Elena kissing in the parking garage made his stomach churn.  
  
There were a few that looked legitimate. Seth and Elena training, shooting together, or practicing hand-to-hand. It was the one's that implied Seth and Elena had a sexual or romantic relationship that had to be fake. They had to be.  
  
"Reno," Rufus pressed his fingertips together, "I have no doubt in my mind that Elena is a competent Turk. She takes her job very seriously, always files her reports on time, and has risked her life for me and her fellow team."  
  
Reno felt like there was more to be said. So, he slumped into the chair across from Rufus' desk and glared hotly into the photographs.  
  
"However, proof is what matters, evidence is solid. Let's review Elenas' past performance, shall we?" Rufus reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a dark file. "Tseng brought Seth onto the team, assigning Elena as his mentor, hoping that the boy, who was associated with a point and person of interest would slip up and reveal information to her. Tseng kept a close eye on him and gave me detailed reports every week. We kept him out of most of the high profile missions."  
  
"He's the one who tried to double cross us!" Reno interjected whilst crossing his arms.  
  
"He worked closely," Rufus tapped the photographs, "with Elena. Tseng died in action on your mission to Wutai. That's when I believe Elenas' loyalty began to falter. See, the dates?" He tapped the photographs - again - and Reno felt his eyebrow twitch.  
  
"Before Tseng was killed in action, Elena and Seth are photographed sparring, joking, acting friendly but not too friendly. It was her mission to gain his trust and as I said -- Elena takes her job very seriously."  
  
"Right, right," Reno waved his hand, "So, what? You think Seth and Elena got all kissy-kissy after Tseng died?"  
  
"I think that Seth took advantage of her."  
  
Reno felt his stomach drop. The taste in his mouth was foul.  
  
"He advanced their relationship during her time of grieving and ultimately twisted her views of the Turks and of ShinRa. She was manipulated and then brought to his cause. Remember how I said Elena always files reports on time? She still hasn't filed the report on Seth. It's all adding up for more evidence."  
  
"Then why did he try to kill her?" He shot back - the image of Elenas' pale lips and sweaty forehead burning into his mind.  
  
"Lovers quarrel, perhaps? I'm not sure what caused the fight last week, but Seth has confirmed his side of the story."  
  
Rufus seemed amused by Renos' shocked expression.  
  
"Yes, Reno, we're keeping him alive. He's been very helpful. He is the reason Elena is out on a mission today, an anti-ShinRa extremist and an informant are meeting to exchange information. The informant receives payment for the information he or she is able to dig up or hack into. "  
  
"What about her side of the story? You've already convicted her without hearing her out!"  
  
"What more do I need? I have photographs proving her relationship with Seth, the boy has given a written confession - that he and Elena became lovers and he convinced her to double-cross us. He said that if Elena is true to their cause, her next step in their plan is to throw away her next mission. It's a form of initiation for the anti-ShinRa group. She will purposely fail for the sake of letting the anti-ShinRa member escape with his desired information."  
  
"Elena would never --- " Reno was seething with rage. "She would never! She cared about Tseng! She wouldn't throw away an assigned task from her superior! That's not like her! And why the hell would you give her a mission if you had intel saying that she'd supposedly fail it? Why not give her a fake mission?"

  
"I gave Elena her mission before Seth came forward with the initiation process."  
  
"How fucking convenient." Reno spat.  
  
Rufus slid the photographs back into their envelope and slipped it back into the small box it was delivered in.  
  
"Reno, you are dismissed - but - let me leave you with this thought. How well do you know her? Really?"  
  
The redhead scowled and slammed the door on his way out.  
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  
"Hey," Elena tossed her sunglasses onto her desk and smiled a little at Rude. "Can I ask you something...?"  
  
'It's now or never.'  
  
Rude nodded.  
  
"You've probably already figured half this stuff out, Tseng always said you were really intuitive - is that why you're so good with explosive devices? Do they speak to you or something? Like do you just know what wire to put where because of some like -- connection with the machine? That would be really useful...kind of like a superpo--I'm...rambling." Elena took a deep breath.  
  
"I've been seeing Reno."  
  
Rudes' expression remained neutral.  
  
Elena lowered her voice to a whisper, "like...romantically."  
  
"You should speak to Reno." Rude said, pushing his sunglasses up on his nose.  
  
"I want to! I just - I don't know what to say! I don't know how to say it - it's Reno, god - it's RENO! The guy who drunkenly kisses women and smokes a lot and never irons his freaking shirts and shows up late and has an entire - a whole entire - drawer of candy in his desk."  
  
Elena took a deep breath.  
  
"He's not the serious type, is he? Not that I want to be serious! I just want to know where this is going, y'know? Like what am I - to him? What are we? Are we friends? Are we just screwing? Are we dating? Can we date? Is that allowed? I should check the handbook."  
  
She could feel her face grow hot as she released the floodgate of all her pent-up questions and worries and Rude just sat there and ... listened.  
  
"I like him." Her voice was a little quieter, "I've always felt this sort of connection between us and at first I thought - well - he's attractive, I'm attracted to him, he might be attracted to me - it's just tension! It'll pass." Elena laughed nervously, "then, it didn't. And so we took care of it, so to speak, but it's made it worse! I think about him and I wonder if he's okay and it's more than just worry over your friend and partner it's like I'm worried because I ...I really like him."  
  
"You should speak to Reno." He repeated, though, not unkindly.  
  
"Yeah...I know, I've gotta talk to Rufus, I failed my mission."  
  
The color in Rudes' face drained. "Elena, you need to speak to Reno, then immediately go to Seventh Heaven, do you understand? Do not speak to Rufus."  
  
"Wh-what? Why?"  
  
"Elena." His voice was unlike him. It was firm, yet it was pleading. She could imagine his eyes behind those dark shades narrowing in hopes to convince her. "Let Reno explain."  
  
"Wh...a..--?"  
  
Rude stood, suddenly towering over her, and something about his expression - or his body language - told Elena that she had to go now. That she had to find Reno and just do as her partner told her to do. That he would take care of any collateral damage over here - but the priority was to get her out of ShinRa. 'I'm getting pretty good at reading this big guy'.  
  
Elena walked as briskly and unsuspiciously as she could from their office.  
  
By luck, or fate, or maybe just dumb circumstance - Elena bumped into Reno on the way to the roof. She knew he liked to sneak up there for cigarettes and that was her first guess on where to look for him (since Rude was pretty unhelpful about that).  
  
Reno didn't say anything - he just grabbed her arm and pulled her into the stairwell. His eyes searched the ceiling and corners before he let out a sigh, "No cameras."  
  
“What the hell are you talking about? Reno! What’s going on?”  
  
Before she could ask any other questions because his lips were on hers. They were soft and they were devouring. His hands placed firmly on her hips as he pressed the petite Turk against the cold concrete wall. Elena lost herself, as cheesy as it sounded, in that kiss. It felt like he hadn't seen her in years and suddenly they were reuniting. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and softly bit on her lip. Elena felt her body surge into his, her hands lost within the wild tangle of red hair and her mouth opening to invite his tongue. His exhale through his nose tickled her skin.  
  
“R-Reno?” His name was lost between their lips.  
  
“Shh..." He pulled away and pressed his face against the cool skin of her neck.  
  
“Elena, what happened on that mission?”  
  
Oh right...  
  
“I messed up.” Elena whispered, her voice felt raw. She suddenly wished they were kissing again. When she kissed him, her mind just clicked off into bliss.  
  
“Bad?”  
  
She just nodded.  
  
“Oh ‘Lena…” Reno kissed her again, a little softer this time. He lifted Elena up so he didn't have to crane his neck so damn much.  
  
“Reno...wait...” her words came out in one breath. “Reno…” But he wasn't listening. His lips sucked along her jawbone.  
  
“What’s going on?” God damn she needed answers. "You're not telling me anything!"  
  
"Rufus wants you gone. He thinks you and Seth are working together, someone sent him a package with photographs of you and him...you and Seth...getting all cozy - kissing -"  
  
"I never!" Elena interrupted quickly, her voice higher than normal, "Reno, I swear to you - I never--"  
  
"I know." Finally he met her gaze and Elena felt the rush of emotion swirling back into her chest.  
  
"But, Rufus has a whole case against you. He wants to fire you, and then put you in lock-up until they can pile all the evidence together. Seth gave a written confession, saying that after Tseng died, you came over to his side and have been actively working to destroy ShinRa from the inside out."  
  
"He has to know how crazy that sounds." Elena settled her hands on Renos' shoulders.  
  
"He's convinced." Reno took a deep breath and told her everything - not missing a single detail - that Seth planned it this way. That in order to be a part of the anti-ShinRa group, that Elena would need to fail her next mission (whatever that mission was), and Rufus would see that as the absolute proof.  
  
"That's why Rude didn't want me to talk to Rufus then..."  
  
She had been played. They had been setting traps and destroying the Turks piece by piece. Tseng was killed. She would be locked-up. Elena clung to Reno - 'and what's their plan for Reno? For Rude? How will they take us down?'  
  
Elena let out a shaky breath, her legs felt wobbly and useless---thank god he was holding her up.  
  
"Rude said to go to Seventh Heaven."  
  
"Rufus will know soon enough that you've come back and the mission was unsuccessful -- we need to get you out of here."  
  
"Won't that just make me seem - I dunno - more guilty?"  
  
"We'll figure it out."

&3&&3&3&3&3&3&

 

"I think it's pretty clear," Tifa said, cleaning off the bar, "I can help Elena disguise herself, and get the hell out of the city, and lay low for a while. You two should steer clear and keep ShinRa confused until she's miles away."  
  
"I can't just hide forever! I need Rufus to see that I'm innocent."  
  
"We can work on that." Reno piques up, "We've got all the files at ShinRa."  
  
"Great - but what about those photographs?" Tifa asked, wrapping a towel over Elenas' shoulders. "You said they had dates?"  
  
"Doctored, no doubt." Rude handed Tifa a small bottle colored bright blue.  
  
"It's true, Elena was with me more often than not on those days."  
  
The room fell quiet.  
  
Reno gave a dramatic roll of his eyes, "Jeez, grow up - we've been seeing each other. It won't do much against Rufus, though, he'll just say I'm blinded by my involvement with her."  
  
"Right, that's why we need solid, no-nonsense proof." Elena said quickly, hoping to gloss over the topic of herself and Reno. It was something she'd rather discuss alone with him, not with Tifa and Rude as bystanders.  
  
"I can check our security cameras here, they mostly focus on the front door and the register, but - " Tifa shrugged, putting on plastic gloves and opening the blue colored bottle. It's a pungent and harsh smell. It felt like it was burning the small hairs in her nostrils.  
  
Elena focused on a spot in the wall while Tifa used a brush to distribute the color onto her blonde hair. Rude left the room to make a few phone calls using Tifa's phone -- Reno said he had contacts. The air was thick with tension, the feeling that at any moment, an armored truck was going to pull up outside of the bar and soldiers would bust through the door.  
  
Rude came back in and nodded.  
  
"You gonna meet him at the usual spot?"  
  
Rude nodded, again.  
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  
"Is it supposed to burn?" Elena asked, wrinkling her nose and shifting in the bar stool.  
  
"Let's go wash it out."  
  
The water turned bright blue and spiraled down the drain. Tifa hovered over the bathtub, running her fingers through Elena's hair and squeezing it ever-so-often. Elena shut her eyes - the sight of it was making her dizzy.  
  
She kept her eyes closed as Tifa dried her hair.  
  
"Okay - take a look."  
  
Her blonde hair was now blue and Elena hated it. It was necessary, though, and only temporary. She ran her fingers through the brightly colored strands. It was a harsher blue than the sky could ever be. It was brighter than their old Turk uniforms.  
  
"Who am I?" Elena mused, aloud, frowning at her reflection. Tifa stood behind her with her arms crossed. There was an almost motherly look of concern on her face. The Turk sighed and looked down at her lap, "Thank you for this."  
  
Tifa squeezed Elena's shoulder, "I'll see if I have any clothes that will fit you."  
  
&3&3&3&3&3&

Dawn was nearly breaking by the time everyone - and everything - was in place. Rude had gotten a hold of his old network and managed to get forged documents to help with Elena's escape. The papers were folded and tucked into a worn, brown leather backpack that might have been Cloud's. The clothes were a mix-match of Tifa's and Yuffie's. Elena couldn't risk returning to her own apartment for her own things.  
  
She wasn't Elena of the Turks, anymore - she was 'Ella Heart-Braid'.  
  
Tifa had applied stark and dramatic make up to her pale skin. Her eyelashes were longer, her cheeks rosy, her lips glittered and pink. Tifa's leather jacket wrapped around her body, Yuffie's skirt, stockings and boots. The only article of clothing that was her own was her bra and panties.  
  
"It's better if you don't know where we're going." Tifa said, climbing into the truck.  
  
"Right." Reno said while scratching the back of his neck and looking at Elena like she was a stranger.  
  
"Ele--"  
  
"Ella." She quickly corrected him and Reno smirked.  
  
"We'll do everything we can."  
  
"I know."  
  
Rude cleared his throat and turned his back. The bright sun was peaking over the horizon and highlighting the dust and dirt surrounding them. They had driven out of the city, but it was better to part ways now, especially before they hit any security checkpoints that Rufus might have set up.  
  
He kisses her - but it feels sticky from the lip gloss and feels far too much like a goodbye.  
  
"Take care of yourself." Elena cupped his cheek and grazed her thumb over the red tattoo on his cheek bone. She smiled faintly up at him as the sunlight hit his hair and reminded her of wildfire. "And catch the bastards who did this to us." She added, meaning 'us' as in the Turks, but he could take it as her and him, if he wanted.  
  
She tossed the backpack into her seat and climbed in after it. It took every ounce of her willpower not to check the side mirror as Tifa drove away.  
  
Hell, she didn't need to look - not really. She could already see him in her mind's eye. He would be standing in the sunlight, his shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets, and his wild red hair whipping around his face. She could imagine his jaw set with that strong determination. She could see Rude with his fists clenched at his sides.  
  
They couldn't face the Turks as a whole unit, so they were trying to break them down piece by piece. This war would rage until the last man standing took his final breath. Elena just hoped that last man standing wasn't her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow finally, right? STILL TRUCKING ALONG, MY FRIENDS!!! :D I would love to hear your thoughts and feelings, so do please leave me a comment! 
> 
> Oh these wacky Turks - who knows how they'll get outta this one.


	22. Suffering Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena is terribly, terribly, without back-up, without friends, alone. She creates a new identity for herself. Elena of the Turks is missing, and Ella has taken her place.

The sleepy town of Kalm was basking in the warm, orange light of the sun. The white and brown paneling on the houses were dusted in that orange glow - the town looked half a dream. If Elena squinted, she could see people moving about, starting their day, carrying baskets and boxes. Tifa shut off the truck's engine and opened the glove compartment. She handed Elena a small cloth bundle that jingled as it moved from her hands to Elena's.  
  
"This should be enough Gil to book passage across the sea."   
  
"Where am I going?"  
  
"Wherever that boat happens to be going."  
  
Elena frowned. The plan had been discussed, but had changed on the road to Kalm. Their original plan: Tifa would get Elena as far away from the city as possible. Once the heat died down a little, they would be able to contact one another. Reno and Rude would work on gathering evidence of her innocence and Elena would continue searching for the people Seth worked for. She hoped it would be easier now that she was a traitor to her company.   
  
"I thought..."  
  
"I can't keep traveling with you, Elena. I've got my own family to look out for."   
  
"But you told Rude---"  
  
"That I would look out for you and I am." Tifa gestured to the bag of Gil in Elena's lap. "I know what it's like to be on the run. Trust me, we can't just drive and hope they don't follow. Keep moving, keep your head down, and you'll be okay. We'll reach out to you as soon as we can."  
  
Elena leaned back into the passenger seat. She stared through the dirty windshield, the town of Kalm, the open sky ahead of her...Tifa was right. She had her own to look out for. But, Elena just hadn't imagined she'd be doing this alone. She had to think of it as an undercover solo mission. That was the only way her brain could possibly wrap around it.   
  
"Elena?"  
  
"Okay." The blonde took the Gil and stored it away in her knapsack. "Thank you."   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't do more."  
  
Elena chuckled, twirling a blue strand of hair between her fingers. "Oh, you've done plenty. I don't even look like me anymore!"   
  
Tifa managed a smile. "Goodbye, Elena."  
  
The truck engine roared to life, the dust kicking up beneath its tires as Tifa drove away. She could do this. She could lay-low, move around, keep herself safe while her team did their own legwork. She just had to not think about it too much. Elena stuck her chin up a little.   
  
She was not Elena. She had to remember that.  
 _  
I am Ella Heart-Braid.  
  
My mother and father loved me very much, and we lived together in Midgar. Until, father got sick and wanted to spend the rest of his days in sunlight. So, we moved to Costa Del Sol. My parents are both alive, and happy, and enjoying their golden years.   
_  
She learned that every lie needed a little bit of truth to hold it all together.   
  
_I have an older brother. He taught me how to defend myself. He's very tall and sort of intimidating - but, he's actually really nice when you get to know him._  
  
Elena had worked on her backstory on the drive to Kalm. She had thought about what Ella would wear, what she would like to eat, and who her friends were. Did she have any ex-boyfriends or girlfriends? Was she a morning person or a night person? She decided that Ella was traveling to see the world while her parents enjoy their retirement and her older brother takes care of his own family.   
  
_I am Ella Heart-Braid._  
  
Elena of the Turks is a traitor, who was sleeping with her superior, and according to Rufus - having a liaison with the enemy. Elena of the Turks has no family left. Rosalind, ex-Turk, unkind and manipulative. Her father, trapped in his own world in Icicle, mad with grief or just mad with the weight of being alive. Her mother, long since returned to the lifestream, a sickness that claimed her too quickly. Elena of the Turks is missing.  
  
Ella Heart-Braid has taken her place.   
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  
Once Elena entered the town, her head was swimming with the indulgence of it all. The scent freshly-baked bread and salt from the sea. The wildflowers hanging from boxes outside of people's windows. The air was unlike the choking fumes of the city. It was fresh. It was inviting. It made Elena want to stay here.   
  
She wanted to hide away in the inn. She could work for a little Gil, she would be near Midgar, near her friends -- her family -- and they could rendezvous here without much difficulty.   
  
No, no, no! Ella did not arrive in Kalm to settle. She wants to see the world. Kalm is only a small footnote on her journey.   
  
She would buy some food for her trip, a new change of clothes - if possible - and do as Tifa said. She would find a boat and not look back.   
  
_If I go back, I put everyone I love in danger. If I stay here, I put everyone I love in danger. I can only save them, and myself, if I keep moving forward._  
  
Elena pushed her much-too-vibrant bangs from her forehead and stepped into the general shop.   
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  
Elena had made a few rules. She can only introduce herself if someone asks or introduces themselves first. She must not tell anyone where she is going. She will be friendly in her travels, but never too-friendly. She will not make any new connections or forge any new friendships. She will take work, but only if it is under the table payment and legal.  
  
By mid-day, Elena had bought some new clothes that she believed Ella would wear. Her hand-me-downs from Tifa and Yuffie were stored away in her backpack. She decided that Ella would be used to wearing shorts or skirts, due to her time in Costa Del Sol, she also decided that Ella loved jewelry. It gave her an excuse to keep her Minvera band on her wrist, but it just blended in with the other bracelets and bands she wore.  
  
Elena felt like an exotic dancer as she walked down the cobblestone path. Each step was met with a tinkling echo.  
  
There was a large boat in the port when she arrived. Men and women were carrying crates to and from the vessel. There was a man standing on top of one of the crates, barking orders and waving a piece of paper over his head. Elena stood and assessed the situation.   
  
The sea crashed against the shoreline.  
  
She straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin, and marched over to the man standing on the crate.  
  
"DON'T JUST SET THAT DOWN! IT'S PRODUCE! YOU CAN'T PUT IT WITH THE FINE SILVER! YOU'LL FORGET ABOUT IT AN' THEN IT'LL GO BAD! DO YOU WANT TO LOOSE THIS ACCOUNT!?"  
  
Elena cleared her throat.  
  
"I GUESS NONE OF YOU BOOT-LICKERS WANT TO GET PAID TODAY, EH??"  
  
Elena cleared her throat - again - a little louder this time.  
  
"GET MOVING! GET MOVING! YOU THINK WE GOT ALL DAY?"  
  
Ella put her hands on her hips and shouted back up at the man, "Excuse me!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Is this boat going to be docked for sometime, or are you leaving?"  
  
"We'll be off the second these lazy bums finish unloading."  
  
"Good. I want to be on this ship."  
  
The man laughed and the sunlight caught one of his gold teeth. His skin was bronzed and wrinkled from hours in the sun.  
  
"What makes you think I'll let you, eh? I've got myself a full, honest crew here. I don't need no rabble-rabble and riff-raff taking up space!"  
  
Elena knew from her time spent watching the man, that he must be a merchant. The paper he was holding was an inventory checklist, he mentioned payment for his crew, and he had an amulet around his neck. It was red, rectangular, and scripted with gold writing. Elena had seen it before, though not always around someone's neck. She had seen it on walls' of shops, and even restaurants, and hung over stalls in the market.  
  
People believed that the amulet brought luck. More often than not, it was travelling merchants who fed into this superstition.   
  
"I can pay. I can work. I just need to be on the next ship out of here."  
  
The man glared at her. He looked at her in a way that made her feel exposed. He scoffed, checked his list, and looked at the ship.  
  
"300 Gil. We leave once we've finished unloading and restocked our supplies."  
  
"Fine." Elena reached into her backpack and passed the man 150 Gil. "Consider this a deposit. You don't leave this port without me, and you'll get what I owe you and then some."  
  
The man counted the coins, bit one, and grinned at her.  
  
"Very well, spunky girl. Give me and mine an hour - maybe two - and we'll be ready to leave."  
  
Elena smiled, but it felt false. It was false. She just hoped the merchant didn't notice.

 

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  
Elena felt her stomach lurch forward and then churn back. It settled somewhere between her kidneys before lurching back up to her belly button. The first few minutes of docking had been rejuvenating. Her hands were rubbed raw from helping pull the ropes of the anchor. The crew had laughed, sang, and joked with one another as the boat left the harbor.  
  
She had clutched the bannister, feeling the sea spray onto her face and tangle her blue hair, with an impossible and genuine grin on her face. Elena had never been on a ship before. She had been on airships, yes, but those glide through the air like a knife through butter. She could feel each wave as it crashed against the hull of the ship. The wind swelled the sails and filled her lungs and for a very brief moment - Elena felt like she was accomplishing something.   
  
She was moving forward just as Tifa had wanted her to. Midgar, ShinRa, Rufus and his accusations, it was all sinking away from her. Soon, it would be no more than a speck on the horizon.  
  
Her elation had deflated the moment she went to walk across the deck. Her boots slipped against the wood. She suddenly felt woozy and unbalanced.   
  
"Ah, never been on the open sea, eh girl?" Elena blinked in wonderment at the woman speaking to her. "It's okay, travel by ship is a luxury the few get to experience." The woman waved one metal hand at the sky, "Everyone is much more interested in traveling through clouds."  
  
"I haven't..." Elena swallowed, afraid the bread she had earlier was about to make a surprise appearance.   
  
"Come." The woman took Elena by the shoulders, steadying her as they walked across the deck and to the lower cabins. Elena had seen metal-augmentation before. Hell, Barrett had a gun instead of an arm! But, this woman had a design that was sleek and unobtrusive. Her left hand up to her elbow was metal. There were brightly colored gems on her knuckles and Elena could see the faint glow of Materia hidden beneath the silver.  
  
There was more than that, though. Her left leg from the knee down was metallic and it had been carved with swirling inscriptions. None of it looked deadly like Barrett's had. Then again, maybe that was the point.  
  
"My name is Katja," She said, her brown eyes crinkling at the corners when she smiled.  
  
"Ella." The lower deck was cooler, but Elena could still feel the sway of the ship and her stomach followed it. Katja sat Elena down at a small table where two crewmen were playing dice. Rope-woven hammocks hung along the rafters and shelves stocked to the brim with crates. Elena squinted in the dim lighting to see what the labels said.  
  
The sound of the waves, the creaking of the hull, and the faint snoring of a man sleeping surrounded her. Elena, despite her training telling her not to, shut her eyes. It helped -- a little.   
  
"Put your head between your knees, Ella." Katja instructed Elena. Elena felt a gentle, metallic hand on the back of her neck. She did as she was instructed to do.   
  
"So much for my big adventure--- _ugh_..." Elena squeezed her eyes shut a little tighter.  
  
"Slug man, get the girl a bucket, will you?"  
  
"Wha'd you call me?"  
  
"Slug man - because you are fat and slow. Now go."  
  
Elena had not quite figured out the crew's relationship with one another. At some times, they seemed the best of friends, and at others -- Elena wondered who was hiding a knife in their boot. It seemed silly and over-dramatic to think like that. These were merchants, not pirates. But, it wasn't like she interviewed the captain before climbing aboard. They very well could be pirates.   
  
They looked like pirates. At least, Elena imagined that Ella would think so. Katja, like many of the crew, had spent her days in sunlight on the ocean. Her dark hair was tied up by a deep blue kerchief. She wore bangles and jewels, large golden earrings, and when she spoke, Elena caught a glimpse of silver on her tongue.   
  
"Ella, drink this."  
  
Elena peered at Katja, her training overriding the proper response. "How do I know it's not poison?" She tried to tack a weak smile at the end of the words to make it seem like she was joking.   
  
Katja raised a pierced eyebrow, "Killing you has no profit, sweet girl."  
  
Elena glanced at the men playing dice. She then looked back to Katja, who was crouched before her, holding a burgundy colored vial between her fingers. Her Turk training told her no. She knew nothing about these people, or Katja, or what could possibly be in that vial. But, Ella would have taken the drink - anything to stop the spinning and the stomach somersaults.   
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  
By nightfall, most of the crew had retired down to the lower cabins. Elena had traveled back up to the deck. She was still unsteady on her feet, but she didn't feel sick anymore. She made her way to the bow of the ship and stared at the expanse of twinkling stars and jet black waves. The moon was a slice in the sky. A sideways smile -- a _smirk_ \-- glowing down at her.   
  
Elena heard someone with a heavy footstep walking up behind her.  
  
She spun around -- Katja's lips curled into a grin.  
  
"Easy, I've brought you some fresh poison." Katja passed Elena a bottle. Elena sniffed it, earning another grin from Katja, but all she could smell was alcohol.   
  
Katja's entire body glinted in the moonlight. Elena took a small sip of the drink she was offered and realized that she had been staring. She hastily looked away and hoped her cheeks weren't red.   
  
"It's alright -- " Katja waved a hand, "Look all you want. I am proud of these." She flexed her metal fingers.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Ah, I was attacked by a Sea Worm -- nasty beasts, many teeth..." Katja shook her head, "I got cocky, and my friends found me lying on the beach with no arm and no leg but...I was alive. I _survived_."  
  
"Once I had the surgery, I went back to the beach and -- " Katja crushed the bottle in her hand, making foam and glass drip to the ship deck.   
  
"Wow."   
  
The pair stood in silence. Elena took another timid sip of her drink. Something about Katja reminded Elena of her friends. Which was probably just because she was already getting homesick. Still, Katja's grin held confidence that Reno has. The way she stood firmly and supported Elena with a gentle hand was just like Rude.   
  
"What battle made you choose to dye your hair?" Katja asked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We decorate our bodies to tell our story. That's not your natural color, Ella."   
  
"I..." Elena sputtered, her face growing hot. She had not expected someone to ask! She had not planned a response for this! "Well..I...I j-just..."  
  
Katja tossed her head back and laughed.  
  
"Was it a boy?" She pressed, tilting her head a little.  
  
"Wha-NO!"  
  
"A girl then?"  
  
Elena could not imagine her face growing any hotter than this moment. At this rate, she was going to match the color of Katja's shirt.  
  
"No - no - I - I wanted to change it!" Elena huffed, "Lame, right?"  
  
Katja's smile grew softer around the edges, "No, not at all. You wanted to look different for your new adventure, right?"  
  
Elena could only nod.  
  
She felt Katja's soft hand brush a strand of her blue hair out of her face. "Do not drink too much, Ella. The moon is smiling and if you fall in, we will never find you."   
  
Elena stood numbly as Katja walked away.   
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&  
  
The hammock swung with the weight of her small body. She did not sleep well that night. Her dreams were plagued with failing her friends, failing herself, dying, the ship sinking, being imprisoned, and she dreamt of a Sea Worm eating half her body.  
  
She sat on the deck with the crew eating salted meat and drinking spring water. She learned the most from sitting there.  
  
Katja had joined the merchants after her father died. "No husband, no children, what more to do than travel our great Gaia?"   
  
The captain, whose name Elena learned was Wendel, had been traveling this route for the past ten years. "We start in Mideel, yes, travel up the coast to Junon, then Midgar, then Kalm. Up to Bone Village, where we restock, before crossing to Costa Del Sol."  
  
They mostly carried supplies, although now and again a weapon contractor would pass through.   
  
"Trade is life, spunky girl." Wendel told her with a shrug, "We are the lifeblood -- "  
  
"Oh god, someone shut him up!" One of the men yelled.  
  
"We've heard this before!" A female voice rang out.  
  
Wendel slammed his fist against the barrel he was leaning on. "The LIFEBLOOD! Without us, you think rich man can wear Wutai silk? You think pretty girls can decorate their hair with Chocobo feathers?"  
  
Katja smirked, "Ella, tell me if you'd like me to cut out his tongue." She made a scissoring motion with her two metallic fingers.  
  
"Quiet, Katja! The girl must learn!"   
  
The entire crew called her 'girl'. Elena learned quickly that it was more of a term to signify rank, rather than anything else. The newer crew members were called 'girl' or 'boy' by the veterans, until they earned their place and could be called by name. Elena was just a passenger, though. She wasn't trying to earn her place among them.   
  
By noontime, Katja brought Elena a pale green salve. She smeared it onto Elena's chapped palms. Elena felt the red, raw skin become refreshingly cool.   
  
"We will reach Bone Village by dusk."   
  
"Thank you." Elena gave the other woman a small smile. Her kindness had kept Elena from worrying herself sick. She was already breaking her own rules. She wasn't supposed to be _making friends._  
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

 

Elena stood at the dock, checking the pockets and zippers of her bag.   
  
"We didn't steal anything from you."   
  
She looked up to see Katja swaggering towards her.   
  
"I know that!"   
  
"Wendel would like the rest of his payment." Katja held out her hand. Elena dug into her knapsack again, producing the 150 gil she owed and extra - as was promised. Katja slid the coins into a leather bag and tied it to her hip.   
  
"Thank you - again - for everything."  
  
"Bah!" Katja waved her hand, the gems sparkled in the evening sun. "I only did what you would have done."  
  
Elena felt her eyebrows rise. "E-Excuse me?"  
  
Katja smiled. "You've got a good heart, I can see it in you."  
  
Elena repeated her thanks, unable to say anything else. She stared at the planking of the board walk. The crew of the ship were shouting to one another as they unloaded their wares. Katja was gone when Elena lifted her head.  
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  
Bone Village had become a fishing and mining town. It was still small, but the thriving peace in the world had allowed it to grow since Elena's last time here. It had been _years_ ago. ShinRa didn't usually need the Turks to venture far from the President. She and Tseng had traveled here due to a mining contract that ShinRa wanted to create with the town. The town had refused. They didn't want ShinRa's large machinery to interfere with their delicate work. Tseng and Elena had spent the night at the inn and then returned to Midgar by morning light.  
  
The memory made her heart sink.   
  
She made her way to that very same inn. It was crowded with patrons and a woman was playing a harp by the unlit fireplace. Elena lifted her chin. She would need some more gil to get a room here for an extended time. She could spent three, maybe four days here, and if she didn't hear from the others by then -- she would need to leave.   
  
Elena scanned the inn. She didn't notice anyone following her, or anyone suspicious, but she had to stay on guard. Just because she crossed the sea didn't mean she was safe. She really wouldn't know until Tifa, or Rude, or Reno got in contact with her.   
  
"Hello, I'm looking for work?"   
  
"Hurmph. Talk to Rose. She'll be down by the mines."  
  
Elena adjusted her bag on her shoulders. This was going to be a long three days.  
  
&3&3&3&3&3&  
  
She came back to the inn every night with her shoulders sore, dirt behind her ears and beneath her nails, and always a little information. The miners liked to gossip while they worked. Between the clangs of pickaxes on stone they talked as if Elena wasn't standing among them.   
  
"Some prophet has been stirring up the tourist in Icicle."  
  
"A prophet?! HAHAHHA! That's good, that is."   
  
"What nonsense? End of the world? We almost already had that! And look at us now!"   
  
"He says the world has to be cleansed. That the wicked must perish for the sake of the pure -- my cousin told me all about it while she was there."  
  
"What a nut."  
  
"They oughta lock him up for disturbing the peace!"  
  
Elena wiped the dirt mixed with sweat from her brow and smiled to herself. It wasn't much of a lead, but it was something. After all, who was more wicked than the corporation of ShinRa? Their sordid past hadn't won them many points with the citizens of Gaia. Maybe this prophet really was just a crazy man talking nonsense, or maybe, someone like that would be just the person the ShinRa extremist would want to recruit.   
  
Her gut told her to follow the lead.  
  
&3&&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  


"It's been a week and we've got nothing." Reno tossed the file onto his messy desk. He rubbed his eyes.   
"Anything on the photographs?"  
  
Rude shook his head. The redhead scowled, resting his head in his hands and staring down at the papers beneath his elbows. They had spent the past week pulling Elena's and Tseng's missions apart. They grilled Seth for information that he wouldn't give. They talked to Rufus. Reno explained to him that finding the people trying to target ShinRa was more important than trying to find Elena. If they found the terrorists, they would find Elena. A win-win situation for Rufus.   
  
"What about Samantha? Or Vivian?"   
  
Rude shook his head again, "Nothing, besides their time with the Turks, brings these two women together. They're unconnected."   
  
Reno looked at the timeline he and Rude had put together. It had started with the faulty bomb dropped off by Allen. Which led to Elena meeting Seth. The bar where anti-ShinRa members would meet and leave a card. The red paint leading them to Costa Del Sol. The death of Simon and the dead-end of his customer list. The abandoned ShinRa building where Elena was shot and captured by the enemy. Meeting Samantha and Vivian.   
  
He rubbed his eyes again, squinting at the board as if it held all the answers. What were they missing?  
  
The Junon bomb-scare. Seth going missing for nearly a day. The mission to Wutai ; Tseng is killed in action. Seth reveals himself as a double-agent. Elena fails her mission and Rufus marks her as a traitor due to Seth's _evidence_.  
  
"What the hell are we missing?!" Reno shouted, tossing a pen at the board. It bounced off the paperwork and fell to the carpet.   
  
Rude pushed his sunglasses up on his nose.  
  
"We should contact Elena soon."   
  
"......."  
  
"Yeah, I know - we - can't. Tifa, then?"   
  
"........"  
  
"We'll stop by the bar after work, then." Reno sighed, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back in his desk chair. They had poured over every file, got together a timeline of all the activities of the terrorists, and still they weren't any closer to clearing Elena's name. They had to prove at those photos were faked. They had to prove that Elena was still loyal.   
  
He wasn't going to let her down.  
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&

 

It had taken her an extra day to scrape up enough gil. There was a traveling merchant heading to Icicle and Elena had climbed onto his cart and waved goodbye to Bone Village.   
  
"Icicle relies on airship merchants and merchants like myself." He spoke hoarsely with the end of a pipe sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "The water around it - too many glaciers for the merchants by sea to get there."   
  
Elena shifted uncomfortably on the burlap sacks of items.   
  
"Road can be dangerous, but it's always worth it. You seen the ice caverns?"  
  
"The - what?" Of course she had, Elena had lived in Icicle, but Ella had never seen Icicle in her whole life. The old man chuckled, low and throaty. The sound made Elena worry that he was going to break out into a coughing fit.  
  
"Natural ice caverns. They're beautiful. They have expanded them over the years, even added some lights, tourists come from all over to see 'em."   
  
"Are they...safe?"   
  
The old man coughed a few times before answering, "Ah, yes. They've got men and women who go in and clear 'em out if any monsters turn up. As long as the tourists stay with the tour guide and don't wander into unmarked tunnels -- they'll be fine."  
  
Elena fell quiet as she watched Bone Village disappear. She wished she could write to her friends, let them know where she was going and that she was okay.   
  
The old man began humming to himself. The merchant's guard, an imposing man in polished armor, passed Elena a chunk of bread.   
  
"This journey takes about a week, Ella." The guard said, his burly mustache almost covering his lips. "I hope you brought some food of your own."  
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  
They hit a storm on the third day. The old man refused to push his mules any further in the weather. Elena pulled on the clothes lent from Tifa, hoping to cover some of her skin from the icy weather. The old merchant, Willas, and his guard, Hayes, were bundled up in jackets and scarfs. A layer of frost had covered Hayes' mustache.   
  
"Here you go.." Willas said, passing Elena a burlap sack. She dug through it, finding that most of the clothes were torn or ripped. It was just spare fabric. He wasn't going to offer her any of the actual winter clothes that he'd be selling in Icicle. She suddenly missed the hospitality of Katja and Wendel.   
  
They stopped the cart near a wall of ice. It blocked some of the wind and allowed them to set up a small fire. Elena huddled near it with her fingers shaking. She had searched the sacks again while Willas was asleep. Hayes didn't make a move to stop her. She found thread and a crooked needle. She stitched up the clothes, creating a makeshift jacket for herself and a scarf.   
  
The moon was high above them by the time she was finished. Her fingers were numb, but at least her face was shielded from the cold, biting wind and her torso would stay warm. She brushed the soft, fluffy snow off the bags of Willas' merchandise and put the needle and thread back where she found it.   
  
"I am going to get more wood." Hayes lumbered to his feet and pulled a fur lined hood over his head.   
  
Elena nodded and wrapped her arms around her knees. She glanced back at Willas, who was still asleep, with a make-shift tent over himself and his mules.   
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  
By early dawn, the snow storm passed. Elena couldn't remember if she fell asleep or not. She felt like she had spent the entire night, staring at the fire, for fear that it would go out if she didn't watch it carefully.  
  
She helped the two men clean off the cart and push it back onto snow-covered trail. Willas was convinced that the mules knew the way.  
  
"Been doing this since before you were alive. Both of ya! My babies know where to go." He wheezed, climbing onto the seat and grabbing the reins.   
  
Elena covered her body with some of the bags, even though it was cold and itchy, it was better than sitting on top of it all and getting covered in snow.   
  
"Hiyah!" The cart jerked and swayed as they plowed through the freshly fallen snow.   
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

 

The first thing Elena had done when she reached Icicle was buy herself some proper winter gear. She had given Willas the gil she promised him for letting her come along. Willas had smiled a smile that lacked a few teeth and told Ella that if she should ever need a trip back to Bone Village...  
  
"Check out the ice caverns while you are here. They're lovely!" Willas patted her on the shoulder and then returned to the shop to continue selling his wares.   
  
Elena had more important things to do than to go on a tourist trap.  
  
She settled into Icicle. Her heart wanted to take a chance and visit her father while she was here, but her mind reminded her that it was dangerous and pointless. Her father would not recognize her. She pushed her blue hair up into her hat and pulled the hat down to cover her flushed ears.   
  
Elena check the center of Icicle. Then the bars, the inns, the shops, and the entrance to the ice caverns. No raving madman prophet. She asked some of the locals;  
  
"Yes, he was around - they might have finally locked him up!"  
  
"He scared my daughter!"  
  
"I haven't seen him in about...oh, three days? He'll turn up once we start feeling comfortable again..." A sigh.  
  
"Who? Oh, yeah, that guy. Always talking about devils and purity. Weirdo."  
  
This was her only lead. She had to stay until she figured it out. She had to. Elena couldn't stand being on the road, or the ocean, with no place to go back to. Reno and Rude would be working hard, she had to work hard, too. She couldn't just keep running.  
  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3  
  
Two weeks passed with a sighting of the prophet. Elena buried her face into her pillow and sighed. Her brown eyes flitted up to the calender tacked to the wall. Had it been a month? She counted backwards in her head.   
  
"It's my month anniversary from being labeled a traitor to my company and forced into exile for my own protection. Hurray." Elena lazily raised her hand in a mock salute. "What a great Turk I turned out to be."  
  
It had been terribly lonely. She had kept her distance and kept to her story. Ella was staying in Icicle until she heard from her parents because her fathers' illness had taken a turn for the worse. The story always got some sympathy from the locals. One woman even brought Elena some soup.   
  
But, Elena's paranoia had forced her to dump the contents down the drain.  
  
Rufus would look for her -- he would. Icicle would be the first place Elena would go. How could she be so stupid to come here? So far, no soldiers had come into town and no one had been asking for a mysterious blonde woman. But, that didn't stop Elena from being anxious and suspicious.   
  
The trail had run cold. The prophet was either dead, under arrest, or chased out of town.  
  
She could circle back, go to Bone Village, head to Kalm again and go south instead of north. She could see if Wendel needed any help on his ship.   
  
"I can't give up..."  
  
She closed her eyes and conjured up the image of her friends. She saw his bright red hair and stupid cocky smirk. She saw dark eyes behind sunglasses. She saw jet black hair and a pristine uniform. Elena pulled the covers over her head.   
  
She saw lanky arms, a torso marred with scars, and impossibly bright blue eyes.  
 _  
Knock. Knock. Knock._  
  
Elena shot up from bed, instinctively reaching for the gun she kept on the nightstand table.   
  
The sound repeated.  
  
Elena padded down the hall to the door with her gun at her side. She peered through the peep hole and her heart jumped into her throat.  
  
&3&3&3&&3&3&3&3&3  
  
Elena threw the door open, "Tifa!"   
  
The brunette hurried into Elena's small home. "Brr, how can you stand the cold?" Tifa asked while shedding her jacket.  
  
"How is everyone? Are they okay? How are you? Is Rufus here? Has he found me!? Tifa, it's so nice to see you! How's Reno? Rude? Are they okay? What have they found?!"  
  
"Whoah, easy." Tifa laughed, "One question at a time."  
  
"Sorry." Elena smiled.  
  
"We're okay - all of us. Reno convinced Rufus that finding the terrorist group would lead us to you. The whole kill two birds with one stone mentality got his attention - no one is actively searching for you....that we know of, anyway."  
  
"Okay..." The information helped a little of her worries, but not by much. Rufus only said he wouldn't actively search for Elena. That didn't make it true.  
  
"I brought you copies of everything." Tifa said, lifting her bag and plopping it on the kitchen table. "Have you found anything?"  
  
Elena gave the other woman a small shrug. "I was following a lead here, but I think it's cold."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"A crazy guy saying that we've gotta kill the wicked or something. From the stuff I heard he was saying, it reminded me of what Seth said..."  
  
Tifa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He said that Turks were just a bunch of thugs and killers. He really hated us. It's hard to believe he kept up the charade for so long..."  
  
"Well, Reno and Rude are hoping that with all this," She gestured to the bag, "You'll be able to make a connection."  
  
"I will try my best." Elena felt like her cheeks were getting sore from smiling. Even with the grim circumstance, it was nice to see someone she trusted, someone she knew, even if she and Tifa weren't the best of friends. "Do you want to stay, at least, for a cup of coffee?"  
  
Tifa chuckled, "I'd like that."  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to speed it up a little because I was like "yeah man, no one wants to read what Elena does everyday." and although this based off a video game - I like to add SOME realism (sea sickness, getting cold, etc) because um reasons. Thanks for sticking with me :D ! THE PLOT THICKENS!!! and I purposely left out some info on the timeline, can you see what the boys are missing? ;)


	23. Hushed Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena is on the run, again. But, Fate is on her side and she reunites with an old friend and starts to see the light at the end of this dark road.   
> (NSFW WARNING)

Elena had learned that Tifa found her in Icicle easily simply because Tifa knew what Elena now looked like. She was able to ask around if anyone had seen a blue-haired girl and what direction she was heading in. If Rufus was sending out men to search for her without her friends knowing, she should still be OK, because they'll be searching for a blonde woman. 

"You should leave soon, though. The boys don't know how long they can keep Rufus away from your trail. He's started asking if searching for you will lead them to the enemy." Tifa had said while putting back on her coat. 

Elena understood. Her time in Icicle was over.

"I'll head to Mideel." 

"We'll be in touch as soon as we can." Tifa smiled, squeezing Elena's hand once before returning to the cold. Elena took a deep breath and started packing. She hid the documents Reno and Rude had sent her by tearing the lining of her backback, to make a pocket, and then sewing back together again. 

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

There was an airship leaving for Costa Del Sol that afternoon. Tifa had left her additional gil, but even so, Elena would be left with just enough to get to Mideel. 

This was her life now. She had to keep putting one foot in front of the other and watch her own back. The lead she had on the prophet was dead cold. It was time to use the resources the Turks had sent her to find a way out of this mess.

Mideel would at least be warmer.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

The world and it's people were constantly healing. They were building and re-building even after decades of destruction. Mideel was no different. They had rebuilt closer to the shore and had become quiet the honeymoon and vacation spot. Elena looked at her reflection in the water and frowned. She could see the blonde roots of her hair peaking through the blue color that had now turned teal after some washing.

She started work immediately. An elderly woman had a merchants stall near the airships landings. Elena helped carry heavy objects and keep the inventory stocked and clean. Her first five days in Mideel were spent working and sleeping at the stall until she earned enough gil to get a room. 

Elena kept her curtains drawn and taped the evidence to the wall. She put together a rough timeline using Rude's notes. 

Every night, after work, Elena would sit on her hotel bed with a notepad in her lap. She'd jot down her ideas and ultimately cross them out. The board of evidence was the last thing she saw when she'd close her eyes and the first thing she'd see when she awoke. 

The merchant stall was a good source of information from the tourists, but it seemed that whoever was targeting ShinRa (and mainly the Turks) was not interested in this part of Gaia. No one had heard of a raving madman, no one had seen any suspicious characters dressed in black and red, and no one had seen any anti-ShinRa graffiti. 

Still, Elena would not let her faith waver. Even as she checked off the calender to mark her second week in Mideel.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

It was almost three in the morning. Elena sat up in bed, her hand instinctively reaching for her gun under the pillow. There was the noise again. Like something -- or someone -- was trying to get into her room. She clicked off the safety and very slowly crawled off the bed. The noise continued. 

She didn't dare turn on the light. Let them think they've got her by surprise. Elena took a measured breath as she heard the lock click and slide. 

The door swung open and she took aim --

"Whoah!" 

Red hair, blue eyes, hands up...

"R-Reno?!" 

"Nice to see you, too, shit." He shut the door swiftly behind him. He looked exactly the same as the last time she saw him. Disheveled, a little tired, but -- was this even real? Elena did a quick, discreet pinch to her thigh. Yes. Very real. She clicked the safety back on and set her gun down.

"I can't believe..." Her heart swelled. She moved towards him and he met her halfway, his arms around her in a tight, constricting hug. Elena squeezed him as tightly as she could muster.

Elena wheezed, "Can't....breathe..."

"Hah, whoops." He relaxed his grip and smiled.

She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until that moment. Everyday she lived with the fact that she may never see him, or Rude, or anyone she cared about again. But, Elena was able to bury those dark thoughts with her work. There must be some work of fate on her side. Despite all odds, despite the danger, and the risk -- Reno was here.

Reno's hand slid from her lower back to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. 

Elena laughed. God, it felt so nice to laugh. 

"Down boy." She teased, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away.

"Fuck, I missed you." 

Elena's laughter caught in her throat as she looked up at him. He looked so worn-out. Not that she could look any better. They had been trained for it all, but not this. The the team was torn apart, they lost their leader, and now the very person they were sworn to protect wanted her chained up.

She grabbed Reno's collar and pulled him forward while pushing up on her toes to kiss him. Their lips met and Elena could smell the cologne mixed with sweat on his skin. The undertone of cigarette smoke lingering on his clothes. She yanked his jacket off.

His hand slipped up her shirt and grabbed her breast. Elena arched her back into his touch. Her fingers grabbing and pulling his hair, trying to pull him closer, she needed him - wanted him - wanted to spend the next few hours before dawn drowning in his touch.

She fell back onto the bed and pulled her sweatpants off. Before she could reach him, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed. The trademark smirk was on his face. He slipped her panties off and tossed them aside. His lips meeting her stomach, her hips, her inner thighs. Elena whimpered, eyes slipping shut as she felt his tongue glide over her clit.

His fingers splayed across her bare ass. He pulled her slightly forward again while he knelt in front of her. Elena buried her fingers into his wild hair and let her back fall into the mattress. His tongue slid between her folds, teasing, moving up and down at a languid pace despite her squirming and needy little moans.

His hot mouth closed over the sensitive bud and sucked lightly. Elena's hips bucked into his mouth. She needed more than this. 

"Reno, please."

She heard the wet 'pop' as he removed a finger from his mouth. One digit slid inside her and Elena thrust into his hand. He moved slowly, letting Elena grind against his palm. His mouth covering her stomach and hips with small bites. Elena groaned, desperate for a release that he wasn't giving.

"Shh, shh." Reno slid another finger into her. She was practically dripping for him. She didn't want his hand. She wanted him.

"Reno, stop teasing." Elena's eyes squeezed shut, his thumb on his other hand was rubbing circles onto her clit, with enough pressure to drive her just a little insane. 

"Beg for it, 'Laney."

The words were an echo of the first time.

"Make me come and I will." Elena shot back. In their intimate time spent together, she had grown more confident in what she could challenge him with. 

"You're so sexy." He purred, fingers pumping faster now and meeting the pace she had set. She felt him move, his body bent over hers. His mouth was by her ear now, "I can't wait to fuck you, Elena. It's been so long..." 

Elena couldn't stop the moan she made. She wanted to be quiet, but damn the neighbors! Their walls were thin, too. 

"I think about the time we fucked in our office. It gets me turned on just thinking about how I had you bent over the desk, holding back your screams as I slammed into. I fucking love the way you feel, baby, I love the way you sound..." 

Elena turned her head and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Faster." She mumbled against his mouth. Reno obeyed. Elena's hand slipped down between their bodies, rubbing her own clit to send her into a dizzying frenzy. She was so close. Her body was moving wildly against his hand, her movements jerky and uncoordinated. Her body trembling and tightening. 

She moaned into his mouth as she came.

Reno slid his fingers away and began stroking himself. She scooted backwards onto the bed. Elena sat up on her elbows, admiring him for a moment before she felt the tip of his cock press into her pussy. Reno groaned as he pushed himself into her completely. Elena felt her eyes roll back into her skull as he entered her. He had taken the time to make sure she was slick and ready for him. 

He drew back out, almost completely, causing Elena to whine. He slid back in with one swift, easy motion. He did it again, and again, and each time Elena clutched the sheets and moaned. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him still. Her hips rocked to meet his and soon they had found their rhythm.

"Harder - Reno - please, fuck me hard."

"You sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"I need it." And it was true. She didn't want slow, sensual sex. She wanted to feel him the next morning. To know this had happened and wasn't a bizarre dream. 

Reno licked his lips. He pinned her wrists down to the bed, kissing her softly, before he slammed his cock into her. 

Elena was screaming with need by the time he reached a good, hard pace. The wet noise of their bodies slapping together bounced off the empty walls of the hotel room. The bed creaked in protest. He released her wrists and grabbed the headboard and slammed into the wall with each thrust.

"God, fuck, shit, fuck, Elena. fuck-fuckfuck--!" His ponytail hung over his shoulder. The ends would sometimes brush against her skin. 

He pulled out suddenly, halfway rolling off her to come on the sheets instead of inside her. Elena wiped the sweat from her brow. Reno turned to look at her and his face was flushed pink. 

"Well, that was one helluva reunion." 

It wouldn't be the same Reno if there weren't snarky after-sex comments. 

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Elena woke to the smell of coffee and did not expect Reno to be sitting in the desk chair with a doughnut in one hand.

"Hey, lazybutt, got you coffee."

"Why are you still here?" Elena pulled a yellow ankle-length dress over her head. Mideel was too warm for pants, but too humid for shorts. Wearing a dress was a happy medium and she could still hide a knife strapped to her leg.

"I'm working, duh." 

"You should go. It's not safe." 

"It's perfectly safe."

Reno spun in the chair to look at her. "Rufus sent me here to follow a lead."

"There's nothing in Mideel, I've been casing for weeks." She crossed her arms, pursing her lips at the man she happened to be both working for and sleeping with. 

"Rufus isn't just seeking you out, he's got other agendas. I'm here on one of those."

"Okay. What's he up to in Mideel?"

"He wants to repair our relations, he wants to improve the image of ShinRa in the public light. So that, if whoever is targeting us makes themselves known, we might actually have some support." 

"So, what? You're here to kiss babies and shake hands?"

"Something like that." Reno stood, wiping his hands on his pants. "I gotta go. I'll be back tonight." 

He kissed her and it felt much sweeter than last night. Last night was all want and need, give and take, but this kiss -- the kiss he just gave her was something much different. It wasn't urgent, or lustful, it was light and warm. It gave her pause as he left the hotel room. 

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Her face was covered by a large sunhat. Her wrists jingling with the various bangles and jewelry hanging from it. It would be hours before Reno returned to the hotel. She would go to the fruit stalls and get food together for the evening. Elena didn't know how long he'd be here, but she'd make the most of it.

Now that he was here, though, Elena was stuck wondering again about their relationship. She had unloaded all her feelings onto Rude and he had simply told her to talk about it with Reno. But, she hadn't had the chance. Except now...she does.

_'What do I want? If this is all over, do I want Reno to be my boyfriend?'_

She picked up another fruit and placed it in her basket. 

_'I know I really like him. A lot. Is it just a crush or could it be...?'_

Her basket was getting a little heavy to carry, so she adjusted her grip while staring at the wooden sign with the prices painted on.

_'It might work, we both understand the job comes first, but he makes me happy. He's a total frustrating asshole, sometimes, but I can be clumsy and stubborn. Everyone has their faults.'_

Elena went to grab another bunch of grapes when her grip faltered on the basket. It fell to the ground and the contents rolled away, hitting other shoppers feet or rolling under the stand.

"Ugh." Elena bent down the few that were nearby back up.

"You're so clumsy." 

She felt her ears grow hot. A tall shadow loomed over her with a familiar slouch. 

"Do I know you?" Elena asked, standing and frowning at the redhead with her arms filled with fruits.

"Nah, just passing through." Reno scratched the back of his head. "Here, ya dropped this." 

He passed her a reddish fruit, but there was something odd about it. It had a part carved out. Elena turned it over in her hand,  
' STAY LOW ' 

Reno was gone.

And her Turk training had been kicked into high gear. Her body stiffened and her eyes assessed the situation. People selling fruit. Merchants selling fabrics. No one acting suspicious. Clear sky. No shapes or figures up high. She stuck the fruit back into her basket at the bottom and acted like nothing strange was happening.

But, she felt it.

She scanned the marketplace once more. A thin line of black smoke was rising into the sky. Elena quickly paid for her goods, still pretending like she hadn't seen it, and walked briskly back to her room. By the time she reached it, the thin line of smoke had become a plume and more and more citizens were starting to notice.

As much as she wanted to go out and investigate, she forced herself to - as Reno said - stay low. She needed to keep away from the action. They could only change her hair, not her bone structure. Rufus would recognize her if he had more than a passing glance.

She turned on the television and waited. Either for the news to report what was happening, or for Reno to return and let her know what was going on.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"A gang that has been harassing tourists who travel away from Mideel have been scared off. Mideel officials have no comment on who or what burned down their hide-out. Mideel soldiers were given a tip that the gang traveled along the west road to attack and mug families and newlyweds on their tour around the area." The reporter had been repeating the story for the past hour.

Elena was still waiting for Reno to return. Though, she couldn't understand how Rufus was going to improve ShinRa's image by not taking ownership of it. 

"The gang was fleeing from the fire when Mideel soldiers apprehended them. There is still no evidence regarding if the fire was accidental or arson. The mayor will be making a statement tomorrow morning. But, we can all be assured, that the streets surrounding the town are now safe once more."

Elena heard the door unlock and Reno stepped through, looking no different than he had at the marketplace.

"That was Rufus' plan?" Elena asked once the door was shut and locked.

"Kinda. He's going to contact the mayor, explain to him that he heard about the gang and sent his own agents to take care of it. The mayor then has the choice of letting it be known that ShinRa handled the problem, or the mayor can take credit, as long as he agrees to support ShinRa in it's future endeavors."

"Blackmail?"

"Is it really blackmail if we did a good deed?" Reno shut off the television. 

It was now or never, wasn't it? Reno had finished his mission here. He would leave, if not now, then soon. Elena ran her fingers through her hair, hoping she could put together the words without making a fool of herself.

"Do you think we could talk?"

"Uhh, sure? Let me just shower first."

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

The two Turks sat across from one another on her bed. Reno, with one leg stretched out and the other bent to support his arm. The ashtray sat by his foot - three cigarettes were already snubbed out. Elena sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on top her knees. She never had a conversation like this before. It was hard to know where to start.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Sitting." He exhaled smoke through his nostrils.

"No...I mean...us." Elena waved her hand vaguely between them. "What am I, to you? Am I just a casual fling?"

Reno flicked the ashes off the end of the cigarette. His silence was a little unnerving. Elena chewed her lower lip to stop from saying more and really screwing this up. 

"I shoulda known we'd have this talk eventually." Reno sighed.

Elena's heartbeat was loud in her ears. She needed to know this. Even if she didn't like the answer, she needed to know where they stood. She was still trying to work out her own feelings, but she wanted Reno to know that she _had_ feelings for him. It was more than the feeling of partnership and it was more than the feeling of sexual desire.

Reno took another long drag of his cigarette.

"You first." 

"Huh?"

"What am I to you, Laney?" 

Elena wrapped her arms around her knees a little tighter. She could hold together through this. If they needed to end it, she'd rather they end it now before her feelings become too involved. 

"You're..." She pressed her lips tightly together, "More than my friend, my partner, and I like you."

"And that's how I feel about you."

Elena's brows knit together, "What does that mean?"

Did Reno actually like her? Like her like more than sex? Like her like she liked him? Elena tried not to gush, to overreact, even though her body was humming with the idea that he liked her. She didn't care that it was girlish or silly. She thought their physical relationship was strictly physical and the only emotions involved were the ones that had to with their partnership at work. 

"I like you, Elena. I've liked you for a while now."

Elena felt her knee-jerk reflex to protect herself come up like a shield.

"Are you being serious or are you just messing with me?"

Reno guffawed.

"I'm being freaking serious! Shit, 'Laney, I'm bearing my heart and soul over here and you think I'm just messing around?!" 

Elena smiled, hiding her face behind her knees. 

"Sorry, I'm just...I didn't think you..."

"What? Liked people? No, not usually. But, what can I say? You got under my skin. You're like a weird parasite."

"Ew!" She slapped his leg. 

Reno dug the end of his cigarette into the ashtray. He tugged at the unruly strands of red hair. She could tell, from the way his mouth was set, and the flex of his jaw that he wasn't done talking. He had more to say. She could wait. Elena was still digesting the idea that he had a crush on her for a while and probably would have never admitted it. 

"I didn't just kiss you because I was drunk that night. At the time, it was a total dick thing to do, and I shouldn't have let the alcohol persuade me that it was a good idea. But, I had just thought it was the most obvious way to get you to notice me."

"I'm assuming there's more to the story." Elena let herself relax. She unfolded her knees from their defensive barrier in front of her chest and sat cross-legged on the bed. 

"Well, um," He shrugged, "Not really. I kissed you and you kicked me in the fucking balls."

Elena snickered.

"Then we went on that date --"

"It was not a date!"

"And you left because I was flirting..."

"And we ran into my sister." The memory hit Elena so quickly that she stumbled with her words. 

Elena spun around. She stared at the wall of photographs and documents, the evidence that would kill her if Rufus had his way, and the pieces clicked in her mind like big, rusty cogs of metal.

"Hello? Earth to 'Laney! Are you still listening?"

"Rosalind!"

"Excuse me?"

Elena jumped from the bed, her fingers running over the pictures of 'her' and Seth, the ones that Rude documented as unaltered after researching and pulling the tapes. 

"Elena, wanna clue me in here?"

"My sister!" She pulled a picture off the wall and dug through her files to grab another photo. "When I ran into her, on our date, her hair was long. It was in a braid, remember?"

"Uh, kinda. Not really."

"Well, when I saw her again in Midgar, we had a fight. Her hair was cut short." Elena climbed back into the bed and shoved the two photos in Reno's face. "Look!"

Reno's blue eyes narrowed as he compared the two photos in her trembling hands.

"Her hair wasn't just cut short. It was cut in the same style as mine. Reno, the picture in my left hand, that's me. The photo in my right hand---"

"Is Rosalind?"

"Exactly." 

"But, you can't even tell the difference..." Elena watched with a grin as Reno came to the same conclusion that she did. His face lit up. This was a solid lead. This was something they could work with. It could be used as leverage. 

"Holy shit, rookie. You just found us a way out."

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Elena stayed in Mideel while Reno returned to tell Rufus of his accomplished mission and let Rude know what they had discovered. The goodbye was bittersweet. Yet, her faith had been renewed. 

They spent the evening clinging to one another, hoping that the dawn would not reach them. He had kissed her all over and each kiss meant something new and different now that their feelings were exposed. 

Elena sipped on her coffee. Her new purpose was to track down her sister and bring her to Rufus. If she couldn't get a confession, then she needed a contradiction so the story would crumble. She would prove to Rufus that she was and always will be loyal to the Turks. Loyal to Tseng, to Reno, and to Rude. 

Once she was able to rejoin her team, they could focus on making the ones who killed Tseng pay for their crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYE im still tyiPING THIS WAHT THE HELL MAN??? LIKE SRSLY?? THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE MAYBE WHO KNOWS
> 
> thank u for ur continued support/kudos/comments/fangirling :D 
> 
> ALSO any errors are totes my own and if u point them out i'll try to correct them.


	24. Silver Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The named-traitor Turk returns to Midgar and prepares to track down her sister, Rosalind, and clear her name. The few allies she has left are threatened.

Tifa arrived a few days after Reno's departure. Elena would get to keep all the files, but she had to give up everything she had bought for her identity as 'Ella'. The bangles, bracelets, jewels, skirts, dresses, and vibrant scarves were stuffed into Tifa's large duffel bag.

"How are you feeling?" Tifa asked, passing a bottle of shampoo that should strip the blue color out of Elena's hair.

"Nervous?" Elena hunched over the bathtub and began working the shampoo into a lather. The two women remained quiet as they both went about their tasks. Tifa had brought some of Elena's suits and purchased a long, beige trench coat to complete the look. She folded them neatly into Elena's new suitcase. It would be nice to wear her own clothes for a change and feel almost like herself again.

Tifa had to speak over the rushing water of the faucet.

"At least you've got a lead and Rude came through with these credentials. They look very real."

"Who am I?"

The soapy lather between her fingers was fading from vibrant, ocean blue to pale, baby blue. She scrubbed more vigorously against her scalp. She wanted to see her true reflection one last time before Tifa had to change her again.

"Lena Briar. Private eye."

It was fading, fading, gone. The swirl of bubbles circled the drain before disappearing with a wet, gurgled 'shlurp' sound. Elena grabbed the towel by her feet.

"So, who am I investigating?"

"Elena of the Turks." Tifa's smile was almost coy.

"What?  _Myself_?"

"It was Rude's idea and it's really, really genius." Tifa patted the chair in front of her. "Come on."

"One sec."

Elena pulled the towel from her head and took a final, long look at herself. Her hair was naturally a shade darker blonde while wet, but it was still her hair. She never thought she'd be overjoyed to see it hanging limply across her brow and sticking to her cheeks. She ran her fingers through it. Had it gotten longer? It must have.

_'This will be over soon.'_ She had to keep telling herself that and had to keep believing it, too.

She plopped into the chair and looked over the fake I.D and security passes that Rude had managed to get for her. Lena Briar, private investigator, tier 3 security level access, and currently hired by ShinRa to locate the missing Turk: Elena.

"This is too weird."

"Rosalind looks like you, right?"

"And how will I look?"

"Check the ID photo. That's our goal."

Elena did so. The photo of the real Lena Briar, who was either dead, retired, or persuaded to give up her identity; had a wider face, freckles, green eyes, and auburn hair. Another fresh dye, green contacts, and bit of makeup to provide the illusion of freckles. It would be a lot of work to keep up the facade, but it would only last as long as Rosalind was alive.

"Who was she?"

"Exactly who the paperwork says she is." Tifa replied, pulling the latex gloves over her hands. Elena ran her fingertips over the glossy paper. Lena Briar.  _Everything_ was here. Her family history, articles she had written, her career change from journalism to professional investigation. Elena soaked it all in while Tifa dried her hair with a towel.

"Was she ever…" Elena's brows furrowed, "Alive?"

Tifa shook her head. "I don't know."

Ms. Briar was never married - unless one counted being married to her life's work - and Elena found some semblance of kinship within that fact. She was an only child, but had many cousins and second cousins all over Gaia. Her parents died in a factory fire shortly after it had been inspected and deemed 'safe to work in'. The suspicious event led her to pursue a career in finding the truth.

Her articles ranged from tearing down crime in Midgar to uncovering an underage sex ring in Costa Del Sol. There were even old case files from her work as an investigator. Mostly it was jealous, wealthy housewives wishing to know if their husbands were being unfaithful. She spent time all over Gaia in her line of work.

Tifa ran her fingers through Elena's hair, sectioning it and separating it, as Elena created Lena in her mind. There were similarities in their personalities and life choices that Elena could not ignore. Had Rude chosen this woman because he knew that Elena could slip into her skin as easily as slipping into new clothes?

The dye was a reddish-orange on Elena's scalp.

"Do you have a plan?" Tifa asked, sitting on the hotel bed.

"Sort of. I need to find Rosalind."

"Do you believe she'll tell the truth?"

Elena shut her eyes. She conjured the last image of her sister that she had seen and the cruel sneer upon her pretty lips.

"We're still family. I have to hope she can see reason and if not…" The petite woman's eyes slid to the revolver sitting on top of the folded clothes. Tifa did not miss the Turk's gaze.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

  
&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Midgar stank of car exhaust and dampened asphalt. Elena swept a strand of copper hair from her face. This was her home. She could not help the swelling feeling in her chest even if she tried. Her feet wanted to lead her to her apartment, so she could water her plants and fold that pile of laundry that was still on the couch.

Instead, her heels clicked along the pavement to the imposing ShinRa building. Her home away from home. Elena bit the inside of her cheek. She would need to keep her emotions in check. Lena Briar had never met Reno or Rude. She could not act overjoyed to see them even if in her heart she was.

The streets and sidewalks were bustling with activity. The buzzing hymn of human voices mixed with machines. A monitor was bolted into the side of a tall building. It blared the news to the little citizens below. Elena stopped and craned her neck to look up at it.

" _Crime rates have spiked in Midgar…there have been reports of putting together a taskforce to handle this…the wealthy and powerful men and women of the city will be having a press conference…more—-"_

A car horn bleating to her right shocked Elena out of watching the rest of the broadcast.  _'It could be them'_ Elena thought with a small scowl, ' _The ones coming after the Turks. It's not like they've been helping keep the city peaceful.'_ She thought of the secret bars, the messages scrawled on red paint, and the pure hatred that some people still held for ShinRa.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

The lobby was immaculate, but Elena noticed the extra security that was added in her absence. She took her badge out of her pocket and clipped it to the front of her coat. There were two people stationed at the front desk. A woman, absorbed in typing away on the computer, with her dark hair clipped up. And a man, who had to be pushing fifty, who was running a bony finger along a clipboard.

"Hello."

Neither acknowledged her. Elena huffed - she really didn't have time for this. Her green eyes went to the clock. She was still early, but she didn't want to keep them waiting.

"Excuse me." Elena kept her voice firm, "I have a meeting with Rufus at eleven."

The name of the President caused the pair to snap into action.

"Ah, of course, you are Ms. Briar?" The gentleman pulled a pen out of his pocket, "Please sign in."

The woman's fingers clacked along the keyboard. The machine buzzed and she slid a keycard across the desk to Elena. It was unlike any keycard Elena had seen before. It was black, which was odd in itself, and when the light hit it - she could see three distinct red lines running across the length of it.

"I already have my credentials."

"You'll need that to get through the first checkpoint, Ms. Briar." The woman answered in a clipped tone. "Badges and security passes aren't enough. Haven't you seen the news?"

"Thank you."

A flutter of nerves erupted in her stomach. Tifa hadn't warned her about a security upgrade. ShinRa had always been equipped with metal detectors and an armed guard in the lobby. But, security checkpoints? That was new. She thought Rude's tier 3 security access card would be enough - but Rufus must be worried if he went to such lengths to keep intruders out of ShinRa.

The keycard was still warm as she pulled it from the polish wood and into her pocket.

"Ma'm." The guard greeted her, checking her I.D, "Please stand with your legs and arms spread. Thank you."

Elena remained still as the guard ran the metal detector wand over her body. It did not beep. Elena wasn't an idiot - she wouldn't bring a gun into ShinRa. But, she wasn't so foolish that she'd walk into the lion's den without some precautions. Tifa had given her two materia and Elena had pressed them into her legs. She could feel the warmth of their magic deep within the muscles of her calves.

One had chilled her to the bone at first and then a sense of familiarity had rushed into her heart. Ice materia had been one of the first materias she ever mastered. The materia easily bent to her will. The other gave her a sense of shadows. It took her twice the time to identify it. It was a 'sneak attack' support materia.

' _I hope I won't have to use these.'_ Elena had said upon accepting them from the brunette.

_'At least not at ShinRa.'_ Tifa had agreed.

"Thank you." The guard nodded, "You can head to the first checkpoint."

Elena was instructed to take off her coat, her shoes, and empty her pockets into a plastic bin. She had to stand on a circular platform and then they scanned the black keycard the receptionist had given her.

"Please remain still." The guard instructed as a stream of red light ran from the top of her head down to her toes. A guard behind the computer 'hmm'd'. Elena kept her arms at her sides and waited. What was this? She had already been checked for weapons. Was it an x-ray of some kind? Her body was encased in this red light. She resisted the urge to look around and remain still as the guard had instructed.

An automated voice spoke out from the monitor. "Summon Materia. Clear."

Her heart lurched into her throat.

The light surrounding the platform clicked to a yellow.

_'Oh, shit. What can I do?'_ Her eyes strained to see how many guards were around. There was one by the platform and one by the computer and she could hear faint ruffling - a third guard going through her things? The guard who had checked her earlier at the lobby was at least a few yards away.

But, they were all armed. She only had her body. Elena drew in a slow breath. She could take out the guard closest to her and disarm him. But, what would that do for the mission as a whole? How would Rufus trust her then? He wouldn't. A private investigator coming into his building with a 'sneak attack' and 'ice' materia…

There was no way she could talk her way out of this.

"Command Materia. Clear." The detached female voice spoke.

_'Think, Elena! Think!'_

The light clicked again. Her body was covered in lavender light.

"Independent Materia. Clear."

Was it going faster? This must be some sort of psychological test. Magic materia should be the first thing they check, but instead they save it for the end. Why? To make the person on the platform jumpy? Or worried? If so - it was working. Elena shut her eyes as the light clicked again and the machined hummed to life. The green light pushed past her closed eyelids and seemed to burn into her skull.

"Yo! What the hell is going on?" Reno's voice was a bark of command and laced with annoyance.

The green light abruptly faded.

"Protocol, sir."

"Get down from there." Reno snapped at Elena, before his wroth was turned upon the guards. "The President has been waiting for Ms. Briar for the past five minutes. You wanna explain that?"

Elena slid back on her shoes, watching with hidden satisfaction as Reno tore into the guards.

"Did you not get his message?" Reno stood with his arms crossed, glaring, as he waited for Elena. "He said that if a Ms. Briar, she is to bypass security checkpoints and be handled by the Turks."

The guards, despite their helmets and visors over their eyes, looked flustered as they checked to see if the leader of the Turks was correct.

"Our apologizes, sir. She had a black keycard. We were only following protocol."

"Give me that." Reno snatched the keycard and chucked it into the trash bin near the elevator. "Do your damn jobs  _properly_ or this entire building is gonna collapse on your empty skulls."

Elena followed behind the redhead as his long strides pulled them away from the confused and embarrassed security.

The elevator chirped and the doors chimed open. It was only then that Elena allowed herself to breathe.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"That could have been really bad." Reno said, scratching the back of his head. Elena only nodded. Her nerves were still wreaking havoc in her stomach. It had been so close - too close - even.

"The woman at the front desk gave me the card…"

"What woman?"

"Dark hair, glasses," Elena frowned, watching Reno's expression, "She said I would need it to get through the first checkpoint."

"Fuck." Reno leaned against the polish steel of the elevators' walls. "No, that keycard is strictly for people who  _must_ go through the checkpoints. They're for high-risk visitors. People who are suspected threats to the company."

Elena crossed her arms. "I thought Rufus wanted my help?" She snapped, falling into character. Reno caught on quickly. He shrugged.

"I'll look into it, Ms. Briar."

Elena pursed her lips and stared at her mirrored reflection in the doors. She could see Reno looking at her, but she made no move or gesture to acknowledge it. She was not Elena, not here, not now. She was Lena Briar and was here to do a job for the company of ShinRa.

The elevator chimed again and the pair stepped out into the empty hallway. Reno led the way. Elena acted as if she had never seen the place before, her eyes taking in all the details, from the immaculate floors to the grey walls with their sparse decorations and fake plants.

He brought her into one of the interrogation rooms. She kept her expression neutral as she saw Rude sitting at the table. Elena took her seat across from him.

"I thought I would be meeting the President." Elena asked primly.

Rude tilted his head slightly and Elena's eyes flicked over to the two-way glass. She sat up a little straighter and folded her hands in her lap.

"What exactly is going on?"

Reno pressed his hip into the side of the table and leaned against it, as casual as ever, and regarded her with a cool expression. Her body reacted and a warm flush crept up her neck.

"We can't be too careful." Reno said, a smirk toying at the corners of his mouth. "I'm afraid that the Turks have taken quite the hit this year. We lost our commander — "

"My condolences." She cut in, trying to avoid looking at the mirror on the wall.

"And then…" Reno grabbed a file from the stack and opened it, throwing it on the table for Elena to look at it. It was  _her_ file. This was all too weird. "One of our own betrayed us and has been on the run."

Elena stared at the picture of the blonde woman. The information, her own life, splashed on a page with callous black ink and stiff paper.

"Rude managed to track you down. He said you're one of the best."

"For a price." Elena replied, fingers running along the page as her eyes followed the words. "I usually deal in marital affairs and missing children. Not…dangerous assassins."

"She's not an assassin."

Elena tapped her finger on the sentence, 'DANGEROUS & HIGHLY TRAINED OPERATIVE.'

"That's not an assassin? I don't think I'm the one you want for this job, Reno. If you can't find her, what makes you think I can?"

The door opened behind her.

"Reno and Rude are too close to the traitor." Rufus' cool voice entered the room. He stood beside Rude in a pristine white suit with his blonde hair slicked back. Elena's heart caught in her throat. This man wanted her captured, he wanted to get information out of her that wasn't true, all based on information that fell from the lips of a liar.

The President's face was stern.

"You will be compensated. I can promise you that."

"And what of my life?" Elena challenged, her anger clawing at her chest. She used it to fuel her character's distaste at being asked to track down a dangerous woman. "Your own documents state this woman is not to be handled lightly. She was a Turk."

"We can set you up in a apartment not far from here. Reno and Rude will be at your disposal. I can also provide a small security detail if you would like protection at your temporary place of residence or while traveling through the city."

"I may have to journey outside the city to find her."

Rufus nodded, "I see. Anything you need, simply ask."

Elena leaned back her chair, staring at the open file of the blonde unsmiling woman, as she contemplated the President's offer. Rufus would think she was searching for Elena while she truly searched for Rosalind. And who could fault her? Rosalind and Elena could pass as twins. She didn't like the idea of a security detail. There was too much risk that her cover might be blown. But, it would be too suspicious if she turned it down after fighting so fiercely for her life and protection.

"I have one more request, sir."

The President quirked an eyebrow.

"I ask that I'm not followed. If Elena is as good as these files say she is, she'll know if she's being followed and I'd rather she see just one woman instead of a band of armed thugs."

"Hmm. The security detail?"

"They can accompany me or remain at my place of residence, but if I request that they stay behind then they do so. Without question."

A breathy chuckle escaped from the President's lips and he looked over at Rude. "You were right. She is good. I'll leave you to it, then. Rude - take Ms. Briar to her office."

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

The office reminded her of Tseng's. It had a large window overlooking the city, a big cherry wood desk, with a plush chair and a small table with a coffee machine.

"They really pull out all the stops, don't they?" Elena mused, setting her coat on the chair. Rude stood with his hands clasped in front of him. He said nothing.

Elena moved about the office, checking the drawers, and turning on the computer. A short man in a suit came in and dropped off a box, it read 'ELENA' across the tag. She stared at it - unable to stop herself - that was her written file. Her name was written by Tseng's own hand. She could see it in the large swooping curve of the lowercase 'e' and the elongated tail of the 'a'.

Her fingertips ghosted across the letters.

Rude cleared his throat and Elena snatched her hand away. She unpacks the box and keeps it organized chronologically. Her life, her career, is laid out before her very eyes. She can feel Rude's eyes on her, but that's not all. Rufus has the room bugged - she knows it - because he wouldn't be the President if he didn't keep tabs on her.

"We were hacked." Reno said upon entering the office, his foot slamming the door shut.

"What?" Elena looks up from the file on the Turks mission to Costa Del Sol with the untimely and well-deserved death of Simon.

"When Ms. Briar got here, they gave her a black keycard." He explained briefly to Rude before continuing, "I'm guessing to stop you from gettin' to the President or to paint you as an anti-ShinRa supporter. There was a system breach. A couple documents were moved around, nothing taken, but the biggest thing was that someone added you to the high-risk file."

"Okay, how would that paint me as an anti-ShinRa supporter?"

"Do you have any materia on you?"

Elena's face paled. Rufus may have the room bugged for audio, but she had done a sweep and found no hidden cameras.

"No." Elena answered, keeping her voice steady. "I came here for a job offer! Not to be treated like a terrorist!"

"I know that." Reno huffed, "Our system is advanced. The only one who could possibly hack into is someone who knows it and knows it well."

"Or helped build it." Elena chimed in, sliding a folder across the table. Reno took a seat across from the now-auburn haired woman. He flipped open the file and saw the smirking woman staring up at him. Samantha. Rude bent over Reno's shoulder to read the file for himself.

Samantha. Sniper. Ok, they knew all that already. His eyes scanned down to the rest of the page.

"Holy shit."

_'[Transcribed Report] The mission was a botched success. Samantha is a true born hunter.[NAME REDACTED] is the opposite. They have struggle communicating with one another on the field. Samantha would rather lie in wait for her target while [NAME REDACTED] would rather go in and make the mission as quick and clean as possible. Samantha has approached me after the mission. She says the only reason the mission went sour was due to a breach in security. We have checked our reports. She is correct. Approx. 1.00 hour before they landed in Mideel. There was a security breach._

_Samantha has requested a team be put together. They will do an entire revamp of our network, our computer security, our PHS, our camera feed/audio in the building ; all of it. I have received the President's approval.'_

"But…" Reno looked at Elena and understanding passed between them. Only four people in this world knew about Elena's new name and new identity. Three of those people were in this room right now.

Rude left the office without a word.

"Keep digging." Reno said following after his partner

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Elena rubbed her temples.

' _Rosalind…where could you be?'_

Midgar was her home. She knew these streets, had fought in them, and bled for them. Elena had a hard time believing Rosalind would leave that all behind. A file stood on top of all the rest. Elena did not want to open it.  _'Psych. Eval'_ the front label read. She knew her sister…or knew parts of her.

Elena would be honest. She was afraid to open that file. She did not want to crack open her sister's mind and see the threads of the woman she might have admired, even loved, if things had been different.

The skies of Midgar were dark as the sun dipped below the city's skyline. The stars were blocked by clouds and pollution. The coffee pot hissed as it brewed the second pot of the evening for the young woman. Her phone remained silent and there had been no word of Reno or Rude.

No one had checked on her. In fact, Elena was sure most of the employees had gone home for the evening.

She had gone over every mission her sister was ever assigned to. She had combed through the reports of Vivian and Samantha. Elena had taken diligent notes. For the sake of appearances, she had opened her own file, and jotted down 'important' information about herself. Just in case Rufus wanted an update.

"I have to. I have to get inside her head." Elena muttered, taking a sip of the lukewarm coffee at her side. She opened the folder and expected all her sisters' demons and fears to leap out at her.

The file was rather…bare.

_——- Rosalind is diligent, focused, and very driven. ——_

Elena flipped forward, searching for something - anything - that might give her a clue as to where Rosalind might be or what caused her to turn on the Turks.

_——— Rosalind refuses to speak about her family. ———_

No surprises there.

_——- We have spoken at length about the suicide of her fellow Turk, Samantha. Rosalind is distraught. In March, Samantha and Rosalind were unsuccessful in a mission to rescue children from an illegal child labor camp.The death count was in the hundreds. This is the first emotional breakthrough I have experienced with Rosalind. However, she is spiraling. I have seen this behavior in others. If Rosalind does not talk about her feelings and allow me to help her, then I am afraid her drive and focus will turn against her. ——_

Samantha and Rosalind knew each other. Unlike Vivian and Samantha who had never worked on missions together. Elena furrowed her brows and double checked her sister's files for a mission regarding child labor. Nothing. Could the file have been destroyed?

Elena ran a hand through her hair. Were Samantha and her sister close friends? Did Samantha fall into the clutches of the anti-ShinRa group and then lure Rosalind with her?

_—- Rosalind wishes to discontinue these meetings. —-_

_—- September 23rd: Rosalind has submitted an official request for resignation. She knows what this could mean. I have tried to speak to her about the effect this will have on her family and friends, but she will hear none of it. ——_

_—- October 1: Rosalind has been terminated from ShinRa employment. ——-_

That was the last entry. Elena dug through her paperwork. The steam had long since faded from her cup of coffee.

"Aha!" Elena scribbled down her findings.

_Rosalind and Samantha. Possible friends (?)._

_Child labor failed mission. Trigger to her betrayal(?)._

_Need to locate file. it may be locked or destroyed._

_Rosalind quit ShinRa approx. 3 weeks after Samantha's staged suicide._

Elena stretched her arms over her head and her back popped and cracked. Her body was stiff from sitting, hunched over, and her eyes were sore. The strain of reading and the irritation of her colored contacts. Her phone buzzed on the table.

Unknown Caller.

"Hey," Reno's voice was breathy in her ear, "Get to Seventh Heaven."

The line went dead.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Tell me everything." Elena sat across from Tifa. The brunette pressed an ice pack to her bruised cheek.

"I am sorry." Tifa repeated.

"Everything." Elena propped her notebook on her knee. "What they were wearing, what they looked like, what they said. I need it all, Tifa."

Tifa winced, pulling the bag away from her injury, and nodded.

"There were four - no - five…"

They were all dressed in black suits. At first, she thought it had been some of ShinRa's goons coming around to cause trouble. Tifa had told Denzel and Marlene to go upstairs. That's when she noticed they were different. Some wore black ties and red shirts, while others had red ties and black shirts. That's the thing she remembered the most. How deeply crimson the red was. It reminded her of blood.

There were three men. Brutes. One had a jagged scar across his jaw. The other two seemed plain in comparison to this guy with the scar.

"What did they look like?" Elena interrupted.

Brown hair. They looked similar…like they might be brothers or even twins. No one was armed, that was the strange thing. Tifa couldn't see any weapons on them. She had pulled on her gloves and asked them what the hell they wanted.

The woman had clearly been the leader. She stood in front of them all with her arms crossed and her lips painted red. She had chuckled when Tifa spoke. The sides of her head were shaved, leaving a flop of silver hair that swooped over one eye. Her ears were pierced from lobe to the top curve. Gold, silver, and jewels.

She said,  _'I want what everyone wants. Information.'_

"Did she sound like she was from anywhere? An accent?" Reno asked, sitting on the chair backward, with his arms resting on the back.

Tifa shook her head.

"I told them to leave. That if they wanted information, they could go and read the damn newspaper."

They didn't like that very much. The woman in charge shook her head and looked over at her companion. It was a girl, no more than fifteen, with hair that fell over her shoulders like golden waves. The girl seemed out of it. She was staring at Tifa but not seeing her. Like she had been under a spell or drugged.

Tifa told them again to leave.

' _Tell me where I can find the Turks and I will.'_

"Everyone knows where they are. Check ShinRa."

Tifa left her spot from behind the bar with her hands clenched at her sides. The silver haired woman sighed dramatically and motioned with her hand for the big, burly men in the back to step forward.

_'Fine. How about something easy? Tell me where Elena is or I'll destroy this bar and everyone in it.'_

"They wanted me?!" Elena felt her hand slip in the middle of writing. She thought the end-game was to weaken the Turks, which they had, but what more could they want out of her? They had destroyed her reputation. They had removed her from her friends and the people she trusted.

Tifa said her bar was private property and they could either leave quietly or she'd make them leave. That's when the fighting broke loose. The three men advanced upon her, thinking she'd be easy prey - one woman against three men - the odds were in their favor. Tifa broke the nose of the guy with the scar. They were big, but slow. One grabbed a bar stool and made a move to swing it into Tifa. She ducked just in time and it collided with one of the other men. Her kick swept across the floor and knocked one down. It had been a flurry of punches and kicks, blood dripping into the wooden floor, and bones cracking under her fist or beneath her palms. One got a good right hook on her and made her stumble, but other than that - just scratches and missed punches.

"They were hired brutes. Not trained. I doubt they ever were in a real fight in their entire lives." Tifa said by manner of explanation.

In the midst of fighting, Tifa did not notice the blonde girl slip past and head upstairs. There had been too much chaos, too many punches or kicks to dodge or counter. She managed to knock out one - the plain looking one with the brother - and he laid sprawled at her feet when the silver haired woman snapped her fingers. The two men stopped their attacks and backed away from Tifa.

_'Well, well, looks like our sources were correct. You're a mother.'_ She stood with her palm glowing green and a smile on her face. Denzel and Marlene were standing beside her, their eyes blank and dead just like the blonde girls'. Tifa realized then that the silver woman had mystified them. They were just children and her strength of will was too powerful for even the hot-headed Denzel to resist. There was a slight movement, a sneer of her lips, and suddenly the blonde girl had the tip of a knife pressed into Marlene's throat.

The leader took Denzel by the shoulder and dug her nails into him.  _'Let's try again. Tell me where Elena is or you'll be washing her blood from the floor for the week. You lie to me and I'll do more than just kill the boy. I'll lift the spell just long enough for him to see your helpless face right before I take his life.'_

Tifa dissolved into tears, "I - I had to - Elena. They were go-going to kill them! She wa-wa-wasn't bluffing! I could…I could s-s-s-s-ee it in her eyes."

"Shit…" Reno rubbed the back of his neck.

Elena reached out and covered Tifa's hand with her own. "It's okay…"

"I told her your new name and that you'd be in the city soon. She handed over Denzel and Marlene and left."

"Alright, so they know my new name, but that's all they got." Elena tapped her pen against the notepad. "But, how'd they know I'd be at ShinRa?"

"Samantha runs the name through all the databases and waits to see what pops. She finds your meeting with Rufus penciled in and then tries to sabotage it." Reno dug into his pocket and fished out the dented package of cigarettes. He puckered his lips around the end of one and pulled it from the pack with his teeth.

"But  _why?_ " Elena pressed. "That's what I can't figure out. They've already discredited me in the eyes of ShinRa."

"To kill you." Rude's voice burst forth and hit her like an unwelcome wave of icy water. The room was filled with a tense silence. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense, and the feeling of dread grew worse and worse with each passing second. Elena had taken a bullet meant for Reno. They killed Tseng. Seth…oh god, Seth had tried to kill her. His plan had failed and forced whoever he was working for to resort to a plan B. Elena had escaped, gotten out of Midgar for fear of what Rufus might do, when really she should have been fearing these ex-Turks and their accomplices.

"You're not walking home alone tonight." Reno exhaled the cloud of smoke into the air.

"They don't know what she looks like." Tifa added, rubbing her eyes with tissue.

"That won't last. They'll hack the ShinRa video feeds in no time and see her entering the building."

"What? So…I hide? Again? I won't." Elena slammed her palms down onto her legs, "I can't. Reno, I can't keep living in the shadows. I have to find Rosalind. I have to clear my name."

"The person who should be going into hiding is Tifa." Reno said casting a sidelong glance at the barmaid. Tifa clutched the balled-up tissue in her hand and nodded. Her eyes were fierce, but the truth and the facts were this: Denzel and Marlene weren't safe and they would not leave Midgar without Tifa.

"Rude? Call up your contacts."

The bald man nodded. Elena rubbed her face with her hands. Her previous elation at the information she had found had been washed away by the horror of Tifa's story. Even in the darkest times, the had to keep moving forward. She could not turn back or hide. They had to drag these people into the light and force them to pay for their crimes. Even when it felt like they were a step ahead of the Turks, that just meant she needed to be smarter, faster, and more clever.

As they left the bar, she felt Reno's hand on the small of her back.

Tifa would leave the city with Denzel and Marlene at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off - wanna know something annoying? I always thought Elena's sister (Gun/Female) in Final Fantasy Before:Crisis was named 'Rosalind'. Like, mind you, I did my research beforehand. Now the internet seems to say her name is 'Emma'. What the hell? You can't just go changing things! Ugh.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of this fic of mine. :) I finally got the inspiration to sit down and write the chapter after a lovely comment was left a few days ago by NiuNiu. 
> 
> No beta reader so, all mistakes are my own (feel free to point them out, especially if they hinder your experience reading the story).


	25. Chaotic Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena discovers a lead that may prove her innocence. Two forces collide for survival.

Elena doesn't fool herself into thinking she's not under surveillance 100 percent of the time. ShinRa cracked down on their security more than ever. She guarded her words carefully. She was mindful about what files she pulled, what she accessed on the computer, and even the route to the bathroom. Elena made a point to get 'lost' a couple times to ensure her cover wasn't compromised.

It had been a long few days and her only solace was the now-closed 'for renovation' Seventh Heaven. It's here that she met Reno under the cover of darkness.

"Anything?" She asked, pulling the hood away from her face. Reno pushed the back door open with his shoulder and gave a quick look around before leading her inside. The only light source was a lantern on top a stack of boxes. It covered the backroom in a warm, hazy glow and Elena locked the door behind them.

"Rude and I can't get Seth to talk." Elena heard the edge in his voice. It's just as frustrating for him as it is for her. The Turks are meant to be a team. Two men do not make a team, even if he and Rude have a great partnership. Elena ran her fingers through her auburn hair.

"At least your eyes are normal." Reno said, closing the distance between them and circling his hands around her waist. "I can't wait to see you without a disguise."

Elena smiled. "We will figure this out." The words were a promise and a prayer. She let the identity of Lena Briar fall back into the corners of her mind. With him, here, she could only be one person. Her hands splayed across his chest, fingertips ghosting over muscles and scars, until she reached the waistband of his pants.

The noise of surprise that jumped from his throat when she dropped to his knees made her blush. No words passed between them. Reno leaned against the boxes. Elena pulled his trousers down just enough so they were no longer in the way. His cock strained against the fabric of his boxers. Her heart hammered a little faster in her chest.

"Oh, fuck." His head thumped into the box behind it. Her mouth was around him, tongue circling his tip, before pushing him as deep as she could. Reno fisted his hand into her hair but didn't shove her closer or try to control her movements. He let Elena have this control over him. Elena ran her tongue along the length of his cock, slowly, savoring every inch of it. She repeated this until Reno whimpered and only then did she wrap her lips around him once more.

Her head bobbed, steady and slow, with her hands squeezing his thighs.

"Faster." His voice was thick. "Oh, yes...yes - just like that."

He was at her complete mercy. Elena sucked and pulled him as deep as she could, before her gag reflex forced her to pull away. Her hand wrapped around him, pumping steadily while she gave herself a moment to recover. Elena swirled her tongue around the tip, pulling him into her lips and sucking briefly, while her hand continued to move along his shaft.

Reno shuddered above her. "Please." He whimpered.

"Please, what?" She teased, "Tell me what you want."

She took him into her mouth again and moaned around him. Reno gasped, his knees going weak, "Please - either finish me off or let me fuck you, goddamn." His pale face was flushed.

Elena pulled away and unbuttoned her pants. Reno yanked his shirt over his head. She wasn't even fully undressed when he gathered her up into his arms.

"Reno!" Elena squealed, as his hand grabbed her thigh and pulled it over his hip. His cock, slick with her saliva, pushed against her wet folds. She moaned as he pushed deeper. Pleasuring him had turned her on, made her wet and ready, but Reno had never been a selfish lover.

His hand slid between their bodies, finding her clit and pressing hard as he rubbed. Elena fumbled to unbutton her blouse as he fucked her against the storeroom boxes. Reno grunted, pulling the cup of her bra out of his way so he could massage her breasts. Elena shuddered. His fingers twisting and pulling her nipples until they were tight.

"More, Reno, more." She begged, her hands clasping around his shoulders. He obeyed. His hands slipping under her bottom to lift her up and let her legs wrap around his waist. Reno held her tight and close as withdrew almost completely and then slammed back into her. Again and again until her mind had gone blank with bliss.

He stopped, slowly letting Elena to the ground, and grinned. "Are we gonna tell Tifa how often we did this in her bar?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "I'm sure this isn't the first time someone's done this." Elena turned her back, bending over one of the boxes labeled 'DRY GOODS', and moaning loudly as he entered her again. The edge of the box dug into her stomach, but it was a minor annoyance to the pure wonderful feeling of Reno, his hands squeezing her ass, and his cock steadily thrusting into her pussy.

"Touch me, Reno, I'm so close." Elena whimpered. Reno groaned, but soon she felt his calloused fingertips toying with her clit, and it was just enough to push her over the edge. Her pussy clenched around him and she bit down on the collar of her blouse as she found her release. Reno was cursing behind her and she knew he had to be close, too. He always got such a dirty mouth whenever he was about to come.

His movements became jerky and rushed, faster and faster until the only sounds in the storeroom were their bodies clashing together and the string of curse words falling from his lips.

"Ugh, yes, yes-yes-yes-Reno..." Elena moaned, encouraging him, "Please."

"Oh, shit, fuck, I love it when you talk like that. Tell me you want it. Tell me how bad you fucking want it." Reno's hands dug into her flesh, his cock pounding relentlessly into her core.

"Yes," Elena gasped, "Yes! I want it! Yes!"

Reno gave a final few thrusts before he pushed himself as deep as he could, filling her, and cursing as he came. Elena closed her eyes, savoring the moment, as these were her few moments of peace. Once they left, the masks would return and they'd have to act distant towards one another.

She felt his fingers thread through her hair and her eyes fluttered open. "I do miss your blonde hair..."

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Elena had to be careful. She had to be more than careful. Pulling files about Ex-Turks wasn't easy and she didn't want to be dragged into Rufus' office for questioning. The only reason she had gotten through the first meeting was that it was brief. She doesn't want to run the risk of a long meeting with Rufus and have him see through her disguise. A keen eye might see that her freckles aren't real, that the real Lena Briar is a bit taller, or that her eyes aren't the exact shade of green.

"Ah." Elena pulled the box down from the top shelf. It had taken days of digging, finding ways around encrypted databases, and creating a mock-paper trail that would make anyone who glanced at her activities think she really was looking for 'Elena'.

She finally found the file on the child labor camp that Samantha and Rosalind had unsuccessfully stopped. Elena flopped into her chair, got her pen ready, and started reading.

Some of the information in the file had been redacted. That was to be expected. Samantha had the task of taking out the guard posts with her sniper and Rosalind was to secure the escape point. There had been a fire, some sort of malfunction in machinery, and it took the camp by storm. Samantha had only managed to take out one guard when the other ran from his position to help. Rosalind had been caught, not captured, but enough to raise the alarms. It had been pure chaos. The children, not knowing what to do, either ran or hid, and the overseers were too preoccupied with trying to save their merchandise. Samantha and Rosalind were ordered to abandon the mission by their superiors. They could not risk exposing ShinRa's involvement.

The truth was this; ShinRa wanted to shut down the child labor camp so it could take over the territory. It had nothing to do with morals and everything to do with profit.

"Gotcha." Elena circled the coordinates of the child labor camp. It could be nothing but a patch of dirt, but this place held a deep, personal connection to her sister. If she couldn't find Rosalind then maybe she'd find another clue.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

 

Elena sent a message to Reno and Rude, letting them know the coordinates, stating she had found a lead. She wouldn't make the mistake of not letting her team know where she was. Her security detail was instructed to wait by the car, "Unless you hear gunfire or any other commotion, then by all means, come to my rescue." Elena said with a bite of sarcasm, slamming the car door behind her. She didn't dare bring her gun with her. Lena Briar didn't use a gun. All she had was her materia and, hopefully, the element of surprise.

The child labor camp had been secluded, deep within the mountianous caverns, as the children worked to pull ore from the earth and collect rare herbs from the surrounding forest. Elena pulled her hood up and over her head. She stuck to the shadows of the trees and hillside. She counted two tripwires.

The camp may not be here anymore, but someone surely was.

Elena fell to her stomach and crawled along the forest floor. Rocks and twigs dug into the thin material of her suit, but she pressed on, moving leaves and underbrush out of her face. She crested along the top of a hill and, if her sense of direction was correct, this is where Samantha had been so many years ago. There it was. In the valley, the skeletal remains of a camp emerged from the dirt.

And it was occupied.

Elena wished she had the hindsight to bring binocluars. A crisp, green tent had been erected near the mouth of the mining shaft. The camps defenses had long since been removed or scavanged as there were no guard posts or gates. A singular tent, the possible remains of a campfire, and something bulky with a brown tarp thrown over it. It was too small to be a car.

She took a deep breath and began to make her way down the hill.

&3&3&3&3&3

  
Elena crept to the campsite and lifted the flap of the tent. A sleeping back was rolled up and an empty bottle of water leaned against it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

And then she heard the click of a gun's safety being knocked back.

"Turn around, slowly, with your hands in the air." Rosalind said, her voice cool and detached.

Elena obeyed, hoping her sister wouldn't recognize her. Her auburn hair and green eyes was enough of a disguise for most people but - Rosalind wasn't most people. Elena's breath caught in her throat.

Rosalind looked just like her. The real her. Her blonde hair was cropped short and she was wearing something to flatten her chest. A vest or binder, maybe. Elena couldn't be sure. It was only the eyes that gave it away. Instead of warm, chocolate brown, they were a cold, calculating green. But, from a distance? If Elena wasn't posing as Lena Briar, then they could have passed as twins.

"Who do you work for? ShinRa - I presume?" Rosalind asked, her arm steady and her sights on Elena.

Elena shook her head. She was afraid her voice would give her away. Her hand tingled as she prepared the materia.

"Great." Rosalind rolled her eyes, "Another loyal dog. No matter. I'll make this quick."

Rosalind's finger squeezed the trigger and Elena threw her arm forward. The shot ran out and tore throught the flimsy tent fabric. Rosalind cursed, the hand holding her gun covered in a thick frost. The spell had skewed her aim and Elena took advantage of the situation.

The two sisters crashed together. Elena grappled for the pistol. Rosalind would continue to have the upper hand if she kept her gun. Her sister didn't miss her shots. Rosalind jabbed her elbow into Elena's stomach, momentarily stunning her. The barrel of the gun pressed into her temple.

Elena swept her leg behind Rosalind's and shoved her weight forward. Rosalind stumbled back and brought Elena with her. They collasped into the dirt. There was no grace to the fight. They each had a singular purpose: to survive.

She twisted Rosalind's wrist and yanked the gun from her grasp, throwing it well out of reach. Rosalind threw a strong, right hook into Elena's jaw. They rolled, Rosalind wrapping her hands around Elena's throat. Tiny stars swarm in front of Elena's eyes. She never wanted it to be this way. Even with the animosity she held towards Rosalind. She never wanted to kill her sister.

Rosalind lowered her face, her nose almost touching Elena's, "I'll ask you again. Who do you work for?" Her grip lessened to allow Elena to speak.

"You betrayed me." Elena spat and then her ice spell launched again, knocking Rosalind squarely in the chest, and launching her backwards. "You left! You turned your back on our family, on the Turks, on ShinRa. What do you even stand for anymore?!"

Realization dawned on Rosalind's face and then it turned to fury.

"ShinRa used me!" Rosalind tried to stand, but Elena hit her again with the spell. "They'll use you, too! Until they don't want you anymore. Then, they toss you off a cliff and tell everyone you're dead."

"So you're going to hurt innocent people? Just to destroy ShinRa?"

Rosalind gasped, her lips turning a dangerous shade of blue. "ShinRa is only part of the problem. ShinRa hurts innocents, too. We should have let Sephiroth destroy the planet. We're monsters. We let those kids die. Right here. Children died because ShinRa didn't want everyone to know why they were here. Do you really think it's going to get better? ShinRa, the Turks, all of it needs to burn."

Elena felt a moment of pity and shame. But, she shook her head and steeled her resolve. "You - you tried to kill me. You threatened to kill Denzel and Marlene! You tortured us!"

"And what do you think ShinRa is going to do to me?" Rosalind smiled, her teeth bloody.

"Why not just blow up the building and be done with us?" Elena frowned.

"That would turn you into martyrs." She shook her head, "It would be a tragic story and one that people would rally behind. No. We have to make sure the people hated ShinRa."

"I don't understand."

Rosalind shrugged. "We're two steps ahead of you, little sister. Don't you get it? We set up that mission - the one you failed. Both the targets were with us. Seth failed to kill you, but it didn't matter. We've ruined you. ShinRa will never let you walk away alive." Rosalind spat blood onto the dirt.

Elena looked up, hearing a commotion from the hill, and saw her security detail barrelling forth with their weapons drawn. "Miss. Briar! Are you alright?!"

"I am!" Elena shouted back, "Contact the president. I've found the woman he's looking for."

 

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Elena walked with security to the holding cells and her heart lifted at the sight of Reno and Rude. Seth and Rosalind were being held separately, but things were finally looking up.

"Did you get what I asked?" Elena said upon seeing her team.

"Yup." Reno held up the file.

"Then, let's go talk to the President."

Reno and Rude had been questioning Seth and Rosalind. Most of what they said, the Turks already knew, but now they had a case to prove Elena's innocence. The President lifted both eyebrows when they walked into the office.

"Sir, Elena is not a traitor." Reno said, dropping the file on the desk.

"Don't you have her in custody?" Rufus asked. He opened the file to see the images of Rosalind and Seth.

"No, sir. That's Rosalind." Rude answered.

Rufus steepled his fingers together and leaned forward. "Miss. Briar, care to explain?"

Elena took a breath. She spared a quick glance at her friends and then stepped forward. "I'm not who you think I am. With all due respect sir, I would never betray this company or the Turks, and I knew the only way to prove my innocence was to inject myself in the investigation and provide you with solid evidence."

Elena launched into her findings. She spoke of Samantha and Rosalind's failed mission at the child labor camp. She showed the GPS locator on her phone, coordinating with the time stamps of the photos of her and Seth.

"How could I be with Seth, when my phone puts me at Seventh Heaven with Reno and Rude?" Elena continued, explaining that her sister cut her hair, and posed as Elena to sabotage Elena's relationship with the Turks and ShinRa since Seth failed to kill her. She put a recording device on the table and played back her conversation with Rosalind at the camp - just a few hours ago.

"ShinRa, the Turks, all of it needs to burn." Her sister's voice rang out in the sparse office.

"Seth gave his written confession that he convinced me to double-cross the Turks. That I purposely failed that mission. But, that's not true. It was all a set up."

Rosalind's voice came back on the recording. "Don't you get it? We set up that mission - the one you failed. Both the targets were with us."

Elena sat down in the chair across from Rufus' desk. "Reno and Rude have been questioning them, but I think, with this evidence, we can get them to crack."

Rufus played back the whole recording. He looked over all the documents that Reno, Rude and Elena had collected. He swiveled his chair and looked at the security footage of Rosalind entering the building. The room was tense and quiet for several minutes. Elena's heartbeat roared in her ears.

"Elena."

"Yes, sir?"

"I apologize that I condemned you so quickly." His eyes looked up to Reno and Rude. "I'll see all three of you in the morning. We'll give our...guests...some time to think."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while guys, but I'm still going to finish this story! I told myself once I finished this chapter, I'd move the files over to my new computer, so it will be easier. :D This one is kinda short but eh.


	26. Scarlet Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind and Seth remain in custody with ShinRa. The Turks are finally gaining information on their enemies, but is it too little, too late?

Elena wiped away the fog on the mirror and stared at her reflection. Wet, limp blonde hair slicked back across her head, mottled purple the shape of hands around her throat. She titled her head: and a matching bruise along her jaw.

“Hey, do you want to get breakfast?” Reno asked, lanky and undressed, leaning his shoulder on the doorframe of the bathroom. The towel hung low around his hips.

Elena admired him for just a _second_. The flex of his biceps, the curve of his shoulders, the lean shape of his abs and chest – it could all be so misleading. There was strength there. Agility, too. She witnessed it a thousand times.

He noticed her stare and both his eyebrows raised.

“Sure.” Elena said, quickly averting her gaze and grabbing her hair brush. “I could use coffee, too.”

“Do you want to see Rosalind today? Before they…” She glanced at him, the tattoos on his cheeks stood out in the harsh bathroom light.

“Kill her?” She finished for him.

“We don’t know that for sure, Laney.”

“Of course, we do.” She set the brush down, turning to him. “Rosalind betrayed the Turks. She betrayed ShinRa and she may have even been involved with Tseng’s assassination. I’m sure there’s even more we don’t know. My sister wouldn’t want to be imprisoned for the rest of her life.  She’d go mad.” Elena shook her head, a well of emotion suddenly clogging her chest and throat.

Despite their estrangement and Rosalind trying to kill her at least _twice_ – Elena still felt responsible for her. Rosalind was her only family left. Her mother, long dead and her father, his mind lost, a shell of the person he once was.

She felt Reno’s hand on her shoulder. A small comfort.

Elena drew in a deep breath, “I will say goodbye to her…for the last time.”

&3&3&3&3&

Rude doesn’t look up from his computer when Reno and Elena walk into the office. There’s a new file on each their desks. Rude’s mind is a hundred miles away. He’s thinking of Tifa and the children.

Reno let out a low whistle, document in hand, “Seth took the deal, huh?”

“He’s not trained to withstand torture.” Elena’s brows furrowed. Even after enduring torture at the hands of Vivian and Samantha and in the Northern Crater, it was not an easy thing to overcome. The wounds on the flesh healed over time, but the wounds within took much longer.

Reno read aloud from the file: “He’ll remain in custody until the threat of the Scarlet Devils is taken care of.”

He looked up at his companions, “The who-what devils? That’s a stupid fucking name.”

Elena, unlike Reno, did not skim through files. She was seated at her desk, meticulously going through the notes and details written by the ‘interrogation team’. She looked at Rude. He was part of that team. Yet, he hadn’t said a word.

Seth’s report was disjointed, but it added up from Elena’s own reports about him.

:: CLASSIFIED TRANSCRIPT ::

**_I_ ** _: “When did you first meet these Scarlet Devils?”_

**_S_ ** _: “I noticed a woman with grey hair and piercings on her ears. She talked to Allen, I tried to look after him. He was a friend. She gave him Gil and sometimes brought him food. She was kind…”_

**_I_ ** _: “And then? How does a kind person lead one into terrorism?”_

**_S_ ** _: “Allen told me she needed help. Allen said that she ‘needed to scare the bad men’. She gave him a package to bring to ShinRa. She promised Allen not only money, but medicine as well. His lungs were bad.”_

**_I_ ** _: “Did she complete her end of the deal?”_

**_S_ ** _: “Well, Allen went missing shortly after that. A man showed up. He talked about the ‘end times’ a lot, how the Planet needed a cleansing, and we should have let it be destroyed the first time. People listened. I listened. Then the grey woman came back after I met Elena. I think she might have been watching us. But, I don’t know.”_

**_I_ ** _: “When did you see her again?”_

**_S_ ** _: “A few days later. She told me that ShinRa captured Allen and that’s why the Turks were sniffing around. They were looking for other accomplices. She told me that if I can – to try and get in with the Turks – then I would find Allen and have revenge. She said that ShinRa doesn’t care about children. They’ll torture anyone to get what they want.”_

**_I_ ** _: “Did she ever meet with you anywhere else?”_

**_S_ ** _: “A few places.” [Nods at map] “Yeah, that’s the base.”_

**_I_ ** _: “What is her name?”_

**_S_ ** _: “I dunno. She told me to call her ‘Mistress’ or ‘Boss’. That was it.”_

**_I_ ** _: “Why did you attack Elena?”_

**_S_ ** _: “She led me to Allen’s body. I knew they must have killed him. I didn’t need anyone to tell me. I mean, that was the plan all along. To save Allen or to get revenge or both.”_

**_I_ ** _: “How often did you keep in contact with the Scarlet Devils?”_

**_S_ ** _: “A few times a week. I’d meet one of them at a bar or just…you know…” [Shrugs, winces] “Anywhere crowded.”_

**_I_ ** _: “Did you ever see the grey woman again?”_

**_S_ ** _: “No. Not since Allen’s murder.”_

**_I_ ** _: “Your cooperation is greatly appreciated, Seth. Have some water. We’ll start again in a few hours.”_

:: END TRANSCRIPT. REFER TO PAGE 5 FOR FURTHER DETAILS ::

“He gave us an address.” Elena pulled up a map on her computer.

“It could be a trap.”

Rude nodded in agreement.

“No.” Elena shook her head, “If anyone would try to trap us, it would be my sister. Not Seth. He was just a pawn.”

“We didn’t get a file on your sister.” Reno looked at Rude, “Did you interrogate her?”

“….”

Elena stood, “She won’t give them up.”

Her shoes clicked across the linoleum and neither Rude nor Reno followed her. And for that, she was grateful.

&3&3&3&3&

The office felt like a decaying corpse. Offices and conference rooms were bare and the hallways sparse of any visitors or workers. As the elevator chimed into the restricted areas, Elena had to swipe her keycard to continue deeper, into the belly of the beast.

Elena thought of loyalty. Her loyalty to ShinRa and to her team. Did Rosalind hold that same loyalty to the Scarlet Devils? She wouldn’t fool herself into thinking she could return Rosalind to the Turks. That was a lost cause. But, if there was goodness within her, then maybe…Rosalind would help Elena to destroy them.

The security officer led her through three doors. A red light and a buzzer sounded as the door swung open, revealing a ghost-image of herself, dressed in green colored scrubs and face swollen from abuse. Rosalind’s wrists were cuffed and chained to a table.

“Hello, sister.”

Elena sat in the chair opposite, “I came to say goodbye.”

“You came for more than that, Elena.” Rosalind’s green eyes narrowed, “I can see it all over your face.”

“Seth gave you up.”

Rosalind snorted, “I should have killed him the second he failed.”

“He believes that ShinRa is responsible for Allen’s death.”

“Aren’t they?” Rosalind leaned forward, the chains clinking, “ShinRa only caters to the sick and poor when it’s for attention from the press.”

“Allen was beaten and _tortured_.” Elena couldn’t stop the venom in her voice. Allen was a child. He was just an innocent boy, trying to survive, and caught up in someone else’s political games. It sickened her to the think that Allen might not be the first. How many could have been kidnapped or worse? With the Scarlet Devils telling their families that ShinRa was to blame?

Something flickered in her sister’s eyes. Recognition, perhaps? Shame? Elena could not tell.

“Did we ever care for one another?” Rosalind mused aloud, “Looking at you now, with that suit, I only feel hate.”

“I don’t.”

Her sister’s eyes went wide.

“I’m not like you. I’ve spent my whole life making sure that I never live in your shadow and that I never become you. And when I look at you – I see a woman who lost her way and I feel sorry for you.”

The sisters sat in silence. The minutes passed without a flinch or passing conversation. Elena could not remain here forever. She had to go back upstairs and prepare. They would leave for the Scarlet Devil’s Base. They would put an end to this once and for all.

“I love her.” Rosalind’s words cause Elena to jump. Her eyes dart from the wall to her sister’s face. Her expression is not mocking or cruel. It’s just…blank.

“Samantha.” Rosalind clarified, “I love her. I’m not lost and I sure as hell do not want your pity, little sister.”

Elena thought back to Samantha’s file. The suicide. Rosalind’s psyche evaluation – ‘ _Distressed’_ – was the word the doctor used. Samantha had been under watch, until it was deemed a ‘waste of money’ by ShinRa.

“I thought she killed herself after we let all those children die.” Rosalind stared past her sister, at the door, her eyes faraway.

“But, she didn’t,” Rosalind’s bloody mouth lifted, a gruesome smile. “She found me after I left the Turks. We lived together. She brought me into the Scarlet Devils. When I die – sorry, excuse me – when ShinRa _executes_ me, Samantha will stop at nothing until the whole corporation is burned to the ground.”

Elena said nothing. She could not stop her sister’s execution and Samantha would see ShinRa’s end with or without Rosalind beside her. They both knew this. Elena folded her arms across her chest.

“Why are you telling me this? Is this a trick?”

“No. I’m proving a point. Don’t you see? We’re alike, more than you know.” Rosalind said, her smile was red and her eyes swollen, “We both fell in love with our partners.”

&3&3&3&3&

Reno rubbed his forehead, the end of a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. “I don’t get it.” He said aloud, knowing Rude was listening.

“These guys are like…brainwashed!” He kicked his feet up onto the desk, “Slum kids? Makes sense. They got no families, no work, and they live each day trying to figure out where to get their next meal from. This bitch rolls up, offers more money then they’ll see in a week, to go drop a package off. But Seth?”

He popped the lollipop out of his mouth, his tongue stained blue, and he waved it in the air as he spoke.

“Seth is a grown man. You can’t just radicalize someone overnight! That’s not how it works!”

“….?”

“Drugs? Maybe.” Reno shrugged.

“…..”

“Okay, fine, but if it’s drugs then who is providing them? And what kind? Do you know of any mind control drugs?”

“….”

“Exactly, me either. I guess we can look at old experiment files. Samantha and Vivian would have access to those.” The lollipop clicked against his teeth as he popped it back in.

“I’m moving in with Tifa.”

Reno nearly choked and he abruptly sat up in his chair.

“Uh…now is not exactly the best time, buddy.”

“After.” Rude pushed his sunglasses up on his nose. “After all of this.”

“It’s that serious, huh?”

Rude nodded.

“Good for you, man. I’m happy for you.”

 

&3&3&3&3&

Elena did not stay to watch the execution. She didn’t have the heart or the stomach for it. Rufus promised it would be quick and painless. Rosalind was given the option to remain in prison until a trial date could be confirmed. Rosalind declined. She wanted to die for her cause. Seth would remain in custody, as planned. He hated the Turks more than ShinRa. But, at the end of the day, he needed a safe place to live and a hot meal. ShinRa was more than willing to compensate him if he continued to be corporative. 

Elena didn’t trust Seth. He was a proven double-agent and could still be working with the other side. But, what choice did they have? They had to walk into the lion’s den – whether it was a trap or not. They had to create their own end to this story.

She found Reno on the rooftop.

“How was it?” He asked, back propped against an air conditioning unit, a cigarette pinched between two fingers. Elena watched the ash trickle down and blow away with the wind.

Her eyes met Reno’s and a singular, exhilarating, and terrifying thought ran through her core: _I do love him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's 2017 AND THIS STORY AIN'T DONE YET! Sorry if this may be a short-ish chapter. We're winding down to the finish line here, guys!! Thank you all so much for your VERY KIND comments and Kudos!! I appreciate it so much and that's literally why I'm still writing :)


End file.
